It's a Dead World
by AurelieViatcza
Summary: The dead now hunt the living and Grimmjow is among a group of survivors. When he meets a curious stranger who doesn't even remember his own name, they quickly find the stranger has unique powers and a struggle to survive the ravenous dead and treacherous foes ensues.
1. Living in a dead world

**New story! :D**

**I couldn't help myself. My obsession with zombies has become rather inflamed as of late. I started writing and I couldn't stop. This piece wasn't requested, I just wrote it for me, but I hope you all like it just the same. I don't know if I'll be updating this real often since I am devoting a lot of my time to Asylum but we'll see. **

**This piece is going to be yaoi and is a Grimm-Ichi piece. There will be some violence and swearing as you can't have a story about fighting zombies without those two things; it's all about survival. Also there will be some OOC moments but nothing too far out of the ordinary. Enjoy where the story takes you and pleeeeeaaaase leave me a review!**

**Onwards!**

**...**

**...**

Running and running. It felt like all he did now these days was just run and run. His breath came and went in heavy, even pants as he felt the hot sun beat down on him with uncomfortable intensity. Over the last few weeks it had been getting hotter and hotter, which was to be expected when it was becoming summer, but it seemed unusually hot. He idly wondered if it had anything to do with the recent events that had come over the town.

Running through the streets of a nigh abandoned town, the place was eerily quiet aside from his black and white Nike's hitting the blacktop and the steps of those pursuing him. He had gone on a salvage run on his own and was carrying a pack of supplies and goods on his back. He did better when he was on his own. A team had its advantages, but he was much better at slinking through the town unnoticed on when by himself. He was plenty capable of defending himself as well, and truth be told he liked fighting alone better; it meant more fun for him.

Taking in his surroundings, he still could hardly believe how quickly everything had gone to shit. Cars littered the street; wrecked or abandoned. Windows of shops were smashed and here and there were pieces of evidence that there had been people who had met a violent end. A lost shoe, a dropped doll, a briefcase or phone. Blood spatters haphazardly painted the sidewalks, the road or buildings. Despite all of these signs, no bodies of the fallen were seen. That's because they had probably gotten back up to devour the unwary living.

In all his time, he had laughed, scoffed and joked about a zombie apocalypse, but he never imagined he would be experiencing one. Bobbing and weaving past a fallen motorcycle and a wrecked Miata, his lightweight, gunmetal grey, button up over shirt fluttered in the breeze with his agile movements, revealing his black skin tight tank top underneath that clung to his defined abs like a second skin. He knew the rubble and wreckage wouldn't slow down his pursuers, so he continued his running whilst looking for his route that would lead him home.

Over the few months that this had begun, the infected had started changing. At first it was just the shambling Walkers who only responded to sound and nothing else. It didn't take long for a new breed of ghoul to emerge though. Runners were not only attracted to sound but could see as well, and as their name implied, they ran after you. They were quicker than Walkers and a bit more agile, but weren't coordinated enough to climb; at least not yet. And that was what was on his ass now.

His long, denim clad legs covered the ground quickly as he sprinted along. He knew the others at the base would be pissing themselves with anger or worry about how late he was in returning. He was going to get a scolding from Aizen when he got back. He curled his lip at the thought. He knew that everyone had a better chance at survival if they stuck together, but that inevitably meant there had to a be a leader of the group; and he hated taking orders.

Brushing the thoughts from his mind, he set his jaw in grim determination. He had a task to do. Running down the street, he spared a quick glance over his shoulder to see he had three pursuers now versus the two he had started out with. Only three were good odds though. He had to get rid of them though before he could return to the base and even then he had to be damn careful to not be followed again. Checking the colt 45 at his hip, he sighed heavily. As easy as it would be to take the fuckers down, it would only draw him unwanted attention. A gunshot in this mess of a place would be like ringing the dinner bell for all the infected within earshot.

As he dashed down the road, he finally spotted what he had been looking for. Dashing off quickly to his right, he dove into a narrow alley way that allowed his pursuers to enter only one at a time. Reaching over his back he grabbed one of three weapons from an impromptu holster he had made that rested against his back beneath his pack and readied himself for the confrontation.

Normally, anyone else would have just climbed the fire escape he stood next to and just kept going, but he was tired of running. He naturally craved confrontation and violence. He wanted to feel the savage anger and bloodlust as he took the fuckers out and it was a feeling he couldn't experience at the base. While training was encouraged, rough housing and "senseless" sparring wasn't. Choking up his grip on the solid wooden bat, he grinned wickedly as one rounded the corner.

A hideous moan ripped from the attacker's mouth, which hung from her face at an odd angle. Her once blond hair was matted and falling out. She had but one eye left and her nose was a touch askew. She shambled forward at a ragged pace and her moans drew the other two that had been in pursuit but they couldn't get to him since she was in the way. His grin widened further as he took a few skipping sideways steps forward and swung the bat.

He was a powerfully built man and he had put some vicious power behind his swing. That coupled with the decay of the woman's flesh resulted in her head being wrench back as her neck snapped under the force. She dropped from the blow and before he even gave her a chance to twitch, he discarded his bat and reached back behind himself for a tree root cutter. It was a sharpened rectangular piece of metal mounted to a shortened handle that he had modified himself. In one swift strike, he brought the deadly sharp tool down and severed the head from the body.

Wasting no time at all, he swung the weapon like he had the baseball bat at his next attacker and brought the dull edge of the metal into the second attacker's face. He managed to cut into the face on the follow through of his swing, but he knew the deep gash wouldn't be enough.

Spinning the root cutter about in his hands, he delivered a heavy blow to the attacker's head with the handle before bringing it back around to bring the metal clad end down in an overhand swing. There was a loud crunch of bone and a sickening squelch as the attacker's head caved in. The attacker dropped and the man laughed, discarding the weapon as he moved onto the third one.

Grabbing his final weapon from its place on his back, he gripped it tight and watched as the second attacker stumbled mindlessly over the bodies of its comrades. Holding the brush axe in his hand, he knew if he hit the attacker just right, the overly sharp, crescent like blade would decapitate the last attacker. Rotating his wrists, he lined up for the blow. He could feel his pulse in his temples and could hear his blood singing through his ears.

With a devilish and toothy grin, he stepped forward with his right foot and swung with everything he had, never losing sight of his intended point of impact. Time slowed and he felt the blade reaching towards his target inch by inch. He adjusted the tilt of his blade to keep it perfectly on its path. Time resumed to normal and just before the blade hit, he exhaled. In a brief moment of adrenaline and primal satisfaction he felt like nothing was wrong with the world. There was the sucking sound of wet flesh separating as the final attacker's head flew into the air and their body dropped like invisible puppet strings had been cut.

The man stood there panting and regretting the way the excitement ebbed from his body. Wasting no time, he picked up his weapons and hastily cleaned them on discarded newspapers before replacing them in the holster on his back. Turning to the fire escape, he felt the muscles in his arms and back ripple beneath his skin as he hoisted himself up and began his ascent to the roof tops without sparing a second glance for the dead bodies below.

**…**

**…**

"Where the fuck is he!" A tall, wiry framed man said in grumbling tones. Sitting up on the rooftop of the base, he leaned back into a reclined position, resting his back on the short wall of the roof. Tossing his long black hair and turning his head to the side away from the man next to him, he spat in irritation.

"Calm down Nnoitra. You know him. He's probably thinning the infected's numbers and having a grand old time while he's doing it." The other man said. Nnoitra turned to look at his pink haired companion. Szayel was the medic of their group and was much better at being patient than the brash and loud Nnoitra was.

"Exactly my fuckin' point! He's having fun and I'm bored out of my fuckin' mind waiting for him to show up so we can go back inside. He's got two hours till it gets dark and then I'm just leaving his ass out here for the night." Nnoitra replied grumpily. Szayel shook his head at his hotheaded companion.

Nnoitra was just as guilty when it came to wasting time just to kill a few extra infected. While Szayel had not been tasked with waiting for the deployed man's return, he did want to be here to ask him about the state of the infected. Being a doctor, he was also a scientist of sorts. It was he who had quickly deduced that the infected were changing. He wanted to know if any knew factors had come up to include in his research. Knowledge was his primary weapon, and he planned on being armed to the teeth.

"You don't think he's been swamped do you?" Nnoitra asked all of the sudden. Szayel snorted lightly as he instantly saw through the question to Nnoitra's true intentions. He wanted to go out on the streets and kill some infected, though there was a hint of worry for their friend's safety in his voice.

"Tch, you know him. I'm sure he's just fine. Besides, he would have let out a gunshot before he let himself go down and we would have heard that. I keep telling Aizen we need to try and find some long distance handheld radios since the cell phone towers are out." Szayel sat forward and arched his back in a languorous stretch. Flashing a smile a Nnoitra, his honey eyes met with Nnoitra's beady black ones and narrowed when a sound caught his attention.

In an instant they both sprung up and were on the alert. Scanning their surroundings they instantly saw the source of the noise. Across the alley to their left, a figure was sprinting across the huge rooftop of the building next to them. Blue hair caught the evening sun's light and shone brightly as the wild tangle was blown back in the wind as he ran. Bright cyan eyes were filled with an almost feral delight and mischief as he ran towards the edge of the building, showing no signs of slowing his pace.

"He isn't gonna-" Nnoitra started out in disbelief before Szayel cut him off, grabbing his upper arm to pull him out of the way.

"Oh yes he is." He said with slight disbelief. Dashing out of the incoming bluenette's way, they watched in amazement as their friend sprinted like the wind and stepped up onto the small wall of the red brick building he was on. Powerful legs pushed off the low ledge and launched him into the air as he let out a high cackling laugh of sheer enjoyment.

Nnoitra and Szayel watched in amazement as the bluenette soared through the air and cleared the good ten foot jump he had made in lieu of climbing down the red brick building's fire escape and back up the fire escape to their building. He landed on his left foot, deftly tucking his body and rolling with the momentum of his jump across the roof of their base. Laughing like madman, the bluenette jumped up without a scratch and walked towards his openmouthed friends.

"Grimmjow you're stupidity never ceases to amaze me." Szayel said in a haughty manner. The pink haired man smiled despite his tone. Stepping forward he gave his friend a quick one armed hug and stepped back as the lanky Nnoitra closed in on them.

"That was pretty beast man. But I betcha I could do better." He laughed with a cocky smirk as he gave the bluenette a manly hug. Grimmjow laughed with him as he slipped off his pack and handed it to Nnoitra.

"The spoils of this run's salvaging. I'm sure Aizen will want to see it. I need some dinner and a damn shower." The three turned towards the door on the rooftop that led inside the massive building just as the sun set on the horizon.

"Any new developments with the infected?" Szayel asked excitedly. Grimmjow turned his azure eyes on the smaller man and shook his head.

"Not that I could see. Walkers are the same and the Runners haven't changed in their response time or their motor skills. The distance at which they can detect movement still seems to be at about fifty feet and their hearing is the same as the Walkers. Nothing new that I could determine." Grimmjow offered a crooked smile as Szayel nodded at the information. While he was disappointed that there was nothing new for him, he was relieved at the same time that there was no change in the threat the infected posed.

Despite The bluenette's coarse and fiery nature, he was still rather intelligent and Szayel seemed to forget that at times because of his wild temper and his lust for violence. That was what differed between Grimmjow and the hothead Nnoitra who always did before he thought. Though Grimmjow had a tendency for that at times as well, he was just better about thinking the situation though as he was in it. That was what made him one of their best salvage agents.

Going single file, following Grimmjow, they entered the darkened doorway to head inside. After locking and securing the door, they descended down the dimly lit stairs into their center of operations. Following the winding, metal stairway down, they reached the top floor of the building which had once been a maintenance floor but now served as a post for the rooftop lookouts.

"All yours!" Nnoitra said to the team of three that waited for them. The team consisted of a big guy with a perpetual sneer named Yammy. He looked frightening as hell, but he was friendly enough. The next member of the team was one of the newer guys that had been found during a salvage mission named Tesla. The final member was a person who had been with the original group since the beginning. She was a buxom blond who was rather reserved and stony faced named Halibel. She was a great fighter and was quiet but she was nice.

The original group had been a bunch of friends that had banded together after the infection broke out. It had just started out as Nnoitra, Halibel and Grimmjow. After that they picked up Szayel, Aizen, Ulquiorra, Yammy and Starrk and his little sister Lilynette. They had all banded together under Aizen's direction and they had survived this far. Eventually they picked up more and more people over time till they had a mini society of sorts functioning inside this abandoned office building. Aizen was a natural leader and he had acted as the glue that kept them all together.

The team of three nodded, and with a few hellos traded they went up the stairs to take the first watch. Continuing down the stairs to the next floor below, Szayel and Nnoitra left Grimmjow as they went to go speak with Aizen.

Grimmjow sighed as he trudged down the stairs for a couple more floors till he reached the floor that held the impromptu kitchens. Going in he found it nearly empty since everyone else had already eaten. Saying hi to the cooks, he grabbed the food they dished up for him and happily scarfed the hot chicken soup down and the roll it came with in mere minutes. Returning the empty bowl, he said a farewell over his shoulder as he headed out of the cafeteria area and back to the stairwell.

Feeling full and sated, he made his way down the stairs to head to the floor that held his own room. The whole building had once been an office building but after some modifications, they had made it a place to live in complete with kitchens, washrooms for laundry and showers. A few people they had picked up had been in the business for construction, plumbing or electrician work so the changes weren't too hard to make. Reaching the floor his room was on, he opened the stairwell door and headed into the dimly lit hall.

Grimmjow's room was on the seventh floor and he was lucky enough to get a room with a window, which he thoroughly enjoyed. The rooms had once been offices for big mucky mucks so they were pretty spacious. It was rather nice. Reaching his room, which was the fourth door on the right, Grimmjow ducked inside. Sighing, he smiled, glad to be home. Slipping his way out of his homemade leather weapons holster, he propped the items up against the wall next to a bookcase that served as his dresser before taking the Colt off of his hip and sitting it on the stand beside his bed. Kicking his Nike's off and freeing his feet from his black ankle socks, he shucked his dark grey over shirt, tossing it onto a growing pile of laundry he needed to do.

Wasting no time, he grabbed a clean towel and his shower bag. Shutting his door behind himself he trotted down the hall on silent feet to the men's room. Slipping inside, he sighed happily when he found it empty. Not that he gave a shit one way or the other, he just was glad for the solitude while he bathed. Treading across the tiles floors, he strode up to one of the stalls that had been turned into a shower. He wasn't quite sure how the guys who had worked on it managed to make it a shower, but they had done a fantastic job.

Turning the hot water on, he shut the handicap stall door behind himself and hung his fluffy white towel on the hook before he began peeling his sweaty clothes off his tanned and well toned body. Grasping the hem of his black tank top, he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to drape over the stall door. Unbuckling his belt, he undid his pants and stepped out of the dirty, fading jeans as well as his boxers, revealing the deep navy hair that started in a fine line just below his navel and went lower and lower. Draping his pants with his boxers still inside them over the door as well, he turned toward the water.

Standing completely nude, he reached a corded arm out to test the water with his hand. It felt just right. With relish he stepped under the water and groaned in delight as the nearly scalding water trickled and ran over his muscled form. Bracing a hand against a tiled wall, Grimmjow leaned forward and sighed happily at the feel of the deliciously hot water as it hit his head to stream down his back, over his firm ass, and down his legs.

Licking his lips, he imagined the rivulets of water to be caressing fingertips. It was a wonderful thought. Rolling his neck, he sighed and reached down for his shower bag. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he quickly went to washing his violently blue hair. Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he set to washing the rest of himself whilst savoring the warmth of the water. All too quickly his delightful time under the hot water had come to an end. Grabbing his towel, he ran it through his hair first and then dried the rest of himself off hastily.

Wrapping the towel around his hips, he groaned in disappointment when he realized he had forgot to bring a clean change of clothes. He had been in such a hurry to shower, that he forgot them. Making sure the towel was snug around his hips, he picked up his shower bag and his dirty clothes. He didn't really care about wandering about in a towel, but Aizen had this rule about nudity or anything close to it in the halls. His room was a short walk away, he'd be just fine.

As he had suspected, he made it back to his room without anyone else who lived on the same floor seeing him. Once back in his room, he looked out the window. It was dark now. Checking the time on a clock on the wall across from his bed, he saw it was almost ten. Knowing he'd need to sleep and rest up for tomorrow Grimmjow looked to the large pile of laundry and then to his shrinking set of clean clothes folded up neatly on the bookshelf.

Deciding he would have clothes for tomorrow, he put off the laundry till another time and turned off the light in his room. Casually discarding the towel around his hips, he sluggishly walked over to his bead and collapsed onto it. Throwing a white sheet over his naked and still slightly damp form, Grimmjow dropped off into a deep sleep in moments.

**…**

**…**

The moans of the dead clamoring outside the barricaded door grew louder and louder as the night slowly wore on. The ginger haired young man knew it was only a matter of time before the infected broke through. He had been stupid to try and gather supplies this close to dark. Holed up in a small building that had once been a store, he clutched his only weapon closer to him. The small chain on the end of the hilt of his black katana gave a soft jingle.

He had been trying to find supplies when he had accidentally made a huge racket when a rickety shelf full of canned goods collapsed. In no time at all, the infected were at the doors of the store, attempting to flood inside. Through some quick thinking and ingenuity, he had blocked the doors and covered some of the windows so the creatures couldn't see inside.

Gritting his teeth, he knew this was probably going to be the end. From what he had seen there had been over twenty of the walking dead out there. Thinking on it, he knew there had to be more now, as the moans of the ones already here would have drawn others in.

No matter what though, when the dead broke through, he would die hacking them to pieces. The faster infected had been the first to arrive and they had seen him blocking the doors. The faster ones seemed to be growing smarter. Once they saw you, they knew you were there even if you disappeared from sight. This whole expedition of his had turned into an utter disaster.

Figuring he might as well die with a full stomach, he set to gnawing on a package of jerky he had found. It was pretty delicious when compared to the cold Spaghetti-O's he'd been living off of for a while now. Shaking his head as he chewed, he thought back to how this all came to be.

He didn't remember the apocalyptic plague beginning, he only remembered waking up to it. Like some horrific nightmare straight out of Hollywood and directed by the devil himself. Lying in the middle of a field, he had awoke to a world ravaged by the walking dead. The dead roaming around him and signs of violent deaths were the first things to greet him when he woke.

He didn't even know who he was. The only possession he had was the katana, and even then, he didn't know if it was truly was his, though he knew he was skilled enough to kill the dead with it. All he had known was that there were creatures that hungered for his flesh. He had yet to see another living human being and as the month wore into the next, he began to believe he was the only person left alive.

A rattle and the shattering of glass reached his ears and he knew the dead would come flooding inside in minutes. Picking up his almost empty bag of jerky, he sealed it and stuck it into his pocket. Standing up he dusted off his torn and filthy blue jeans. Holding tightly onto his katana, he readied himself for his survival. Inhaling deeply, he quieted his mind. This was merely another battle for his life, another bid to survive. He would make it through this just like all the fights before.

Ever since he had awoken and killed the first of the dead that had attacked him, he had known one thing about himself. Killing these abominations was his calling of sorts. Nothing felt more right to him than when he felt his razor sharp blade piercing the flesh of the dead. He was a reaper, a slayer of the dead.

He _was_ death.

**...**

**...**

**Sooooo... what do y'all think? I'm rather excited about this piece and I am seriously considering continuing it. Please let me know what you think! ^_^**

**~Aurelia**


	2. Chance Encounter

**Woo! So I wanted to take a break from writing the sequel to Asylum and work on this personal piece. I was so overwhelmed and flattered by all the reviews and encouragement to continue this story! So thank thank you to you all for the support! ^_^**

**Also, I have been contemplating making cover art for this story but I've been too busy *cough-lazy-cough* to do so. I may work up the motivation to do it soon, but who knows. :P**

**Without any further ado... le new chapter!**

**…**

**…**

"I will not have you endangering yourself merely for sport anymore. I understand you get restless, but this is about **all** of our survival."

Grimmjow stood with his jaw clenched as he listened to Aizen's lecture. The man had taken him aside after breakfast this morning and informed him of what was needed for today's salvaging run and Grimmjow thought that he would get off without a talking to but he had been wrong.

The man before him stared with his calculating brown eyes that had an almost predatory quality. Warm, glossy brown strands fell into Aizen's face before the man tried to brush them back only to have them fall just over his left eye again.

"Your safety is important to all of us. If you return late like that, one more time, I'll be forced to put you on a team." Aizen said with cold authority. While Grimmjow knew the man to be right in a way, he couldn't help the way his teeth ground and how his eyes widened. The man was threatening him with babysitters.

"Do you understand me?" Aizen asked with a serious tone, a single brown brow rising as if to emphasize his question. Grimmjow used all of his restraint to not roll his eyes.

"Tch. Yeah, ok." He said grudgingly. Aizen stared into his eyes for a moment before he was satisfied with the answer. Sighing, he took the aggressive attitude from his posture and relaxed a little.

"Good. I'm glad we could reach an understanding. Now that you have the list of items you need, you may leave whenever you ar-"

"Aizen!" The cinnamon brown haired man was cut off as Szayel came running up to them. Aizen turned his calculating eyes on the intelligent pink haired newcomer and waited with a questioning look for Szayel to speak.

"We'll need these as well." Szayel said a little breathlessly. It seemed the man had run about the entire place looking for him. He handed off a paper that appeared to be a list of items and gave Grimmjow a smile and a wink while Aizen read over the paper.

"Szayel… these items aren't crucial to our survival. Two way radios, copper wire, car batteries, pure silver, lemons, Everclear… what is this?" Aizen asked bluntly. The man was obviously un-amused by the list of items. Szayel let a slight smirk tug at his pink lips as he answered.

"Well it is only a matter of time before everything goes dark. Soon we'll be out of power and then what?" He paused, noting that he had Aizen's full attention.

"I'm working on a way to make a larger and more powerful version of a Volta battery and honestly, the radios are for field agents on salvage missions. So that way people like Grimmjow here can keep in touch and give us updates in real time." He turned and looked pointedly at the bluenette as if to prove a point. Grimmjow couldn't help the sneer that was added to his usual scowl at the thought. It was simply another way to put a leash on him.

Aizen paused and looked over the list again before looking back to the pink haired scientist. Sighing he handed the list off to Grimmjow.

"Obviously since you are a one man team, not all of these items will be procured on a single trip, but see what you can do." Szayel beamed brightly as Grimmjow quirked a brow at the paper that held a litany of curious items. The Everclear caught his attention first of course. He couldn't help how his sneer turned into a mischievous smirk.

"I trust the alcohol is for your experiments and those alone. I do not want any drinking going on. The last thing we need is a base full of drunkards… again." That last bit had obviously been added for Grimmjow's benefit. Unable to restrain himself, Grimmjow rolled his eyes. The last time hadn't been his fault. He held his liquor just fine. It was Hanataro, Nel and Tesla who had gotten seriously shitfaced. They were the reason there was a no nudity rule now too.

"Alright. I'll get you what you need. I'll go suit up and head out now." He said to the two men. Turning on his heel, he headed back down the hall and made his way to the staircase to go to his room. Szayel was right about needing alternate power, and while he had no clue about what went into a Volta battery, Grimmjow was curious to see how these items together would make a power source.

Once back in his room, he spared a glance down at himself. He had on his Nike's again and his last pair of clean pants which were black cargo pants and his shirt was a light grey t-shirt. All in all it was pretty simple. Picking up his leather holster, he slid it onto his back and let it settle comfortably against his body.

Striding over to his bedside table, he grabbed his Colt and holstered it to his belt. Picking up his pack he tossed it over his shoulder and trudged out of his room. He didn't make it completely out of his door before a feminine voice called out to him.

"Grimmy!"

Dropping his head, a slow smile spread across his face as he turned towards the woman that rushed towards him. Sea foam green hair flew out like streamers behind her and wide, sparkling eyes met his.

"Hey Nel. S'up?"

Nelliel was one of the survivors they had found in the city and took with them. She was a killer looking babe with huge breasts, curves for days and a delicate womanish air. Everything about her screamed damsel in distress though she was far from it.

When they had found her, she had been sitting on the roof of a small house with a homemade crossbow of sorts and a pile of dead around the house. What really impressed him was that she had set up a tent up there and had even managed to create a pulley system that hauled buckets from the pond beside the house to the rooftop. She was very resourceful and was a great fighter, thought she wasn't too fond of violence.

Looking her over, Grimmjow noted she had something in her hands. Holding the item out to him, Grimmjow took the small black bundle and found himself holding a pair of black, fingerless, leather gloves.

"So you don't cut your hands up quite so much. I found them on my salvage mission. Renji kinda wanted them, but I figured you go on more salvage runs so you might need them more." Grimmjow smiled and fitted the leather gloved over his hands. They fit perfectly.

"Awesome, Nel. So what is it this time then? You want another bottle of green nail polish in return or what?" The busty woman shook her head vigorously as a delicate giggle escaped her throat.

"No, no, no. This time I would love nothing more than something sweet. I've been craving chocolate for a while now if you catch my drift." She said as she nudged his side with one of her small elbows. Grimmjow laughed heartily and rolled his eyes.

"Consider it done then." He said nonchalantly.

Ever since Nel had started doing salvaging runs as well, she and Grimmjow had started a trade system of sorts. One would get the other something and so on and so forth. It was fun and it kept spirits light in the midst of these gruesome times.

Reaching a corded arm around Nel's shoulders, Grimmjow gave her a quick hug before waving goodbye and trotting off. Shaking his head, Grimmjow pondered on why he wasn't attracted to the woman. She was beyond gorgeous, friendly, laid back and badass, but for some reason there was nothing there beyond a friendship.

It had been like that all his life when it came to women. It was probably because he was gay. While he wasn't overt in his sexual persuasion like Pridefest material, but he was certainly not straight. He didn't know why he liked men, he just did and didn't bother him; and if anyone else was bothered by it, they could fuck off. Nel had figured it out rather quickly and a brother-sister relationship of sorts had developed between the two of them.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Grimmjow headed up to the rooftop. He had a long day ahead of him and he was eager to get out on the streets.

**…**

**…**

Quiet. The little store was dead quiet.

Panting heavily from his exertions, the young orangette hit his knees with his sword still in hand. Bowing his head, sweat rolled from his brow, over the bridge of his nose and dripped to the dirty floor to disappear in a puddle of blackened blood. Sitting up, he sheathed his sword and wiped the sweat from his face with the back of his hand.

God, everything ached. He had been fighting them all night till finally none of the horde that had surrounded him was left. He had lost count of how many he had felled at thirty two. Surrounded by the bodies of the now truly dead, the ginger haired young man staggered to his feet.

Shuffling lethargically towards the back of the small store, he found his discarded duffle bag full of canned and dried foodstuffs. Grabbing a water bottle from the bag, he broke the seal and downed half of it in one gulp. Capping it back up, he tossed it into the bag and zipped it up before shouldering it. It was so damn heavy.

Wearily, he made his way past the innumerable corpses towards the doors of the shop. It was some time after dawn and the sun was already uncomfortably hot. He would have a long walk back to the small house he had holed up in. It was almost across town. He knew there was no way he would be lucky enough to avoid the dead all the way there. Affixing the bag so that it was slung across his body, the young man held his solid black katana at the ready.

With a huge yawn, the young man started off down the street, keeping a wary eye and ear out for anything dangerous. The moment he got back to his little haven, he would sleep for as long as he could.

The ginger haired man glanced at the position of the sun and they spared a look over his shoulder at the city behind him. He would be heading to the rural outskirts of the town, away from the densely populated sky rises and clustered buildings. There would only be more walking dead roaming the streets in there.

He had never wandered very far into the metro part of the city, but he wondered if there might be survivors there. He highly doubted it though. The way he saw it, if the dead ate on the living, they would go to where the food was and that would be where people were most densely gathered. Logic stated that deeper into the city would have more people and would therefore be more dangerous. Besides he had never been one for big, busy cities.

But how did he know that he disliked busy cities?

He had no memories at all of life before this catastrophe started. He didn't know the name of the city or if he even lived here. For all he knew, he lived in another country entirely. He only knew he was in Japan due to everything being in Japanese, but he had no clue where.

He had guessed that he had to be Japanese since he could read, write and understand the language, but even then he had his doubts. Bright orange hair wasn't normal for culture; hell it wasn't really normal anywhere. But then again how did he know this as well? There were so many gaps and holes in his knowledge that he sometimes doubted that all of this was real.

Sighing heavily, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused on getting home. It was going to be a long, hot walk.

**…**

**…**

"Pure silver huh?" Grimmjow muttered to himself as he looked at the list again. It seemed that one item would be the hardest to find due to all the looting that had happened prior to this post apocalyptic scene. He had hit up numerous jewelry shops all over the city and had found nothing.

"You'd think the greedy sons of bitches would jus' take the gold and leave the silver, but noooooo…" He groused sourly in hushed tones. He had retrieved everything from the provisions list Aizen had given him and most of Szayel's list, but he still had to find copper wire, pure silver and Everclear. The car batteries he wasn't too worried about, as he could get those from any car out on the streets.

When Aizen had said that it would be a two trip kind of job, Grimmjow had instantly taken that as a challenge to get all the supplies in one go. Already his backpack was near bursting and he had found one of those large reusable grocery bags which was almost half full of items. He'd get everything in one go and show Aizen to not doubt his skills... dammit.

He thought about trying to find some jewelry in abandoned houses but he didn't think he'd get a whole lot of luck there. Most people would have taken their keepsakes with them when they fled the city. Frowning at the empty jewelry case, Grimmjow sighed and hefted his bags onto his shoulders, keeping his right hand free so he could grab a weapon off of his back at anytime.

Stealing out of the ruined store quieter than a passing shadow, he took off at an easy trot down the streets. It seemed that their salvage teams had stripped most of the surrounding area of useable goods. He may have to delve farther out into the outlying areas of the city instead of the metropolitan heart of the concrete jungle.

Deciding it would be a worthwhile endeavor, Grimmjow changed his course and head out towards the more slightly rural area of town to the south. Who knows, maybe there would be a jewelry store that had survived the looting out there.

Sticking to what little shadows there were at this time of day, Grimmjow slunk through the city unnoticed by any nearby infected. It would be a little after noon in a bit and Grimmjow was already sweating like he was in a desert.

Grimacing slightly, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white and black bandana. Deftly rolling it up diagonally from corner to corner with one hand, he stopped and set the grocery bag down to tie the bandana round his forehead right at his hairline to keep the sweat from eyes. Feeling a little dopey, looking like a karate kid wannabe, Grimmjow curled his lip and picked up the grocery bag and continued on down the street. It was better than the sweat in his eyes.

As he continued walking he felt the sticky tickle of cottonmouth in his throat. Ducking his head low towards the backpack strap at his right shoulder, Grimmjow bit down on the plastic mouth piece. Holding it firmly in his teeth he tugged on it and brought the clear plastic tube a few inches out of its sheath in the backpack strap.

Biting on the little valve, he sucked down and let the cool water from the water bag that was stored in the camel back flood his dry mouth. Releasing the valve, he let the plastic mouth piece fall from his lips as he swallowed. Glancing down at it he realized he would need a new one soon; his teeth were tearing this one apart. He had to be more careful with it since his teeth were much sharper than was normal for the average guy.

Taking note of his surroundings, Grimmjow saw the austere, business buildings were giving way to more homes and buildings that looked less institutional. Seeing a hardware store of sorts down the street, he picked up the pace and trotted on towards the abandoned building. Looking around, he saw no signs of the infected and when he glanced into the windows, he saw nothing that looked out of the ordinary.

Reaching a hand out, he grasped the door handle and gave it an experimental tug. Locked. Trying the other door he found it to be the same. Further inspection showed there was a simple lock inside the door that could be flipped, instead of one that needed a special key. Looking about again and listening closely to make sure there weren't any infected lurking about, he reached behind himself and unzipped a side pocket on his pack. Digging around for a second he pulled his hand back out with a roll of duct tape.

"Where there's a will, there's duct tape and brute force…" He chuckled to himself.

Taping a square foot section of the door near the lock multiple times, he stashed the duct tape back into his pack and then produced an ace bandage. Wrapping his right hand tightly and making sure his knuckles were well covered, Grimmjow looked about one final time before he stepped back and cocked his fist.

It only took one blow from his corded and powerful arm to break the glass. The duct tape held the glass together and kept it from making a racket when it broke. Other than a rattle of the door, the break in had been virtually silent. Grinning widely to himself, Grimmjow reached his wrapped hand in through the hole and flipped the lock and pushed the door open.

Shutting the door quietly behind himself, Grimmjow immediately set to work. Sprinting through the small store, he read the signs above the isles till he found the one he had been looking for. Scanning the isle, he smiled when he spotted the copper wire. Grabbing several plastic wrapped spools he tossed them into the grocery bag.

Copper wire: check. Now all he had left was the pure silver and the Everclear. Oh and the car battery. Now that he thought about it, the best place he would find to snag some Everclear would probably be a bar and most of those were back in the heart of the city. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided the silver would be his priority since it would be the hardest to find.

Heading out of the little store, he hit the streets and was once again at the mercy of the hot sun. He couldn't wait for fall. Unwinding the ace bandage from his hand, he walked along the street and stuffed it back into his pack. Grimmjow continued along down the street, not bothering to stick to the shadows. For one, there really weren't any at this time of day and secondly, he had yet to see any of the infected in this part of town.

It was rather strange. It was so quiet and he had only seen four infected all day and that had been back in the main part of the city. He wondered if some poor sap had been surviving out here and had accidentally drawn a horde down on their selves. He doubted that was the case, but it was the only other thing he could really think of.

Rounding a corner at the end of the street, Grimmjow noticed two things. Firstly, there was a pawn shop that might have some silver and secondly, there was a convenience store that had an ungodly number of fallen infected at its doors.

He felt torn. He wanted to finish up his salvage run and get the supplies back, but at the same time he wanted to inspect the scene of horrific carnage at the little store. Deciding that supplies came first he strode up to the pawn shop first and was happy to find the doors open. Stepping inside, he listened for a moment to see if there was anything in the shop.

Satisfied that it was abandoned, he looked around and noted that it looked like there had been some looting here as well. Sighing he began searching the store, looking through cases but not seeing much. Stepping behind the counter he found the back to be lined with rows upon rows of drawers. Reading the labels, his whole mood brightened when he found one labeled sterling silver.

Ripping the drawer open, he found at least thirty silver chains. Grabbing them all, he wadded them up carelessly and stuffed them into his pack in lieu of the grocery bag. Looking through the drawer beneath it, he found that one to be filled with rings and other pieces of jewelry. After he had cleaned the store of all the silver he could find, Grimmjow decided he would sate his curiosity and poke around the convenience store.

Checking the street out of habit, he dashed the short distance to the little store. Stepping over body after body, Grimmjow finally made it inside the little store only to find the inside littered with even more bodies of the infected. Wide eyed, he looked over the carnage and began counting. There were a good forty bodies about. Sitting his bag down, he crouched beside one of the infected and looked closely.

The body had been hacked up pretty good by something awfully sharp before it had been decapitated. Whatever had been used had done a bang up job as the cuts were straight and clean almost as though they had been done by a huge razor. Standing up, he looked around and noted that the other bodies were in the same shape. Grimmjow racked his brains as he thought about what kind of implement could do that kind of damage.

The cuts were deep so it was no kitchen knife and they were clean so it was doubtful that it was a homemade weapon or a sharpened garden tool. Was some moron really running around with a sword in this mess?

_Tch… fucking idiot._

Grimmjow couldn't' believe that someone had a true blue, battle ready sword and if someone was hacking up infected with some cheap ass, mall knock off, it was highly doubtful that they were still even alive. It was possible someone had found a katana in a shrine from around the area, but the chances of the blade being sturdy enough to take out this number were still damn low. A little curious as to who had performed this little act of slaughter, Grimmjow rolled his shoulders and picked up the grocery bag and wandered through the store.

When he found the canned goods isle, he immediately knew what had happened. Someone had been on a supply run and had knocked a shelf down. Walking up, he tested the empty shelf and found it to be very unstable. The noise from the cascade of cans would have been what drew the first of the infected's numbers and the moans of the dead would have drawn more out till there was a veritable horde.

With a shake of his head, Grimmjow headed back up to the front of the store and looked at how the doors had been forced and the glass broken. The windows were haphazardly covered and carts and crates of goods were scattered by the door. Whoever had been here had obviously held out for some time by blocking the doors before the undead busted in.

Something wasn't right though. Where was that person? There was no way a single person could have killed this many all on their own and lived. If they had been turned, where were the signs? Shouldn't there have been packs, the weapon used to dispatch of the undead, anything? Unless they stumbled away from here and then turned, but Grimmjow's gut told him otherwise. He couldn't shake the feeling that there had been only one person here, judging by the way the corpses all seemed to be piled up around one point. They had been charging after one target.

This was probably the reason he hadn't seen any infected about this part of town so far today. Making his way back outside, Grimmjow knew he should head back towards the base and look for the Everclear, but something tugged him on down the street towards the outskirts of town. It was as though there was some invisible string wrapped tightly round his curiosity that pulled him onwards.

Shaking his head, he took off down the street. Jogging along, he had no clue what he was looking for but he figured he'd know once he saw it. He was right.

As he hit the next block, Grimmjow saw more fallen corpses and when he looked them over he found they were done in with the same large, incredibly sharp weapon that had been used in the convenience store.

Droplets of blackened blood made a hard to follow trail as Grimmjow followed what he suspected to be blood that had dripped from the weapon that had slain the infected. He went along for a couple more blocks, afraid he had lost the trail till he spotted another three fallen infected. Whoever this person was, they were good. The more he followed the path of butchery they left, the more he became convinced that this person was still alive.

Rounding yet another corner, Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks. His breath left his lungs in a whoosh as he saw twenty infected, shuffling down the street away from him. They all appeared to be converging on one point. Stepping backwards and doing his damndest to be silent, Grimmjow looked on with wide, azure eyes as he realized they were swarming around a tiny house. The area around the house was already littered with countless bodies of the infected.

Someone was in that house and whoever they were, they were surrounded and by the looks of it, they had been surrounded on a regular basis and merely slaughtered the infected whenever they came or went.

_Now that's fucking badass._

Grimmjow thought to himself, not daring to utter the words even if they were under his breath. A large part of him screamed to go in and fuck the infected up and maybe even grab whoever was there, but there was a tiny part of his brain that said it was a stupid fucking idea for numerous reasons. He had to get back soon, and if he was late, Aizen would throw his ass on a team instead of letting him roam free as he liked. Not to mention that storming the gathering horde would be dangerous as fuck. He had only ever fought up to seven at a time on his own.

Wavering on the brink of indecision, Grimmjow's sharp eyes caught the flutter of curtains in the small house. Suddenly he found himself crouching next to a car and stashing his heavy bags there. Standing up, he reached behind himself and grabbed hold of his solid bat. Someone was trapped in there and he was overcome by the strongest urge to get them out of there alive. Besides, his blood was burning with need for some serious violence.

Scanning the twenty some odd infected trudging down the street, Grimmjow decided his best vantage point would be behind and from the left; there was an alley there where he could let them funnel in by ones and twos. It was his favorite tactic. Slinking down the street towards the alley, he glanced down it and was satisfied to see that it was a dead end with a fire escape.

"Perfect." He said, not bothering to keep his voice down. This way none could sneak up behind him and if he needed to, he could shimmy up the fire escape and get the fuck out of Dodge. Taking a deep breath he sprinted out from the alley entrance, his Nike's striking the hot blacktop as he ran. With a guttural growl of savagery, he leapt forward and swung at the closest infected, caving its skull in with a single blow.

"Come one you mother fuckers!" He called out. As one, the mass of infected turned about and began to come after him. His veins wriggled and writhed beneath his skin with adrenaline and his bared his teeth in a grinning grimace. He was filled with fear and excitement all at the same time.

Hopping along backwards, making sure he still had their attention, Grimmjow made his way towards the alley. Taking his position about five feet into the alley to allow himself room to retreat, Grimmjow tensed and flexed his muscled in anticipation. Immediately, the alley was filled with the maddening groans and wails of the undead as they fought to enter at the same time.

Letting loose, Grimmjow swung like a pro in a batter's box crushing heads as he went. Growling and snarling as he struck away, he felled five within the first couple of minutes. The blows he landed reverberated up his arm and his muscles began to ache and throb.

Cocking back for another swing, Grimmjow struck one of the infected and was shocked when his bat splintered and broke. Retreating a couple feet, he tossed the useless thing aside and grabbed for his sickle shaped brush axe. Bringing his arm across his body, Grimmjow slashed out and decapitated the nearest infected and continued his ruthless attack.

He was beginning to feel the fatigue hit him as he continued to hack and slash at the undead without pause. Suddenly the moans that echoed around him in the alley were overpowered by a resonate voice. Hacking at another infected, Grimmjow was startled to see a young man howling out a battle cry as he charged the undead from behind at the head of the alley.

Trying his best to focus on not dying, Grimmjow continued attacking as he watched the fiery haired young man begin to spin through the undead, tearing them to pieces with a strange looking katana. His attention was diverted from the young man, when one of the infected charged him and knocked him off balance. Cursing under his breath, Grimmjow snarled viciously and decapitated the thing with two swings of his brush axe.

Turning back on the remaining infected, he found they were all swarming the ginger haired man. Grimmjow stood transfixed as he watched the younger man dance among them with his blade like liquid death. Every move he made was precise, graceful and brutally powerful. It reminded Grimmjow a little of himself, especially when he saw the primal instincts in the younger man's heated, black eyes. In a matter of moments, the last of the undead were dispatched and the two men were left standing there, taking a measure of one another.

The ginger haired man was slight in build and a little shorter than Grimmjow. He was subtly muscled and had a lithe and lean frame with features that were almost feminine in appearance and an unruly mess of spiky orange hair. The younger man walked towards him with a curious expression and upon closer inspection, Grimmjow realized his eyes were actually a deep, bloodlust darkened brown.

Those brown eyes watched him warily and his grip was kept white knuckled around the hilt of his black bladed katana. This had to be the person who had killed all of those infected at the store and on the street. Grimmjow's pulse spiked as the younger man neared him, causing him to tighten his grip on his own weapon.

"You're not one of them…" The younger man said in a quiet voice that was as soft as velvet. The sound sent shivers up Grimmjow's spine as he looked over the younger man. The guy didn't seem to have any clue about what was going on.

"No, I ain't one of the infected. Who're you?" Grimmjow couldn't help the curtness of his voice as he questioned the younger man. An orange haired head tilted to the side and wide, softening, chocolate brown eyes stared deep into his own as though searching his soul.

"I don't know." The orangette said simply. Grimmjow gawked open mouthed at the statement.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know. I don't know my own name, I don't what town I'm in and I don't know why the dead are attacking me. You're the first living person I've seen since I woke up alone in a field with this sword."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in incredulity as he heard the younger man's story; it all seemed too incredible that he didn't want to believe it.

"How long have you been surviving out here?"

The orange haired young man paused a moment and looked down at the concrete in concentrated thought before he returned his heart stopping gaze back to Grimmjow.

"A month or so I guess. I haven't really kept track of time." He said with a careless shrug. Wiping his katana off on his already filthy jeans, the orangette sheathed his sword at his hip and continued to look Grimmjow over with curiosity.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something but got no further when an ungodly shriek cut him off. Instantly, both men were on guard as they turned about, trying to find the source of the noise. Looking about wildly, Grimmjow saw nothing.

There was no one in the head of the alleyway and as far as he could see there was nothing on the streets. Another wailing, monstrous shriek was let out accompanied by a couple of moans from some nearby infected that were drawn in by the sound.

With a cold sense of dread, Grimmjow and the orangette slowly turned their attention skyward and were shocked to see an infected… _thing_ clinging to the wall of the building at their left like some humanoid parody of a spider. With another screaming cry, the thing launched itself off of the wall at them, dropping a good thirty feet.

Within an instant, the orangette had drawn his blade and was rushing the creature as it hit the ground. Holding his brush axe up and at the ready, Grimmjow braced himself as the strange infected charged him. It had incredible speed and long talons. Its limbs were longer and spindly and it seemed to have increased agility. Grimmjow tried to take in as much information as he could while he swung and tried to fend the creature off.

As the young ginger haired man charged it from behind, the infected lashed out and caught Grimmjow in his middle throwing him back and knocking him off his feet before turning to fight the younger man. Landing heavily on the hard concrete, Grimmjow wheezed for a second as he tried to get his air back. Looking up, he saw the younger man dodging and trading blows with the thing right as several Walkers began to shamble into the alley.

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath. With his brush axe still in hand, he leapt up and charged the newly mutated infected only to have the creature reach behind itself and swipe at him. Barely dodging the strike, Grimmjow danced back and watched as the young man slashed at the infected's chest, drawing another shriek from the thing. Even though its back had been to him, it was obvious it could hear his approach quite easily over the sounds of battle and the moans of the Walkers.

"Take out the slower ones! Go!" The younger man shouted as he continued to keep the mutated infected at bay. Slipping past the battling pair, Grimmjow charged the Walkers and made quick work of the first two before turning and hacking at the next closest Walker.

There was a harsh cry behind him and another ear piercing shriek. Grimmjow was overcome with the sudden urge and desire to turn and protect the younger man, but he couldn't just turn his back on the Walkers in front of him. Suddenly the younger man was at his side, helping him dispatch of the last few infected.

Panting, they paused and looked around them for any remaining threats. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Grimmjow raised a brow at what he saw. The mutated infected had an arm and its head cut clean off. Feeling a little outdone yet impressed at the same time, Grimmjow grudgingly acknowledged the younger man's skill with a nod of his head.

Stepping out of the alley, Grimmjow's blood froze. There in the streets were nearly two dozen infected. The shrieks of that mutated thing must have drawn them all in. The young man stepped up beside him and without faltering launched into the crowd of undead, yelling over his shoulder.

"I can handle them, get out of here!" Grimmjow growled in defiance as stepped forward, every fiber of his being wanting to be in the fight as well. The young man spared the bluenette one last fierce look with battle blackened eyes.

"I said go!" With that, the ginger haired man weaved and dashed through the horde of undead cutting, slicing and yelling out to draw their attention.

"God FUCKING dammit!" Grimmjow cursed loudly as he dashed towards the car where he had his bags stashed. By the time he had grabbed his bags, the young man had drawn the infected to another street. The sounds of battle distantly reached Grimmjow's ears and he had to force himself to turn and head back into the city.

As much as he wanted to stay, there were people back at the base depending on him and it was obvious this kid could more than take care of himself. Hating every single step that carried him farther from the enigmatic mystery of a man, Grimmjow resented that he couldn't be there killing the infected alongside the ginger haired man.

Sprinting through the streets, Grimmjow recalled everything he could about the new breed of infected that they now had on their hands. Szayel would have a field day with this and would no doubt drag Starrk into his makeshift lab so that he could sketch out the description Grimmjow gave.

The sun was getting to be low in the western horizon. Spitting another curse, Grimmjow realized that it would be dark before he got to the base. He hadn't realized how much time had passed.

The infected grew more active at night and Grimmjow knew that getting the car batteries would be a bit problematic without light. If he was quick and lucky, he would manage to snag some Everclear from an abandoned bar on his way back. It didn't change the fact that he wouldn't be returning with everything he wanted to.

Swallowing his pride, Grimmjow gritted his teeth and tried to not think of the bitching out he would get.

Aizen was going to be pissed.

**…**

**…**

**Oh damn. Ichigo's a badass and Grimmjow's feeling a little jealousy towards the ginger's mad skills! xD That whole fight scene took me two cigarettes and a lot of listening to Highschool of the Dead OST's to get it to where I really liked it, so I hope you all enjoyed it as well.**

**Thanks for reading and please let em know what you think about this one! I love to hear from you guys and I value your opinions even if I have gotten terrible about responding to reviews. **

**Thanks and toodle pip!**

**~Aurelia**


	3. Unintended Dreams

**Whew! I think that has got to be the fastest I have ever written up a chapter. I did make this one a page or two shorter as I didn't want to cut it off in the midst of some juicy action. I wanted to say thanks yet again to all the fantastic support you have all given! **

**Now on to the good stuff!**

**…**

**…**

A wet squelch and a thud of hard flesh hitting the concrete with the dying echoes of a battle scream were the only sounds in the rural neighborhood as the sun set. Panting heavily, the ginger haired young man fought to remain conscious past his extreme fatigue. He was a good seven blocks from the little house he had decided to stop in. The house he had been staying in was too far and he had, had too many of the walking dead on his trail. He had decided he'd take a quick nap there with the growing horde outside, but then that man had shown up.

Just thinking about the man sent an unnamable shiver of feelings up and down his spine. He had been so feral in his looks and so wild in how he battled the dead. There was something about the blue haired man that had him in awe.

Cleaning his blade, he sheathed it at his hip and began to trudge back to the little house that had his duffle bag of food. The entire walk there, his mind was plagued of thoughts of the man.

Sky blue hair that was a bed head tangle of pure sexy and those deep, piercing, cyan eyes that quickened his pulse floated through his mind's eye. The young man didn't understand exactly what it was he was feeling and why the man had elicited this kind of reaction from him. Those strong muscles that rippled beneath the too tight shirt that screamed raw power and it was obvious that those muscles had been earned through a life of hard work and constant fighting.

Then there was the man's smile. Those white, overly sharp teeth that looked so savage. There was something beastlike about the man and it stirred a tumult of sensations and feelings inside him that he couldn't quite understand. All he could think of was how he was in awe of the man. He had been like force of death as he had hacked and fought the dead.

Upon reaching the little house, the young man pushed all thoughts of the blue haired man aside and trudged inside. Locking the door behind himself, he made a quick yet thorough sweep of the house before collapsing on the couch next to where his bag lay on the floor.

Dropping off quickly into a deep slumber, the young man dreamed of wild azure eyes, white grinning fangs and a velvety smooth baritone that whispered in his ear.

**…**

**…**

"Don't fucking shoot!" Grimmjow snarled as he wearily climbed onto the roof of the base from the fire escape. One of the newer guys kept his rifle trained on him and it wasn't until Ulquiorra came up and pushed the smaller, more effeminate man aside that he backed down.

"Luppi, relax; it is only Grimmjow." The corpse pale, green eyed man said in his usual dead tones that betrayed no emotion. Turning his stoic gaze on the bluenette that finally heaved himself onto the roof tiredly, he shook his head.

"You are late and Aizen is beyond angry." He said with deadpan expressiveness.

"Fuck that. Get three more up here to help you with the watch… NOW!" Grimmjow growled.

"Why should we do that?" Luppi asked snappishly. Grimmjow turned his fierce gaze on the smaller man that he held no respect for. Luppi was small, sly, disrespectful and all in all was just a little bitch. There was something slimy in his manner that Grimmjow hated. Curling his lip at Luppi, Grimmjow spoke in a heated voice.

"Because we have a new type of infected that can climb walls like fucking Spiderman you dumb twat!" Everyone on the roof fell into stunned silence for a second before Luppi scoffed and spoke up again.

"Bullshit! You lying fuck. You just want some kind of excuse to give to Aizen as to why you're late."

Springing up from his crouching position on the roof, Grimmjow closed the distance between them in seconds and had his hand around the smaller man's throat while his other hand held the barrel of his rifle away from them.

"You'll shut the fuck up unless you want me to shut you up by ramming my fist down your throat and ripping your voice box out. Got it?" Grimmjow's face was inches away from Luppi's as he growled harshly at the man. He fucking hated the little bitch.

"Grimmjow, let Luppi go." Ulquiorra said with uninterested and dead tones. Another voice piped up from the shadows by the door on the roof.

"Yeah, he ain't worth the effort Grimm." Renji said as he walked up to them, his figure revealed by the bright moonlight. With another growl, Grimmjow shoved Luppi back and went to retrieve his bags he had left on the floor of the roof.

"Renji, run inside with Grimmjow and get Halibel, Shawlong and Edrad up here." Ulquiorra demanded of the tattooed redhead. Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra wasn't taking orders from him, but merely exercising caution and doing what he thought Aizen would approve of. The pale man was very analytical and would not compromise safety for the sake of his pride.

Nodding his head in an acknowledgment, Renji took the grocery bag from Grimmjow and shouldered his silenced rifle as he led the way inside. Wandering down the dimly lit, winding stairs, Renji turned to Grimmjow and gave his a slight smirk and a questioning look.

"Remind me not ta piss you off." He said with a snort of laughter. Grimmjow grunted and gave a half smirk. He was too tired and now pissed off, to want to laugh. When they made it to the landing with the watch station, Renji spoke to the other three who were sitting around a table. Shawlong and Edrad were arguing about how to kill infected with stainless steel knitting needles. Fucking weirdoes… Halibel looked rather bored but her interested looked piqued by Grimmjow and Renji's arrival.

"We need reinforcements up there. Apparently we got a new kind of infected on our hands and until we figure out what Aizen wants to do about it, Ulquiorra wants to double our numbers." The three looked at him and Grimmjow a little incredulously, but nodded that they understood. Shawlong gave Grimmjow a slightly sympathetic look, knowing what the bluenette had ahead of him. Edrad bounded up the stairs with Renji, eager for action while Halibel paused and looked over her shoulder at Grimmjow.

"Try not to piss Aizen off much more. He's already in a foul mood since it seems one of the women is pregnant." Grimmjow's eyes widened at her words.

"Aw fuck. Who?"

"Just one of the civilians we picked up that does internal work like cooking and cleaning. I think her name was Mizore or something like that." With that, Halibel was heading up the stairs leaving Grimmjow at the landing by himself. Picking up the bag Renji had carried for him, Grimmjow trudged in through the door to the top floor where Aizen would most likely be.

No sense in keeping the man waiting.

Wandering through the nearly abandoned halls, Grimmjow reached the room Aizen frequented the most. It was a large conference room and they had laid out a map of the entire town on the enormous conference table. It was like a war room or a strategy room now, with information about looters, infected and survivors marked all over the map with pins and ink.

Stepping inside, he saw Aizen looking over the map. Setting his things down he approached the cinnamon haired man and waited for his lecture that he knew was inevitable. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Aizen finally spoke without looking up.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me what happened out there?" He said, not really asking a question. Taking a deep breath Grimmjow decided he cut to the most crucial part of what he had discovered out on the streets today.

"The infected have evolved again." He said simply. Aizen froze in his examination of the map and sighed deeply. Taking a seat at the table, he finally looked up at Grimmjow and prompted him to continue with a gesture of his hand.

"This new type of infected has longer limbs, and their hands have turned into these claws that can grip onto surfaces tightly. They can climb walls like a spider and they are fast. Not just that but they are intelligent. They shriek and call in as many infected with the racket they make." Grimmjow paused and waited for Aizen's response.

"Where did you see this new infected?"

"Out in the rural district to the south. We cleaned out a lot of our nearby resources so I headed out there and found a lot of supplies and that new infected." Grimmjow didn't know why, but he felt compelled to not say a damn word about the ginger to Aizen.

"You went pretty far out of your way. How much of the list did you retrieve?"

"I got everything but the car batteries Szayel wanted. It's all here." He said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to the bags beside the door. Aizen nodded and his pleasant smile never slipped, but Grimmjow knew the man wasn't pleased with him at all. He was a good three hours late. He probably shouldn't have stopped for the Everclear but he wanted to get it and a little something for himself which was tucked away into one of the roomy pockets of his pants.

"This still doesn't change anything. You are incredibly late and I imagine the only reason you weren't gunned down and mistaken for a looter was because of Ulquiorra's sharp eyes."

Grimmjow felt a fresh batch of resentment blossoming inside him. He didn't much care for Ulquiorra as the pale, depressed looking shit was kind of a kiss ass, but there was no denying that Aizen was right about it. Trying his hardest to not let his usual scowl develop into a sneer, Grimmjow took a deep, calming breath.

"You'll stay here for a couple days and then I'm going to have to place you on a team and it will be a team that I choose." Aizen said with no lack of finality to his voice. Grimmjow's jaw worked but no sound came out as he realized he might get stuck with Luppi or Ulquiorra on his team.

"What? Why can't I pick my own team?" He asked, his voice dropping to an almost petulant growl. He could hardly believe that he was being pulled of salvage detail. It was like being a grounded teenager all over again.

"Because you need some practical and sensible personalities on your team who can offer a voice of reason." Aizen said in a dangerous voice. Taking a deep breath his tone softened as he continued.

"I'm not doing this to punish you or because I think you can't handle yourself; I'm doing it for **your** safety. You have an uncanny knack for survival but that only goes so far. You are an important member of our team and honestly, there are more than a few people who would miss you if you never came back."

Grimmjow stood with his jaw agape at the sudden turn in countenance Aizen displayed. Grimmjow knew the man was calculating and sometimes cold, but he never heard the man speak like this. It was like he was actually concerned for Grimmjow's well being. Instead of being flattered like a normal person, Grimmjow felt his ego grow a little bruised and took it that the man thought he wasn't capable of surviving out on the streets by himself. Never mind that Aizen had said that wasn't the reason.

"Fine." Grimmjow sighed before he sullenly turned to go. He didn't care if Aizen hadn't dismissed him, he was thoroughly done here.

"Szayel is still up. Please take his requested supplies to him and give him a detailed report of the change in the infected before you retire for the night." Aizen ordered pleasantly over his shoulder at the retreating bluenette.

Infuriating. The man was infuriating.

**…**

**…**

"This had better be fucking good." Starrk grumbled under his breath as he trudged into Szayel's lab.

Grimmjow smirked at the man who walked in while he sat on a stool and wolfed down some late night dinner. Szayel flitted happily about his makeshift lab, almost humming in pleasure. This was obviously the man's element. When Grimmjow handed over everything but the car batteries, the pink haired man's face lit up like a kid's at Christmas.

Watching Starrk grouse and complain his way into the room, he plopped down into a chair and closed his eyes, not budging even when Szayel shoved a pencil and a pad of sketchbook paper into the man's lap.

"You're a lazy motherfucker, you know that right?" Starrk peered out of one barely opened eye at Grimmjow, his wavy brown tresses haloing his face in the dim light.

"I prefer the term leisurely." He said in a tired mumble before sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. Let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep." He said unenthusiastically. Grimmjow snorted and polished off the food on his plate.

"No amount of beauty sleep's gonna make you prettier." He chuckled under his breath. Starrk rolled his eyes and gave Grimmjow a "whatever" kind of look before taking the pencil and paper into hand.

"Alright, describe it to me and spare me no dirty details." Starrk said, stifling a yawn.

Setting his plate aside, Grimmjow scooted his stool closer so he could see what the man was drawing as he described it while Szayel listened in but happily went about some mad scientist project he had started the second Grimmjow handed him the supplies.

"Ok. So it's got long spindly arms and legs that it climbs vertical surfaces with. Its hips are cocked out a little to allow it to lay slightly flat to whatever it's climbing on. The flesh is grey and it has wicked claws for hands." Grimmjow watched as Starrk's talented hand began drawing out what he was being told.

"Its face is still pretty human and this particular one had short, messy black hair. It's got some pretty sharp teeth on it and it had rags left on the body from what clothes it had once been wearing. No, the neck was a little longer than that."

After several moments of drawing and some minor detail corrections from Grimmjow, Starrk had created a very accurate portrait of the newest type of infected. Szayel sauntered over to the two of them and looked down at the page at the thing.

"Well, what a handsome fellow." Szayel said sarcastically with a slight smile. Rolling his eyes yet again, Starrk tossed the pad of paper and the pencil into Szayel's hands. Standing up he stretched and yawned.

"Go pass out, sleeping beauty." Grimmjow teased. Starrk obliged them and left the lab with a wave of his hand over his shoulder. Grimmjow chuckled and turned to Szayel, knowing the man would want to know more about the new infected beyond its appearance.

"They're quick, agile, strong and smart. They have this god awful shriek that they use to draw in any infected within earshot. From what I could see they have great eyesight and even better hearing. It heard me charging up behind it despite the moans of other infected around and being wrapped up in defending itself."

Szayel's head perked up from what he was looking at as he peered at Grimmjow suspicion.

"What was attacking it?" He asked.

"Uh, me."

"No you said you were trying to come up behind it while it was defending itself. Obviously you can't be in two places at once."

Grimmjow winced as he realized he had inadvertently given up information about the ginger without meaning to. Gritting his teeth he decided that Szayel could keep the information to himself. The cat was out of the bag now.

"There was this guy out there. He was helping me fight the infected." He said casually, trying to make it sound as though it wasn't a big deal. Grimmjow couldn't help the way his stomach flip flopped a little at the thought of the younger man.

"Aizen didn't mention this to me when we ran into each other in the halls a while ago. You were grabbing dinner and Aizen was heading to bed and he told about what you briefed him on." Szayel said, watching Grimmjow closely as he spoke. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and Szayel's honey gold eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You didn't tell him. Why?" He asked, suddenly curious like a young girl hearing juicy gossip at a sleepover. Grimmjow sighed heavily and mentally berated himself for letting the information slip. What was the bid deal anyways? Why did he want no one else to know about the orangette?

"I dunno. It didn't seem all that important and the kid was more than capable of taking care of himself. He was the one who killed the new infected though. He's pretty skilled in fighting these things." Rolling his shoulders under the uncomfortable scrutiny of Szayel's shining amber eyes, Grimmjow stood and stretched.

"What's his name?" Szayel asked with giddy voracity. He was obviously intrigued more about how Grimmjow got on with the guy and Grimmjow didn't like the direction the conversation seemed to be heading.

"I didn't ask." Grimmjow lied. It wasn't like he ha a name he could give anyways since the young man hadn't even known himself. Szayel let it drop, but there was still a calculating look about him as he obviously tried to figure what more there was to the story.

"Well, if you're done, I'm going to bed." Grimmjow said as he slipped out of the lab and away from Szayel's cunning gaze.

**…**

**…**

Flopping down to his bed, his hair still wet and his warm, golden skin a little damp beneath his sleep pants, Grimmjow stared up at the ceiling of his room. He could hardly believe that he had actually left that kid out there. He should have stayed and helped slaughter all those infected and then drug the ginger back here with him. It was dangerous to be out there alone, especially now that he knew the infected were changing more rapidly.

Groaning, he realized he still had laundry to do. Getting up from his bed, he slumped his way across the moonlit room to find his pile of dirty laundry missing. Whipping his gaze back to his shelf where his clean clothes were stored, he sighed a tiny smile hit his lips.

His clothes were clean and folded neatly on the shelf. Knowing instantly that it had been Nel's doing, Grimmjow slapped his palm to his forehead when he realized he had forgotten Nel's chocolate. He knew she wouldn't be mad at all, but he still felt like a champion douche bag for forgetting it. Never mind the fact that he had met a crazy kid with a weird katana and narrowly missed getting eaten alive by some mutated corpse.

Nel would love to hear about the ginger. Grimmjow knew exactly what she'd say too; she'd say that Grimmjow should have hit him over the head and drug him back like how a caveman drug back a trophy wife. She was funny like that. Nel was probably one of his best friends here aside from Nnoitra and Halibel. She was one of the few people who knew that he was even gay. He could honestly count them all out on one hand; Nel, Halibel, Nnoitra and Szayel were the only ones who knew and it was all because they figured it out on their own. Now that he thought about it, Aizen probably knew too, but he didn't count.

Shaking his head, Grimmjow returned to his bed and dropped onto it heavily. As if on cue there was a rhythmic knock at his door to the beat of "shave and a haircut". Getting up he trudged over to his door and lazily tapped back the "two bits" part to the green haired gal he knew to be on the other side.

There was a muffled giggle as Grimmjow opened the door and made way for Nel. She slipped quietly into his room and happily plopped down on the foot of his bed, a huge smile across her lovely face. Grimmjow shook his head tiredly as a small smirk tugged at his own lips. Falling onto his bed for the third time that night, Grimmjow threw and arm over his eyes as he laid back and waited for the flood of questions.

"So how'd it go? You were really late. Did you run into any trouble out there? Did Aizen yell at you much? Are you in trouble?" Her words all came out in an excited whisper. Sighing heavily, Grimmjow kept his corded arm over his eyes as he spoke.

"Slow your roll. Damn. One question at a time." He grouched. She sat quietly and though he couldn't see her, he knew she had a huge smile on her face.

"I did kind of run into trouble, among other things." He muttered. Pulling his arm away from his eyes, he looked over at Nel to see her eagerly eating up every word he said.

"I couldn't find some of the items we needed within the vicinity of the base so I hit up the rural area to the south. I found practically everything I needed there but I also saw this little convenience store that had piles and piles of dead infected around it. Someone had toughed it out in the store and killed a good forty infected on their own." Nel's jaw dropped in shock, but she said nothing to interrupt, so Grimmjow continued.

"I basically followed the trail of bodies like bread crumbs till I found about twenty Walkers, all crowding around this little house. I knew someone was inside when I saw the curtain move, so I stashed my stuff and started bashing some heads in." Grimmjow gritted his teeth and continued his story, knowing there was no point in lying to Nel. Not only would she know when he was lying, but she wouldn't rest till she got it all out of him. She was like a humanoid lie detector.

"So I go along happily beating the fuck out the infected when out of know where this guy comes along and kills the rest of the infected in seconds with a fucking katana."

"No way!" Nel whispered excitedly.

"Yeah way. He had crazy, bright ass orange hair and looked like he had been through hell. His clothes were dirty, torn and covered in blood that I knew wasn't his. He was pretty fucking fierce." Grimmjow shivered a little upon remembering the look in the younger man's eyes as he killed the infected. Nel sat up straighter and scooted closer to Grimmjow and prompted him to tell her more.

"What'd he look like besides crazy bleached hair?"

"He was lean, subtly muscled, a little shorter than me and had really deep brown eyes. Truth be told he looked to be about nineteen-ish, I dunno. I didn't get to really take much note of him since we only traded a few words before more infected showed up."

Nel was practically bouncing up and down on his bed as she gripped his shoulder and shook him lightly in her excitement.

"What'd he say?" She whispered.

"He seemed confused that I wasn't dead. I asked him who he was and he said he didn't know. Guy told me he had no memories at all before waking up in a field with the katana he toted around. Guy didn't even know the name of the city."

Nel stilled herself and looked thoughtfully out the window at the dark city below. Grimmjow studied her expression and knew she was thinking about trying to find him and bring him in. She couldn't stand the thought of someone getting hurt or being in danger.

"That's kinda sad, Grimmy." She said, her voice soft and tender. Sitting up Grimmjow cocked a blue brow at her and waited for her to continue.

"He doesn't have anyone. He's all alone and judging by what you said, you're the first living person he's seen since he woke up. He doesn't even know if he has family and if they're alright. I can't imagine that kind of oppressive loneliness." Grimmjow saw Nel's lower lip quiver slightly and he grimaced.

Hesitantly, he reached up and wrapped her tightly in a hug, trying to comfort the woman. He wasn't so good at the touchy feely stuff, but he had a heart at least, dammit. Felling a little awkward, he dimly thought about how much this made him feel like a chick. Just cause he was gay didn't mean he was girly and emotional and shit.

Nel patted his arm and Grimmjow release her and sat back, glad that moment of estrogen was over. Nel smiled and gave him a soft thanks.

"We gotta find him Grimmy. We can't just leave him alone out there. " Grimmjow stared out the large window and nodded. He couldn't agree more, though he was surprised by his own desire to bring the younger man in. He couldn't imagine why he was so intrigued by the ginger.

"You don't even know the guy but you like him, don't you?" Nel's questioning voice brought Grimmjow back to the present in a sudden moment of embarrassment. He had just been thinking about the orangette like some high school girl mooning over her first crush.

"No! Of course not!" Grimmjow said a little too loud. Nel's brows shot up into her hairline as a small smile graced her full lips.

"You are so lying! C'mon! Fess up Grimmy!" She whispered heatedly.

Lie detector mode engaged.

Sighing heavily, Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and growled lightly. There was nothing to fess up to.

"He's good lookin', but I don't know that I like the guy. Fuck, Nel. I don't even know him." Grimmjow scrubbed a hand through his tousled locks and sighed yet again. He seemed to be doing a lot of heavy sighing ever since he got back today. Nel gave him a knowing smile and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll see him again and when you do, you have to tell me aaalllllll about it! And then we'll be even for you forgetting my chocolate." Grimmjow winced at her words. Smiling up at her sheepishly, he gave a throaty chuckle. There was no any getting secrets past this woman.

"Ok." He said with a touch of drama.

"For now, how's about letting me catch some sleep?" He gave Nel a playful shove and she giggled as she hopped off his bed and let herself out of his room.

"Sleep well Grimmy. I'll see ya tomorrow!" She whispered through the crack in his door before she closed it. He could her hear her light footsteps skipping delightfully down the hall.

Curling up in his twisted mass of sheets and blankets, Grimmjow laid his head on his pillow and was asleep before he took three breaths; his dreams instantly leading him to a place where demure chocolate brown eyes stared up at him from under stray fronds of ginger orange hair.

**…**

**…**

**Nel totally forces Grimmjow to engage in girl talk and I love it. Hopefully the "real world" won't intervene and prevent me from updating the next chapter just as quickly. There was so much more I wanted to say, but it has slipped my mind. D:**

**In the meantime, I'll write on the next chapter!**

**~Aurelia**


	4. Back Into the Fray

**Alright. So a lot goes down in this chapter and I cannot wait to hear what you all think. I had a lot of fun writing this one and a bit more mystery and plot is revealed to you guys! :D Also, there has been a request for some smut or romance action between our two unwitting heroes, and all I have to say is: "All in good time my dears!"**

**Enjoy! **

**…**

**…**

Bored.

He was fucking bored out of his mind.

It was day two of his absence from salvage detail and he was already twitching worse than a small dog on copious amounts of drugs. Yesterday, the first day, hadn't been quite so bad, as he spent most of the day picking a new weapon to replace his destroyed bat and cleaning his other implements of destruction.

After much internal debating, Grimmjow had finally settled on larger machete. It was a little longer than was normal for a machete, with the blade alone measuring in at thirty six inches long. That, coupled with the six inch long handle, gave the weapon a good reach.

Grimmjow refused to admit to himself that seeing the younger man turn into living death with that katana influenced his choice in any way. He simply figured it was time he had a decent blade on him. He had spent most of his remaining time ensuring the blade was sufficiently sharp and maintaining the integrity his other weapons.

Today though, offered no such diversions. Lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling while he twitched his foot impatiently, Grimmjow began counting the tiny holes the two foot by two foot squares that made up his ceiling.

No matter how he tried to divert himself, his mind would inadvertently wander back to a young face with warm yet hard chocolate eyes and fiery, ginger hair. He thought about the heat and the intensity in those eyes as they turned nearly black with bloodlust. He thought about how the man had felled so many infected with his smooth, graceful movements. It had looked so effortless, like he had been dancing instead of fighting for his life.

Growling with self directed ire, Grimmjow focused again on counting the tiny, perforated holes. His hands behind his head and his long, jean clad legs crossed at the ankles made him look like the perfect picture of leisure, but truth be told he was feeling anything but.

"Approximately nine hundred, thirty seven holes..." He grunted quietly to himself.

Looking at the next square, he realized the miniscule holes were in roughly the same placement as the previous tile. It was obvious the squares were machine made so it was safe to assume that this square had close to the same number as the previous square. Itching for something to do, he began counting the dots on the new square anyways.

He figured he should probably go train and practice with his new machete, but he found that all he really wanted to do was get out on the streets again. No better way to test the weapon than on the undead. Knowing it was risky to do things that way, he realized he didn't really care at this point. He was going stir crazy. That and not many people liked to practice with him and those who did were out on salvage detail.

After Grimmjow had relayed the information of the new infected to Szayel, the pink haired man talked strategy over with Aizen and both men had agreed that beefing up the size of salvage teams would be the smartest thing to do. While it gave the salvage agents less time to rest between runs, it kept them safer while on the streets.

Today, Renji, Nnoitra, Halibel, Yammy and Apacci –one of Halibel's younger sisters- had gone on a salvage run today. Grimmjow ached to be out on the streets, even if it was in a group. That was probably Aizen's devious little plan; starve him of action so that he would be willing to go out with whoever the cinnamon haired man had paired him with.

A sudden, light knock at the door tore Grimmjow's attention from the ceiling as the person who had knocked let themselves in without waiting for a response. Jumping up, Grimmjow smiled as Nel came in and happily jumped up onto his bed to sit with her legs crossed.

This was a common occurrence. They often found themselves talking about everything under the sun in the comfort of Grimmjow's room. Despite being the difference of night and day, the pair were pretty close friends.

"So how are you handling the more domestic side of life today?" She asked with a chipper tone. Grimmjow almost curled his lip at how cheerful she was, but smirked instead.

"Each tile on my ceiling has roughly nine hundred, thirty seven holes and my room is seven tiles by seven tiles, so that means there are forty nine tiles total in my ceiling. If my math is right, then there are approximately forty five thousand, nine hundred, thirteen holes in my ceiling." He heaved a huge sigh, and chuckled at the wide, slightly dumbstruck look on Nel's face.

Nel's blank faced stare broke as she tore into bright peals of laughter. She doubled over and shook with unbridled mirth and Grimmjow rolled his eyes at her response. Nel had tears at the corners of her eyes as she gasped for air, laughing even harder once her lungs had been filled.

"It isn't that funny." Grimmjow grumbled in surly tones, which only evoked another peal of giggles from the sea green haired woman. Taking a few gasping breaths, Nel sat up straighter and tried to contain her mirth.

"I didn't think…" She broke off her sentence with another round of barely suppressed giggles.

"Didn't think you'd be _that _bored."

Grimmjow couldn't help the smirk that her laughter brought to his lips. Sighing heavily yet again, he looked out the window at the dead city below. While he enjoyed talking with Nel, he craved action.

"If you like we could practice a bit." Nel offered. Her voice startled Grimmjow out of his thoughts and he whipped his head around to look at her. Nel didn't spar or practice often, especially with him because she wasn't too fond of violence whereas it was almost like a daily vitamin to Grimmjow.

"Naw, it's ok." Grimmjow said.

He appreciated the offer but he knew they wouldn't get any serious training done. That and he always held back the few times he had practiced with her, since he had always been afraid of hurting her. It was the only time he kept himself in check in a fight. The woman was just too tender hearted.

Grimmjow's thoughts were suddenly reclaimed by the nameless face with the deep brown eyes framed by ginger hair. He imagined the ginger would be a fantastic sparring partner. Abruptly, Grimmjow's insides churned a little at the thought of sparring with the younger man. Thoughts of sweat, dominance and submission swirling in his mind, Grimmjow couldn't help the slight twitch to his lips as he smirked at the thought.

In unison, the two friends sighed. Stopping, they spared a glance at one another and chuckled. Nel's smile took on a more mischievous light when she spoke up, her question causing Grimmjow to stiffen and his brows to rise incredulously.

"You were thinking about that guy again weren't ya?"

"Tch, no." Grimmjow replied a little too quickly. Nel gave him a sideways look and smiled warmly before looking away and shaking her head while she toyed with a button on her gray, plaid button up.

There was no way in hell Grimmjow was going to admit that he had been thinking about the man. He was all kinds of frustrated as it was and he didn't need to add to that by looking like a little bitch over some guy he didn't even really know. Trying to think of something to take his mind off of the younger man, Grimmjow remembered something Halibel had mentioned to him a couple nights back.

"So what's this I hear 'bout some woman being pregnant?" He inquired of Nel. The busty woman sighed and shook her head in a disappointed manner, dropping the button on her shirt that she had been fussing with.

"That one gal who does a good portion of the cooking, Mizore, well she and her boyfriend Takashi got knocked up plain and simple. Aizen is furious since this is no place to be raising an infant and it certainly isn't the time, but we've already got a few women stepping up, offering to help with the birthing."

Grimmjow nodded absently. The no sex rule was there for good reason but Grimmjow knew this was bound to happen. Aizen had wanted to stop all promiscuity and after Nel's, Tesla's and Hanataro's drunken nudity parade in the halls –it was really more like the naked, bipedal Kentucky Derby- the man had really cracked down. Not that it stopped Grimmjow; being gay and all, he certainly wasn't going to knock some chick up. To tell the truth, Grimmjow didn't even want children. He felt so awkward and out of place around them.

Like clockwork, Grimmjow was frustrated to find himself thinking of that curious young man again. Ignoring Nel's studious stare after his lapse into silence, he gazed out at the city and wondered what the ginger was doing now.

**…**

**…**

Tired, gasping pants escaped from between slightly chapped, parted lips. Warm brown eyes were half lidded and sweat rolled over a brow bone to drip down a cheek, where the droplet clung to a chin. His legs felt like they had turned to jelly while his arms barely wished to respond to his commands. Everything hurt with a slow burning sense of numbness.

Ragged, he was running himself ragged ever since he had been caught by the undead in the little store. There had been no rest since that day. He had been killing the ravenous dead almost nonstop since with barely a couple hours in between to rest his poor overtaxed body. If he didn't get rest soon, he was just going to collapse in the middle of his next battle.

Trudging absent mindedly down the street, he distantly wished he hadn't lost his duffle bag; he would have gone to extremes just for a cool drink of water and the last packages of jerky and Pop-tarts. His stomach growled sourly in response as his thoughts drifted to food.

Wandering aimlessly away from his latest pile of carnage, he dimly pondered as to where all these damned things came from. Surely their numbers were not as limitless as he was beginning to think they were. Taking a random corner, he wandered further into the city.

The more and more he thought about the risen dead, the more he felt like it was familiar. There was something about these abominations that he should have known or remembered but didn't. The feeling had nagged on him for the past few days now. Whatever it was, he knew it would not change his self appointed mission. He would kill every single one of the undead that he came across.

Everywhere he looked in this god forsaken place, there were signs of shattered families and ruined lives. People who had been normal, who had loved ones they cared for and who had lived without a care before this catastrophe, were now dead and gone. Everything was just one huge, fucking mess. Looking at the desolate street before him, he shook his head as he took yet another corner, not knowing or really caring where he was going.

He didn't know where he came from or if he even had anyone to love, but he knew he couldn't let this apocalyptic horror consume what few people were left alive. He knew now that there were survivors other than himself out there and he had to protect them. He couldn't give much of a reason as to why, simply beyond that he felt he had to. Something inside him just whispered that it was the right thing and that it was the least he could do.

What a strange thing to think…

The least he could do…?

Stopping in the middle of the abandoned street, his shirt hanging from his lithe torso in tatters and his ripped, blood and sweat dampened jeans clinging to his legs. Bowing his ginger head, he fought to try and remember even just a tiny scrap of his past. He tried so hard that he nearly shook with the effort, but it was all for naught.

Gritting his teeth, he fell to his knees roughly in the street, his sheathed blade clattering to the asphalt beside him as the grinning sun wrapped him in shimmering waves of heat. Holding his head in his hands, his face twisted with anger and frustration as he let those two feelings fill him up. Turning his head to the sky, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and bellowed his frustration to the deep, endless blue.

"WHO AM I?" The shout echoed and reverberated all around him.

In seconds the moans of nearby dead responded to the sound. Lowering his head, his eyes snapped open as an overwhelming need to destroy the walking dead began to course through his body. Standing on steadier legs, he gripped his katana tightly and took slow, even breaths.

There were so many unanswered questions that plagued his restless mind, but none of it matter now as he charged the first undead. Cleaving the shambling corpse in half from groin to cranium, he spun about and gave a deft flick of his wrist to remove the gore from his black and now glistening blade. He barely noticed the halved corpse hit the ground before he was charging yet another. Despite knowing next to nothing about himself, the young man felt a sense of wholeness and belonging as he danced quieter than a whisper on the wind, beheading and destroying the undead as he went.

He was made for this; that he knew.

**…**

**…**

The salvage team that had been sent out today had returned about an hour ago and now Grimmjow found himself watching the sun dip behind the horizon from the rooftop of the base. Aizen had shown a sliver of compassion and allowed Grimmjow to be a part of the team that took the first and third shifts of watch on the roof. It was better than moping about in boredom inside.

Shouldering the silenced rifle, Grimmjow sneered at the firearm. He much preferred combat that was up close and oh so personal. He liked feeling his life was in danger and he liked the gamble of fighting an opponent when there was a chance he might lose. That, and it was just so much more satisfying to bash in an undead skull or tackle a would-be looter, than it was to shoot them. Though that didn't stop him from carrying his Colt with him on salvage runs; better safe than sorry.

Tonight's first shift watch team was comprised of himself, Renji, Nel, Starrk, Shawlong and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow would have been quite happy without the pale and depressed looking little man on his team, but it was better than that mouthy bitch Luppi.

No one talked or bantered as Grimmjow would have preferred, but he understood why. Everyone was on edge about the possibility of being attacked by this crazy new undead that lurked the city. God only knew what they had mutated into now. Surveying the shadowed streets below, Grimmjow watched as a couple walkers wandered past their building without pausing.

For safety's sake, the first six floors of their twelve story building were vacant. It acted as a buffer of sorts to prevent the undead from hearing the living inside. He knew if they brought on more survivors though, they would soon have to expand. They only had one or two empty rooms left on the seventh floor.

Sighing, Grimmjow turned his gaze to the alley between their base and the red bricked building. He grinned nice and wide when he remembered his fantastic leap from one building to the other from a few days ago. That had been such a rush and the looks on Nnoitra's and Szayel's faces were priceless. Scanning the alley, Grimmjow saw movement of a walker down there but nothing beyond that.

Deciding he'd be thorough, he stared down the scope of his rifle that quite handily had night vision technology. As he had thought, it was only one lone walker. Continuing about his rounds, Grimmjow distantly pondered where Aizen had found all this shit. Guns were illegal in Japan, especially the ones he armed the watch teams with. Looking over the scope on his AK 103, he knew it to be a MK350 Guardian scope with the red on green reticle. He also knew it to be an expensive scope though not nearly as expensive as some.

What really blew his mind was that Aizen had gotten a hold of several assault rifles. The AK 103 in his hands was a weapon to be reckoned with that went through just about anything. Then to quell the sound of the guns' report, Aizen had even outfitted them with suppressors. Grimmjow didn't want to know what the man had to do to get those.

Aizen had acquired a massive arsenal of guns from the AK 103 he was carrying now to the U.S made pump action Remington 870 shotguns to Glock G17 9mm pistols. Grimmjow often wondered if the man wasn't some yakuza boss, but he didn't really think it mattered anymore. There were no citizens, no yakuza, no soldiers and no police anymore; just people trying to survive.

Glancing across the rooftop, Grimmjow saw Nel looking antsy holding the almost nine pound HK91 in her hands. While she was an excellent shot, Nel wasn't too fond of guns and it peeved Grimmjow that Aizen would force her to carry one. He knew Nel to be a valuable asset, but he hated seeing her uncomfortable or upset when she was forced into using violence. She usually carried a small sidearm for protection on salvage runs but she preferred knocking the undead aside with a hefty crow bar.

Nel noticed Grimmjow scrutinizing her and she offered a weak grin, which Grimmjow couldn't help but return. He knew Aizen did things the way he did to ensure all of their safety, but sometimes the man seemed to rule with too much of an iron fist. Of course, Grimmjow was inclined to hate authority figures just on principle.

Turning back to scour and keep an eye on his side of the building, Grimmjow threw a glance down at the darkened street. There, half hidden in the darkness, looking straight up at him was a woman clad in black. Instantly he brought his scope up to his eye to get a better look, but he found the spot where she had been standing empty. Looking about the street frantically, Grimmjow tried to relocate the woman, but he couldn't find her.

Feeling a touch unnerved he began to wonder if he had just imagined her there.

No.

He had seen her and every one of his instincts screamed that she was dangerous even though he didn't know why she was dangerous. He couldn't exactly tell the others that he saw a woman and now she had just disappeared; they'd think he was a little too tired to be on watch duty.

Suddenly a cold chill tingled and slithered its way down his spine as he felt hidden eyes on him. Turning his head ever so slowly, he looked to his right out of his peripheral to a building across the street. Half hidden by a rooftop access door, was the woman yet again. She stood stone still and watched him intently, before she simply vanished into thin air.

Holding his rifle in one hand, Grimmjow brought his other hand to his face and lightly slapped himself, trying to make sure he was still awake. Getting an odd look from Renji, the redhead strode up to him and quirked a brow, furrowing the bold, tribal tattoos on his forehead.

"Yo, Grimmjow. Ya alright?" Grimmjow nodded and gave Renji his best smirk.

"Yeah, just tryin' to keep myself awake in all this _excitement._" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Renji gave a half hearted chuckle and shook his head, saying nothing further as he headed back to his assigned section to keep watch at.

Little did Grimmjow know, the redhead had seen the almost ghostly woman too from where he had been in the shadows on the other end of the roof.

**…**

**…**

The night came and went without further incident and Grimmjow and his team had been able to catch a few hours of sleep in between their shifts. Feeling a little wired still from his odd encounter last night on the roof, Grimmjow went about shoving breakfast in his face, not really caring what it was. He had never been a picky eater.

It was still early in the morning and Aizen had requested to speak with Grimmjow after he had eaten. Grimmjow didn't want to jump the gun, but he was pretty sure he would be finding out his team for salvaging today, and hopefully be put back out on the streets. Dropping his plate off and saying thanks to a woman who looked a little down trodden –he guessed it was that Mizore woman who had gotten pregnant- and dashed off towards the stairwell.

Once on the echoing, metal stairway, Grimmjow took the stairs two at a time all the way to the top where Aizen waited in the conference room. Bursting out of the stairwell and into the long hallway, Grimmjow let his long, muscular legs carry him to the room at the end of the hall.

Knocking once, he entered without waiting, as usual. There, looking out the large wall to wall window was Aizen. He turned and greeted Grimmjow with a pleasant smile before motioning for the bluenette to sit down. Rolling his eyes at the formalities, Grimmjow took his seat anyways and waited for the older man to speak.

"I'm putting you back on salvage detail as of today." Aizen said simply. Grimmjow knew this was most likely to be the case, but he kept his elation to a minimum, knowing the man had yet to assign him to a team.

_Not Luppi or Ulquiorra. Not Luppi or Ulquiorra._

Grimmjow chanted internally over and over. If he got paired with Ulquiorra, the pale man was going to get punched in the face. If he was teamed up with Luppi, the little bitch might suffer from a mysteriously broken leg… or two. If by some stroke of cruel misfortune, he wound up with both of them… Grimmjow swore to himself that he'd never make it through a single run. They'd both wind up becoming tragic zombie happy meal victims.

"As you know I can't let you operate on your own anymore and after some careful thought, I've come up with a team for you." Grimmjow tried his best to look nonchalant, but he was on the edge of his seat as it was.

"You're a natural leader of sorts since you are so assertive and aggressive. Safe to say I didn't want a person that might conflict with you too horribly on your team. So with that being said, I've teamed you with Shawlong, Di Roy, Edrad and Nakeem. I believe that you five get along fairly well."

Grimmjow's jaw almost dropped as he realized he was getting off incredibly easy with the assigning of a team. He had been certain that Aizen was going to assign Ulquiorra or at least Halibel to his team to keep an eye on him. While Di Roy and Edrad were the guns blazing kind of guys, Shawlong and Nakeem were a little more grounded. Grimmjow had a sort of silent respect with Shawlong after the man had saved Nel on a salvage run from a Runner. The man had a great instinct and was smart.

Nodding to Aizen, Grimmjow tried his best to not let a smirk creep onto his face.

"I'm putting a lot of faith in you on this. I'm trusting you to lead this team well and to _not _botch this in the slightest. Any slip up and I will have you working as a grunt inside, never to see the streets again. Am I understood on this?"

While Grimmjow didn't like being threatened, he did his best to not take the declaration as a challenge. His lips curling slightly as he spoke, Grimmjow nodded.

"Perfectly." He said simply.

"Good. Now I believe you have a team to round up and get ready." Aizen pulled a list from his shirt pocket and pushed it across the table to Grimmjow.

Looking it over, he saw it was a list of bulk items for not just food but hygiene supplies as well. He knew the nearby stores wouldn't have the quantities they needed. Grimmjow perked up when he realized that meant possibly wandering out to the rural districts to pick over the stores there. His little bubble was burst though, when Aizen spoke again.

"From our last salvage run, it appears there are large quantities of these things in the docks district. The warehouses there have been left largely untouched. Your team is not only to retrieve as many of these supplies as you can safely accommodate but to also take an inventory of the place."

Grimmjow sat up straighter as he received his orders and began to commit them to memory. He had an excellent memory.

"I want a detailed description of the layout and a report of the numbers of infected there. I also want a list of things you think we could make use of for our defenses and we'll see about hauling some items here. Szayel is currently working on a way to run vehicles with an alternative fuel source."

Nodding that he understood, Grimmjow stood when Aizen gave a wave of his hand as a dismissal. Walking calmly from the room, Grimmjow felt his spirits lift at having a team of his own. Part of him though felt a touch disappointed that he wasn't going to the rural districts again.

Roughly shoving the thoughts of a young man from his mind, Grimmjow focused on his task at hand.

**…**

**…**

"Check it oouuuut!" Di Roy whispered excitedly.

They had been cautiously making their way down an empty street when Di Roy spotted a vehicle among the wreckage around them that piqued his interest. Turning to look over his shoulder, Grimmjow grinned with feral delight at what he saw.

Parked and abandoned in a parking lot across the way was a shiny, undamaged, beautiful steel beast. It appeared to be a vintage 1967 Shelby, and if he was right, it was a GT 500. Licking his lips, Grimmjow took in the gorgeous sight. The car was black with baby blue racing stripes. Knowing that he shouldn't, Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from jogging over, Di Roy hot on his tail to closer examine the vehicle.

"Fuck, she's beautiful!" Di Roy exclaimed softly as he ran his hand along the chrome passenger door handle.

Grimmjow peered inside and saw the interior was black and white with comfy looking bucket seats. It was a wet dream of a car and had remained that way even in the middle of this apocalypse. Resisting the urge to pop the hood and drool, Grimmjow gave Di Roy a light, friendly shove and began to trot back to where Shawlong, Edrad and Nakeem waited.

"Come on, let's get moving." Grimmjow said quietly. The other three who waited, grinned and shook their heads. There was no passing up admiring a car like that. Shawlong gave Grimmjow a nod and pointed up the road.

"The docks are up that way by about two miles and if I recall right from what Renji said, there are four big warehouses right there at the waterfront." Grimmjow nodded and thanked the man for the directions. Continuing on course, they kept a wary eye out for any sign of danger.

It was only mid morning and they had seen two infected the whole way. Something didn't seem quite right. Grimmjow couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew that they should have ran into more than just two Walkers. Was that ginger really taking that big of a bite out the infected's numbers?

Grimmjow almost growled at himself for letting his thoughts drift yet again to the young man. His mind wasn't consumed for long by visions of the younger man as the docks and the large warehouses were looming up at the end of the street. Looking over at each of his teammates, Grimmjow gave a nod, and they moved in, silently drawing weapons just in case.

Wandering amid the abandoned buildings, empty docks and the occasional forklift, they saw no signs of the infected anywhere. Still feeling ill at ease, Grimmjow kept his new machete in hand. No sea birds cried out, making their footsteps and the sounds of the waves the only noises they heard.

They reached the warehouses in no time and Grimmjow was glad to see they weren't locked up as he feared might be the case. Looking at the enormous letter "A" painted on the dark, metal building's side in white, Grimmjow gave a silent signal to the others informing them to be quiet and on their guard.

Pushing open the wide rolling doors as quietly as they could, the five of them slipped inside one by one. Slowly letting his eyes adjust to the darkness inside the windowless warehouse, Grimmjow noted the abundance of enormous crates. Keeping his grip solid on his long machete, he walked down the first aisle of boxes and took note of what the labels said.

"Flour, rice, sugar…" He mumbled quietly as he committed the items to memory. It seemed this warehouse held bulks of raw, less perishable foodstuffs. Taking in the size of the crates and knowing his team could only hold limited amounts, Grimmjow began to assign who would carry what.

"Edrad, grab two smaller bags of flour. Di Roy, you'll get two of the smaller sacks of sugar and Shawlong and I will split the rice. Nakeem, you'll grab some canisters of salt and pepper." The four men nodded at Grimmjow's orders and quickly and silently set to work grabbing supplies. Once they had grabbed what they needed, they trudged out of the warehouse with heavier duffle bags into the daylight.

Shutting the door silently behind their selves, Grimmjow then led the way to the next warehouse that had the enormous letter "B" on its door. Seeing this door was already open, he nodded to his teammates as a cautionary warning to be careful. Slipping inside, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness yet again and was greeted with the sight of a healthy sized dried puddle of blood.

Instantly on the alert, Grimmjow slunk further into the warehouse like a wary cat in new territory. Scuffing his Nike clad foot through the bloodstain he found it removed from the floor easier than he expected. It wasn't that old. Had there been a survivor in here at one point? If there had been one, the blood was evidence that suggested the survivor was no more.

Feeling a tingle of nerves jangle down his spine, Grimmjow suppressed the urge to snarl at the deeper darkness within the warehouse. The fine hairs on the back of his neck rose and he knew something was up.

Somewhere within the darkness, eyes were watching him; he could feel it. Curling his lip in a silent growl, he began to back up, motioning for his team to exit the warehouse behind him. Not daring to take his eyes off the shifting blackness in the farthest corner of the warehouse, Grimmjow heard the almost silent steps of his team behind him as they began to exit the warehouse.

That's when they heard it.

A sanity ripping, blood churning shriek followed instantly by the hellish chorus of undead moans shook the metal building. Out of the darkness, came rushing one of the new long limbed breed of infected. Cursing under his breath, Grimmjow held his machete at the ready as he heard more curses behind him. Dodging the mutated undead's first blow, Grimmjow and the undead began to circle one another like the dueling predators they were.

The sounds of combat reached his ears and Grimmjow realized that his men were fighting off a horde at the doors of the warehouse. Not daring to take his eyes off the still unnamed breed of infected, Grimmjow slowly dropped the heavy duffle full of supplies and kicked to the side, out of his way.

Cunning, black, dead eyes tracked his every move with impossible intelligence. In a blindingly quick flash of movement, the undead charged Grimmjow yet again. Narrowly missing the long claws that aimed for his abdomen, Grimmjow rolled off to the side and began a charge of his own. Leaping up and coming low, he slashed out with controlled movements and managed to deliver a shallow blow to the creature's upper thigh.

Another ungodly howl echoed throughout the warehouse as the undead lithely backtracked away from the deadly sharp blade. Realization and a bloodthirsty grin dawned over Grimmjow as he came up with a plan of attack. Putting both hands on the large handle of his overly long machete, he spat out a curse at the hissing undead.

"C'mon you fugly little bitch. Come and get me!"

**…**

**…**

Nearing the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, he trudged onwards. He hadn't slept at all and he wasn't too sure how he was going to survive his next fight, but he had to keep moving. Something inside him tugged him on, kept his feet moving and fueled his will. Staggering like a drunkard, katana sheath dragging on the ground behind him in his slack grip, the ginger haired man limped on.

The distant sounds of infected and cursing men reached his ears as his blistered and now bare feet hit the salt worn wood. Panting as though he'd run a marathon, he willed himself to take another step and then another. When the shrill, blood freezing howl followed by a man's enraged shouts and battle yells reached his ears, something awoke inside the orangette.

Snapping to attention, his eyes blazed with need as his grip tightened on the hilt of his black katana. His perpetual scowl deepened into a look of determination. Stepping forward and letting his keen ears lead him towards the sounds of men fighting for their lives, the ginger haired man let the familiar shroud of death fall round his shoulders like the arm of an old friend.

**...**

**...**

**Whew! Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! I couldn't help myself. I can't wait to hear all of your thoughts on this one, so please feed the writer and leave a review! **

**You all rock my socks and all that jazz! Thanks to everyone for being so supportive on the one story I've actually written for myself on here. ^_^ **

**~Aurelia**


	5. Survival and a Reunion

**Oh sweet heavens above... Now that this chapter is finished I can peel myself away from this laptop and desk to go shower, eat and watch me some True Blood. xD ****I got so into this chapter that once I started it, I couldn't stop. I really, really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you all like it!**

**Another bout of warm, mushy, gushy thank you's to all of those fantastic reviews! I'm sorry if I'm not keeping up and messaging each reviewer, but please know you're all appreciated! Now before I go off into a thank you speech like I've just won Miss America, I'll let you all enjoy the juicy action.**

**…**

**…**

Dodge, swipe, cut, spin, slash. This dance was repeated over and over as Grimmjow fought the howling infected. Panting lightly, he could feel the exhilaration of the fight coiling in his gut like a poisonous snake. He felt so damn alive! Keeping his eyes trained on every move and nuance of intent the undead showed, Grimmjow grinned like a maniac at the challenge.

Knowing the best way to defeat the infected was to anchor it, he studied how the undead moved and parried blows. If he could render its legs useless, then he would have an easier time dispatching of the creature. Getting close enough to hamstring the thing though, was another story. He'd win this, one way or another. He was too tenacious to die here like this.

Spinning the machete about in his hand he watched as the undead hissed at the gesture. It seemed the creature knew it to be a threat. He knew the new infected were smart, but it seemed he had grossly underestimated their intelligence. The undead's long, filthy light brown hair swayed back and forth with its movements as the two continued to stalk one another. Tensing the corded muscles in his legs, Grimmjow hurtled forward with a primal yell while the undead hissed yet again and the two met in the middle. In a flurry of teeth, claws and blade, there was a coarse yell, a curse and a high pitched scream of animalistic pain.

"Fuck!"

Grunting and staggering back, Grimmjow looked down at his left leg. The infected and wrapped a clawed hand round his upper leg when they clashed. It hadn't drawn blood but had managed to use its strength to bruise and damage the muscle tissue severely. Flicking his gaze quickly back to the infected, he saw the ragged hole in the thing's abdomen. He had nailed it but the blow was worthless.

A volley of moans and curses sounded out behind him, but Grimmjow knew he couldn't look. His team was on their own and he knew they could handle themselves. The infected began a new attack and Grimmjow guarded himself as the undead tried to get his feet out from under him. Slashing at the long arms that made quick swipes at his legs, Grimmjow managed to hack off an arm at the elbow.

Another shriek filled the warehouse and before the monster could retreat, Grimmjow dealt another blow at the creature's closest leg, deeply cutting the muscles in its upper thigh. The undead skittered back and snarled angrily while Grimmjow gave a savage growl of his own in return. It seemed the undead had the same ideas about incapacitating an opponent.

There was a sudden shout from behind him at the doors to the warehouse and Grimmjow ached to turn and help his team but he couldn't leave this threat unattended. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his leg, Grimmjow pushed himself forward and attacked the undead's wounded side, knowing it wouldn't move as quickly. Slashing low then high, Grimmjow managed to almost sever the injured leg while taking the infected's remaining arm.

Not waiting for a counter attack, the bluenette spun about and savagely cut the muscles in the creature's other leg. Instantly the thing dropped to the ground and howled as Grimmjow stared down at it with an unpitying gaze of angry cyan orbs.

Hefting his machete, Grimmjow gave a merciless smile as he swung, thus cleaving the infected's head from the body. Instantly the infected fell limp as the snarling, grimacing head with fangs bared rolled away into the darkness. Not wanting to waste a second, Grimmjow limped around and staggered towards the door.

There in the door, Edrad bashed in the skull of the last undead before Di Roy, Nakeem and Shawlong pulled the rolling door closed on the moaning crowd of hungry undead mouths and latched it shut. All five men panted and tried to catch their breath as the shambling mass of ravenous corpses moaned and beat themselves against the metal door.

"Everyone healthy?"

Grimmjow asked in a hoarse voice. There was a collective of affirmative grunts to his question. No one had been bit. Still scowling deeply, Grimmjow nodded at the good news. The last thing they needed now was to have to put down one of their comrades like a lame horse. Taking inventory of their situation Grimmjow knew that they were in a pretty tight spot; the howling moans of the dead only confirmed it.

"How many?" He asked, his voice rough and terse.

"Too many ta count." Nakeem mumbled as he worked a sore shoulder.

"We couldn't even make it outta the doors to go 'n look at the docks. We just kept gettin' swarmed!" Di Roy added.

Grimmjow looked over to Shawlong and the calm, reserved man nodded. Grimmjow knew there was no getting out the door they came in. Looking around the darkened warehouse, he tried to think of a way to get them out. Di Roy looked about at the darkness a little warily, but Grimmjow knew there was nothing further in there to fear. Giving the young man a reassuring pat on the back, the bluenette sighed and threw his head back.

Looking up, he noted that there were certain spots in the ceiling that light feebly shown through. Realizing they were at regular intervals, he knew they must have been panels in the corrugated sheet roofing that were meant to allow some light inside. It was a long way up the ceiling, but he couldn't help but wonder if the slightly translucent sheets were removable.

Knowing they didn't have many options, Grimmjow set to work climbing crates and trying to stack them up in step like fashion. The others instantly caught on to his idea and jumped to help him. The doors rattled and harsher moans of the undead could be heard. It seemed the more aggressive Runners had made their way to the front of the horde. Feeling time running out like the tiny sands of an hourglass, Grimmjow bared his teeth as his leg began to throb and ache with a vengeance.

"Oi Grimmjow!" Grimmjow looked down to see Di Roy grinning widely.

"Will this help?" He asked, his tone full of pride at his find. In the young man's grasp was a huge roofing ladder. Chuckling in slight relief, Grimmjow shook his head. He didn't even think to search for a damn ladder.

"Bring it up here." He called out to Di Roy.

"If it's gonna reach, we're gonna have to stand in on a platform of crates and lean it up against a support." Di Roy nodded excitedly at the bluenette's words as he scurried closer with the ladder while Grimmjow, Shawlong, Edrad and Nakeem continued stacking and moving crates as quickly as they could.

Another rattle and pounding at the metal door shook the warehouse. Grimmjow threw a glance and saw the latch wasn't going to hold much longer. They needed more time. If worse came to worse, they'd have to work in shifts while others fought of the horde. Grimmjow knew that if it came to that, they'd only be prolonging the inevitable. Grasping a heavy crate, he bent at the knees as he lifted it up. Turning his upper body, Grimmjow cursed as his wounded leg went into spasms, causing him to almost drop the heavy crate and lose his precarious balance while fifteen feet up. Hefting the crate with all his strength, a strong hand reached out and steadied his shoulder.

Shawlong gave him a stony look that betrayed little of his true concern. Thanking the man with a slight nod of his head, Grimmjow set to moving another crate. Within minutes they had built up the platform and had a sturdy support for the ladder to lean on. It was nigh impossible to jump up onto the bottom level since it was stacked five crates high. Hopping down to the lowest level, Grimmjow reached a hand out for Di Roy to help him up while Edrad grabbed the ladder.

Di Roy jumped a little when another bout of howling moans accompanied another shaking of the metal door. Cursing, Grimmjow shambled up the next couple of levels of crates till they reached where they needed to place the ladder. With Edrad holding the ladder in place on the left side, Nakeem took the right and helped him raise the ladder up towards the ceiling.

They had judged the distance just right. The ladder almost touched the ceiling and was right beneath one of the lighter spots of sheeting. Knowing his wounded leg would slow him on the ladder, Grimmjow turned to Shawlong.

"Climb up there and see if you can break the sheeting off, would ya? We'll stay here and hold the fort while you're up there."

Shawlong nodded at his leader's orders and was on the ladder the next second climbing up as quickly as he could. Shaking his head, Grimmjow spared another glance at the wavering door. Reaching behind himself, he took his machete out of the leather holster underneath his backpack. Holding it at the ready, Grimmjow turned just in time to see the Di Roy scrambling down off their raised platform of crates.

"Di Roy! Where are you going!" The young man kept going without pause.

"We left the duffle bags of supplies down on the ground!" He hollered back over the cacophony of wailing the undead produced. Cursing under his breath Grimmjow hobbled down after him, not getting far very fast.

"Sonuva bitch… Mother fucker… Get the fuck back here dammit!" But Di Roy kept moving.

By the time Grimmjow reached the lowest level again, Di Roy hefted one of the duffle bags up, followed by a second. Before Grimmjow could snag him, the young man was off grabbing two more bags. The door gave another worrisome shake and bang as the young blond grasped the handles of the two bags. Sprinting back he heaved those bags up and was off again to grab the bag Grimmjow had tossed aside into the dark.

"Di Roy! Forget the fucking bag and get up here you stupid sonuva mother fuckin' retarded bitch!" Grimmjow didn't care if he offended the young man's mother, he just wanted Di Roy back up on the platform and within the slim safety it offered.

There was a loud squealing sound, like metal on metal followed by a thunderous crash. Grimmjow whipped his gaze to the door but found it still closed. Looking about, he realized there was a blindingly bright stream of midday sunshine pouring into the warehouse from above.

"Got it boss!" Shawlong shouted down from his nosebleed inducing perch.

Looking back to where Di Roy was, the blond came dashing back with Grimmjow's black duffle in hand. Tossing it up, he thrust his hand up and Grimmjow grasped it, hauling his ass up. Knowing they couldn't spare anytime, Grimmjow suppressed his urge to punch some sense into Di Roy and hefted his duffle and two others, while Di Roy grabbed the remaining two.

"Let's get fuckin' moving!" Grimmjow growled.

Reaching the ladder, the bluenette called up to Shawlong.

"Get up on the roof! We'll need you to grab bags and help us up!" Shawlong yelled out an "ok" before disappearing up through the hole in the ceiling. Dropping the bags at the base of the ladder, Grimmjow turned to Di Roy, and took one duffle from him, leaving the small blond with one.

"Get your ass on that ladder and moving, now!" Di Roy nodded with a wide, ecstatic grin and began scurrying up the ladder quickly. Turning to Nakeem, Grimmjow thrust a duffle at him as well.

"I'll steady this side, get going." He said gruffly. The dark haired, large man raised a brow at him and reach out, grabbing a second duffle. Grimmjow was about to object when the man spoke up.

"You won't be able to carry two. I can." He said simply before climbing onto the ladder.

Edrad sniggered at the look on Grimmjow's face as he watched the other man climb up after Di Roy with surprising speed. Grimmjow shook his head and refused to allow his pride to be bruised by the comment the man had made. Just because he was limping a little didn't mean he was weak. Looking up he saw Di Roy get hauled up onto the roof as Nakeem lobbed his first duffle onto the roof. Yet another clash sounded at the door, followed by the screeching sound of bending metal. Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow tossed a duffle at Edrad and gave the man a hard look that plainly stated he wouldn't take any guff.

"Get your ass up there, go."

Edrad's face became a grim mask as he nodded. Dashing up the ladder, Grimmjow held it as steady as he could for the big man. Glancing back up, he saw Nakeem hoist himself onto the roof with Shawlong's help as Edrad made the halfway point up the ladder. Finally, it seemed the door would take no more abuse. The latch shattered and the door was forced back on its track, letting more light into the room followed by throngs of the undead.

"Boss!" Shawlong bellowed down to him.

"Climb up, god dammit!"

Grimmjow growled and sheathed the machete he had still had in his grip as he then slung a duffle bag across his torso and grasped the ladder. Climbing as quickly as he could, he glanced down only once to see Runners clambering to get up onto their platform. Knowing they wouldn't be slowed down for long, Grimmjow redoubled his efforts and cursed loudly when his leg began to protest and cramp under the strain.

Edrad reached the top and tossed his duffle up and then climbed out onto the roof right as Grimmjow made it a little over half way up the ladder. It was then the Runners made it onto the first level of their platform. Scrambling and crawling over the crates to reach the top of the platform, they howled as they spotted Grimmjow on the ladder. Knowing they couldn't yet climb, Grimmjow wouldn't put it past them to knock the ladder down in their frenzy.

Climbing, he swore up a storm as he went, his leg began to grow numb and responded less and less. Almost there. He was almost there when the Runners hit the top platform and threw themselves at the ladder. The ladder trembled and swayed, but Grimmjow continued his climb without faltering. At the top, he reached out for the ledge of the roof right as the ladder was yanked out from under him.

"Shit!" The word left Grimmjow's mouth as the ladder was ripped away, only one hand holding him between life and death. Swinging about on the edge, Grimmjow grabbed onto the ledge with his other hand and found his wrists being grasped. In seconds he was pulled up onto the roof and into the sunshine, away from certain death.

Falling to the almost too hot metal roof, Grimmjow lay for a brief moment while he caught his breath. Opening his eyes he looked up into the faces of his team. One stony faced as usual, one obviously worried, and two grinning. Shaking his head, Grimmjow grunted as he sat up.

"Now _that_ was fucking exciting." He chuckled quietly.

Shawlong shook his head and smirked at the bluenette as Grimmjow stood on unsteady legs. Looking down inside he saw a squirming mass of darkness, the ladder nowhere to be seen. Grimacing, he turned and began to carefully traipse his way to the edge of the roof. He had planned to pull the ladder up after them to use it to get down, but that plan was obviously a bust.

When he got the edge of the roof and looked out over the docks, his jaw almost dropped. There surrounding the warehouse they were on top was the biggest horde of undead he had ever seen.

"Aw fuckin' hell…" He grumbled. Shawlong appeared at his side and surveyed the situation with him.

There had to have been at least seventy infected surrounding the warehouse and god only knew how many had flooded inside. There was no way they could fight all of them and he highly doubted there was much of chance outrunning a horde of that size.

"Oh my god!" Di Roy exclaimed at the sight as he walked up. Edrad and Nakeem followed him and they both took one look at the undead below before shaking their heads.

"Well, we're boned." Edrad said as he spit over the edge of the roof with a look of contempt for the dead. Nakeem glowered down at the undead while Di Roy continued to stare wide eyed as he spoke.

"At least they aren't any of those Screechers." He said softly. Grimmjow snorted at the new name the infected had been given, but didn't comment. It certainly fit. Never taking his eyes off of the shambling, moaning masses, the resourceful bluenette tried to formulate a plan.

They were completely surrounded. They could try to wait and see if the undead would disperse if they stayed out of sight, but Grimmjow knew that wouldn't work. Runners were tenacious and the Walkers would stick around because of the noise Runners made. As Edrad had so eloquently put it, they were boned.

Suddenly a figured appeared at the end of the docks in the distance. Squinting, Grimmjow's heart stopped for a brief moment as his eyes caught a glimpse fiery orange locks that stood out like a beacon. There was no mistaking the figure. He stumbled slightly in a few steps forward before pausing, his shoulders slumped.

"The fuck is that?" Shawlong muttered quietly as he drew everyone else's attention to the orange haired young man standing at the end of the docks.

Grimmjow wanted to say something, but couldn't when he found his lungs were devoid of air. In an almost sickening moment of suspense, they waited. When the young man bolted forward into a dead run, Grimmjow sucked in a deep breath, his heart beating back to life with shock.

"NO! GET AWAY GOD DAMMIT!" Grimmjow bellowed out, drawing another chorus of heightened groans from the undead. The orangette continued on his reckless charge without even hesitating. It was then Grimmjow witnessed hell break loose as the young man became death unleashed.

**…**

**…**

Charging down the docks, the young man kept his eyes trained on the undead swarming the huge warehouse. His bare feet burned painfully as they struck the wooden planks but he ignored the pain and let his instincts take over with a manner of cool calm.

"NO! GET AWAY GOD DAMMIT!" The blue haired man yelled out over the ungodly din of the undead. Not pausing at the sound of the handsome man's voice, the orangette let out a harsh, bloodthirsty cry as he unsheathed his blade and fell upon the dead with the unbridled need to eliminate the unnatural corpses with insatiable appetites.

His breaths came in long steady pulls as he moved fluidly among the ranks of the dead, cutting them down as he went. Whirling about and beheading the flesh eaters left and right, he danced among the crowd of corpses, not wasting a single swing of his black blade.

He would do this until he could no longer draw breath.

**…**

**…**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Grimmjow swore as he hobbled away from the edge of the roof to look for a way down.

He had to get down there and help the younger man. While he was an impressive sight to behold, there was no way the ginger could keep it up and kill the nearly seventy infected. Running chaotically to the western end of the large, metal building, Grimmjow saw that there was nothing there but the yawning maws of the undead. Stumbling along to the northern end, he was satisfied to see stacks of crates and pallets against the side of the building. It was a good ten foot drop to the top of the stack, but he could then climb down.

There were less infected on this side as well, since they were all being drawn to the ginger at the opposite side of the building. Ripping the duffle bag off from where it was slung across his body and then ditching the backpack, he spared only a second to ensure his weapons were secure before he jumped.

"Boss!"

"Grimmjow!"

"The fuck?"

He didn't listen to any of them. Making sure he hit the stack with his good leg, a loud malediction slipped from his lips when his injured leg still screamed in protest. Grinding his teeth and panting, he began scrambling down the stack. When he was halfway down there was a loud thud and a crash as the stack reverberated. Glancing above him, he saw that Shawlong had taken the jump as well. Grinning widely to himself, Grimmjow climbed down off the pile of crates and grabbed his machete from the holster on his back, never once thinking about the Colt on his hip.

Swinging madly, Grimmjow decapitated three before Shawlong was down off the stack of crates and pallets as Edrad then jumped down. Looking up and seeing Di Roy next to jump, Grimmjow felt a twinge of unease.

"Di Roy! Stay there! I need you to spot for us and call out where they're coming from!" He hollered up to the now disappointed looking blond youth. Nakeem gave him a sympathetic pat and then leapt off the building as well.

Glad the young man bought the excuse, Grimmjow hobbled off towards the front of the building where he heard the echoing yells of the ginger as he wrought havoc among the dead. Turning the corner to the western side of the building there were about a large handful of infected. Charging in without a second thought for his own safety, the bluenette snarled and bellowed out his rage as he took down every undead to get in front of his blade.

By the time he reached the front of the warehouse, he was drenched in sweat as the sun mercilessly bore down him while his jeans and skin tight, white t-shirt clung to his skin. They were spattered with blood from the ghouls he had dispatched. Turning the final corner to the front of the warehouse, Grimmjow stopped in his stumbling tracks. The first thing he was greeted with was a mass of infected, all trying to converge on one point. The second thing that drew his eye like a lodestone, was the ginger orange hair that weaved through the throngs of infected, cutting down everything in his path.

Before Shawlong, Edrad or Nakeem could stop him, Grimmjow hurled himself into the bedlam of rotting, ravenous corpses, his machete slicing and hacking apart every putrid and decaying body in front of him. He lost himself in the fight. Letting the need for violence and the lust for survival take him over, Grimmjow heard nothing but the ginger's cries and the moans of the ghoulish undead as he fought on.

In a suspended moment of startling simplicity, life became so effortless. The only things he worried about were killing some damn zombies and surviving. There was no need to tip toe the line and please an authority figure, no need to be a leader and no need to hold back. Letting his wild, impulsive and tempestuous nature take a firm hold of him, Grimmjow laughed almost hysterically as he swung his oversized machete.

Whirling about among the dead, Grimmjow halted mid swing of his blade when he came face to face with wild, almost black eyes, fiery locks that shone in the sunlight and a twisted snarling look of aggression. Both men froze like the pause button for life had been hit as they regarded one another silently for a brief moment. Cyan eyes wide with surprise and fading merriment gazed a little too long into orbs of deep brown that began to soften into gentle chocolate.

Lowering their blades, both men looked about and realized all the infected had fallen. Keeping his gaze riveted on the entrancing younger man, Grimmjow watched as the ginger finally lowered his blade all the way. Warm, russet irises rolled back into his skull as a look of absolute fatigue overcame the younger man's features. And then he collapsed.

Grimmjow's machete clattered loudly to the wooden planks of the dock as he rushed forward, ignoring the harsh, biting pain in his leg muscles and caught the orangette. His heart seized in a bitter sweet moment of panic and exhilaration to be holding the unconscious ginger in his arms. His leg giving out, Grimmjow sank to the dock, the orangette still in his arms. Trying his best to support the man in his grip, Grimmjow gave a look of shock and panic to his team.

Shawlong watched with a curious eye as Edrad and Nakeem stood open mouthed at the scene. It was obvious they never expected the orangette to just collapse and it was even more unforeseen that Grimmjow would throw himself to the ground to catch the smaller man. Breathing hard with something that was not exhaustion, Grimmjow fought to contain his roiling emotions and take control of the situation.

"We need to get back to the base." He said, his voice a tired rasp.

**…**

**…**

It had been hell getting back to the base. Di Roy threw their bags down and then joined them on the ground quickly as Edrad and Nakeem grabbed as many bags as they could. Shawlong took the unconscious young man from a reluctant Grimmjow and carried him the whole way back. Di Roy had taken Grimmjow's backpack and helped the man limp away from the scene slaughter.

The whole way there, everyone was twitchy and nervous about encountering any infected. When they had gotten back into town, Grimmjow spotted the untouched Shelby sitting in the parking lot. He had contemplated for a moment about whether or not the engine would make too much noise, but he had to rule it out when he realized the car would no seat all of them.

And so they limped all the way back home, only encountering three straggling Walkers along the way. By the time they reached the base, Grimmjow eyed the fire escape and knew it was going to be a bitch getting the cataleptic ginger up there. With a little improvisation, they hastily tied the young man's wrists together and looped his arms around Nakeem's neck, letting the bigger man haul him up on his back.

The watch team on duty had been shocked to see them in the state they were and were even more flabbergasted at the sight of the bedraggled and bloodied young man whom was fiercely watched over by an equally bloodied Grimmjow. The young man was rushed off to Szayel and Grimmjow and his men were led into the conference room where Aizen waited.

Grimmjow's thoughts had been consumed by the young man the entire time and he vaguely registered the conversation with Aizen. He knew he wasn't in a lot of trouble, but there was obvious disproval in the man's tone as they spoke of the failure of a salvage run. After being dismissed, Grimmjow snarled at anyone who tried to help him walk anywhere and made his way to the showers on his floor.

Sitting on the cold tile under a scalding stream of water, Grimmjow tried to empty his mind of everything. He was so tired. His usually sexy, disorderly hair was plastered to his skull as he ran a hand through it to pull the dripping, stray fronds from his contemplative eyes. Letting his gaze drift to his left leg, Grimmjow eyed the massive bruise that discolored almost his entire thigh. That was going to a bitch to heal. Taking deep breaths and letting the caressing water work its relaxing warmth deep into his muscles, Grimmjow thought of the young man… again.

He had been so fierce and lively during the fighting, but as soon as it had ended the guy had just collapsed as though some unseen strings holding him upright had been cut. His lips had been so dry and chapped and the bridge of his nose was sunburned. Those watery coffee eyes had been so weary and unfocused. The ginger's clothes had been ripped, torn and stained with blood. Not to mention the guy had lost his shoes somewhere along the way and his feet were burned from the hot asphalt and torn up.

The orangette's appearance had tugged on a cord in Grimmjow's chest, evoking a slew of feelings and responses that he hardly understood. Growling low in his throat, Grimmjow balled a fist and struck the tiled floor. Refusing to think of the ginger, he gently pushed himself off the floor and rose on unsteady legs. Shutting off the water, he toweled himself off and walked back in said towel without a care for what someone might think of his blatant disrespect for the rules.

Roughly shutting his door behind him, Grimmjow hobbled over to his bed and collapsed onto it carelessly. Burying his face in a pillow, he sighed heavily and fought to relax. He didn't have watch duty tonight and he was too tired to go get food. The sun was setting, so he figured now was a good a time as any to finally just drift off into blissful sleep. But as fate would have it, a familiar face intruded on his thoughts.

Giving in to the persistence of his subconscious, Grimmjow let his mind be filled with thoughts and images of the ginger. In no time at all he was fast asleep and dreaming that he stood patiently at the younger man's bedside, waiting for him to wake.

**…**

**…**

Right as the sun dipped below the horizon, a figure appeared in the shadows thrown by the grey and dying light atop a building. Looking across the street in the middle of the ravaged town, the figure focused on the tall, twelve story building. Inside was a mini society of refugees who had escaped the insanity of the outside world caused by the insatiable undead. They wouldn't be safe in there forever.

A stoic and expressionless face watched the building silently. They had a job to do, a duty to fulfill and a code of honor to uphold. Despite the recent turmoil caused by two deserters, the figure was steadfast in their mission; until they had seen their target. The young man with sunny orange hair had fought tooth and nail to rescue those men at the docks, and it was something that had surprised the silent shadow of a figure.

Then again, it didn't surprise them. The man had always been one to risk his life to save others. It was one of the reasons why he had been so well liked by everyone, despite his stubborn nature and his short temper. He was compassionate beneath the detached, tough guy façade. It was his compassion that had gotten him into this mess. If he had just…

Shaking the thoughts from their head, the figure continued to look over the building. They had to get in and take the orangette, but it wasn't going to be an easy task lugging the goofy bastard about by their self. This job was never easy. Of course, they imagined they had the job because their superiors were unsure as to their loyalty. There were a lot of whispers and fearful looks nowadays among their comrades. No one knew who to trust after the two deserters among their ranks had caused such chaos.

"Hmph…" The figure grunted to their self. Steeling their resolve, the figure took a step forward, still veiled by shadows. They had to do this, no matter loathe they were to. No amount of expressionless features could hide the conflict and pain in their large, telling, indigo eyes.

"Time to do the devil's work."

**…**

**…**

**So much action. After writing all of that, I felt physically drained. xD Kind of silly really. So the chapter is ended with a little more mystery and the next chapter will shed some light on our mysterious little berry and the one stalking him! Also, now that Ichigo is in the house, you know embarrassing girl talk with Nel is inescapable! Mwahahahaha!**

**Don't forget to review and thank you for reading! Until next chapter!**

**~Aurelia**


	6. Doctor's Orders

**…**

**…**

_"Run."_

_The nagging and persistent voice whispered softly, the sound drifting across the barren landscape like floating ash. Looking about at the fiery skies and the black clad figure looming on the horizon, the ginger haired young man tried to turn and heed the whispered word, but could hardly move. He felt like he was trying to run through water. Every movement he made was slow and hampered by some unseen force that gripped him with tenacity._

_The figure grew closer and closer to him as he was unable get farther away. The voice began to whisper louder and louder, until it was yelling in his head. Fire danced across the skies and a shrieking, infantile cry shook the ground upon which he stood. Mist surrounded him as small lights began to flicker about him, winking in and out of existence._

_"RUN ICHIGO!"_

_He tried but he couldn't move. An icy chill surrounded him and stole his breath away despite that the sky was on fire. Setting his jaw firmly, he stood his ground. There was no more running. It was time he faced what bore down upon him and he didn't care about the consequences. He knew he was right for doing what he did._

_But what did he do…?_

_It didn't matter. He was firm in his convictions and nothing was going to change that. Squaring his shoulders, he drew his black blade out of thin air and took a defensive stance. They had come for him at last._

**…**

**…**

A persistent knocking tore Grimmjow from his strange dreams. Groaning, he blearily blinked about the room to see that he was no longer at the bedside of a comatose young man. A sickening feeling of unexplained dread came over him and then was gone as quick as it had come. Grumbling sourly to himself, he could tell by the light that the sun hadn't quite breached the eastern horizon yet; so why was there an annoyance knocking at his door?

Throwing the sheet off of him he sleepily stormed – limped, really- to the door. Grasping the knob, he turned it and yanked it open with no lack of venom in his countenance. He was not a much of a morning person today as he had been quite content in his little dream world.

Glaring out the door at whoever was there, Grimmjow's glowering scowl falter briefly at the look on the knocking fiend's face. In the hall stood Szayel, wide eyed and frozen. Grimmjow's sleep addled mind tried to think of the reason for the man's frozen look of surprise but wasn't given much a chance.

Szayel's face reanimated with by splitting into a sly smirk. His honey golden eyes traveled down and down before slowly raking their way back up Grimmjow's body. In a sickening moment of lucidity, Grimmjow came to the realization that he was buck ass naked. Refusing to be embarrassed by the situation, he scowled at the pink haired man and gruffly spoke.

"The fuck you want?"

"I came to examine your leg since the young man you brought in is now stable and being watched over by Nel and Starrk." He said, his smooth and almost sleazy tone letting all manner of innuendo fill the space between them.

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow slammed the door in Szayel's face. Pissed as hell, he raked a hand through his chaotic tangle of sky blue hair and bent to pick up a clean pair of boxers that had been discarded on the floor. Yanking them on, he ripped a shirt off his shelf of clean clothes and threw it over his head before grabbing a pair of sweats and haphazardly stuffing his legs into them.

Opening the door back up, Szayel was still there and cocking a pink brow at him in salacious amusement. Ignoring the man's leer, Grimmjow hobbled with him up the next couple floors to his makeshift lab where he could have his leg treated. The entire walk there was filled with silence after Grimmjow's sleepy snarl silenced Szayel's attempts at conversation. Upon reaching the lab, Grimmjow slumped inside and found Nel and Starrk conversing lightly, sitting beside a cot with a prone figure lain upon it.

Grimmjow's insides did back flips and cartwheels at the sight of the ginger. His bare torso was exposed and a light blanket was pulled up to just above his hips. Lightly tanned, lean muscles were very visible and were covered by a series of nicks and scrapes, but nothing serious. Grimmjow felt an uncomfortable lump form in his throat at the tempting sight of exposed flesh. Averting his eyes, he affected a grumpy manner, which wasn't too hard. Hopping up onto a table that Szayel pointed to, Grimmjow offered a grunted hello to Nel and Starrk.

"Mornin' Grimmy!" Nel said with too much cheer for the time it was.

Twitching his lip in an attempt at a smile, Grimmjow only managed a lethargic sneer. Nel laughed lightly and continued conversing quietly with Starrk who gave Grimmjow a lazy nod in greeting. They were talking about the best way to make flavored vodka with Skittles. Rolling his eyes and suppressing a smirk, Grimmjow turned his attention back to Szayel, who eyed him expectantly.

"I can't examine you with your pants on." He said, his smooth voice once again full of innuendo.

That was Szayel for you. He was brilliantly smart, but the ultimate perv. Sluggishly, Grimmjow made a face as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his deep navy sweats. Shifting his weight to one side he yanked them down to reveal his black boxers. Shifting his weight again to the other side, he pulled the other side down and then kicked them off onto the floor carelessly. Keeping his boxers on, he made a face that told of just how humorless he was feeling at that moment.

Szayel scoffed at the bluenette's antisocial demeanor and bent to examine the man's corded thigh. Poking and prodding with long, slender fingers, each touch evoked a hiss of pain from Grimmjow. Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow watched as Szayel lifted his leg and examined the back. A quick, stabbing motion of his finger brought a snarling curse from Grimmjow despite his best efforts to be silent.

"That fuckin' hurts dammit." He groused. Szayel scoffed lightly and then put Grimmjow's leg down. The enormous black and blue bruise circled his thigh above the knee and the imprints of the Screecher's deformed fingers could be seen.

"Calm down. You should be fine. Now tell me, does it hurt to put weight on the leg?" The doctor asked methodically.

"Not really. It just hurts. Weight doesn't affect it much." The pink haired man nodded at Grimmjow's words.

"Good, do you remember hearing a snap or crunch when this happened?"

"Nope."

"Alright, and the muscle tissue is swollen but there are no deformities. Good news is I don't think the femur is broken or fractured in any way. If it was, you'd be laid up in a cast for weeks." Grimmjow cringed at the idea of being trapped inside for weeks with a cast on.

"The internal bleeding in the tissue doesn't appear to be too bad and I don't think the bone has been bruised but without an x-ray, I cannot be sure. For now, the only thing I can tell you is to elevate the leg, use a hot compress to alleviate pain and blood flow and to gently massage the area. We'll keep a close eye on the bruise and see if it worsens or improves."

Grimmjow almost growled. He didn't want to be kept inside. Even though Szayel wasn't threatening him with a cast, he still didn't want to be confined to bed rest, like it seemed the pink haired man was implying. Gingerly sliding off the table, Grimmjow stuffed himself back into his sweats, but before he could sneak off while Szayel's back was turned, the man turned round and snatched his wrist.

Hauling Grimmjow off, he shoved the man down into a cushy armchair and drug a small table over. Throwing a folded blanket down on the table, the pink haired man demanded Grimmjow prop his leg up on it. The humorless amber gold gaze he directed at Grimmjow proved he wouldn't take any refusal from the bluenette. Propping his leg up, he reclined back and curled his lip at Szayel.

"Happy?" He asked with a biting tone. Szayel nodded with a saccharine smile and then handed Grimmjow two pills.

"Take those. They'll ease the pain. And please try to keep your leg elevated. Those are my orders to you as your doctor."

Without bothering to ask what the pills were, Grimmjow tipped his head back and tossed the pills down his throat, swallowing them without water. Szayel sighed heavily and turned to leave, before turning back around and speaking to Starrk.

"Would you get our surly patient there some breakfast while I go report to Aizen?" Starrk nodded an affirmative and stood with a lazy groan. Trudging out of the room, he left Grimmjow and Nel inside with the passed out young man.

Sitting only a few feet from the cot the young man was on, Grimmjow eyed him before Nel shifted and grabbed his attention. Standing up, she picked up her folding chair and carried it over to sit at Grimmjow's side. Smiling warmly at the bluenette, she spoke up in a quiet voice.

"Sooooo… considering the color orange is pretty unique for a hair color, I'm gonna guess that this is the same mystery guy that you ran into the first time around." She gave him a gentle poke in the arm to prod him to speak up.

"Mmm… yeah." Was all Grimmjow replied with, averting his gaze from both Nel and the prone orangette.

"He is pretty cute. I commend your taste." She teased lightly.

Grimmjow felt Nel's eyes boring into him as he struggled to not make any reaction. He merely grunted a response and continued to stare at nothing in particular. He could tell that Nel was intrigued by the relationship between the two and he knew she wouldn't rest until she figured out exactly what was there.

"He's got such long, pretty lashes and his eyes have a lovely shape… like almonds." She continued mercilessly. Grimmjow wanted to spring up and run off with any kind of excuse he could to escape the room and Nel's loaded observations but there was no springing in his future any time soon.

Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from looking over the unconscious man's face to find she was right. He had long, thick lashes and his eyes were very prominent and were complimented by his high cheek bones and his severe brow that hardly relaxed in his sleep. Watching the sleeping man's face with such focus, Grimmjow hardly noticed the soft smile that spread across Nel's lips as she watched him become lost in the young man's face. If Grimmjow wouldn't feel like a complete chick saying it, he would have admitted that the ginger was beautiful in a way.

"Sooooo…"

Grimmjow almost cringed at the drawled word as Nel sat forward in her chair. Ripping is gaze from the cataleptic young man, Grimmjow quickly looked to Nel. Schooling his features into what he hoped was a neutral expression, he waited for her to speak again.

"What?" He asked a little more gruffly than he had meant to.

"Did you really jump off a building to help him fight the infected?"

"Uhhh, yeah."

Nel smirked secretively and fidgeted with a long strand of pale green hair.

"Ah. And did you really throw yourself to the ground to catch him when he collapsed?"

"What!" Grimmjow asked, his voice inadvertently rising in pitch and volume. Nel gave him a playful shove and giggled.

"Di Roy said he saw you drop your machete and just toss yourself to the ground to break his fall. I asked Edrad and he said it was true. That's so cute Grimmy!" She said in an overexcited whisper. Feeling a noose of sorts around his neck, Grimmjow scrambled to defend himself.

"Well he had just saved our asses. What was I supposed to do? I am not entirely heartless you know." His tone was indignant as he curled his lip. He didn't like being painted into a corner like this, and when it came to dragging the truth out of him, Nel was the master artist with the brush.

"I know you aren't." She said sweetly as she gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek before springing up from her chair and heading towards the door.

"I need some breakfast. You keep that leg up and keep an eye on the new guy." And then she was gone with a swish of her silky hair, her voluptuous hips swaying with her retreat.

Sitting alone with his thoughts in a room with an unconscious man that he couldn't admit he had the hots for, Grimmjow felt an irritable growl rise in his throat. This was shaping up to be a _fine_ day. It seemed everyone was going to know of his peculiar knight in shining armor act of selflessness. While he may not have been chivalrous, Grimmjow did have a set of morals he followed. Sitting with his leg propped up, he let his hesitant azure gaze drift back to the sleeping face of the ginger.

"I wish I knew your name." He whispered into the silence that hung thick between them.

As expected, the young man did not stir. Leaning forward, Grimmjow was about to reach a hand out to brush the long, stray locks of orange hair from the young man's eyes when the latch on the door clicked. Jumping slightly, Grimmjow sat back and tried to look natural; which for him consisted of looking slightly bored and irritated.

The door swung inward, emitting a food bearing Starrk. The sleepy looking brunette cocked a brow at him and his knowing, stormy grey eyes sparkled with intelligence. Casually sauntering over to Grimmjow, the man handed him a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Grimmjow took it gratefully as his stomach gave a sour yet jubilant cry at the smell of hot food. Reaching behind himself, Starrk produced a small can of apple juice from his back pocket and gave it to the bluenette with a knowing smirk.

Grimmjow took the apple juice and looked at it almost reverently. His face split into a huge grin as he gave Starrk a warm thanks. If there was one thing in this world besides violence that he had a love for, it was apple juice. At first when some of the folks around the base figured out that Grimmjow was an apple juice junky, they thought it was quite hilarious and razzed him for it. Grimmjow couldn't have given a shit as to what they thought though. No one was going to force him into being embarrassed due to his love of the sugary sweet liquid.

Popping the top on the can he let the delicious fluid pass his teeth and sluice over his tongue before swallowing it greedily. After two gulps, he set the can aside and tried to pace himself. Usually they drank only water since it was the easiest hydrating fluid to get their hands on, so the juice was a rare treat. Picking up his plastic fork, Grimmjow happily went about stuffing his face, sparing only a single look up at Starrk.

"I would keep you company, but I have to get ready. I'm on salvage detail today." Grimmjow's chewing halted at the words. Forcing the food down his throat with a dry swallow, Grimmjow spoke up.

"Is Aizen sending another team to the docks?"

"Yes." Starrk replied solemnly.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and tried to not let his ego be bruised in any way. There was never a run he had not finished until now and Aizen was already sending out another team; it grated against Grimmjow's already raw pride. Knowing Starrk and his team were quite capable, Grimmjow sighed.

"Be careful. Those Screechers are tough." Starrk nodded his understanding and left Grimmjow alone with his meal, an unconscious man and a slightly sick feeling in his stomach. He couldn't help but feel that returning so soon to the docks was a bad idea. They had no clue where all of those infected had come from and he didn't want another team to go through what his team had experienced. That and there wasn't another mysterious, nameless man to help them out.

Shoving the food into his face and swallowing without really tasting it, Grimmjow let his dark thoughts drift to all the mysterious goings on. There were too many questions, too many loose ends and not enough answers to tie it all together.

No one knew how the infected came to be. There were theories, so many theories but no definitive answers. Then there was the young man who was lying beside him on a cot. Ever since collapsing on the docks yesterday afternoon, he hadn't budged. While Grimmjow knew he was probably just exhausted and desperately needed sleep a small part of him worried that there was something horribly wrong. Of course the guy didn't even know who he was, what town he was in or anything else of the like and that could be considered something wrong with the man, but that only gave Grimmjow more questions. Nobody just woke up to a zombie apocalypse with a katana in their hand. This was real life, not some crazy ass anime.

Another thing that nagged at him was that strange woman he had seen a couple nights ago on watch duty. Hell he wasn't even sure if it was a woman beyond that his instincts told him so. What little he had seen of their face looked so feminine. It only added to the mystery. Dropping his now empty plate to the floor beside his chair, Grimmjow picked up his waiting can of apple juice and quite happily downed it as he continued to mull everything over.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered under his breath.

Sitting the now empty can of juice onto his bare plate, Grimmjow turned his gaze once more to the sleeping ginger. Sighing heavily, he kept and ear out as his hand tentatively reached forward and touched the soft strands of hair that hung in the ginger's eyes. Brushing them aside gently, his hand softly caressed the unmoving man's forehead. The man didn't respond at all to the touch. Grimmjow desperately hoped he'd wake soon.

As if fate enjoyed being cruel, the latch on the door into the lab clicked again and Grimmjow jerked his hand back as though he'd been burned. Looking wide eyed at the door, he scowled when Szayel entered.

The pink haired man threw Grimmjow a considering look, before smirking and shutting the door quietly behind him. Walking purposefully over to the younger man on the cot, he pulled up Nel's abandoned chair beside Grimmjow and took the young man's wrists into his hand, checking the pulse.

"I hear he is quite skilled with that thing." He said quietly, jerking his head towards a table across the room that held the young man's black katana.

"He is." Grimmjow replied simply.

"What the hell happened?" Szayel queried. The pink haired man gently set the ginger's wrist back down and looked to Grimmjow with his calculating amber eyes.

"Well…" Grimmjow began with a slightly tired sigh.

"He saved our asses, that's what happened. We'd got into the B warehouse and were ambushed by a Screecher. I wind up fighting the thing off, but out of nowhere an enormous horde of infected showed up at the warehouse door." Looking into Szayel's searching eyes, Grimmjow continued his tale.

"We'd gone through warehouse A and we didn't make any noise that would have drawn them in. Hell, from what it appeared, they had drug themselves out of the water and crawled onto the docks the second we got into warehouse B. I managed to kill the Screecher, but there was still the horde. We'd closed the doors and escaped out onto the roof. Almost didn't make it…" Grimmjow muttered as he remembered almost falling to his death when the ladder had ripped out from underneath him.

"Anyways, we were on the roof when this guy showed up out of nowhere and began hacking them to pieces. It was impressive to watch. He just started killing them one after another. God, he had to have killed over sixty on his own. I lost count of how many I killed at twenty and I don't know how many the others got rid of."

A shiver ran up Grimmjow's spine as he remembered whirling about and coming face to face with the young man. The look in his eyes sent waves of tingling heat all over his body to pool deep in his stomach.

"When the infected were all gone, he just dropped like a sack of rocks. We carried him back here, end of story." Szayel stared intently at the ginger as he became consumed by his thoughts, meditating o Grimmjow's words. Grimmjow waited patiently for the man to speak up.

"You think it was… a trap?" Grimmjow reeled at what the pink haired man was implying.

"No way. The Screechers are smart, but there is no way that the infected formulated a plan like that. They're dead dammit. The dead don't organize." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Do you think that perhaps there was something controlling them?"

"You mean like a wizard behind the curtain? A man pulling the strings? I doubt it. How do you control a mindless corpse that's only instinct is to eat the living?" Grimmjow knew the idea was preposterous, nuts even. Yet, there was that little nagging voice inside him that prompted it could be possible.

**…**

**…**

It had been two days since Grimmjow and his team had returned with the unconscious, nameless man. In that time, Grimmjow was unhappily force to rest himself and keep his wounded leg elevated, which meant a decent portion of his time was spent either in his room or in Szayel's lab where he would get checkups. Even before the world he had known came to an end, Grimmjow had hated doctors and doctors' offices, but being near the ginger was a small consolation prize.

Starrk's team had gone back to the docks and managed to finish the run Grimmjow's team had been unable to do. Luckily they were able to finish it without incident. Grimmjow would never forget the look on Starrk's face when he came back and told him of all the fallen infected they had seen at warehouse B. It was obvious the brunette was in awe that they had even survived.

Now Grimmjow lay on his floor with his leg propped up on the edge of his cushy bed. He stared out the window at the city below. Sun shone through his large window and hit his arm and face with its almost too warm rays. In all this time, the young man had yet to wake up or even stir in his sleep. Grimmjow felt a little sick every time he thought of it. He wished he knew of a way to improve the ginger's condition, but all he could do was wait. There was a knock at his door and a bright greeting as Nel let herself in.

"Hey Grimmy."

Grimmjow looked up at her from his spot on the floor and smiled at her happy manner. She traipsed in and sat down next to him in the sunlight, careful to not block the rays that hit Grimmjow's bronze skin. She knew he enjoyed the warmth. Sitting there beside him, a small giggle bubbled up from her.

"You look like a cat sunning himself." She said as he looked at her inquisitively. Grimmjow grinned wide and shook his head at her.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Szayel wants you to come in for a checkup today. He says your leg was doing much better yesterday and he wanted to gauge how much it had improved today." Grimmjow almost groaned in dread.

The checkup meant more poking and prodding from Szayel's slim bony fingers. Rolling to his side and gently taking his leg down from its perch, Grimmjow slowly stood. Giving an overly dramatic roll of his eyes to Nel the two left his room and wandered up the stairs to the lab.

"So, no change in the new guy?" Grimmjow asked, trying his best to sound casual about it. There was no fooling Nel though.

"Nope. Not even a twitch." She replied sympathetically.

"Hmmmph." He grunted back. He wasn't going to say anything else to incriminate him of having feelings of any sort for the ginger. Hell, he didn't even really know the guy so having feelings for him weren't really an option in his book. He wasn't a real lovey-dovey kind of guy.

Reaching Szayel's lab, the two let themselves in and found the pink haired doctor waiting. Since he was wearing basketball shorts, Grimmjow didn't have to drop his pants for the examination which made him quite happy. Szayel was always more than willing to make any and every kind of sexual joke he could at the bluenette's expense. Hopping up onto the table with a little more ease than the first time, Grimmjow waited not so patiently as the pink haired man examined the massive bruise on his leg.

"Well you'll be quite happy to know that you are healing rather quickly. Still, I don't want you to strain yourself in any way though. If you do, I'll be forced to truss you up like a roast pig to keep you still." The threat in the doctor's voice was unmistakable. Grimmjow sneered a little at the comment and rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Seeing the slight resentment in Grimmjow's face, Szayel smiled and leaned forward as he spoke, his face almost in Grimmjow's.

"Doctor's orders." Smirking at the man, Grimmjow just gave him an annoyed look.

Hopping down from the table, he took the soft armchair by the ginger's cot and propped his leg on the blanket padded table. This drew a cocked brow from Szayel, it being the first time the doctor hadn't needed to force the bluenette to sit down and Grimmjow did his damndest to ignore it. Nel took a seat happily beside Grimmjow and Szayel took one on the other side of the cot. Grimmjow found it a little strange that they were seated around the unconscious man like he was some kind of focal point, but shrugged it off. It was simply how the room was arranged.

Before anyone was able to speak, the door burst open and emitted a disgruntled looking Nnoitra. He held his right hand close to himself, red seeping through a ragged bandage and his salvage pack still on his back.

"Hey, I jus' got back from a run and I need my hand bandaged up. Sliced it on some sharp metal out on the streets." He grunted.

Stepping further into the room, Renji followed behind the man with the long black hair. Nel gave a happy smile and a wave to both men. Nnoitra gave her a nod and a grin while Renji said hello back. Szayel stood and took Nnoitra off to another table to clean and attend to his injured hand while Grimmjow and Nel stayed seated.

Renji dropped his pack by the door and took Szayel's seat on the other side of the cot from the green haired woman and the bluenette. The tattooed red head didn't say a word, but instead stared intently at the sleeping young man on the cot. Grimmjow watched the bright red head as the man's eyes took in what was before them. Something unnamable swirled in Renji's light brown eyes as he watched the sleeping form. Grimmjow almost would have said that it was familiarity, but he shook his head, knowing he was probably reading too much into it.

"OW!" Nnoitra's howl grabbed everyone's attention.

"Do ya know how ta take care of a patient without injuring them further dammit?" He yelled to a smirking Szayel.

The doctor didn't deign to respond and instead kept about his task of cleaning the gash in Nnoitra's hand. It was obvious that Nnoitra wasn't that injured and was just being persnickety with Szayel's methods. After they had finished, the two men joined the group near the cot standing at the foot of it.

"So is this the guy ya went bat shit over?" Nnoitra asked bluntly of Grimmjow. The bluenette rolled his eyes and didn't respond; he wouldn't let the man get a rise out of him. Nnoitra smirked at Grimmjow and jerked his head at the orangette as he asked Szayel a question.

"How long he been out?"

"Over sixty three hours. He's been asleep for almost three days."

"Well hasn't anyone tried to wake him?" Nnoitra asked. It was obvious he wasn't convinced someone could just sleep for three days and not wake up.

"Go ahead then." Szayel said, his tone dripping with sarcasm and disdain. Taking the doctor's words to heart, Nnoitra reached forward to give the orangette a shove when Renji and Grimmjow both moved at once.

"Don't touch him." Renji said. Everything about the red head oozed warning as he held Nnoitra's wrist in a white knuckle grip. Grimmjow gave Nnoitra a hard look but didn't say anything as he stayed perched on the edge of his seat. Finding it odd that Renji would be so protective over the stranger, Grimmjow watched the scene before him closely.

"Le'go a me Red." Nnoitra's voice was colored with an unfriendliness as he stared Renji down, not liking that someone was telling him what to do. Yanking his wrist away he pulled Renji off balance, causing the red head to lurch forward over the cot the ginger was on. A hand shot out and he caught himself before he tumbled onto the sleeping man, his hand hitting the young man's shin under the blanket.

Instantly the whole room erupted into noise and movement as the nameless man jolted awake. Sitting up so suddenly with a surprised gasp, the ginger shied away from Renji's touch and was up and across the room, crouched by a table faster than a flitting humming bird. A shout emitted from Nnoitra and Renji while Nel gave a startled squeal at the sudden movement.

Staring about at everyone with wide, confused coffee brown eyes, the ginger stayed crouched like a cornered animal, ready to lash out at anyone who got to close. Silence, cold and thick descended upon the room and smothered them like a wet blanket. No one moved, afraid it might set the young man off. Grimmjow imagined if the ginger was an animal, he'd be hissing in warning.

Slowly, the ginger eyed the surprised and frozen people in the room, not easing in his slightly hostile demeanor until his eyes met with deep, piercing blue. Taking in the sight of Grimmjow, the young man relaxed and slowly rose from his crouch to his full height. Keeping his eyes on Grimmjow, he finally spoke.

"Oh… it's you." He said softly, his smooth tenor filling the ear ringing silence, giving Grimmjow shivers.

Grimmjow watched as the young man made no move to return to the cot as it was obvious he was still unsure about everyone else in the room. Being the first to move, Grimmjow put his leg down and stood as quickly as he could. Moving past Nel, Szayel and Nnoitra, Grimmjow stood a few feet from the ginger, very much aware of the eyes that were focused on him.

"Hey." He said a little lamely.

"Uh, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train." The ginger muttered as a slight smirk quirked his lips, revealing his white teeth. Grimmjow couldn't help but notice the way the younger mans eyes crinkled at the edges when the corners of his lips turned up.

"You were asleep for almost three days." Szayel chimed in.

The ginger turned towards the pink haired man and cocked his head to the side, not replying. Turning to look back at Grimmjow he stopped and found his attention to be riveted by Renji. Grimmjow spared a glance at Renji and saw the red head was pale and stood like a deer in caught the headlights of a speeding truck.

"I… I know you… from… well, somewhere." The young man said to Renji.

Grimmjow looked from one man to the other incredulously. Renji stood, mouth agape like a grouper fish as he stared wide eyed at the young man. If Grimmjow wasn't mistaken, Renji looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"I-Ichi-go…?" Renji said to the ginger.

"Is that really you? I didn't quite recognize you with your hair all long and shaggy like that." The red head continued, still flabbergasted in appearance.

_How many guys with bright ass orange hair does Renji know? _Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Is that my name? It sounds familiar." The ginger replied. No one else in the room moved as the tense reunion occurred.

"Y-yeah. You're name's Ichigo." Renji said, still stuttering slightly.

"We used to live by each other. We… hung out several times."

The ginger nodded but it didn't seem that he recognized Renji in the slightest. Grimmjow surveyed the scene and didn't miss the way Renji had stumbled over his words. There was something more here that was beneath the surface. What secrets was Renji hiding and could he unlock the mystery that was this young man?

Pausing, the ginger looked the tattooed man over once again as he fought to remember some small shred of information. Closing his eyes and bowing his head, his brows furrowed deeper into a scowl as he thought. Suddenly his head shot back up as he looked at the tall red head with wide chocolate eyes.

"Renji?"

Grimmjow watched everything unfold with fascination. At long last, he at least had a name to put to a face when he thought of the ginger.

**…**

**…**

**Eyyup. This chapter really drained me. It was just so... so... well, boring for me to write. I hope you all didn't find it very boring, but I had to set the mood for the next chapter and there will be a little bit more revealed in that chapter. Slowly, the puzzle pieces are coming together! :D**

**Also, I am no longer taking requests. I will not write anymore stories by the request of another person unless it is an extenuating circumstance, like I know them and whatever. I am just sick of people telling me how to write, not that this story was a requested one. Do not fear, I'll totally keep writing on this and when I get struck with the inspiration, I'll start a new one too.**

**Anywho... that's all! Please leave a review! I love waking up and finding my inbox inundated! You all rock and I'm tired. :P Nighty night!**

**~Aurelia**


	7. Showers and Danger

**Yay! It is early in the morning but I refused to sleep until I had written this out. I've proofread it five times, but if some mistakes still slipped through I apologize as the editorial work was done on several shots and a few beers. :P**

**I wanted to give yet another thanks to all my reviewers especially the anonymous ones that I haven't been able to message back. I understand some people prefer the anonymity, but I want to thank you just the same, sooo... THANK YOU! ^_^**

**Now on to the good stuff! **

**…**

**…**

Pain filled his tender skull as the thoughts swirled about and screamed, vying for his attention like needy children. Slumping back down to the ground, Ichigo brought his hands to his overloaded head and held into it tightly, as though afraid it might run away from him.

_Ichigo's my name…_

It felt right. It sounded right. He knew now that was his name. A swift feeling of elation washed over him at the realization that he finally knew his name. He was a person now and not just some nameless being wandering the streets. He felt just a fraction more complete.

_Renji… this is Renji. I know Renji... But who's Renji…?_

Ichigo knew the red head before him covered in heavy, dark tribal tattoos to be named Renji, but he couldn't recall where he knew the man from. He knew the man by sight and now remembered his name, but beyond that Ichigo was drawing a blank. He fought with all his might to remember more memories past the pain in his head, he fought hard enough that it brought such intense pain that his eyes watered. Not wanting the people he was in front of to think that he was crying and showing weakness, he wiped them from his eyes before sitting more upright.

Looking about the room, Ichigo saw every set of eyes were on him. Feeling just a little too cornered, the ginger haired young man turned his gaze on the bluenette that still watched him intently. His azure eyes looked deep inside him, almost as if he was seeing his soul and it made Ichigo shiver. There was something about those searching sapphire orbs that made him want to run to the man. Shaking the feeling, Ichigo turned his gaze back to Renji, recalling that the man had spoken.

"We lived near one another?" He asked, unsure of the information.

The red head nodded in response, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel it wasn't entirely true. There was a grain of truth in there somewhere but he got the feeling the man was lying to him and he had no other reason to believe so beyond what the nagging little voice in his head told him. Eyeing everyone warily, Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to be there in that moment. There were too many new things to take in and too many strangers staring at him.

Suddenly his stomach gave an angry protest to its empty state, causing everyone's eyebrows to raise at the loud noise. His chocolate eyes widening in slight embarrassment, Ichigo cracked a sheepish grin when he saw the blue haired man and a woman beside him with green hair smile before bursting into laughter. The sound was infectious as everyone broke into a chuckle or a giggle while Ichigo's sheepish smile widened.

"Well, I would say let's give the poor patient some room and find the man a little sustenance. You haven't eaten in the three days you've been here and judging by the irritability of your stomach, you've neglected it before you were brought here." It was the pink haired man who had spoken up. Ichigo watched as he ushered Renji, a tall lanky man with long black hair and the woman with green tresses out of the room but paused, grabbing the woman's wrist to stop her.

"Nel, would you go with me to the kitchen to snag some food?" The pink haired man asked.

The woman with a large bosom and pale green hair nodded excitedly. Piecing it together, Ichigo realized her name was Nel. The pink haired man bent down and offered a hand to Ichigo to help him up. Taking it hesitantly, Ichigo stood and was led back to the cot.

"My name is Szayel and I'm the only thing that passes for a doctor around here, so when it comes to your health, my word is gospel." Szayel said with an arrogant smirk and a wink.

"You don't have to lie back down, but I would prefer that you rest yourself somewhere other than the floor. Nel and I will be right back with food." Sitting down on the cot beside the bluenette's chair, Ichigo sat a little dumbly, unsure how to react to everything. The bluenette turned like he was going to leave as well when Szayel brandished a finger at him.

"Sit yourself back down and elevate that leg or I _will _tie you down and keep you in a happy, drugged up stupor until your leg heals. Understand me?" Ichigo watched the blue haired man growl in a grumpy manner at the pink haired doctor as he limped back to his chair beside Ichigo's cot. Sitting down in it, he curled his lip at the doctor as he and Nel left the room.

Silence.

It filled the room once again as the two men sat without looking at one another. Left with his thoughts that were so loud he was afraid the bluenette might be able to hear them, Ichigo pondered as to how he had got here. He recalled fighting the undead and seeing the blue haired man at the docks, but beyond that, everything was a blur. He suddenly realized that it must have been the bluenette who brought him back here.

"Thanks." He said abruptly. The word exited his mouth unbidden and it startled them both. The bluenette gave Ichigo a crooked smile that made his growling stomach quite merrily tie itself into knots.

"No problem. I wasn't just going to leave your unconscious ass out there after you fell on me." Ichigo felt his eyes widen at the man's words. He didn't realize he had fallen on the man. A slight blush crept into his cheeks as he tried to envision what had happened; it only brought more of a pink tinge to his face.

"Oh. Sorry. It wasn't intentional." Thoughts swarmed his mind as Ichigo was suddenly thinking of being carried in the bigger man's corded, strong arms. Trying not to stare too openly, Ichigo couldn't help how his eyes thirstily drank in the sight of the man.

"No big deal." The man said with another wide grin.

Ichigo smiled back, but his smile slipped when he saw the impressive bruise on the bluenette's leg just above his knee. Instantly, Ichigo knew that the hand of one of the newly changed undead, the kind that screamed and shrieked, had inflicted the damage. He could distinctly see the marks from the creature's fingers. The bluenette saw where the ginger haired man's gaze was and quirked a brow.

"A Screecher got a hold of my leg. Doctor thinks that I'm lucky the force didn't fracture my femur or bruise the bone. He's making me keep it elevated and shit." The man said nonchalantly. Ichigo nodded at the information.

"You should place a hot compress on it; it will relax the muscle and allow the excess blood from the burst vessels to drain easier." The words came forth from Ichigo's mouth before he even knew what he was saying. Unsure as to where it had come from, he cracked another sheepish smile at the man whose azure eyes twinkled.

"Doc suggested it too. I'll have to try it." The handsome blue haired man replied.

"By the by, the name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I don't think I've told it to you yet; nice to more formally meet you Ichigo."

The orangette's insides churned and danced excitedly as the man gave him another toothy, crooked smile. Feeling an overwhelming sense of happy joy, Ichigo couldn't have repressed the large warm smile that transformed his scowling face, even if he wanted to.

"Hi Grimmjow, I'm just Ichigo." Both men chuckled at the awkward introduction as they fumbled for what to say next.

"So, uh… you remember anything at all about yourself yet?" Grimmjow asked, his voice full of with curiosity and humor. Ichigo snorted.

"I'm Ichigo, I'm good at killing monsters and I know a tatted up red head named Renji. That's about all I know." The ginger said with wry amusement.

Grimmjow chuckled deep in his throat, the sound drawing another eye crinkling grin from Ichigo. He'd never heard a more pleasant sound. The two lapsed into another awkward silence but were saved by the opening of the door.

Szayel came whisking in with Nel in tow, both of them carrying enough food to feed a small army. Ichigo watched as they set the trays down on an empty table and began to dish stuff up, all the while talking about some man named Hanataro who had apparently caused some sort of scene where they had been. From what Ichigo heard, it sounded like the man had tripped and fell face first into a woman named Halibel's chest.

A choking laugh came from Grimmjow and Ichigo looked over to see the man's face split with a huge, wicked grin at what he heard. The man's eyes danced merrily with a mischievous light, but he didn't speak up.

Turning about, Szayel brought a plate of food to Grimmjow while Nel brought one to Ichigo, before dishing up something for their selves. Once everyone had a plate of food and was seated somewhere, they all fell into silence yet again as they began to eat. Not having touched his food yet, Ichigo looked about for a moment at everyone who was busy eating before his angry stomach urged to him to dig in.

To say that it was delicious was an understatement. After living so long on cold canned goods and other various items that didn't need cooking, Ichigo savored the warm chicken and rice dish. It was the best thing he could ever remember eating. Shoving forkful after forkful into his mouth, Ichigo realized after a brief moment that his plate was suddenly empty. Looking up from his bare dish, he blushed to realize that he was being stared at.

"Oh goodness! It's a good thing we brought a lot." Nel said with a huge smile as she took the plate from Ichigo to dish him up more without asking him if he was still hungry. Ichigo couldn't help but like the woman. She was so sweet and friendly.

Szayel raised a single brow at him and smirked as he went about daintily consuming his own meal. Looking over at Grimmjow, Ichigo saw the man's jaw was slightly agape as he stared at the ginger.

"Did you even chew it?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh leave him alone Grimmy! He's hungry and it's not like you've got any table manners to speak of." Nel said in a teasing tone as she defended the ravenous ginger. Handing him a fresh plate heaped with an eye popping amount of food, she then sat back down and continued on with her own meal.

Ichigo tucked into his second plate with unparalleled zeal, though he did try to take it slower this time. His efforts of slowing up only lasted him about a minute before he happily inhaled the scrumptious dish. Nel wound up grabbing Ichigo a plate of thirds much to Grimmjow's astonishment and downed that one just as quickly. Feeling rather sated, knowing his stomach couldn't possibly hold anymore, Ichigo looked about to find that everyone had finished their first plate. Sparing a glance at the table that had held the food, Ichigo blushed to find it empty. He had almost single handedly eaten everything.

"You thirsty?"

Nel asked sweetly, and Ichigo nodded in earnest as she tossed him a water bottle. Twisting the cap off, Ichigo drank over half of it in one go. Feeling too relieved at finally having some food and water to feel any more embarrassed, he looked about and saw everyone watching him yet again.

"Thank you very much." He said sincerely. The three people smiled at him, but Ichigo found his attention was primarily captured once more by the attractive figure of Grimmjow. Before he could become too lost in the man's cyan eyes, Szayel spoke up.

"Now that you've been fed, I'm sure you'd like to wash up and get a change of clothes perhaps."

Ichigo looked down to realize for the first time since waking that he only wore his filthy, torn up, faded jeans and not a stitch more. Blushing yet again, he admitted that cleaning up would be nice.

"Good, good. I think I'll have some clothes that'll fit you nicely." The sly, amber eyed man said.

Something in the man's tone made him a little wary. Taking in what the man wore, Ichigo had to admit that the doctor had a decent fashion sense. Shiny black shoes, white slacks covered his legs and a starched black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a white vest over the top adorned his torso. He looked awfully professional for a man surviving an uprising of the dead. He smiled as Ichigo sat there watching him a little blankly.

"You go with him." He added, turning to Grimmjow.

"You are starting to stink and I'm not sure how much more my poor nose can handle." Szayel said to the bluenette with no lack of mockery in his tone.

The comment drew a giggle from Nel who rolled her eyes. Grimmjow curled a lip and gave a silent snarl without any real heat to the pink haired man and stood slowly. Limping towards the door, Grimmjow turned around when he realized Ichigo wasn't' following. Looking deep into Ichigo's eyes, he spoke in his velvet smooth, rumbling baritone.

"You comin' or what ginger?"

**…**

**…**

Standing barefoot on the cold tile floor, Grimmjow almost twitched with unfathomable tension. In the stall next to him was a naked, wet, attractive man. Grimmjow felt his frustration reach new heights as he turned the water on for his own shower. Already stripped down to his skin that was prickled with goose bumps from the cold, he stepped into the near scalding spray of water and let out a sigh.

In the stall next to him, Ichigo let out a long, almost whining moan in a sign of approval to the hot water. Grimmjow had to suppress a throaty, aroused growl as he heard the sound. His senses were suddenly so very acute. Standing in the steamy spray, he imagined the fingers trailing down his body and thought of what it was he might see if he were to sneak a peak in on the ginger. His whole body was wracked with warm shivers of delight at the images his mind conjured up.

"Grimmjow?" The voice tore the fantasizing bluenette from his reverie.

"Do you have any soap over there with you?" Ichigo asked.

Scrambling to grab it out of his shower bag, Grimmjow found the little bottle of fresh smelling body wash.

"Yeah." His voice was almost a strangled yelp. Clearing his throat he continued.

"Here, I'll toss it over the wall." And then he gave the plastic bottle a toss. There was a soft sound of plastic hitting flesh as the younger man caught it. A small click echoed in the tiled room as the top was popped open.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said as the smell of Grimmjow's soap began to fill the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath and trying to keep calm and not think about the naked, wet, soaped up, lithely muscled man less than two feet away from him, Grimmjow dug into his shower bag and pulled out his shampoo.

Opening the top, he got a healthy dollop onto his palm before he capped the shampoo back up and dropped it into the shower bag. Rubbing the viscous liquid between his hands, he then began to work it through his slicked back, wild mess of sky blue hair. By the time he had rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he realized he needed the soap back.

"Hey, uh… Ichigo? Toss me the soap and I'll toss you the shampoo." He said as he bent to retrieve the shampoo.

"Ok. Here it comes!"

Suddenly the bottle of body wash dropped out of the sky. With the shampoo bottle still in his right hand, Grimmjow reached his left hand up and tried to catch the incoming bottle. Taking a step on the wet tile while looking up at the falling object though, proved to be quite disastrous. His foot made contact with a bit of shampoo that had missed his hand when he squirted it out of the bottle and he began to slip. Still looking up at the looming bottle of body wash, Grimmjow's balance was thrown off as he tried to correct it, but failed miserably.

In a sickening moment of frozen time, Grimmjow's mind had only enough time to process the thoughts "oh" and "shit". Like that he had fallen to his bare ass onto the wet tile with a heavy thud, a wet slap and a grunt of pain. Still looking up, he realized he was not going to catch the bottle that was headed right for his face. With a hard thunk of heavy plastic hitting his skull, the bottle of body wash hit Grimmjow right on the cheek bone below his left eye.

"Sonuva bitch!"

Grimmjow howled as his hand shot up to his face in an attempt to assuage the hurt but this action only proved to cause more pain. The second his hand clamped over his eyes, he realized that somehow during his fall, his hand had hit the soapy, wet tile and now he had soap in his eye. Growling, Grimmjow howled out yet another curse.

"SONUVA BITCH!"

Sitting on the wet, cold tile floor Grimmjow became aware of three things. One: his ass hurt. Two: his face hurt. And three: there was a panicked, naked, wet ginger standing in front of him. Trying furiously to clear the soap from his eye, Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo had forced the stall door to his shower open to see if he was alright.

Before him was a glorious sight. Every inch of slightly tanned skin he had just been imagining was exposed to him and glistened under the bright fluorescent lights. Ichigo's bright ginger hair still dripped wetly as water droplets trailed down his skin, making it look as though he'd just done something extremely physical and was covered in sweat. Toned, lightly muscled abs and two pert buds for nipples stood out and Grimmjow fought to keep his gaze from going any lower as all the heat in his body began to pool in his loins.

Instantly, Grimmjow felt his insides churn and his blood run cold. Sitting there wide eyed with a hand over his eye completely naked under a stream of hot water and with a brewing erection, Grimmjow did the only thing he could think of.

Hurling the bottle of shampoo at Ichigo, he stood roughly and gave Ichigo a shove out of his shower stall. Slamming the door shut behind him, he gritted his teeth as his sweet, tortuous frustration came to fruition.

"I-I'm sorry Grimmjow! Uhhhh... Ar-are you okay?" Ichigo asked worriedly from outside the stall. Clenching his fists at his sides, his nails cutting half moons into his palms, Grimmjow tried to moderate his tone.

"I'm fine! I just kinda like my privacy when I'm in the shower!" He couldn't help the curtness in his voice or how he literally growled the word "shower". Feeling like he had been too terse with the ginger, Grimmjow desperately tried to make amends.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I just slipped on some soap. Wash your hair and finish up."

"Oh. Ok." Ichigo replied a touch dolefully.

Standing in the suddenly too warm cascade of water, Grimmjow looked down at his traitorous sex. Biting the inside of his cheek, he fought to clear his mind. Taking the body wash in hand, he began to soap himself up to finish getting clean but when rubbing his hands over his overly sensitive skin to spread the soap, Grimmjow realized that it wasn't helping his big problem in any way.

The water in the stall next to him shut off and he could hear Ichigo toweling off. Instantly Grimmjow's thoughts drifted to what he had seen when Ichigo had burst in on him. He recalled those long, lithe, flexible looking limbs, the toned abs that led into a sensual "V" that should he have not averted his gaze would have led him to heaven. Those large, glistening watered down coffee eyes and that pert mouth that begged to be kissed…

Baring his teeth in a grimace, Grimmjow struggled to contain his poor, neglected, over eager libido. It had been a long time since he had seen any action.

"Grimmjow?" The tentative, husky tenor called out. Knowing he'd have to get the ginger out of there and soon, the all around frustrated bluenette replied to the sexually delicious ginger.

"Just meet me in the room that's down the hall. It's the fourth one on the right from the stairwell." He could hear Ichigo hurriedly wrapping the towel about himself as he voiced a quiet "ok" before gently slipping the shampoo under the edge of Grimmjow's stall. Grimmjow didn't breathe a sigh of relief until the heavy door to the bathroom could be heard hitting the frame as it shut.

Taking a shaking hand, he ran it through his wet hair. With a breathy growl, Grimmjow looked down at himself. His skin was still covered in lingering trails of soap as his erection stood up proudly. Taking it in his hand, the bluenette set to relieving himself in the empty bathroom, his thoughts all a jumble with one focal point.

Ichigo.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo sat on the floor in the evening sun in Grimmjow's room. As he stared out the window at the ball of fire that was beginning its descent over the horizon, Ichigo recalled the scene in the shower. Corded arms and legs, rippling abs, strong, broad shoulders and that impressive…

A fierce, blush crept up the back of his neck as he recalled _every_thing he had seen. Clearing his throat, Ichigo berated himself for having such thoughts of a man he barely knew. Sitting in only a white, fluffy towel in Grimmjow's room, Ichigo couldn't help but realize that the room smelled of the bluenette. It was a soft smell that was musky, like sandalwood.

Abruptly, the door to the room opened and emitted Szayel. Standing up, a hand on the slightly slipping towel to keep it around his hips, Ichigo was relieved to see the doctor had clothes in his hands.

"Oh good. I- uhmmm…" Whatever the doctor was going to say trailed off as he saw Ichigo in naught but a towel. His amber eyes widened and glinted with a cunning light as a lascivious smirk spread across his features.

"Oh myyyy… we might want to get you clothed and soon." Szayel said with no lack of amusement and sexual suggestion.

"Wouldn't want to fluster the poor man anymore..." He added under his breath, barely audible to Ichigo's keen ears.

Walking forward towards Grimmjow's bed, he laid out a pair of white and blue boxers, a black t-shirt, a pair of dark blue, almost purple jeans as well as a pair of socks and black and tan running shoes.

"I'll guard the door while you get dressed." The pink haired man said with a suggestive wink as he slunk out of the room.

Ichigo stood staring at the clothes for a brief second before scrambling to put them on. Cramming his legs into the boxers, he yanked the jeans off the bed and shoved a foot into a leg of the jeans. When he got them on, he realized they were rather tight fitting as well as low on his hips. Looking down, he was glad to see that they weren't too short for him. Figuring it must be the style of the jeans, he ignored how small they felt.

There were muffled voices outside the door as he picked up the black shirt that also looked a little small. After a shout and an obvious curse, the door swung inward to allow in a clothed Grimmjow right as Ichigo pulled the shirt over his head and tugged it down over his torso. Looking at the bluenette, he saw the man paused with a blank look on his face. His left eye looked red and there was a angry looking mark beneath the eye on the crest of his cheek bone. The man reanimated and threw his dirty clothes onto a pile across from his bed while Ichigo looked him over.

The bluenette wore a closely fitting deep navy blue shirt and grey washed, distressed jeans that fit his ass nicely but weren't tight like Ichigo's were. His hair was a damp, chaotic mess of lust inducing blue and Ichigo could smell the clean soap on him mixing with the natural sandalwood like musk that was all his own. The bluenette turned to Szayel and the doctor smirked cruelly and cocked a brow.

"Did Ichigo _nail_ you in the face?" Ichigo panicked and spoke up before the doctor got the wrong idea and thought that he had punched Grimmjow.

"No, no! I tossed a bottle of body wash over the top of the stall and it hit him when he slipped." Ichigo said in earnest. Szayel snorted and rolled his eyes at the younger man's obvious innocence.

"Well _whatever _the case, Aizen would like to meet you. He is the man in charge around here." Ichigo felt his muscles tighten in apprehension at the thought.

Squaring his shoulders, he smiled at Szayel and nodded. He wouldn't allow himself to feel nervous about simply meeting a man. Grimmjow worked a kink out of his neck as he began to step forward and follow the pair, but Szayel turned around and stopped him.

"Not you. Aizen simply wants to meet with Ichigo for now."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's lip curled in distaste for the order. It was obvious the man didn't like being told what to do. Throwing the bluenette an apologetic look, Ichigo followed the pink haired doctor out of Grimmjow's room and down the hall towards the stairwell. There were no words said between him and the strange, honey eyed man as they made their way up the spiraling metal staircase and Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what sort of man, this Aizen was.

He wasn't allowed much time to wonder before it seemed the stairwell was falling apart. Loud echoing bangs resounded through the stairwell. Looking up just in time to see something dark hurtling down at them, Ichigo acted on pure instinct and grabbed Szayel by the waist and pulled him out of the way. The thing crashed down to the metal landing exactly where they had been and Ichigo felt himself go on guard when he saw the flash of a silvery white blade.

"What in the name of all thing sacred!" Szayel said in bewilderment as he drew a handgun from the behind himself where it had been secreted in the waistband of his white slacks. Leveling it at the dark shape, Ichigo couldn't help but slink into a crouch.

There before them stood a strangely dressed woman in all black. Something about her gave Ichigo shivers, like she was familiar or something. She was petite, tiny even, with short shoulder length raven black hair and deep, wide indigo eyes, wearing black Edo era clothing typical for swordsmen. She held a simple katana, the blade almost white, it shone so brightly in the well lit stairwell.

Becoming the predator he had to be, Ichigo placed himself just to the side and slightly in front of Szayel, careful to not step in the path of the man's gun. The woman held an aggressive, on guard posture as she stood before them, her face impassive but her eyes swimming with emotion.

"I don't know who you are or _what_ you _think _you are, but you best make yourself scarce before I think it worth my while to put a few holes in you, bitch." Szayel's words were cool, calm and laced with an undeniable threat.

Ichigo watched the woman's face turn into a mockingly pleasant smile as she regarded the pink haired doctor. Keeping her stance so that she could defend if either of the two men attacked, she spoke to Szayel.

"I'm not here for you. Leave if you value breathing air with lungs that aren't punctured." The woman's voice was low, almost sultry in its tone and dead calm as she spoke with an air of authority. Cocking his head to the side, Szayel's amber gold eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." And with that he fired off two rounds, one right after the other, the shots reverberating about with a deafening boom at they hit nothing but wall.

In the span of half a heartbeat, the tiny woman was gone, simply vanished into thin air from where she had been standing. Abruptly, she reappeared next to the doctor. Before Ichigo could utter a syllable, the dark clad woman took the pommel of her sword and viciously rammed it into Szayel's temple.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed furiously as he watched Szayel crumple to the floor limply. Praying that no one else would happen upon them and become hurt as well, Ichigo crouched low as he stood on the balls of his feet, watching the woman as though she were a poisonous snake.

The raven haired woman turned slowly towards Ichigo and lowered her blade into a less aggressive gesture. Face impassive as stone, Ichigo watched as her indigo eyes pleaded.

"Ichigo, it is time to come back."

**…**

**…**

Grimmjow huffed as he paced about in his room. He wanted to know what the hell was going on in that meeting with Aizen. He knew more about the new guy than anyone else, so why shouldn't he be there? Grimmjow stilled in his angry pacing as he realized the name for the emotion he was overcome with; it was jealousy.

Shaking his head vigorously, he tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. Knowing he would go nuts just staying in his room and waiting, Grimmjow turned towards his door. He'd go find Nel or Nnoitra and see what they were up to. Anything to get his mind of of the ginger. He could hardly believe how Szayel had dressed the younger man. Those pants were cruel in how tight they were. Grimmjow remembered his breath hitching upon seeing how low slung on Ichigo's hip bones they had been, and that shirt that hugged his perfect frame wasn't any better either.

Stepping through his doorway and shutting it behind himself, Grimmjow headed for the stairwell that would take him to his friends.

**…**

**…**

"What do you mean? How do you know me?" Ichigo spat venomously at the woman.

She looked at him curiously. At last, emotion touched her face but it wasn't what Ichigo had expected. Sorrow filled her features as she looked on at the wary orangette with hurt plain on her delicate, porcelain face.

"So you have lost all your memories. I didn't want to believe it, but they were right."

"They who? What are you talking about? Who are you?" The questions flew from his lips rapidly as he desperately tried to think of a way to fight her off without his katana.

Sparing a quick glance at Szayel, Ichigo winced when he saw the trickle of blood on the metal platform that seeped out from beneath the man who lay face down. Looking back at the woman, he saw tears in her eyes as she looked at him with even more pain.

"I see. You don't remember me at all. I had hoped…" Her voice trailed off as it broke a little. Taking a deep breath, the woman cleared her throat and the steely, blank mask was back.

"No matter, you still have to come with me." She held her sword up in a sign of animosity and Ichigo glowered hatefully at the odd woman.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Without a retort the woman rushed forward towards him across the landing, katana held aloft. Readying himself to dodge, the stairwell suddenly exploded with noise as a door crashed open.

"NO!" A man screamed and rushed at them.

"RUKIA!" Renji screamed as he intercepted the woman's strike with a sword of his own. Blade clashed with blade as Renji pushed Ichigo to the side. The orangette struggled to keep his balance as he hit the metal rail and was almost pushed over the side.

Another door in the stairwell crashed open a floor below them and Ichigo looked down to see Grimmjow enter the scene. Looking up, the bluenette's eyes met with Ichigo's in a tense, electric moment before he was hurtling up the stairs as fast as his wounded leg would allow.

"Ichigo! Stay back and keep Grimmjow away from us while I hold her off!" Renji screamed at the ginger.

Knowing he had to keep Grimmjow out of the fight, Ichigo rushed down the stairs and came face to face with the fierce looking man. The bluenette gave him a hard look, but made no move to get past him and continue up the stairs. Looking back up at the landing above them, Ichigo watched the fight progress.

"Traitor!" The small woman hissed. "You're both traitors!"

"We had no fucking choice dammit! What they're doing is wrong! Even you know it!"

"Then you could have petitioned the council!" The woman named Rukia retorted.

"They wouldn't have listened to us!" Renji screamed as he parried another of the woman's blows. Circling back around, they stared off at one another, holding swords at the ready.

"You still shouldn't have deserted! You know the penalties!"

"What would you have us do? Sit and watch before we were eventually forced to do their bidding in an insane crusade? Dammit Rukia! For once in your life, do what you know is right and not what you're told is right!" Rukia paused at his words, her face twisting with too many emotions at once.

Renji dove in and struck out, disarming the woman in one lucky blow. Her katana spiraled away from her and fell down to the bottom of the stairwell with a loud clatter and in the blink of an eye , Renji had his sword leveled at her throat. His voice shaking with raw emotion, the tattooed man spoke.

"I won't kill you… I can't, but dammit I will injure you to stop you if I have to. Please don't make me hurt you… I-I… fuck!" Renji almost shook with the overflow of indescribable feelings as he held a blade at the throat of a woman who he had obviously once been close to.

Ichigo stared in disbelief at everything that was transpiring before him. Darting up the stairs before Grimmjow could snatch at his wrist and stop him, Ichigo came to stand on the landing off to the side of the pair who faced off. Panting from the adrenaline that made his veins wriggle in his flesh with nervous anticipation, the bewildered ginger looked at the pair for enlightenment.

"Who is this they? Why am I traitor? What are they doing that is so wrong?" The questions flowed from his mouth like an unstoppable river of queries and curiosity. When neither of the two moved to speak Ichigo felt his temper shorten.

"Tell me!" He yelled, his harsh tenor echoing throughout the stairwell.

"Ichigo…" Renji said with sympathy and confliction.

In an instant, Rukia took advantage of the red head's distraction to place her hands together forming an odd symbol that Ichigo knew somehow. His blood froze as he watched in utter horror as the woman chanted a strange incantation before it spiraled into a single word the bellowed forth form her tiny body with incredible power.

"Sōkatsui!"

Blue light blinded Ichigo momentarily as it hit the red head with full force, throwing him back hard, into the railing in a heap. Struggling weakly to get back up, Renji gritted his teeth as he cursed low under his breath. In another disorienting moment, the woman vanished.

Looking about wildly, Ichigo tried to locate her but was unable to find her anywhere. Panicking for Grimmjow's safety, he glanced behind himself to find the man safe and well but looking completely pissed and flabbergasted. Turning away from Grimmjow, Ichigo rushed to Renji's side, the red head cursed again as he coughed up a bit of spittle and blood.

"F-fuuuuck. I n-n-never thought sh-she'd hit me point b-blank with kido…" And then the man passed out in Ichigo's arms, his katana still held in his now limp hand.

In a sudden rush of thoughts, images and pain, Ichigo saw Renji, and the woman named Rukia in his mind's eye. The memories came back to him in a flood of mind numbing agony that nearly tore his skull apart. Panting with the exertion and the force it took to keep conscious, Ichigo let the pain fogging his senses fade slowly before turning his attention back to the man that was bleeding in his grasp.

Shaking Renji in fear, Ichigo looked over to see Szayel still unconscious as the dread settled uncomfortably in his stomach. Searching behind himself, his eyes met Grimmjow's. The man's captivating blue orbs were wide as he scowled deeply in disbelief and confusion. Speaking up with a hoarse voice, Ichigo pleaded with Grimmjow.

"Help me get them to Szayel's lab."

**…**

**…**

Running across the tops of buildings in the grey beams of twilight, Rukia cursed herself over and over. Her sheathed katana that she had retrieved was held in a white knuckled grip as she panted while she fled from the large building. She would pay dearly for not retrieving either of the two traitors but at that exact moment it was the farthest thing from her mind.

Fleeing from her deeds, tears streamed freely down from her indigo eyes as she saw over and over in her mind what she had done. In a moment of confliction between her duty and her commitment to her friends, she had grievously injured if not killed the man she loved and lost a dear friend. Filled with nothing but vehement self loathing, Rukia let out a heart rending, screaming cry into the descending darkness of night.

**…**

**…**

**Yes. Shit just got real, that it has. That tense scene in the stairwell was my second favorite part to write; my first choice being the part where Grimm-kitty falls on his rumpus. xD Good stuff, man. Anyways, I really, really, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you don't hate me for leaving you with another damn cliffhanger. **

**Again, I thrive on reviews, constructive criticism and honest comments, so please leave a review! Till next time! :D**

**~Aurelia**


	8. New Alliances

**I was in a... _mood_ of sorts while writing this, so yeeaaaaah... *shifty eyes* :D**

**Enjoy the new one!**

**…**

**…**

After lugging both an unconscious Szayel and Renji into Szayel's lab, Ichigo immediately set to trying to tend the wounded men as best he could while Grimmjow hobbled off to report to Aizen. Ichigo didn't really care about the man in charge and would have preferred Grimmjow stayed close, but he knew the bluenette had responsibilities.

"If I run into Nel or someone else who I think can help, I'll send them along." Grimmjow said as he had left the room.

Both injured men were laid out on cots and Ichigo bent to inspect Szayel's head. The skin was broken and there was some dark bruising, but otherwise it didn't look too serious. Cleaning the blood off of the pink haired man's face, Ichigo kept a compress on the passed out doctor's head. Renji was a different story.

After ripping the man's shirt off to expose his muscled, tatted abdomen, what Ichigo saw made him wince. There in the center of Renji's torso was a horrendous wound that was a burned gash. Ichigo guessed the heat of the blue fiery light had cauterized the wound but it still needed attention. Cursing softly, Ichigo grabbed a clean, wet rag and did his best to be gentle as he tried to clean Renji's wound.

More memories flooded back to him with searing pain, but he put them on a back burner and let them throb dully in the back of his skull as he tried to tend to his friend.

He knew now that Renji had been a good friend once before they had become separated after fleeing from… from… he didn't know who or what from. His thoughts drifting to Rukia as he continued to try and tend to Renji, Ichigo recalled the times they had all shared. The three of them had been close friends. They shared laughs, meals, thoughts, secrets, duties and more. Ichigo could suddenly recall the three of them killing horrific monsters together, keeping people safe from the things that went bump in the night and fed from souls, living or otherwise.

Hollows, he remembered they were called; creatures from the netherworld that preyed on ghosts and people of great spiritual strength. It had been his calling, to fight and protect others. That is it was until…

"Dammit." He swore under his breath.

He was so close to remembering everything. It was like taking a step on stairs in the dark in the night and expecting one more stair than there really was. It left you with a jolt of sudden surprise and an ill feeling in the pit of your stomach as you stood alone in the dark wondering if you were even truly awake. There was just nothing there. He needed to remember, to remember all of it, but it seemed that he needed triggers to regain his missing memories.

All he had were memories of Renji and Rukia beside him. They had been friends until something had gone horribly wrong. Rukia had called them traitors earlier and there was no way he'd know what she meant until Renji woke. It was obvious the red head still had his memories and Ichigo recalled how he had said that there had been no choice and that what "they" had done was wrong. The mystery was wrapped inside yet another mystery and he knew the deeper he dug he would only be left with more questions.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo knew that if Rukia got in once, she could get in again. She and Renji both had special abilities from what Ichigo had seen in his regained recollections. Ichigo had the feeling he had unique gifts as well, but he would be damned if he knew how to use them. None of his memories showed him what they were. All he had was a suspicion they were there.

Scoffing at the idea, the orangette shook his shaggy head. Now he was Ichigo, the guy who was good at killing monsters, who knew some crazy people and thought he had magic powers. If that wasn't the one way ticket to a mental shack, he didn't know what was.

**…**

**…**

Grimmjow watched as Aizen stood before the window looking down at the city below. Grimmjow had told the brunette everything that had transpired and the man had been silent ever since. Having a sinking feeling that the big boss man would decide Ichigo was too much trouble to shelter, Grimmjow waited impatiently for a response from the calculating man. If it came down to it, Grimmjow would leave this place and go with Ichigo; there was no way he'd give up on finding out the rest of this mystery.

"Take me to him."

The words startled Grimmjow in their abruptness. Aizen turned from the window, unbuttoning the top button of his white shirt to let his neck breathe. Striding confidently over to the bluenette, Aizen's cinnamon brown eyes looked into cyan with an air of command.

Nodding once, Grimmjow turned and led the way. He felt sickly nervous about the whole situation. Whatever was going on, Renji was wrapped up in it too and there was no denying that the red head would have some crucial information. Grimmjow had to fight to suppress his angry, rumbling growl as his thoughts drifted to the small, dark haired woman.

She had been there to take Ichigo away. A sudden tightness gripped Grimmjow's chest and almost suffocated him as he walked. He knew Ichigo did not belong to him but he couldn't help but let the possessive jealousy take hold of him. There was something about the young man that drew him in like a cat to cream. He wanted the ginger all for himself. He wanted to hold Ichigo close and guard him like a coveted treasure. It was just Grimmjow's nature; when he saw something he wanted, he took and made it all his own.

That this woman was here threatening to take him away made Grimmjow want to break her in half. He knew it was a futile thought; she was so much more powerful than him in ways he could never be and it grated on his pride worse than anything. That he couldn't protect Ichigo from her made him desperate. He would do anything to have the power to defeat her. But this was the real world and he was only a man.

That should be enough though. He may have been just a man, but he was a man with the drive to achieve anything he wanted. He rarely tasted failure and when he did, he made damn sure it was short lived. He'd find a way to protect Ichigo even if it took him to extremes.

All too soon they were at the door to Szayel's lab. Without knocking, Grimmjow led the way in for Aizen. There in a folding chair beside a cot that held Renji, was Ichigo. Grimmjow's insides jumped around inside him when his eyes met with Ichigo's in a brief, charged moment. Aizen stood before the cot and the ginger and regarded the scene with a detached manner. Standing slowly, Ichigo warily watched the brunette.

"I'm Sosuke Aizen. I'm the leader of this makeshift society that lives within these walls."

Ichigo studied the man for a brief second before he spoke up in a reply.

"I'm Ichigo."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them all as the tension in the atmosphere grew thicker by the second. Grimmjow couldn't help but tense up as he saw Aizen take a breath to speak.

"From what I have been told, it seems you lack much of your memory and that you and Renji here have a past. I also have been informed that a woman broke into our building, looking for you and harmed our only doctor and one of our salvage agents in the process."

The statement hung in the air like an accusation and it made Grimmjow want to defend the young man with fiery orange locks. Keeping a tight hold on his quick draw temper, he tried to remain calm.

"It's true. I'd apologize but I have a feeling words like that won't mean much to you." Ichigo said bluntly.

Grimmjow was a little taken aback by the orangette's frankness and it seemed Aizen was as well. Raising a brow at the young man, the commanding brunette let his pleasant smile widen a touch before speaking again.

"Since Renji is obviously mixed up in this and since you have rescued an entire team of mine, I believe we can work together. I'm not sure how much help we can be with this matter you are experiencing, but we will try."

Ichigo's scowl deepened a little as a touch of confusion swept across his features.

"You mean you aren't going to question the existence of a woman that can appear and disappear and shoot magic blue fire out of her hands?" He asked incredulously. Aizen chuckled lightly and gave a noncommittal wave of his hand.

"Please. The dead are eating the living, you are some manner of mysterious super soldier that kills the infected and I've been suspicious of Renji since he's joined us. I think magical katana toting women is within my realm of belief." Aizen said, his tone somewhat condescending.

Grimmjow couldn't help the laugh that slipped from his lips at the look on Ichigo's face. The ginger let a small smile quirk the corners of his mouth as he shook his head in moderate mirth.

Everyone's attention was drawn suddenly to a groaning whine that emitted from one of the cots. Rolling to the edge of the cot and sitting up slowly, Szayel looked about the room with an expression of groggy disgust. Hand going to his injured head, the man sighed heavily and dramatically.

"How rude…" He grumbled.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk at the man. It wasn't often he got to see Szayel so displeased about something. Thought he knew he shouldn't be taking any enjoyment out of another's pain or misfortune, Szayel was a special case.

"Finally up then sleeping beauty?" Grimmjow called out. The pink haired man didn't look over, but he promptly flipped Grimmjow off with an abundance of "fuck you" in the crude gesture.

"I take it the bitch is gone, otherwise Ichigo wouldn't still be here." Szayel said as he carefully stood.

Giving a respectful nod of acknowledgment to Aizen, the pink haired doctor made his way to a table and found himself some pain pills. Tossing them back and swallowing them dry, he grimaced like he had taken a shot of something too strong. Sighing, he shooed Ichigo out of the way and went about assessing Renji's wounds as though he weren't injured himself.

If one thing could be said about Szayel, the man was rock solid. Grimmjow had never seen him lose his cool and was a little curious if the man had any moods in him beyond, annoyed, salacious and uppity.

"Yes, the attacker is gone but we will have to devise a way to keep ourselves secure against another intrusion. I expect you to rest up and make sure everything is alright with your head but then I need you up in the strategy room to help me formulate a plan of defense." Aizen said to Szayel who was busy dabbing a solution soaked cotton swab to Renji's wound whilst checking his pulse with his other hand.

"All right." The doctor said simply, not turning away from his work to look at the brunette.

Without any further ado, Aizen turned and left the room. Grimmjow found it odd at how everyone was taking the recent developments in stride. Feeling his leg begin to throb, he limped over to his armchair and sat down, propping his leg up on the impromptu rest. Ichigo took the chair beside him and watched Szayel work.

"Well, tell me everything that happened. I'd rather not be the only person around here who is uninformed of what the fuck is going on." Szayel stated nonchalantly.

"Well, after the woman knocked you out, Renji came in brandishing a katana." Ichigo indicated the table across the room that not only held his own sword but now Renji's as well. Grimmjow wondered where the hell Renji had kept the thing.

"He and the woman fought and argued as they traded blows. They argued about some past event where Renji and I were traitors and how some group or something was doing something we had thought was wrong. I honestly have no clue as to what they were speaking about, but I hope Renji can give me some answers when he wakes up. Anyways, she blasted him with this blue fire or light and then disappeared."

"So you don't remember anything new?" Grimmjow spoke up. He didn't mean to let the question just fall from his face like that, but there it was. Looking over at him with wide, expressive eyes, Ichigo smiled at the bluenette.

"I remember that Renji, Rukia and I had been close friends. We had once protected people from creatures that preyed on those with strong auras or spirits I guess. I can remember the good times we had, tough battles against incredible monsters and spending nearly every day with them, but everything surrounding that is foggy and indistinguishable." Ichigo fell into silence and looked back to Renji with a look of pain and regret plain on his features.

A slight stab of jealousy hit Grimmjow again in his chest, but he let it fade. Renji had been a friend and if he was right in his guess, Ichigo felt like the man's condition now was his fault. It seemed the ginger was pretty caring. Grimmjow could feel himself drawn even closer to the young man. That urge to protect him washed over the bluenette like a wave as he watched Ichigo scowl down at Renji's prone form.

"That is certainly interesting. Good news is, the wound is closed and as long it is kept clean, he'll heal up fine. His pulse is strong but I imagine he took quite a beating to be out cold." Szayel said and he began to wrap a light gauze over the grisly wound to keep it from being irritated but still allowing it o breath. Grimmjow was still reeling from the events that had happened in such a short time, but he knew it wouldn't do anyone any good to freak out.

"By the by… where will you be sleeping tonight? You can stay in here but I doubt it is that comfortable on a cot and the spare rooms don't have any beds in them."

Grimmjow's pulse spiked and he swore everyone in the room could hear his heart that jack hammered against his ribs. Piercing blue eyes narrowing, Grimmjow watched Szayel finish wrapping Renji up before turning to face Ichigo. The man was up to something, Grimmjow could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice.

"I don't mind the cot. I'll stay in here." The orangette said, his voice soft.

"You'll be up worrying and fussing over your friend all night won't you? I guess you could room with someone but it can't be a woman since there are strict rules in place." Szayel's tone oozed unvoiced intentions and Grimmjow almost jumped up and decked the man, but he didn't want to cause a scene in front of Ichigo.

"Certainly can't be Nnoitra; I wouldn't wish that on any poor fool. And not me, I prefer to sleep in the nude. Ooh! I know, since you seem to know Grimmjow the best out of any of us -and I happen to know his bed is quite large- you can bunk with him for the night."

_Mother fucker…_

Grimmjow had been right. Szayel was a sneaky, conniving little bastard, that was for sure. Glaring hatefully at Szayel, Grimmjow knew he could have happily beat the man into hamburger at that moment. Flicking a glance at Ichigo, he was surprised to see the younger man blushing and it only fueled the bluenette's sexual appetites. Before anyone could object, Szayel clapped his hands in merriment and stood up.

"That settles it then. It's been a long night for all of us so I think we should all head to bed." His tone bright and repulsively cheery. He nigh skipped to the table that had Ichigo's katana on it and made his way over to the ginger and then thrust it into his hands, whispering something about "better safe than dead".

Pushing Ichigo to the door, the pink haired devil dashed back and pulled Grimmjow up from his chair. Growling low enough so that only the doctor could hear him, Grimmjow began to threaten the man within an inch of his life, but only got so far before Szayel cut him off.

"I swear to god I'm going to rip your d-"

"Relax, you'll be fine. Think of it as a sleepover; you can tell stories and giggle and then fall asleep and wake up in embarrassing positions." Szayel whispered back with promiscuous intent. Before the blue haired man could object, Szayel pushed him forward hard enough that he almost stumbled into an unsuspecting Ichigo.

"C'mon. I'm tired." Grimmjow muttered through clenched teeth to Ichigo. Sparing a single glance over his shoulder at the doctor, Grimmjow saw Szayel give him a suggestive wink.

He was going to have to think of horrible ways to end Szayel's life while he lay awake, because he knew there was no way in hell he'd get any sleep tonight.

**…**

**…**

"Would you just quit fuckin' squirming?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this!"

"Just close your eyes and pretend then!"

"No need to yell at me you know."

Grimmjow lay stone still on his side, his back to Ichigo as the younger man kept shifting about in the bed. Though the bluenette was nowhere near sleep, he was only distracted even more by Ichigo's tossing and turning. Wishing he'd put on his basketball shorts instead of his sweat to sleep in, Grimmjow lay sweating, silently glad he had ditched his shirt. Gritting his teeth at having lost his temper with the situation, he was a little surprised that Ichigo hadn't backed down.

"This ain't yelling. Now just go the fuck to sleep before I rock you to sleep with a ten pound rock!" He retorted angrily. Ichigo snorted a laugh before launching back a snappy reply of his own.

"You could fucking try but if you need to go get help, I'll wait."

Feeling his temper reaching its limits, Grimmjow sighed heavily and tried to think of bashing in zombie skulls instead of letting his mind focus that he was lying in bed with a very attractive man.

"See here's the thing; I wouldn't need help kicking your ass and if you don't want me to beat you stupid then you should shut the hell up and go to fuckin' sleep already."

"Fine. I'll sleep on the goddamned floor!" Throwing the sheet off of his darkened form, Ichigo got off the bed and gave the sheet and angry yank to take it with him.

"The fuck you doing taking my blanket!"

"Keeping my ass warm with it."

Growling, Grimmjow sat up and dug his clawed hand into his pillow and hucked it fast and hard at the silhouette of the ginger. A wide and wicked grin spread across his face as it hit the young man right in the head.

"That's it! I've had it. I don't know why you fucking hate me, but if you want me gone then I'll just go sleep in the damn stairwell."

Grimmjow froze.

"Hate? I don't hate you."

"Oh really? Ever since I got here all you've done is growl, grumble, and glare at me. Excuse me for saving your ass. If I'd a known your pride would get all bent out of shape, I'd have just left you to get chewed on the first damn time!"

Stuttering in bewilderment and anger, Grimmjow fought valiantly to keep a tight rein on his belligerent temper and his mouth that matched.

"I-I don't hate you and you were the one who fainted like some chick in my arms. GAH! If I hated you, I wouldn't have even agreed to letting you stay in here. Honestly, it's the fuckin' opposite, so quit bitching at me!"

"The opposite?"

Oh fuck. Grimmjow had done it now. Cursing himself internally, he realized he had let it slip out among his tirade. Scrambling for something to say, Grimmjow's jaw worked but nothing came out as he made a slight strangled sound while the darkened figure on the floor sat stone still watching him. Feeling his temper getting the better of him he snapped at Ichigo after finally regaining his lost voice.

"Just get back up here and go the fuck to sleep." He groused.

"Oh that's real persuasive. I think I'll stick to the floor, thank you." Ichigo snapped heatedly. Staring at Ichigo's black form as it settled down onto the floor, Grimmjow tried to count to ten but only reached two.

"Grab the blanket and get your ass the fuck up here! I don't want to freeze!"

"Make me!"

Like a shot, Grimmjow launched himself across the bed and onto the floor by the window where Ichigo lay. Landing on top of the ginger's legs to keep them pinned, they wrestled briefly before Grimmjow overpowered the smaller man and pinned his arms as well.

And then time froze. Looking down into Ichigo's barely moonlit face, Grimmjow felt the world come to a grinding halt. Almond shaped eyes of deep brown gazed up at him with an indescribable emotion as a mouth fell open. Grimmjow's gaze dipped to the full lower lip and felt a hunger rise within him like a beast. Their faces were less than a foot away and Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's warm breath hitting his bare chest and face. Ichigo lay stone still as he looked up into Grimmjow's face, eyes boring holes into the frozen bluenette.

Then, the world turned and time resumed. Lips met and crashed against one another with hungry fervor. Hands tugged at blue locks and gripped a lithe, lean body as they melted into one another. Feeling like he was on fire, Grimmjow forced his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and drank deeply on the ginger's taste. Greedily, he took in the unique flavor as a moan climbed into a whine and slipped from Ichigo's throat, mingling into the passionate, wet kiss. Shaking with need so great, they grasped and clung to one another like men drowning at sea, the necessity for air becoming a searing burn in their lungs.

Breaking the intense kiss, the two gasped raggedly before delving into another embrace of battling tongues and blindly exploring hands. Keeping his lips locked on Ichigo's, Grimmjow reached down and gripped the younger man's shirt and pulled him up into a sitting position. Grasping the hem, he pulled it over that ginger's head, breaking their kiss for another much needed oxygen break.

Knowing that he probably shouldn't keep going, Grimmjow ignored that little voice of common sense as he let his instincts take hold of him. A hot hand roamed across his chest as the other gripped the hair on the back of his head. Pulled into the ginger, Grimmjow let his kisses flow over Ichigo's chin and down his neck, sharp, white teeth nipping the strong flesh as he went. A mewling whine came from the orangette as he crushed himself as close as he could to Grimmjow.

Wanting more and more, Grimmjow reached down and gripped the smaller man's boxers with both hands at each hip. Pushing Ichigo back with the kiss, he yanked on the undergarments. Ichigo fell backwards, his ass in the air briefly before he was back up after Grimmjow had tossed the boxers aside. Removing his sweatpants, Grimmjow sat with Ichigo in his lap, not missing a beat.

Feeling a hard and prominent piece of flesh hitting his abdomen, Grimmjow growled low and throaty when Ichigo squirmed in his lap and ground against his own steel hard member. Eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lavished Ichigo's neck with biting kisses, Grimmjow relished the gasp that came from the ginger as he slipped a finger inside a tight entrance.

Soft, wordless cries of pleasure tore their way from the orangette's throat as he bit his lip to try and quiet himself, the sight and the sounds driving Grimmjow on. Feeling like he'd sizzle and burn up if he didn't get even closer with the ginger, Grimmjow added another finger and worked his hand, preparing Ichigo.

"J-just do… aaahhhhh fffuuuck! Just d-do it!" Ichigo whispered fiercely into Grimmjow's ear as his hands clawed angry red lines down the bluenette's muscled back.

With a shiver gripping the base of his spine and working its way up through his body, the panting Grimmjow removed his hand and gripped his throbbing erection and positioned himself. On the cusp of breathtaking pleasure, Grimmjow paused and looked into lust blackened eyes. Unsure how they had got to this point, Grimmjow licked his lips as he stared at the attractive orangette, the chemistry between them drawing them closer and closer like magnets.

In a sudden moment of tensed muscles, a sharp movement and twin cries of undeniable lustful pleasure, Grimmjow lost himself within Ichigo.

**…**

**…**

Light. It was soft and only a feeble glow but it was there, warming his bared skin. Wrapped in a velvet embrace of sweet comfort, he felt like he was drifting in a sea of contentedness. A corded arm wrapped around his waist and held on tightly to him, anchoring him to the solid, toned body beside him. Legs tangled within his own, he could feel the warmth of another at his back. It was the most enjoyable sensation he'd ever known despite the slight soreness in his muscles from his previous activities.

Arching his back and stretching groggily, Ichigo disentangled himself from Grimmjow's strong arms and sat up in the dawn light that poured through the big window. Looking down at the blue haired man, he almost laughed to see a smile on the man's face as he slept. Shaking his head, Ichigo went to stand when a hand reached out and gripped his hip bone.

"Wh'are you goin'?" Grimmjow asked, his voice rough and thick with sleep still.

"To the bathroom."

Grimmjow let his hand fall as he rolled over and stretched like a cat, popping his back and hip joints. Shaking his head, he sat up and watched Ichigo throw his boxers and shirt back on. Ichigo blushed a little at how intently the man stared and he knew it was ridiculous to be embarrassed considering what had happened last night but he couldn't help his sense of modesty. Giving a small smile to Grimmjow, he stepped quietly from the room and slunk down the halls. He could hear others already moving about in their rooms as he passed doors on his way to the bathroom.

Stepping inside the chilly tiled room, Ichigo relieved himself and washed his hands whilst staring at his reflection. Shaking the water from his clean hands, he paused and looked closer into the mirror. There, peeking out of the collar of his t-shirt at the base of his neck was an enormous hickey. Blushing all over again, he hastily dried his hands on his clothes and tugged the shirt to try and hide the mark better.

Leaving the bathroom, he quickly made his way back to Grimmjow's room. Slipping back inside, clicking the door shut quietly behind him, he looked up and saw Grimmjow standing nude and leaning against the window frame as he watched the sun rise. Ichigo bit his lip at the sight of the still naked man standing silhouetted by the morning sun. His eyes traced the muscular lines in the bluenette's back all the way down to a firm ass that led into long, strong looking legs

It was quite the sight. Turning as he heard Ichigo enter, Grimmjow cracked a crooked smirk at the orangette and went about getting dressed. Without words, they got dressed and ready for the day, the silence easy but a little uncomfortable for Ichigo. After he finished dressing in the clothes Szayel had given him the previous day, Ichigo looked to see his katana leaned up in a corner of the room. Walking silently across the short carpet, Ichigo picked up his blade and looked at it a moment before slipping the sheath through his belt on his left.

He tried to convince himself he wouldn't need the thing within these walls, but he knew it to be a vain hope. Taking a deep breath, he looked to Grimmjow and smiled a little weakly. Despite the glorious night before, his worries and doubts were back, circling through his brain like vultures. He'd do what it took to protect himself and those he was now involved with no matter the cost. It was simply who he was. Grimmjow gave him a knee weakening smirk, the white of his teeth revealed by the pulling back of his lips.

"C'mon then. Let's get some breakfast."

**…**

**…**

**Well hell's bells. Yes that just happened. I was going to write it in later, but I was fed up with waiting and no matter how I tried to rewrite the chapter, it had a tense, snappy sexual tension all over. So here we are. Hope it was well done! Thanks for all the support and now I am going to go do what an insomniac does worst; sleep.**

**Toodle pip!**

**~Aurelia**


	9. Beneath the Surface

**First off thanks to all the reviewers! I usually send PM's as a response but lately I've been so swamped with everything going on. I also want to give a special thanks to those who reviewed for Revenge in A Minor. I think a may continue it, but my priority is Dead World. :P**

**I hope you find this chapter satisfactory and I always love to hear your thoughts on it!**

**Onwards, then. :D**

**…**

**…**

Sitting in a quiet corner of the still sleepy cafeteria, Grimmjow sat with Ichigo, Nel and Nnoitra enjoying a simple breakfast. There was light banter going on as Nel and Nnoitra recounted poor Hanataro's trip into Halibel's cleavage for them.

"N' so she was about ta get up outta her chair and Hanataro had just got rid 'o his dishes and turned round. Poor fuck tripped on his own damn feet n' sent himself flying forward into her tits right as she was leaning forward to stand up!"

A loud, unabashed guffaw erupted from Grimmjow's chest as Nnoitra recounted the tale. Shaking his head, he dipped his fork into his scrambled eggs and ate another mouthful. Glancing to his side, he could see Ichigo smiling a little as well as he enjoyed the company.

The smirk slipped from Grimmjow's face when Szayel walked into the cafeteria, Starrk at his side looking sleepy as always. He still felt the need to beat the hell out of the pink haired man, but his aggression was lessened due to extenuating circumstances. Watching with a wary eye, he saw Szayel spot their table and saunter over with his food in hand and Starrk following behind, holding up a conversation with Halibel who had just entered as well.

The group of three made it to the large rectangular table and sat down. Studiously ignoring Szayel with an air of haughty disregard, Grimmjow continued eating his food and listening to Nnoitra and Nel babble on animatedly about who would win a fight; a zombie or a vampire.

"So, how was the sex Grimmjow?" Szayel's voice drifted across the conversation with a scandalous tone as everything fell into dead quiet.

Choking on his bite of eggs, Grimmjow coughed and his eyes bulged as every set of eyes turned towards him. Halibel, Nnoitra, Nel and Starrk all looked at him with wide eyed curiosity. Feeling like a caged animal all of the sudden, Grimmjow would have chewed off his own leg to escape that table.

"I do not know what the hell you're talking about, you perverted ass." Grimmjow growled defensively, his voice rising in its heated pitch.

"So you didn't bang anyone last night?" Szayel continued, everyone else still quiet as mice in a church.

"No, I did not." Grimmjow replied snappily. Not daring to sneak a look at Ichigo, Grimmjow would have given anything to know what the ginger was thinking at that moment.

"Oh my god." Nel said in hushed tones.

"You are _so_ lying Grimmy!"

Damn human lie detector…

Looking about the table with a ferocious scowl, Grimmjow exuded copious amounts of seething rage towards the pink haired bastard sitting on the other side of the table. Starrk rolled his eyes and suppressed a smirk while Halibel cocked a golden blond brow and looked a touch amused by the situation. Nel bounced in her seat excitedly while Nnoitra sat bug eyed like someone had just dropped a bomb on him.

Nel turned to Ichigo, as did all the other pairs of eyes at the table. Sneaking a look at the ginger, Grimmjow saw the young man burying his face in his coffee cup of water, attempting to hide the most brilliant blush.

"Well? How was it Ichigo?" Szayel asked expectantly. The orangette sat with warm, chocolate eyes wide as teacups as he remained frozen with the coffee cup hiding half of his face.

"Oh Szayel, leave him alone! It's obvious this is making him uncomfortable." Nel said as she took another bite of her breakfast. Scanning the table Grimmjow saw Nnoitra was now leering with a wide grin that displayed his perfectly straight teeth.

"Ok." Szayel said, turning back to Grimmjow.

"So how was it? Judging by the blush on the young man, I'd say it was pretty go-"

The man's words were cut off as a wad of scrambled eggs and salsa hit him square in the face. Grimmjow sat with a relaxed and devious smile on his face, a once loaded fork now empty in his hand. Szayel was rigid with indignation as a single had moved with slow purpose to wipe off the flung food on face. Pulling a handkerchief from his shirt pocket, he cleaned his face with methodical motions before taking a deep breath.

"Well that isn't much of a thank you." He said venomously.

"If you don't shut your pervy mouth, there'll be greasy sausage in the next one." Grimmjow said with a wide, maniacal grin.

"All right children. Really, that's enough." Starrk said without any real care.

"Szayel lay off. You're going to wind up pushing Grimm too far again and you'll be nursing another black eye if not a broken nose this time." Halibel added in her sultry alto tones. Szayel took a deep breath.

Another sudden spell of uncomfortable lack of conversation took hold of the table as everyone began picking at their breakfast. It wasn't long before Nel came to rescue like she usually did.

"Wait, where's Hanataro?"

"He's watching over Renji while I take a bit of a break. I'd watched over the man almost all night. Wound up sleeping in the lab." Szayel said, his words short and clipped.

Grimmjow almost growled. Szayel had stayed in the lab all night. Last night he had made it sound like he was going to bed in his own room with the "sleep in the nude" comment he had made. Ichigo could have crashed in Szayel's room. Not that Grimmjow regretted the younger man sleeping in his room, but Szayel's underhanded nature got under his skin and annoyed the hell out of him. The man was just so unpredictable; he'd be straightforward one moment and then slippery and mean like an eel the next.

"Could I go see him?" Ichigo's soft voice tore Grimmjow from his brooding thoughts. Looking over at the ginger, he saw that his face was a mask of worry.

"I think that can be arranged." Szayel responded stiffly.

Instantly, Ichigo downed the rest of his water and picked up his empty dishes and took them back up front. Grimmjow wanted to follow, but he didn't want to seem too overeager to be near the ginger. Taking his time with his breakfast, he watched the younger man exit the cafeteria.

"Ya kinda watchin' the kid like ya want to eat him up Grimm." Nnoitra said suggestively. If there was a runner up for biggest perv, it would be Nnoitra. Ignoring the lanky man with slanted, black eyes, Grimmjow took another bite of food.

"Seriously, Grimmy… do you like Ichigo?" Nel chimed in.

"None of this is your business, so you all can butt the hell out." Grimmjow said. He knew Nel wouldn't be hurt by the words. She knew him better than that.

"You're awfully defensive Grimm." Starrk added with a lazy smile.

"Yeah? And you all are nosy bitches." Grimmjow said with a humorless snort. Taking his empty plate and glass back up front he left the table and then exited the cafeteria. Taking long, slow, even steps Grimmjow tried to not rush to the infirmary.

"Hey wait up Grimmy!" Nel called as she dashed into the hall after him, her long sea green hair streaming behind her in a high pony tail.

Sighing Grimmjow stopped and waited for her with a feigned look of annoyance. Smirking at the curvaceous woman, she linked her arm through his and they walked rather leisurely along.

"I'm sorry if you felt cornered in there." She said apologetically. Grimmjow snorted with mirth.

"It's fine Nel. Szayel just pissed me off."

"I guessed as much. You are stubborn as hell."

Grimmjow chuckled deeply as he shook his head. The woman was one hundred percent right about that.

"But in all seriousness, did you two… well, you know?" Nel asked. Grimmjow hung his head as they walked and tried to hide his amused smirk. It was incredibly obvious that she was just dying of curiosity.

"If I tell you anything, you know the rules."

"Well duh! Cross my heart and all that jazz!" She said with an overabundance of exuberance. Raking a hand through his naturally tousled sky blue tangles, Grimmjow exhaled in defeat. Nel would figure it out sooner or later if she didn't know already. She was pretty stubborn herself.

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes what? You guys really got intimate last night?" She whispered excitedly, looking around to make sure no one would overhear them though the hall was devoid of any but them. Making their way to the stairwell they continued talking in hushed tones.

"Yeah. Intimate is _one_ word for it. It actually started out as a fight but then the next thing I knew, we were naked and the rest I'm sure you can guess at." Grimmjow grumbled. He wasn't usually this shy about his sexual exploits. That he wasn't willing to brag about it had him baffled.

"I knew it! Oh that is so great Grimmy! He seems awful nice and it looks like he's more than capable of keeping pace with you. You guys will be great together!"

That was certainly right. All night, the ginger had kept up with him without giving out like previous partners he had before. Just recalling it, had a pleasant shiver caressing his body making him bristle with anticipation for a round two. Not just that, but the guy was tough and could definitely go blow for blow with Grimmjow in a fight, which was probably what Nel had been referring to.

Stepping into the stairwell, they meandered up, the conversation taking a relieving turn towards how well Grimmjow was healing up and how he would soon be back on salvage detail. Like devious clockwork though, his thoughts drifted back to Nel's words.

"_You guys will be great together!"_

Those words echoed in his mind over and over. He couldn't say why, but something about those words made him feel uneasy. He had never been good at relationships beyond the sex. Hoping shit wouldn't get weird, Grimmjow made the slow trek to the lab with Nel talking happily at his side.

**…**

**…**

After Ichigo had promised Hanataro he'd watch the still unconscious Renji, he watched the small, dark haired man scurry out of the room to grab himself some breakfast. The man was nice enough but he was awfully mousey and timid. He apologized for things that weren't his fault and it made Ichigo wonder why he was that way.

Sitting beside Renji's cot, Ichigo sighed as he watched the even rise and fall of the red head's bandaged chest. The breaths were deep and steady which relieved Ichigo. What was it Renji had called that crazy blue light? Kido? It sounded familiar. Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to do this so who knew what else it was capable of. If he had been normal like everyone else, he'd have thought that things were just too weird to be real. There were no easy explanations for anything that was going on.

Staring at his regained friend, Ichigo reached out and grabbed a lax hand. Taking it in his own, Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He wanted Renji to be alright. He had been a friend; he still was a friend and Ichigo hated seeing a friend hurt. He knew that it was completely out of character for Rukia to do something like that though he had nothing to back up why he thought this other than his memories said otherwise. She loved Renji and Renji loved her, it had been common knowledge among… well, everyone. Again he drew a blank as to who everyone was.

Suddenly, the hand in his grasp twitched. Eyes snapping open, Ichigo stared down at Renji and watched the red head's tattooed brow furrow as he stirred in his sleep. Slowly, hazy, red-brown eyes opened to stared out unfocused. Blinking rapidly, Renji groaned in a sign of protest to the pain he felt. Attempting to sit up, Ichigo reached out and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Easy there Renji. Just keep lying down. Rukia nailed you a good one." Ichigo's voice was kind and friendly as he spoke.

"Ichigo?" Renji coughed hoarsely.

"Yeah, it's me. Hold on."

Letting go of the man's hand, he stood up and began to search for some water to give the reawakened red head. After a hasty search he located an opened, plastic sealed case of water bottles. Reaching into the ripped plastic, he grabbed a bottle and hurried back to Renji's side. Twisting the top off, he helped Renji up onto his elbows so he could drink. After Renji had a few sips, he was laid back down and Ichigo capped up the water, setting it aside.

"You feeling alright?" Ichigo asked. Renji scoffed and winced at the question.

"If feeling alright can be defined as 'hurts like hell', then yeah, I guess so." A weak smile spread on the red head's face as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I take it your memory is back then since you remember Rukia?"

"Not quite. I remember you and Rukia but that's about it. Beyond fighting crazy ass monsters with swords –which is enough to make me doubt my sanity, all things considered- I don't remember anything else." Ichigo was desperate for answers, but he didn't want to push Renji too much.

"Well fuck. I was hoping I wouldn't have to be the one to fill in the gaps." Renji groaned. The man's hesitation gave Ichigo an ominous sense of dread.

Before anything else could be said, Grimmjow and Nel came inside. Seeing that the red head was awake, the busty woman smiled wide and expressed how glad she was that he was doing better. Grimmjow merely smirked his usual smirk as they approached.

"And the cavalry arrives." Renji said with a suppressed chuckled and another wince. The two newcomers sat down around Renji's cot and Ichigo's pulse hitched when Grimmjow sat beside him. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo refocused on the matter at hand.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" He asked of Renji. The red head sighed heavily and looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"You might as well go get Aizen. I only want to tell this damn story once."

**…**

**…**

Ichigo watched Aizen take a seat out of the corner of his eye. The man somehow managed to look regal even in a crappy little folding chair. Smiling pleasantly, he looked on at Renji and waited patiently for the red head to speak. Everyone in the room, Nel, Grimmjow Szayel, Aizen and Ichigo watched him expectantly. Sighing heavily Renji looked about the room at everyone there and then took a breath to speak.

"There are a lot of things in the world that exist beneath the surface. In truth, Ichigo and I aren't entirely human. We're shinigamis; reapers who protect the living and the dead from evil beings. We've been around for hundreds of thousands of years, maintaining the balance between the world of the living and the world of the dead, existing in a nether realm called Soul Society."

Ichigo sat wide eyed and settled into his chair. He knew this was going to be a _long _explanation. Renji sat propped up with a few pillows and took a sip of water before continuing.

"Usually humans cannot see us, but the balance in the world has been disrupted as you can see by all the infected everywhere. Because of this and a lot of other complex things that I don't quite understand myself, we are now visible to the living. Ichigo and I are here because we didn't believe in what our superiors were doing. Usually when the world of the living and the balance is threatened, we intervene and set things right, but the head shinigami, the head captain had decreed that no one was allowed to interfere or to help the living world in anyway. This didn't sit well with a lot of people, but the head captain's word is law."

Renji paused and looked at Ichigo before continuing.

"A law that Ichigo and I broke. We couldn't go through with letting the living world suffer when we could help, so we left. We let ourselves be branded as traitors and we came to the world of the living to help as best we could. But we were pursued. When we took the journey to the world of the living in what we thought was secret, we were attacked by others who had been our allies. Then the head captain was there. Before I could do anything he hit Ichigo with spiritual power that I had never seen before. Ichigo managed to fight back and get away from the head captain, but at a price; he lost his memories and fell to the world of the living.

"We were separated and I barely managed to escape. When I made it to the world of the living, I searched and searched for Ichigo but I couldn't find him anywhere. I ditched my shihakusho, the uniform of a shinigami and I tried my best to blend in. It wasn't too long after that you all found me and took me in. After that, I did salvage runs and prayed I'd find Ichigo but it was Grimmjow who wound up finding him and brought him here.

"The woman who broke in, her name is Rukia and she was a good friend of mine and Ichigo's. She was most likely tasked to bring us in as a test to prove she was still loyal to Soul Society. I know she doesn't agree with the head captain's decree, but she is very much like her older brother in the aspect that she thinks duty and the honor of her family comes first. It was all in how her brother raised her. She thinks the world of the man and would do anything to earn his respect and he is very much an obedient soldier who upholds the rules and laws without question. It's likely she'll be back."

Renji ceased speaking and the room lapsed into contemplative quiet. Ichigo could hardly believe everything he heard, but deep inside he knew it was right. While the explanation didn't send his memories flooding back to him, it did fill in some gaps. Sneaking another glance at the brunette in charge, Ichigo saw the man held his chin in his hand, tapping a long finger against his lips as he appeared to be mulling everything over.

"Hold up." Grimmjow's voice was the first to break the silence.

"When we found you, you didn't have that katana and where in the hell have you been hiding it?" Out of all the questions he could have asked, Ichigo smirked and was amused that, that was what bothered the bluenette the most about the strange red head. Renji laughed lightly and then winced as the action sent a sharp pain through his abdomen.

"Well, bring it here and I'll show you." Renji replied.

Nel, who had been sitting at the foot of Renji's cot beside Grimmjow, hopped up onto her feet and strode across the room to the table in the corner that held the sword. Picking it up gingerly like it was a fragile artifact, she brought the sheathed weapon over the immobile Renji. The red head held his hands out for it and she gently placed it within his grasp. Renji looked about at everyone with a sly look before taking a deep breath.

A tingle and a whisper of power slid across Ichigo's skin and he gasped when the blade vanished from Renji's hands with a soft glow of red light. Just like that, Renji put his hands down and smiled mischievously at the surprised looks he was given. Aizen sat forward in his chair, his eyes calculating and a brow raised as he watched.

"Well that was certainly interesting. Quite the party trick." Renji smirked at the brunette's words.

"And I can call it back to me just as easily." He said before further explain about the blade.

"Our swords are special. They are a part of us and are filled with not just our spiritual power but a power of their own. They're called zanpakuto and they possess a spirit of their own. Shinigami and zanpakuto work together like puzzle pieces; without on the other is only half of what they are meant to be." Ichigo let his hand drift to the blade at his side tucked in his belt and touched the sheath. Everything Renji said had a ring of truth to it; he'd just wish that it gave him all his memories back.

"So this would explain why you were so very calm in the face of combat like battle hardened soldier." Aizen said with a wry tone amusement. Renji gave the man a big smile, beaming under the subtle compliment. Smiling back at the tattooed man, Aizen sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

"What do you suggest we do to protect ourselves from any other shinigami who seek to infiltrate our home again?" Aizen asked. Renji sighed and shook his head. He looked up at Aizen and shrugged his shoulders.

"There isn't much we can do but be alert. I'm able to sense the power or presence of another shinigami until they suppress their auras. Then I won't be able to sense them until it's too late like with Rukia. It wasn't till she attacked that I could feel her here. The only thing that I can think of is being on our guard and re-teaching Ichigo how to use his abilities."

Ichigo sat forward in eagerness at the thought of regaining another piece of the person he once was.

"Well, could we not increase the number of people we have on watch?" Szayel chimed in from where he had been hanging back by a table with supplies on it. Renji shook his head no to the pink haired man's question.

"It wouldn't help. Shinigami can use a technique called flash step. It's where we move at incredible speeds, fast enough that the human eye cannot track us. It's literally like turning invisible. There is really no defending against that in our situation." Renji said. Aizen nodded and pursed his lips in thought before speaking.

"I thought there might be something like that. I had wondered how this Rukia got inside in the first place. There must be another way to protect everyone; I do not want another to be harmed as Renji and Szayel were." Everyone fell into another round of silence as each person was consumed by their own thoughts.

Ichigo was a little surprised. In what little time he had kept company with Aizen, he never would have pegged the man as caring in any way. He seemed so aloof and detached from the normal scope of human emotion, but it was obviously not the case. It seemed there was more to the man than what his cold, calculating exterior portrayed. He looked at the man with a newly found respect when a thought hit him.

"Well there is some good news in all of this." Ichigo said softly.

"What?" Grimmjow said incredulously. Aizen turned his brown eyes on the orangette with an expression of interest while Nel, Renji and Szayel seemed to mirror Grimmjow's confusion.

"The only reason Rukia attacked Szayel was because he shot at her first. It's me and Renji they want, so they shouldn't harm any of you as long as you don't attack them, right?" Ichigo directed the last word at the tattooed man staring at him dubiously.

"Rukia is different from the others. There are shinigami out there who would make no distinction and there are even a number that would purposely harm a person close to you to force you into submission. If Soul Society sends another other than Rukia, we could find ourselves in a whole new world of hurt."

Ichigo felt his last hope fall at the red head's words. If it came to it, Ichigo would do whatever it took to protect the people who had taken him in. It was frustrating not knowing what to expect though. Still, the prospect of regaining his crazy powers was cause for excitement and it meant he wouldn't be entirely unprepared.

"When can I start learning to control my powers?" Ichigo burst out.

He was too impatient to wait much longer. He needed the power to protect the new friends he had… new people close to him. His gaze involuntarily drifted to Grimmjow to find the bluenette watching him intently. Their eyes met and Ichigo flicked his gaze away and looked to Renji.

"I can teach you some of the basics I guess while I'm laid up here, but the rest is going to be more physical. Combat and experience is the best teacher. From what I hear, you've already tapped the surface of your abilities." Renji said tiredly. Looking about the room and taking another drink of water Renji's face transformed with a big smile.

"First things first though. Before I teach you shit, I need to get some food in me. I think my insides are starting to eat each other."

**…**

**…**

"Keep your eyes closed and just relax." Renji said forcefully.

"I'm trying but then my nose itches or something." Ichigo snapped.

"God, you never were good at this stuff." Renji muttered under his breath, but Ichigo still heard him from where he sat cross legged on the floor a few feet from Renji's cot.

"Then how'd I learn this all the first time!" He said as his temper began to flare up.

Grimmjow sat in his armchair with his leg propped up, watching the whole affair. He smirked at Ichigo's willful nature. He was glad the orangette wasn't the spineless kind of guy otherwise no amount of attractive flesh would keep him interested.

"You learned purely through tough battles and sheer dumb luck. There were a few who tried to teach you but you only managed to sit for ten minutes before you were fed up with it and off sparing and practicing with your sword. I remember that the only way you communicated with your zanpakuto was through desperate need in the heat of battle. You're a lost cause and utterly hopeless when it comes to meditating." Renji snapped back.

It was obvious to Grimmjow that the red head had no patience of his own really. If it took sparring, he knew he would be more than happy to assist Ichigo with that. He'd been itching for some action since he was told to just sit back and do nothing.

"Well this sucks! I'll just try and learn it all like I did last time." Ichigo sprung up from his spot on the floor, his sword in his hand.

"Where the hell you going?" Grimmjow said, an edge of suspicion in his voice.

"To learn from experience." Ichigo said sulkily.

"Oh wait, you are not going to go out on the streets and just kill infected are you?" Renji said incredulously. Grimmjow put his leg down and stood quickly with little to no pain.

"If that's your plan, I hate to break it to you, but you ain't going anywhere then." Grimmjow's voice was strong and commanding as he gave a humorless quirk of his brow at the younger man.

"Oh and you're gonna stop me?" Ichigo teased, his eyes hard and full of challenge as Grimmjow approached him with an aggressive demeanor.

"Yeah, I will."

"Che… yeah right. You couldn't stop me even if _you_ had special powers."

"Oh yeah? Remember last night?" Grimmjow said, rising to the challenge Ichigo was presenting. The ginger froze with his mouth open, an unvoiced comeback caught in his throat.

"Last night?" Renji's deadpan and un-amused tone made both men realize that there was a third party in the room.

Ichigo's face instantly colored with a brilliantly scarlet blush as a wicked smirk spread across Grimmjow's face. That was right… Renji still didn't know that Ichigo had crashed in Grimmjow's room last night. Both men eyed each other with secret looks before paying any mind to Renji.

"It was nothing." Ichigo said, his tone moderate and even. Renji threw them both a suspicious look before sighing and letting it go just like that. Before Ichigo could challenge him again, Grimmjow spoke up with an idea.

"How about this? You and I will get some practice and sparring in. I'll get to have a dose of violence and you'll get to blow off some steam and maybe get closer to becoming one with the sword or whatever the hell you call it."

Ichigo eyed Grimmjow with a look of appraisal and something else that went straight to Grimmjow's loins. Staring into the ginger's eyes with a smile, Grimmjow willed the man with his charm to not say no.

"Fine."

Grimmjow broke into a wide, toothy smile as he felt his whole body tingle with anticipation.

"Good. Grab your sword and follow me. I'm gonna bust Red out of here so he can get some scenery." Renji's head shot up.

"You're gonna what?" He asked in a blasé manner.

"You want to sit in here all alone and bored out of your skull?" Grimmjow queried. Renji yawned and cocked a brow at the bluenette.

"Honestly? I want to go back to sleep, thank you. You all go and do your thing. I'm going to dream of beautiful women." With that Renji pulled the covers over himself gingerly and buried his face into the pillow, mumbling something about "hitting the light" when they left. Grimmjow spared a look at Ichigo and the orangette shrugged before smiling. Turning the lights off as they left the room, Grimmjow led the way to the floor that held the training room.

**…**

**…**

_How very curious…_

With everything that was developing it seemed that there were boundless opportunities. Kurosaki… he was slowly regaining his memories and while that put a damper on things, it still did not make goals any less achievable. It simply meant that things must be sped up.

_Each step must be taken carefully though, otherwise everything will come crashing down around me._

All the secrecy, the subterfuge and the months and months of lying in wait for the young shinigami to reappear, would pay off so very soon. All that was needed was patience.

While this whole thing would inevitably draw Kurosaki's anger, that was a minor detail. In the end this might even cost the stubborn orangette his life, which was a shame really as he was a deliciously attractive specimen. When the dust finally settled though, it would the end results that mattered the most and nothing more.

_Yet, if there's a way Kurosaki survives this, it would be nice to keep him as a pet to amuse myself with._

Another wrench in the plan though, had been the reunion of the two traitors. That was something to be wary of but not a serious cause for alarm. That blue haired man though… Grimmjow Jeagerjaques… he might be a thorn that would need to be removed. His influence on the young, fiery shinigami was a possible problem. The man seemed to cultivate the already strong will and untapped power that lay inside Kurosaki. If the man wasn't dealt with soon, there would be no standing up the untamable fury of power that would be unleashed by the orangette.

_No, we can't have that, now can we…_

**…**

**…**

***Insert dramatic music here***

**More mystery for you guys! I meant to update this last night, but I found sleep an irresistible pleasure, so I passed the hell out. :P I hope it was enjoyable to read. I love writing this easy going banter and the lighthearted mood it creates among all the characters, but we all know this can't last too much longer. D:**

**Cheers!**

**~Aurelia **


	10. Catalysts

**Amid going to the lake twice, helping friends move into their new apartment and remodeling my kitchen I finally managed to finish this chapter. It felt a little rushed to me, but I think this is as good as it is going to get. I am pleased enough to post it, so I hope you all won't object to it.**

**I can't wait to hear what you all think about this one! So ready, set, go! xD**

**…**

**…**

Circling the man before him, Ichigo watched Grimmjow closely to see any move the man would make. Grimmjow's wide, feral grin never faltered when Ichigo rushed in first. Side stepping, he dodged the charge and reached out to grab hold of Ichigo in an attempt to lock his arms behind his back. Knowing if he got caught he wouldn't be able to slip out of Grimmjow's solid hold, Ichigo relaxed his arms and let them bend almost impossibly to escape the tightening grip. Twisting out of Grimmjow's hands, Ichigo spun back around and dropped quicker than a stone, lashing out with a kick at Grimmjow's feet.

Before Ichigo could land a blow, Grimmjow danced out of the way and stepped to the left to rush back at the ginger. Standing up, Ichigo blocked the light jab with his forearms and ducked low, punching out with a jab of his own. Grimmjow's tensed abs met with his fist and Ichigo felt a jolt of slight, tingling pain worm its way from his wrist up to his elbow. Gritting his teeth, he slipped back out of Grimmjow's reach and shook out his arm before holding his fists back up at the ready.

Grimmjow wouldn't give him time to recover though. Advancing in, the bluenette cocked back for a blow the same time Ichigo did. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw what was going to happen but he couldn't change the path his body was on. In a sudden moment of harsh pain and two loud curses, both men fell backwards clutching a part of their selves.

Ichigo gripped his left shoulder as it throbbed from the solid blow and winced when he tried to rotate his shoulder. Looking across the way, he spotted Grimmjow holding his jaw with a surprised and slightly dazed look. Ichigo couldn't help the light, easy laugh that bubbled up from within him and spread a warm feeling throughout his entire body.

"God, your abs are like a brick wall!" Ichigo said as he fell back laughing on the floor.

"You hit like a truck!" Grimmjow said, a chuckle escaping his own mouth.

"And your head is harder than rocks!" Ichigo continued as he lay on the floor laughing even harder. It felt so good to laugh. He could be entirely honest when he said that he couldn't remember ever laughing this hard.

"Well yeah! Damn, you're pretty solid yourself." He said as he pulled himself up off the ground. Walking forward he leaned down and offered Ichigo a hand to get up. Reaching up, Ichigo took the hand but could hardly get up, he was still laughing too hard.

"What's damn funny ginger?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo wished he could take a deep breath and stop laughing but he couldn't help it in the slightest. For the first time he felt so lighthearted with his mirth and it felt wonderful. Trying hard to get his legs underneath while still shaking with laughter, Ichigo's legs gave out and he fell back down. Consequently, Grimmjow tumbled down to the floor as well as Ichigo's weight tugged on his hand while he was overcome with his own laughter at Ichigo's condition.

Tears sprung to Ichigo's eyes as he laughed uproariously on the floor beside Grimmjow. Panting and fighting to keep his breath, Ichigo turned his head and spared a look at Grimmjow. Bursting into another peal of silent laughter, Ichigo's mirth was suddenly quelled when a face loomed above him. Deep, azure orbs gazed down at him with a look of hunger that made his muscles quiver in anticipation.

Two faces hung inches from one another for mere seconds, but those seconds felt like an eternity to Ichigo. Not willing to hold back any longer, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's with fevered passion. In seconds the heat between them ignited and spiraled higher and higher as tongues collided and slipped around one another's mouth. Hands grasped and pulled at clothing and suddenly Ichigo felt a strong hand palming his heated member that lay trapped under his clothes. Arching his back, he lifted his hips into the touch, desiring more and more.

Grimmjow's hands wandered up Ichigo's quivering body to thread his fingers in the nigh shoulder length locks of ginger orange hair. Working his hands underneath Grimmjow's shirt, Ichigo set his fingertips to exploring every chiseled line of muscle on the bluenette's back.

"Ahem…"

Like the polarity of magnets reversed, the two men flew apart from one another. Ichigo almost whined as the strong, insistent hands left his flesh but his attention was diverted by the slender, short deathly pale man standing before them. Realizing someone had witnessed their little _moment_, Ichigo began to blush furiously.

"Grimmjow, your conduct is against Aizen's rules." The man said in expressionless tones, his large green eyes devoid of anything as they took in everything. Ichigo shivered a little when the man's dead gaze raked over him slowly.

"First off, the rules say nothing about kissing; they say no sex. Second, there in place to prevent pregnancy and that obviously isn't a danger where. So, why don't you move along and quit being a creepy little fuck. I'm sure if you want to practice being a voyeur, Szayel'd be happy to oblige you." The menace and unveiled dislike in Grimmjow's voice for the smaller man surprised Ichigo. The orangette knew Grimmjow wasn't too fond of taking orders, but there was something more here than that.

"You were in the middle of a community facility where anyone is welcome, so it is not voyeurism. You're at fault. Either train and use this room for its intended purpose or leave." The small, pale man said. Ichigo was curious as to how the man could remain so emotionless when in the midst of an argument with someone so virulent and passionate as Grimmjow.

"Fuck you Ulquiorra." Grimmjow spat as he stood. Grabbing Ichigo's wrist, the orangette found himself being drug from the room kind of like a ragdoll before anyone could speak another word.

Ulquiorra's large, disturbing green eyes followed them all the way out and gave Ichigo a case of the chills yet again; something in the man's gaze didn't seem quite right. Grimmjow stormed down the hall towards the stairwell with Ichigo in tow and didn't stop till they were inside the echoing, twisting spiral of metal stairs.

"Grimmjow what going on?" Ichigo asked, taking his wrist from the bluenette's grip. He wanted to know why Grimmjow seemed to hate the pale Ulquiorra so much.

Without warning Ichigo found himself slammed up against the wall of the stairwell with a heated body pressed tightly against his own. Lips ravaged his and hands kneaded and pawed at his flesh almost savagely. It was enough to make his head spin as a needy whine escaped him. He didn't know what this was between him and the warrior like man, but he didn't care. Anything that felt this good was worth enjoying instead of rationalizing it.

Grimmjow pulled back from the kiss to allow the dazed ginger some air before running his teeth and tongue across the muscular neck presented to him. Ichigo moaned and felt his knees weaken beneath him as he was overcome with the urge to throw the bigger man to ground and return the attention.

"He interrupted me… and he's a prick." Grimmjow said between wet kisses on Ichigo's neck. The feel of his lips moving against his sensitive skin, had Ichigo panting for more.

"Well we could definitely get interrupted here." He whispered back in breathy tones.

Without another word, Grimmjow was moving, tugging Ichigo along behind him down the stairs. Stumbling along, his knees still wanting to fold, the ginger struggled to stay upright as he was nearly dragged down the stairs. Ichigo was still dazed and riding the high the intense kisses had given him, but he knew the destination Grimmjow had in mind. Heading towards the bluenette's floor where his room was, they barely got down the next flight of stairs when Starrk emerged from the doorway to the seventh floor.

Almost crashing into the lazy brunette, all three stopped and eyed one another for a brief moment. Starrk raised a sleepy brow at the two as a slight smile quirked the corners of his lips. Ichigo suddenly felt very aware of the tingling, kiss roughened skin along his neck and hopped it wasn't as noticeable as it felt.

"Good. I didn't want to have to search every little hidden corner of the building to find you. Aizen's looking for you both. Says he's got a job for you." Starrk said in his drawling baritone.

"What kind of job?" Grimmjow asked.

"Since I'm not doing the job he didn't tell me. You'll have to go see him." Starrk said in a bored manner. Growling irritably, Grimmjow turned to go back up the stairs, again pulling Ichigo behind him. Feeling like a child, Ichigo yanked his wrist out of the bluenette's grasp and gave Grimmjow a look when the man glanced back at him in question.

"I can walk without your help." Ichigo said indignantly. Grimmjow snorted a laugh.

"Could have fooled me."

**…**

**…**

"You want us to _what_?" Grimmjow nearly shouted. His cyan eyes were wide as his jaw fell open.

Aizen sat in a large chair at the map adorned table in the conference room, his fingers steepled like a comic book villain as he smiled at the two men. Ichigo sat in confused silence as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"You heard me right. If your leg is indeed doing better, then I need you back on the streets but not for salvaging. If we do indeed have supernatural beings bearing down on us, we need to thin the ranks of other threatening forces." Aizen leaned forward, his pleasant smiling spreading even wider at the pair of men in disbelief.

After all the times Grimmjow had been told to not needlessly engage the infected, the man who had given him those orders was now telling him the exact opposite.

"With the presence of these shinigami, I've deemed it necessary to eliminate all the infected within a one mile radius of the base. You and Ichigo here have been selected for this job along with a few others. While I don't want to put all of our best agents on the job as we need capable leaders and fighters here as well, so the team will consist of you two, Nnoitra, Halibel, Shawlong and Tesla. The six of you will be in charge of this endeavor."

"Wait." Ichigo chimed in. Grimmjow was a little surprised at the young man's sudden forwardness. Looking over at the ginger, he found Ichigo watching Aizen with a slight look of confusion.

"The dead are attracted by noise, no matter their state of evolution. Won't fighting them only draw more into our one mile radius?" The ginger asked. Grimmjow realized that the young man had a very valid point.

"That's why I chose the team I did. While _you_…" He said indicating Grimmjow.

"… and Nnoitra are loud and little more than boisterous in your efforts of dispatching the infected, you both still have the capability to be silent and stealthy; I'm trusting you to do so today."

Grimmjow gave the brunette an appraising look before glancing at Ichigo. The ginger still looked a little wary of the idea.

"I'll do it." Grimmjow said.

"Me too." Ichigo chimed in quickly. It surprised Grimmjow a little, but invisible strings pulled at the corners of his mouth, artfully creating his trademark smirk. Looking at Ichigo, he saw the ginger looking grimly determined with a small, dark smile. If there was one thing the two shared in common, it was their pleasure of fighting the infected.

"Excellent. Then suit up. We cannot waste a moment of time. The others will be waiting for you on the roof." Aizen said with a satisfied smile. Grimmjow was glad he was finally able to go out and bash some skulls.

Turning away from the cinnamon brunette, Grimmjow left the room with Ichigo at his side. They quickly made their way to Grimmjow's room without speaking a word to one another. Inside his room, Grimmjow went about getting ready as Ichigo stood by and watched. Grabbing his weapon holster, Grimmjow strapped it own over his skin tight shirt and then threw his pack on. Even though he wasn't going on a salvage run, there were useful things in the pack he wouldn't leave without. Pulling on his fingerless gloves, he turned with a smirk to Ichigo as he took off his belt.

"W-what…?" Ichigo said with confusion and something else in his tenor. Grimmjow gave the ginger a wolfish grin that pulled a sympathetic smile from Ichigo.

Turning away from the orangette, Grimmjow grabbed his colt off of his bedside table and strapped it to his belt and then rethreaded the belt through the loops on his jeans and buckling it again. Turning back to Ichigo, Grimmjow winked and gave a throaty chuckle.

"Maybe later." His husky baritone crooned.

He watched as a hungry expression dominated Ichigo's features. Every fiber of the bluenette's being wanted to take Ichigo right then and there but there was a job ahead of them. Looking the younger man over, he realized that Ichigo already had his katana.

"There isn't much else you need is there?" He asked Ichigo.

"Not really." The ginger responded brightly.

Laughing heartily, Grimmjow led the way to the roof where everyone else waited for them. Adrenaline was beginning to pump through Grimmjow's veins, making him feel positively alive as his body nearly vibrated in excitement. Climbing the winding metal stairs, Grimmjow practically sprinted up the steps as Ichigo kept pace easily behind him.

Passing the watch post at the top landing, Grimmjow gave a snarky smile and a wave to Ulquiorra who sat at a folding table with Hanataro and Nakeem. Rushing up the final bout of stairs, Grimmjow burst though the heavy door out into the harsh, glaring sun onto the rooftop. Looking about he quickly spotted the others by the fire escape.

"Shit, took ya two long 'nough." Nnoitra said with a wide, shit eating grin.

Grimmjow cracked a devilish smile and ignored the jab. He had wished that he and Ichigo had time for that. Halibel gave a nod to the two men as they approached and hefted her sharpened spade as she tossed her short, golden locks back with a jerk of her head, her three tiny, long braids flying about as well. The paler blond, Tesla, smiled and gave them a wave while Shawlong simply grunted a greeting. Grimmjow clapped Shawlong on the back and gave Nnoitra a friendly punch in the arm as he shared a smile with Halibel. Looking back behind himself, he saw Ichigo hung back a little.

"Git yer ass over here kid. If yer gonna fight with us, don' make me think yer a hesitant little bitch." Nnoitra said gruffly before Grimmjow could say anything. Ichigo cocked a brow and stepped forward. Nnoitra looked the ginger over as Halibel also watched with a critical eye.

"Ya any good with that little thing?" Nnoitra asked with a leering grin.

"I'll guess you'll have to see and judge for yourself." Ichigo said calmly. Grimmjow recognized the challenge in the orangette's voice and his grin widened. This was going to be fun.

"Enough pissing about." Halibel said firmly.

"Let's get moving. I want to be back in before dark."

"Ok!" Tesla said enthusiastically.

With that they all climbed over the wall and began to descend the fire escape one by one, following after the buxom blond. The second his sneakers hit the blacktop in the alleyway, Grimmjow took a deep breath and relished the sense of freedom he felt. Once everyone was on the ground and at the ready, they cautiously exited the alley.

Immediately to their left were two Walkers who shambled about aimlessly, not having noticed them yet. Looking about their group, Grimmjow saw Nnoitra take off in a silent run towards the two infected. Brandishing a large metal bar, his long, wiry form crouched and launched into the air with ease, bringing the bar down on the first of the two infected. With a crunch of bone and a wet squelch of flesh, the first fell with the single blow. Winding back, the black haired man unleashed a devastating swing, hitting the second infected in the face. Another snap of bone and a wet thud of rotting flesh later, the second infected fell limply to the ground.

Turning back towards the group, Nnoitra swaggered proudly in the wake of his kills right as three Runners came round the corner and spotted him. Their moans filled the fresh silence of the street as they sprinted towards the back Nnoitra presented to them.

Spinning about to deal with the infected already upon him, Nnoitra was shocked to find the first of the three already down and without its head. A flash of bright orange caught the lanky man's eye as he turned just in time to see Ichigo spinning gracefully, his black blade cutting effortlessly though the second Runner's neck. Following through with the momentum of his first swing, Ichigo brought his sword about and lunged.

Grimmjow watched transfixed as muscles in long, lightly tanned arms flexed and thrust the long, black katana through the eye of the final Runner, the short chain at the end of the blade jingling like spare change. Frozen still in his athletic pose, Ichigo held the blade in the infected's skull as the creature gargled unintelligibly for a second before he twisted his wrist viciously and ripped the sword out at an angle, cutting a part of the undead's face off. Whipping the blade about though the air to remove the gore from the smooth, dark steel, Ichigo then sheathed the sword at his hip with a soft click of the blade hitting home. He turned towards the wide eyed, open mouthed Nnoitra and smiled sweetly.

"So am I any good?" Ichigo asked with a hint of derision in his amused tone. Nnoitra slowly reached a hand up and wiped a bit of stray gore from his face before finally speaking.

"Good enough." He said with a chuckle.

"Alright boys, listen up." Halibel said quietly as she approached them with the rest of the group, a hint of smile on her larger lips.

"We'll stick together and work at widening the perimeter around the base. No one goes off on their own and let's keep it quiet."

Everyone nodded and Grimmjow was surprised when Nnoitra didn't argue in the slightest. While he didn't like taking orders any more than the lanky, black haired man, Grimmjow knew Halibel was right. She was a natural leader and would have done just a good of a job at leading everyone in the base as Aizen, but she hadn't wanted that responsibility.

Sparing Ichigo a bone melting grin that was riddled with lust and approval, Grimmjow spun his machete about in his grip and set out to kill the next infected they came across as the six people stalked silently down the street.

**…**

**…**

It had only been a little over two hours into their mission of ridding the streets of the infected when Ichigo felt an oppressive heaviness in the air. The fine hairs on his neck and arms rose as a tingling sense of dread slithered around inside him. Looking about the street he saw Grimmjow take out the final infected as Halibel, Nnoitra, Shawlong and Tesla regrouped near the bluenette. Everyone was here and well, so why did he have this horrible feeling that something was wrong.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

The loud, roaring cry sounded like came from a gleefully enraged, blood thirsty beast. Suddenly the air around him shimmered like a heat wave as he felt the oppressive presence bearing down on him. Looking up he saw a man speeding down from the blue sky towards him. A wild mane of tangled black hair streamed behind the man, a maniacal grin contorting his face that was partially obscured by an eye patch and a long, bold scar over his uncovered eye. Clothed in a black shihakusho with a white, sleeveless robe over the top, the large, muscled beast of a man fell with frightening speed, a ragged and wicked looking katana aimed right for Ichigo.

Suddenly, instinct kicked in and the orangette felt himself shiver all over with undiluted power before he moved. Feeling like he was being pressed through the neck of a bottle at incredible speeds, he found himself thirty feet away in seconds right as the beast of a man crashed into the asphalt where he had been standing.

A sudden rush of dizzying sickness and vertigo hit him as images and voices flickered through his head like a film fast forwarded. Shaking from the effort of not blacking out at the intense pain inside his skull, he locked his muscles to keep himself upright. Unsure of what he had just done, Ichigo fought to steady himself as he brought up his deadly sharp blade in a defensive stance.

Dust and dirt lingered in the air and Ichigo watched with a grim scowl as a silhouetted figured emerged from the cloud hovering over the rubble that was now the street. A hulking man covered in countless scars grinned wickedly as he took slow even steps forward.

"Ichigo!"

Grimmjow's cry reached the ginger haired man's ears. Hearing the running footsteps of the bluenette approaching him from behind, Ichigo held a hand up behind himself in a warning to stop.

"Don't Grimmjow. He'll kill you if you get in the way." Ichigo said with stern harshness. The hulking man smiled even wider, displaying his prominent canines.

"Oh so ya remember me, eh Ichigo?" The man said in a deep, rough, gravelly voice.

"It's hard to not remember you with a greeting like that, Kenpachi." The eye patched beast of a man laughed long and loud, throwing his head back and shaking with his peals of violent joy.

"Good. Then ya know that I'm here fer one thing!"

Surging forward with another maddened shouting laugh, Kenpachi charged the much smaller man. Feeling himself floundering a little like a fish out of water, Ichigo threw all of his might into meeting his blade with his opponent's. An ear shattering clash of metal on metal filled the street as Ichigo shook and quivered to hold the larger man back with all his might. Another gleeful shout left Kenpachi as he threw his shoulder into the resistance of Ichigo's blade and tossed the ginger back like a toy.

Grunting more in anger than pain, Ichigo tumbled back onto the asphalt and was up and charging the bigger man before he could make a move. Easily parrying the orangette's strikes with one hand, Kenpachi laughed wildly as he sneered at Ichigo.

"What happened? Did ya turn into a weakling when ya lost all those memories!" The wild haired man shouted. Ichigo gritted his teeth and threw himself into attacking the man even more and was disturbed to find Kenpachi suddenly gone from his blade's path.

"_Behind you…"_

A voice whispered in his head. Letting some unseen hand guide his movements, Ichigo felt himself tingle again with power as he experienced that freakish feeling of being forced through an uncomfortably tight space all at once faster than the speed of light. Finding himself raising his blade and facing Kenpachi, Ichigo blocked the ragged edged sword that swung down at him.

"Flash step! Good! Fight me! Get stronger! Attack me with everything ya got!" Kenpachi egged on, his eyes brightening with manic pleasure.

Ichigo knew the man lived to fight and was only fighting at this point simply to best him. Kenpachi lived and lusted for violence more than anyone he had ever known. The man ate, slept and breathed fighting; it was his way of life and the only way Ichigo would get him to stop was if he beat him unconscious or worse.

A flash of blue caught his eye to his left and suddenly he was aware of Grimmjow stalking Kenpachi with a feral, angry snarl on his features and his machete in hand. Knowing the zanpakuto would rend the simple, mortal made weapon in two, Ichigo felt sudden worry for the bluenette overcome him.

"Grimmjow! NO!" Ichigo screamed.

"He'll break you like a fucking ragdoll you idiot!"

Turning suddenly towards Grimmjow, Kenpachi laughed and threw a weak swing at the man. Grimmjow spat a curse as he narrowly missed the half hearted blow. Rolling backwards onto the sidewalk, Grimmjow sprung up into a crouch and watched the hulking man before him.

"Ya ain't worth my time pup. Get lost." Kenpachi said with disgust before turning back to Ichigo.

As though there hadn't been an interruption, Kenpachi laughed like a madman as he charged the ginger. Dodging with another, slightly less disorienting, flash step, Ichigo flashed back into Kenpachi's guard and swung with a powerful and controlled slash. His blade met with incredible resistance that shook him to his core as a splash of hot blood hit his face. Dancing backwards away from the wild man with his flash step, Ichigo held a defensive stance as he looked over the man. A shallow gash started just below Kenpachi's ribs on the right and ceased at his left clavicle.

"Tch! I've been hit worse by Yachiru!" He bellowed with wicked mirth, charging in and swinging wildly.

Ichigo barely managed to block the blows, each hit pushing him back by about a foot as he lost ground as his tennis shoes slid across the blacktop. Grinding his teeth with a silent snarl, Ichigo focused all of his energy, all of his power into his black blade and pushed back. With startling speed, Kenpachi was launched back and crashed into a building. Without missing a beat, Ichigo charged in as Kenpachi recovered within seconds, their blades meeting with another mighty ring of steel.

"Walkers!" Telsa's shout filled Ichigo with agitation.

As if this couldn't get any worse… The sounds of their battle had drawn in more of the undead and he wasn't able to help dispatch of them. Knowing those behind him were more than capable of handling the situation, Ichigo took a deep breath and focused on Kenpachi.

The sounds of combat started behind him as well and Ichigo knew that they were in the midst of a battlefield. The longer his fight with Kenpachi wore on, the more of the undead would flock to their location. Parrying yet another powerful strike, Ichigo grew distracted by a sudden, panicked curse behind him.

"Ah fuck!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Duck Nnoi!" Grimmjow hollered.

"Runners!" Shawlong's voice rang out.

"Tesla! Move out of the way!" Halibel nearly screamed.

It took everything Ichigo had to not turn his back on Kenpachi to help his new friends, but his distraction was all the opening the wild shinigami captain needed. A devastating blow that Ichigo was barely able to block with his blade in time hit him with impressive force and sent him flying. Crashing into an abandoned truck, Ichigo felt something snap. Sudden, intense pain hit his abdomen and he knew that one of his ribs had been cracked or worse. Coughing and panting unevenly, he tried to regain his breath as his legs wobbled beneath him.

Kenpachi strode forward, shaking his head in disappointment. Ichigo knew the man would bring him within inches of death before dragging him back to Soul Society to threw him in a cell. He had to keep fighting, or his escape would have been for nothing. If he was captured then Renji would be on his own for defending the living from the undead.

"Yer too weak! I can't believe Kuchiki couldn't capture you. With her experience in kido, ya'd think she'd have had no trouble at all." Kenpachi scoffed as he reached down and picked Ichigo up by his throat. Eyes bulging, Ichigo coughed and gasped as his windpipe was cut off by the man's enormous, long fingered hand.

"Course I think it's cause she didn't want to. Not that I care, but she'll get her punishment sure enough if she hasn't already."

"Wh-what d-did you d-do t-t-t-o her!" Ichigo coughed and sputtered as he struggled feebly in Kenpachi's grasp.

"I ain't done nothing. She just ain't reported in since she failed in capturing you. She ran off. She's probably been caught and is in an interrogation cell back in Soul Society. That annoying prick Byakuya was pretty pissed. I bet he'll be the one to interrogate her. Ya know… to uphold his honor and all that stupid shit."

Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Ichigo felt a sense of rage and sorrow so profound overcome him with a flood of newfound power.

"_And it rains…"_

Strong, raw, angry yet calm, roiling, flowing and white hot; the power flowed out from his center and filled him to the brim like a cup on the verge of overflowing. He drew deeply on the well of supernatural might and unleashed it with an ear rending shriek of rage. Slashing out, he watched as Kenpachi's eyes widened as red hot, coppery blood filled the space between them. Tasting the blood in the air, Ichigo wrenched himself free of Kenpachi's grip.

Before the man could recover, Ichigo hefted his sword up high above himself, the power inside him and his sword flowing into a visible swirling light of red and black. It coalesced and clung to the black katana like flickering flames of hellfire as a word formed itself instinctually on parted lips.

"Getsuga-" Ichigo nearly whisper hoarsely as Kenpachi grimaced and his pupil's dilated in shock. His muscles tensing, Ichigo drew his blade forward with a tremendous swing as he bellowed out fiercely.

"-TENSHO!"

The flickering black and red flames of intense spiritual power burgeoned about the blade and flew forward with screaming speed and force. Hurtling the incredibly distance between the two men faster than a heartbeat, the attack hit Kenpachi point blank and engulfed him entirely as though it were eating him alive. The blast of the blow sent a roaring wave of hot, stifling air back at the ginger, blowing his shaggy, spiky orange locks back from his sweat drenched face as the light intensified before fading slowly.

When the cloud of dust settled softly, Ichigo stumbled forward. There in a massive crater in the center of the street lay an unconscious Kenpachi. Ichigo shook his head and laughed weakly. He couldn't believe he had knocked the monster of a man out with that lucky ass blow. Panting raggedly, he bent and picked the huge man up, using his flash step to carrying him up onto a nearby rooftop. Setting him down none too gently up out of the reach of the infected, Ichigo leapt off the little building and let himself become lost within the bloodlust that drove him to destroy the infected.

As easy as breathing in and out, he danced as death among those he reaped with each swing, slash and hack of his gore drenched sword. Feeling as though he were sinking into a numb state of violence, Ichigo spun and whirled about felling every rotting corpse in his path. He felt the need to kill and eradicate the unnatural beings, but at the same time he felt as though he need someone to pull him out of the blood of the fallen he felt like he was drowning in.

He had just beat the hell out of a man who he had once called his friend and without much preamble, he was hilt deep in more bodies. The blood of too many seemed to be on his hands. Why did this instinct to kill the undead feel so right yet at the same time grate against his soul like too tight shackles.

"_Ichigo…"_

The soft but strong voice called to him, echoing across a vastness that was the void in his mind.

"_Hear my voice, Ichigo…"_

Body falling to the ground, he never felt himself collapse onto the hard, gore soaked street. His sword remained in his limp grasp as he drifted into a sweet blackness that cradled him gently.

"ICHIGO!"

The woman's voice drifted out to him and he knew that she called to him from the waking world. He struggled to stay awake, but the echoing voice drew him deeper and deeper within himself. Sighing, he resigned himself and followed the unseen hand that beckoned him into hidden place within his soul, a whispered name falling from his lips as he went under the veil of unconsciousness.

"Rukia…?"

**...**

**…**

**Well how was that for some blood pumping action? :D I had too much fun writing that fight scene with Kenchan. I hope I did the man justice. So yes… Ichigo has more of his memories of Soul Society and its members and things are about to heat up even more.**

**Also, I got a PM asking if I was going to throw in another yaoi couple. I hadn't really put much thought into it truth be told. I was going to pair up Renji and Rukia of course, but other than Grimm and the berry, the thought of another yaoi couple never crossed my mind. I'll have to think on it. :P**

**Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Aurelia**


	11. Friends Again

**Another speedy update. :D**

**In regards to the issue of another yaoi couple, I received PM's and an alarming number of people demanded some Nnoi-Shin or Nnoi-Szayel... apparently Nnoitra is popular. xD **

**I will say that I will weigh the matters in my head and think on it. :P Since I am nowhere near a resolution in the story and I've yet to unveil much more of the plot, some new characters can definitely be introduced; we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews that nigh induce tears of joy every time I read them. ^_^ I am so horrible at responding to everyone, but please know you're all appreciated! Now enough gushing from me and let's get to the good stuff.**

**…**

**…**

Standing in a gravity defying manner, his hair and clothes were tugged and ruffled though there was no wind. Blue skies surrounded him and the buildings that he stood on the side of surreally. Looking about him he saw nothing more than the strange landscape that seemed so familiar. He knew this had to be his inner world; the place where he communed with his zanpakuto. He knew that he should have known his own sword's name, but it escaped him like so much else still did.

He remembered all the shinigami he had been acquainted with from captains to lieutenants. He even knew that Renji had been the lieutenant for squad six which happened to be the squad Rukia's brother was captain over. He remembered everyone and even remembered his life in Soul Society, but he couldn't recall anything about his abilities or his zanpakuto. That part of his memory remained stubbornly blank.

"It is because you lost touch with yourself and with me."

The deep, gruff voice drifted to his ears from over his shoulder. Spinning about, Ichigo found himself face to face with a strong looking, grizzled older man. Long black-brown hair fluttered in the nonexistent breeze along with his ragged black robes that seemed to show a hint of deep red every now and again. A hard, weathered, angular face watched him from behind a pair of sunglasses with a look stony disinterest.

"Lost touch?" Ichigo asked. Of course he lost touch; he had lost his every memory.

"Yes, and it is due to the powerful kido that you had been hit with. It is a kido I have not seen for a _very_ long time. You are strong though; if you weren't, we wouldn't be having this conversation here and now." The man said. There was a hint of pride in his voice, but it was masked by the emotionless and hardboiled countenance the man wore.

"Then how do I get back in touch?" Ichigo said stepping forward.

"Much like how you did so the first time." The man in black said as he pulled a blade of his own out. It looked like an oversized kitchen knife with white bandages wrapped along the handle of the guard-less blade.

"This is so unorthodox. The fact that you can see me as I am now while keeping your sword in the bankai state is confusing. I must attribute that to the work of that powerful kido, I guess." The man said as he stood calmly brandishing the odd sword.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said with confusion. He knew what bankai was, but he had no clue what his was. If what this man said was true then his sword was already in the bankai state; but was that possible?

"It would seem that the kido you were hit with sealed your shinigami abilities as well as my abilities as a zanpakuto. While the sword remains in its bankai, it is in appearance only. You have managed to scratch at the surface of your powers but if you ever wish to attain them again, you will have to fight this kido and its hold over your mind and your powers."

Without another word, the stoic older man moved with incredible speed towards Ichigo, his odd blade held aloft.

**...**

**…**

Taking his longer than normal machete to one rotting corpse after another, Grimmjow fought to end the tide of shambling infected. He grinned with the joy of being back in the fray but his high was marred by his worry for Ichigo. Sparing a glance for the direction the younger man was in, he saw the ginger get tossed like a broken toy into a big truck.

A low growl rumbled out of his chest as the big man who Grimmjow could only assume was a shinigami walked up and wrapped a hand around Ichigo's throat. His blood turned icy as he tried his best to fight his way over to the orangette, but more and more infected got in his way. He couldn't hear the choking noises that were sure to be escaping the ginger's throat, but he could see the light in his large brown eyes fading from where he struggled in the crowd of infected.

Cursing, he hacked away at the undead, feeling his desperation to protect Ichigo reach new heights as it burned him up on the inside. He'd seen Ichigo kill countless undead while being on the verge of collapse but watching the younger man get beaten around by a man over twice his size made him want to rip the offending man into tiny pieces while he bathed in his blood. His need to protect the ginger was a savage and primal one as he watched Ichigo dangle helplessly, inches above the ground while he choked to death.

Before he could even shout out to Ichigo, something strange happened. A warm shiver ghosted across his body as his hair stood on end. Dispatching of another infected in his way, Grimmjow saw a glow surround Ichigo as the warm tingle grew more and more intense; the air around them all beginning to shimmer. It had to be Ichigo's power. As much as he didn't want to avert his gaze from the struggling ginger, Grimmjow was forced to fight more infected that converged on him.

Snarling like an enraged animal, Grimmjow threw himself into killing the infected. He had to defend Ichigo, he had to kill the infected, he had to protect his team. So much weighed on his shoulders, but he never once let it slow him down. Instead it fueled his fighting spirit.

Abruptly there was an explosion of light followed by a gust of hot air. Whirling about, Grimmjow saw Ichigo standing at the foot of a crater in the street where the huge shinigami now lay unconscious. Faster than a hummingbird flitting from flower to flower, Ichigo grabbed the bigger man like he was nothing and disappeared and reappeared on a nearby rooftop. Setting the man down, Ichigo wasted no time in vanishing and then reappearing again in the crowd of the infected.

Trying to keep himself alive as he tried to keep an eye on the ginger, Grimmjow was amazed to see the infected fall rapidly one after another. All that he saw of Ichigo were flashes and blurs of orange hair among the crowd of rotting corpses. It was like watching a skipping DVD in real time as the younger man appeared and disappeared over and over again, felling numerous undead as he went.

Suddenly, the younger man stood still in the street. Surrounded by fallen infected and a few still shambling toward him, Ichigo stood frozen as though he'd been paused. Grimmjow felt his insides clench in dread as Ichigo slowly began to fall to the street. Running past infected and slashing wildly at them as he went, Grimmjow fought to reach the younger man before the nearby infected did.

"ICHIGO!"

Grimmjow recognized the woman's voice and an unbidden growl rumbled up from his chest and rose into an angry snarl as he raced to reach the ginger before the woman shinigami did. Ruthlessly slaughtering any infected in his path, Grimmjow sighed in slight relief as he stood over Ichigo and held his machete pointed at the petite woman with large indigo eyes.

"Come one step closer and I'll rearrange your anatomy drastically." Grimmjow said in dangerous rumbling tones.

Looking about quickly he saw there were only two or three more infected left as they were taken care quickly by his team. Turning his gaze back to the tiny raven haired woman, Grimmjow kept his protective stance over the unconscious ginger as he faced off with the shinigami.

"You don't frighten me mortal. You can't harm me no matter how much you'd like to think you can." Her voice was even and almost condescending in its tone.

Grimmjow barked a laugh out and refused to let the comment grate on his pride. He didn't care if she could do nifty magic tricks and wield a katana, he wouldn't budge without being forced to.

"We can test that one. I'd like to think that you'll bleed if I cut you." He said with a crazed grin.

"I'm not here to fight you fool! I only want to help Ichigo."

"I'll believe that when hell freezes over bitch!"

"Well we can keep arguing here and wait for Zaraki Taichou to wake, or we can Ichigo to safety." She spat venomously, but Grimmjow could easily detect the worry in her voice for Ichigo.

"I said when hell freezes over. You ain't laying a hand on him!"

"Freeze? Alright. If I have to incapacitate you to protect Ichigo, then I will."

Unsheathing her blade with unnatural speed, Grimmjow felt the air get noticeably cooler around them as her silvery blade began to turn frost white. Slowly, she began to spin her blade and Grimmjow got the feeling some serious shit was about to go down when a strong voice interrupted them.

"Enough! Both of you!" Halibel yelled with authority. Stepping forward, Grimmjow noted that her pale purple tank top was torn and bloodied and on the verge of exposing her ample bosom. She looked ragged and tired but that didn't stop her from looking fierce just the same.

"You both want to protect him?" She said jerking her chin towards Ichigo's prone form.

"Then work together dammit. This is not helping him or any of us. Grimmjow, you carry him and _you,_ make sure we aren't being tailed by anymore of your kind."

Grimmjow's deep azure gaze met with Halibel's hard, green. Making a face of dislike for being given orders, Grimmjow reluctantly sheathed his machete at his back and bent to pick up the cataleptic ginger. Carrying him princess style, Grimmjow threw the petite shinigami a murderous glare.

The dark haired shinigami nodded to Halibel and vanished briefly before reappearing at a rooftop to keep watch over them from there. Turning back to Halibel, Grimmjow set his jaw stubbornly and followed her back to Tesla and Shawlong. The two men held their weapons at the ready as they all turned in the direction that the base lay.

"Grimmjow, you stay in the middle so we can defend you and Ichigo." Grimmjow was about to object to the golden blond woman when the dark shinigami called out and cut in ruthlessly from the rooftops.

"You can't fight the infected carrying Ichigo. It isn't meant to be a blow to your pride but to protect you both so shut up." She said in her stern alto.

Halibel nodded up to the woman but Grimmjow could still see in her demeanor that she didn't fully trust the shinigami, which was smart. With the shinigami watching from the rooftops, Shawlong at his back, Tesla at his left and Halibel at his right, they set off deeper into the concrete jungle filled with undead beasts on their slow trek home.

Grimmjow couldn't help but feel as he carried Ichigo that something wasn't quite right. The hairs on the back of neck bristled as though something was looking at him as though he were prey. Shaking it off and thinking it was simply because he didn't trust the shinigami woman one bit, Grimmjow kept a wary eye on the street. Out of the silence came an ungodly shrieking cry that caused everyone to jump in surprise and halt in their tracks.

"The fuck was that?" Tesla murmured as he, Shawlong and Halibel grouped closer around Grimmjow and the sleeping ginger he carried.

"A Screecher." Shawlong said, his tone low as he looked to Halibel.

"Watch yourselves. They're incredibly fast." Grimmjow said as Halibel nodded, holding her deadly sharp spade at the ready.

As if on cue with Grimmjow's words, a long limbed, mutated beast came flying out of the shadows of a ruined window from a shop. All teeth, claws and screaming fury of bloodlust, the Screecher skittered across the pavement like a fucked up spider, closing in on the haggard team.

Before anyone could even make a move on the mutated infected, the shinigami was there. Face grim like the visage of Death himself, the petite woman leapt down from a building top as graceful as a ballerina. With a quick, smooth controlled strike, the shinigami cleaved the Screecher in half from crown to groin as though it were butter. Everyone watched in astonishment as she turned to them with a hard look in her eyes. Cleaning her blade off with her thumb and index finger as she sheathed the blade at her hip, the shinigami wiped her hand off on her black robes as she regarded the staring humans a moment before she spoke softly.

"We should get moving before anything that heard this thing arrives."

**…**

**…**

Sitting alone in a silent room, Renji desperately wished he had a book or something. It was an entirely boring affair to sit propped up by a million pillows while he had only the sound of his own sighs to entertain himself. He let his mind wander as he tried to shift his position on his cot without hurting the wound in his abdomen.

It was great Ichigo was getting his memory back, but he was still different. Renji didn't know if it was because he didn't remember everything or if it was his quickly developing attachment to Grimmjow. Renji was far from blind. He knew the two were most likely fucking and it didn't bother him in the slightest other than it reminded him of the fact that he wasn't getting any. Renji didn't quite understand why Ichigo was so drawn to the brute-like bluenette, but he imagined that the orange haired man was more than capable of taking care of himself; he was hundreds of times stronger than Grimmjow anyways.

Bored as hell, he reached up and grabbed hold of his messy and neglected hair that had been hastily shoved into a ponytail at the back of his head. Careful to not strain his injury, Renji pulled out the black band that held his hair up. Letting his long blood red locks fall down around him he pulled his hair around over each shoulder and began combing it out with his fingers. Wincing when his long fingers caught a snag that yanked on his tender scalp, Renji went about straightening his hair and making it smooth and soft to the touch.

Once he had finished with one side, he started on the other, letting his thoughts wander where they may. He thought once again of large, lovely indigo eyes and the short, silky, black hair that framed the delicate porcelain face that haunted his dreams. After all the decades upon decades he had known Rukia, Renji had never once told her how much he loved her. Hell he'd never even been able to hold her in his arms. It wasn't that he was afraid of what his captain, her brother, would think, he was just afraid that she wouldn't feel quite the same. He'd rather be in the friendzone for eternity than never get to hear her bell toned laugh or her screeching yells when she called him an idiot.

Absently, Renji went about braiding his hair into a loose plait before securing it with the band. He'd suffer any wrath from Kuchiki Taichou or from the Head Taichou Yamamoto, but he couldn't live without Rukia as his friend. He still couldn't believe she had shot him point blank with kido, but deep down he knew that if she had meant to kill him with it, he wouldn't be here now moping over her.

Sighing once again, Renji looked down at himself and idly began tracing the lines of his bold black tribal tattoos on his arm. He remembered Rukia doing that once when she had first seen the ones added to his arms. She had said that it had made him look almost savage, but in a good way. An almost sorrowful smile spread on Renji's lips. He missed the good times they had together.

Abruptly loud voices filled the hall outside the infirmary door. Angry shouts and curses were being volleyed back and forth. Renji realized those who had left for that special mission he'd heard about must have been back. He hoped no one was injured too badly. Those shouting were obviously fine. The door opened and the first one in was an irritated looking Szayel as he spat out a furious curse back into the hall through the open door.

"Well it is lovely to know that the violent little bitch is now helping us! No one could have informed me of this _**before**_ she ripped my weapon from my hand and pinned me to a wall!"

Unsure as to what was going on, Renji watched as Grimmjow came in carrying an unconscious Ichigo bridal style. Feeling the worry wash over him like ice water, Renji sat up straighter. The desire to know if everyone was alright and to know what had happened filled him with more worry and a biting curiosity. Next through the door was agitated Halibel who appeared to be playing mediator.

"You aimed a gun at her, Szayel. Ally now or not, I don't think anyone would just sit there in the path of bullet fired by someone with an axe to grind." Halibel said in clipped words that spoke volumes as to how annoyed she was.

"What else was I supposed to do!" Szayel shouted back as he set up a cot for Ichigo.

"Uhhhh… wha-" Renji got no further when Grimmjow shouted at them both.

"Shut the fuck up and do your fucking job! What's wrong with him?"

Grimmjow was obviously fed up with the argument and only cared about whether or not the man he was laying down onto a cot, was ok. Renji was about to ask what had happened again when the last person he expected to see came through the door last, after Halibel.

Words froze in his throat as he felt his insides turn to ice and perform cartwheels at the same time. Those indigo eyes, the pert mouth, short raven hair, ivory skin and graceful form. Rukia stood just inside the door and clenched her jaw as she looked to Szayel tending to Ichigo.

"I said that I was sorry. You startled me was all. It was nothing personal; it never was." She said in her harsher tones as she came close to shrieking at the pink haired man.

Staring with wide russet eyes, Renji felt his heart thud and thump in his chest painfully. This couldn't be real. Why was Rukia here now? Had she defected from Soul Society as well, or was she simply here because she felt guilty and because she worried about Ichigo's condition? Sitting frozen in his bed, Renji tried to get air into his lungs to try and speak, but it felt as though there were a hand around his throat.

"Just please shut the fuck up and let me do my job. What did you do to him?" Szayel spat in a rhetorical manner as he examined the once again prone Ichigo. Rukia tossed her hands up in the air and let loose of her temper as she finally did shriek.

"For the last time, I didn't do anything you fool!"

Giving an exasperated sigh she turned to leave when Renji caught her eye. There she stood before him, frozen like a beautiful statue as her eyes widened in too many emotions at once. Silence took over the room as nearly every pair of eyes watched the red head and the petite woman in black stare at one another, the tension in the room palpable.

Before Renji could even attempt to utter a word, Rukia turned to flee the room. A tanned, strong, feminine hand caught the black sleeve of Rukia's shihakusho, preventing her from leaving. Whirling about with a slightly panicked look of forced anger, Rukia stared into Halibel's cat green eyes.

"That isn't a good idea. The only ones who know you aren't an enemy at this time, are in this room now and I'd rather not have to report to Aizen why more of our people have sword given concussions." Halibel's voice was icy in its tone and she looked formidable as she glared down at the tiny woman.

Renji knew that if Rukia really wanted to, she could wander aimlessly about this place to not be seen once. To his surprise though, Rukia sighed and shut the door to stay in the lab. Not looking at Renji once, she made her way to sit in a corner of the room and watch as Szayel tried to make Ichigo more comfortable.

Straightening, the doctor looked to Halibel and Grimmjow and sighed before speaking.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is he only seems to be sleeping as his eyes respond to light. He seems to be having a very active dream judging by his eyes' movements. Also he responds lightly to touch and his body temperature and his breathing rate is perfectly normal."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw and growled as Szayel obviously had yet to lay the bad news on them. Stepping closer to the pink haired man, Grimmjow looked dangerously close to punching the man if he didn't spit it out soon.

"But _what_?" He snarled under his breath to the doctor.

"But… despite all of these encouraging vital signs, the kid has no heartbeat."

Renji watched Grimmjow's eyes widen with something unnamable, but if he had to guess, he would have guessed it was shock and maybe just a little fear. Grimmjow stood still as stone as he remained tense in his posture; fists balled at his side as he began to shake ever so slightly.

"What?" The words fell almost brokenly out of his lips as his severe, blue brows furrowed in confusion.

"I mean, your boyfriend has no pulse. He's breathing, his body temperature is normal and he responds to stimuli, but he doesn't have a pulse right now." Szayel said frustrated.

"He must be in his inner world right now." Renji said, trying to reassure the shell shocked bluenette.

It seemed to do little good though, as Grimmjow didn't know exactly what he was talking about. Before the blue haired man could erupt on him, Renji quickly spoke to explain. He seemed to be doing a lot of explaining lately.

"Shinigami technically aren't alive. I noticed it when I came to the world of the living that my body took on more human like aspects." Renji stated calmly.

"Mine too." Rukia chimed in softly from her corner, not making eye contact with anyone. Clearing his throat Renji continued.

"I noticed that the more in touch I became with my shinigami nature, the less and less I had human bodily tendencies. But when I kept my spiritual power to a minimum, I gained a heartbeat and whatnot. I have no clue why this is, but I can only guess it has to do with the imbalance going on right now."

Grimmjow watched Renji with intent interest as the red head continued to explain.

"Each shinigami has an inner world of sorts where they can commune with the spirit of their zanpakuto. Right now, Ichigo is neck deep in his own spiritual power and his nature as a shinigami, so he is bound to lose some human bodily aspects. It's also why he seems to be unconscious. He's actually deep in a meditative state while he talks to his sword."

The fierce bluenette looked skeptical, but he did ease out of his tense stance. Huffing a sigh, Grimmjow sat down in the armchair next to Ichigo's cot and folded his arms across his chest. Looking about the room, Renji saw Halibel looking tired like she had just babysat a group of snotty children. Pinching the bridge of her nose between slender, dark thumb and forefinger, she sighed and turned to leave as she muttered to no one in particular.

"I'm going to go report to Aizen." Before the lithe, dark skinned blond left, she turned to look at Rukia with narrowed green eyes.

"Stay out of trouble, or I will make you wish you never set eyes on me." Her husky alto tones were deep and full of threatening promise as she left the room.

Despite that she was talking to a supernatural being, Halibel was still intimidating and it was evident in Rukia's countenance that she had taken the muscular woman's threat seriously. Renji knew from experience just how scary Halibel could be; she was a hardened woman and not one to be trifled with. Rukia remained in her corner, avoiding eye contact with anyone, especially Renji.

Feeling as though the room was wired up with a bomb, Renji tried to not fidget uncomfortably at the silence that descended over the room.

_This sucks…_

He thought wryly as he studiously tried to not look at the woman that dominated his thoughts.

**…**

**…**

_This crazy fucker's going to kill me!_

Ichigo watched as the man who was the spirit of his zanpakuto, lunged at him with his kitchen knife reminiscent sword. At the last second, Ichigo regained his senses and was able to get his legs to carry him out of the blade's path. Spinning about he barely managed to dodge a second thrust.

"Do you just intend to runaway, or will you take out your sword and fight?" The older man said as he stood staring at Ichigo.

Suddenly Ichigo felt the weight of a blade in his hand. Looking down at the sword that had magically appeared into his grasp, Ichigo had barely enough time to heft the black katana up and block a heavy swing from the unusually cool and collected man that attacked him. Dodging and parrying blows, Ichigo tried to keep himself alive as he stepped back out of the attacking blade's path time and time again.

"You're still just running away Ichigo. Fight back. You're a warrior, you're meant to fight."

The older man said as he swung ruthlessly, Ichigo again barely evading the strike.

"Remember why you fight!" The pale, older man continued as he advanced yet again on the orangette.

Unbidden an image of Grimmjow flashed before Ichigo's eyes, followed by Renji, Rukia and all his new friends he had made in the last day or so. He was overcome with the need to protect them. Blocking another slash form the man in the tattered robes, Ichigo struck back with a solid blow of his own that the man blocked.

"Good. Fill yourself up with your purpose. Your driving need to get stronger, let it be fueled by this purpose."

Dealing out another slash, Ichigo went on the offensive and began to fight the man back. Increasing his speed, Ichigo felt himself fill with elation as he fought the man off. He was strong and he would get stronger to protect those he cared for. That was why he fought.

Suddenly the other man stilled as Ichigo charged. Hesitating, Ichigo came to a skidding halt, his sword still held aloft. With a casual flick of his own blade the man, wrenched Ichigo's sword from his grip and watched as it spiraled away to disappear. Standing defenseless and disarmed, Ichigo's jaw worked as no sounds came from his mouth.

"You hesitated like a fool but you've remembered why it is you fight. That will have to do for now. Until we meet again, Ichigo."

And like that, the man that embodied his sword was gone and Ichigo was gasping for air as he awoke in a familiar room. Sitting bolt upright, Ichigo scrambled off of the cot he was on and stood like a wary animal as he looked around the room for the strange man he'd been fighting.

"Easy there hot stuff. You're back at the base in my lab." Szayel's voice cooed.

Looking about wildly, Ichigo spotted the doctor leaning against a table with his lean arms folded across his slender chest. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo almost jumped when a warm hand grabbed his and tugged him to sit back down on his cot. Plopping down, Ichigo found himself looking into the swirling depths of Grimmjow's intense blue eyes.

"You ok? What the hell happened? We were fighting the infected then you fainted again like a little damsel. You gonna keep doing that every time you fight?" Grimmjow said gruffly without any real heat. Ichigo could see the worry in the man's face plain as day despite his efforts to hide it with his scowl and his rough talk.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. And I didn't faint like a damsel in distress. I was pulled into my inner world by my zanpakuto." Ichigo snapped.

"So you remember everything?" The eager, soft alto of a woman asked. Head snapping to the far corner, Ichigo saw Rukia standing at attention looking hopeful.

"Not everything. I remember most of it though. I remember my life in Soul Society, I remember all the captains, the lieutenants and so much more. I remember fighting old man Yamamoto and getting hit with kido before I passed out and fell to the living world. I just don't remember anything about my abilities or the name of my zanpakuto."

Rukia rushed forward despite Grimmjow's warning growl and wrapped the orangette in a tight hug. Ichigo was a little taken aback by her sudden display of emotion but returned the embrace nonetheless. Stepping back from the much taller man, Rukia looked up at him and laughed lightly as she called him an idiot.

"We could tell you everything, but I'm afraid telling it to you won't help you regain it." She said with a bemused and impatient expression.

"I think she's right."

Ichigo looked and saw Renji sitting up in bed smiling. He instantly became aware of how Rukia avoided the red head's eye and how Renji seemed hesitant to make eye contact with the petite woman as well. Resolving to fix the rift between his two friends, Ichigo turned back to Rukia.

"Rukia, why are you here? What about your oaths and all that stuff you always thought was so important?" His unusually hard, chocolate eyes held her indigo gaze as he tried to determine why she was here.

"I can't turn a blind eye anymore. I can't ignore my own humanity and allow those of the living world that I've been charged to protect be harmed. My original oath was to protect the living and the innocent souls." Rukia said with finality.

Ichigo knew it was her formal way of saying that she agreed with him and Renji and that she'd join them. Sparing a glance at a weakly smiling Renji, Ichigo looked back at the strong willed tiny woman and rested his long fingered hand on her head, tousling her shirt black locks.

"Good, now that we got that out of the way, go apologize to Renji for shooting him with kido and Renji…" Ichigo said, directing his gaze to the tattooed red head.

"Tell her the truth." Looking away from a slightly panicked Renji and back to a bewildered Rukia, Ichigo easily picked her up and carried her the several steps to Renji's cot.

"Idiot! Put me down right now!" She shrieked.

"And _you_, tell him the truth as well." Ichigo finished as he plunked her down onto her feet right beside Renji's bedside.

Looking the two, hundreds of years old beings like a disproving mother, Ichigo crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently for them to speak to one another. Rukia swallowed hard and grimaced as she opened her mouth and drew a breath. On the verge of speaking, the unspoken words clinging desperately to the tip of her tongue, Rukia floundered for a second before she spoke in a rush.

"I'm really sorry. I should have never followed their insane regime and hurt you instead of trusting and believing in you from the beginning. Please don't be mad at me!" Renji pressed a callused finger to her lips to silence her.

"It's fine. Just quit looking like you killed my puppy or something. It's not like you haven't hit me before." Renji said with a roguish smile and a light chuckle. Rukia rolled her eyes that grew a touch watery.

"Aaaaand…" Ichigo prompted with pointed look to Renji. The red head gave Ichigo a hard glare as he cocked a brow.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" Renji said as he curled his lip.

"If one of you doesn't admit it to the other, I'll just do it for you both." Ichigo threatened.

Renji looked at the orangette with horror and disbelief. It was obvious that Ichigo wasn't dishing out idle threats. Not caring about the spectacle he had created with Szayel and Grimmjow watching, Ichigo prompted Renji again by clearing his throat.

"Renji what exactly is he talking about?" Rukia asked, still very confused. Mumbling curses and death threats at the meddlesome ginger, Renji closed his eyes and furrowed his tattooed brow as he took a deep breath.

"I love you Rukia! I have for a really fucking long time and I want to be with you!"

Ichigo felt his cheeks mantle with a light blush at the scene as he felt giddy with joy for his two friends. He knew Rukia felt the same and he was far too amused by her open mouthed stare at Renji's nearly shouted declaration.

"Well, her silence is awfully reassuring." Szayel mutter with dry amusement from where he observed at the table. Shushing the pink haired man with a glare that promised a painful demise, Ichigo turned back to watching his two friends. Rukia was still in a state of silent shock as Renji began to babble in a panic.

"Look if you don't feel the same just tell me and we'll forget that I ever said anything. It's not that big of a deal and I ca-"

Abruptly Renji's words were silenced as Rukia leaned over the cot to mash her lips to his in a fiery moment of passion. Turning his back on the scene with an embarrassed blush, Ichigo saw Szayel smiling licentiously as he admired the show. Looking to the silent bluenette, Ichigo saw the man smirking at him with a slightly quizzical look. Ichigo wanted to know what was on the man's mind, but Grimmjow jerked his head towards the couple. Turning back around, Ichigo saw they had stopped kissing.

"I love you too." Rukia whispered quietly in a coy manner as she tried not to blush, which pulled a sympathetic blush from Ichigo again. The ginger hated how he always blushed at scenes of intimacy.

"Finally time you both said it to one another!" Ichigo said, his voice almost cracking as he tried to not laugh in relief. It was good to see his two friends happy and smiling again. The sudden presence of body heat at his side made Ichigo realize Grimmjow was there. Smiling up warmly at the bluenette with a true feeling of contentedness, Ichigo knew…

For this, he'd always fight.

**…**

**…**

**Yes. I wrote some adorable little fluff. I felt that it was high time for some squee inducing, giddy, lovey-dovey fluff to balance out all the fantastic chaos and cliffhangers of doom. And for those of you who are wondering what the hell happened to Kenchan; I assure you he's fine. :P**

**Thanks for reading and I can't wait to show you all what I have in store for next time!**

**~Aurelia**


	12. Complications

**I totally pounded this chapter out in one day, but the proofreading took me forever to tweak it all into a cohesive piece that I liked. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. **

**Onwards! :D**

**…**

**…**

_Damn Rukia Kuchiki…_

The tiny shinigami was certainly unanticipated. In all honesty, it was expected that she would keep her loyalty to her oaths and her family. That she had defected from Soul Society as well was going to be problematic. She could very well unravel everything. The strings of this web that had been so craftily pulled into place were now in danger of unraveling.

Then again, maybe not… What was cleverer than using her as a tool to achieve certain ends? She was like a double edged blade though; she could just as easily harm everything as well help further it. Caution was more necessary now than ever.

_A new plaything to toy with? She could be instrumental in gaining Kurosaki._

With her unwitting help, Kurosaki would be enfolded in deceit and trapped in chains. He was such a curious little shinigami with that deep well of unlocked power. Once everything fell into place, he would be helpless and at another's mercy.

_Ripe for the picking._

Everything was playing out perfectly despite the new player in this little drama. Nothing would change who would be left standing once the curtain fell and the bodies left about would be excellent fodder for future plans. The dead were so easily manipulated and controlled; following orders and directions from the one who hid behind the scenes.

_Perfect… Kurosaki will be too much fun. Just a little longer and he'll be mine along with everything else._

**…**

**…**

"Here you go!" Nel said brightly as she handed a folded pile of clothes to the petite, dark haired shinigami.

"Had to ask around for these since you're much more slender than me, so my clothes weren't going to work." Nel added with a light giggle.

Rukia took the folded articles of clothing slowly and eyed them with confusion. Looking about the lab, she looked to Ichigo for an explanation of sorts as to why she was being handed these things. Glancing back the much taller, buxom Nel, she thanked her with an unsure voice.

"Uhm, thank you."

"You idiot. You kind of have to blend in." Ichigo laughed.

Renji sat in his cot, his legs over the edge and his feet on the floor looking at the tiny woman beside him and smiled at when she looked to him.

"He's right. Also, I'd put your zanpakuto away as well. Angry looking women with swords make people nervous." The tattooed red head laughed.

Looking over her shoulder at the laughing man, Rukia's eyes narrowed as she cocked a slim brow at him. Renji's laughter died under her withering stare but it only drew a chuckle from both Ichigo and Grimmjow. The door to the lab opened abruptly and emitted Szayel who had left to speak with Aizen. Stepping back into the room, he eyed everyone with a slight smile before speaking to Rukia.

"Oh good. If you'll change, I'd like to take you to speak with Aizen. Man likes to know the fugitives he's harboring and all."

Rukia opened her mouth to most likely let out a snappy reply of sorts, but it never came. Looking the pink haired man over, she nodded her head. Szayel smiled even wider as she sighed and her snappy attitude returned.

"Well I'm not undressing in front of everyone. Where may I change?" She asked with a flip tone.

"Ooh! There's a back room just through this door." Nel said as she took Rukia by the arm and led her towards the empty back room that was hidden in the corner.

Ichigo watched in awe at how at ease Nel was with a woman who had been an enemy just hours before. The sea green haired woman was certainly special. She made friends so easily and she cared for everyone with an equal passion. Had he known her before all of this, he imagined they would have already been great friends.

"What're you smiling about?" Grimmjow mumbled softly at his side.

Jumping slightly at the whispered breath that ghosted along his face, Ichigo gave Grimmjow a sideways look before answering.

"Just thinking how nice Nel is. Wouldn't hurt you to take a page out of her book." The ginger teased the bluenette. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh and Grimmjow…" Szayel said. Looking over to the doctor, Grimmjow saw the man eyeing him and Ichigo with a lewd gleam in his roving whiskey gold eyes.

"Aizen wishes you to go and speak with him as well."

"Why? Halibel's already reported to him, there's nothing else I can tell him."

Ichigo quickly looked from one man to the other. He could see that Grimmjow didn't enjoy being summoned at someone's whim and he could easily tell Szayel got great pleasure from Grimmjow's distaste for orders. While Szayel seemed nice enough and had tended to Ichigo on multiple occasions already now, Ichigo felt a little dislike for the man's manipulative nature. Something about the man made him distrustful even though he had no reason to be.

"He doesn't inform me why. He simply told me to let you know he desired to speak with you as well as Rukia, Ichigo and Renji."

"Wait! Why me too?" Renji inquired from his seat on the edge of his cot. Szayel rolled his eyes and spoke to Renji as though he were trying to communicate with an animal.

"I just told Grimmjow that I don't know why. If you had been listening then I wouldn't have to repeat myself. I'm to help you up there for a mass meeting." Szayel replied.

Ichigo's sudden dislike for the pink haired man only grew more. Furrowing his brows into a deep scowl, Ichigo stepped forward towards Renji.

"I'll help you up there." Ichigo said with no lack of finality in his tone. Szayel cocked a brow and shrugged.

It was then that Nel and a frowning Rukia returned form the back room. Looking over at his newly regained friend, he smiled to see her wearing human clothes and sans her zanpakuto. She had a simple plaid button up of pink and purple on as well as dark blue jeans and what looked like children's sneakers; her expression spoke exactly what she thought of the clothes. Sparing a furtive glance at Renji, he saw the man eyed the petite raven haired woman with approval.

"Good, now everyone's ready, let's get up stairs." Szayel said as he motioned everyone towards the door impatiently.

Taking Renji's arm and throwing it over his shoulder, Ichigo wrapped his arm around the red head's waist as he helped him stand. Faltering in his steps, Grimmjow was suddenly there at Renji's other side to help him. Smiling wickedly at the two red heads, Grimmjow laughed lightly.

"Not much good at walking are ya?"

Renji snickered at Grimmjow's remark as Ichigo suppressed an amused smirk.

"Shut up and help me to the war room asshole."

**…**

**…**

Grimmjow sat beside Ichigo at the long table as Aizen stood at the head of it gazing down the faces seated at its length. Renji sat on the other side of Ichigo with Rukia beside him. Nel, Szayel, Halibel, Starrk, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra sat at the map covered table as well, looking to the commanding figure of a brunette.

Sparing a quick glance at Ichigo, Grimmjow saw the ginger watching everything with a curious eye. Unsure of why everyone would have been gathered like this, Grimmjow waited not so patiently for Aizen to speak.

"Rukia." Aizen's soft, pleasant voice called to the tiny woman. She squared her jaw and looked at the much taller man from her seat.

"Are you honestly here to because you wish to support Ichigo and Renji in their stand against… Soul Society, was it?"

The raven haired woman stood as every eye fell upon her, some not too trusting of her sudden presence here. Bolding looking Aizen in the eye, she replied.

"I am. I do not agree with Soul Society's abandonment of the living world. I will fight to help protect everyone from the walking dead in any way I can." Her voice was firm and unwavering as she looked deep into Aizen's piercing eyes.

Letting his gaze flick around the table, Grimmjow saw Nnoitra and Szayel looking less than convinced while Starrk and Halibel watched with a cool equanimity. Nel kept her face impassive though her eyes held a smile, while Ulquiorra looked disinterested as fuck.

While he didn't fully trust the tiny reaper either, Grimmjow knew that she would be advantageous to have fighting on their side; especially if more shinigami showed up to take Renji and Ichigo away.

Aizen stared the steadfast woman down as though he were attempting to see any kind of weakness or deceit in her appearance. For several more seconds that felt like years, everyone sat like that in silence till the brunette finally spoke; the tension still not eased from the atmosphere.

"Then that would mean you're here to help us humans as well then?" He asked her.

"I am." She said simply as she continued to look him in the eye.

A smile spreading across his lips, the tense mood lifted as he let his shoulders drop. Looking at the tiny shinigami with a kinder eye, Aizen sat down at the head of the table.

"Then I'm glad to accept you into our little group of survivors."

Grimmjow saw the warm smiles spread across Ichigo and Renji's previously tense and nervous faces, though he could still see distrust on the faces of some that sat around the table. Grimmjow looked back to the head of the table when Aizen continued to speak.

"The reason I called all of you here is because you are leaders of sorts and the rest who live here with us look up to you all. I want you all to know that Rukia is now one of our number and that there is to be no hostility between her and anyone."

Looking down the table imperiously at the belligerent Nnoitra and even sparing a look for the wild bluenette, Aizen made sure that his sentiment was heard.

"Am I understood on this?" He asked imperiously.

There was a round of nodding and a unison of "yes's" about the table. Once he was satisfied by everyone's understanding on the matter, Aizen grew serious once more.

"Then there is the matter of the infected left. I believe it would be best to continue thinning their ranks. We can't afford to have that threat bearing down on us when we might be attacked by more shinigami, though this endeavor will have to be continued in the morning, as fighting the infected at night while under threat is too risky."

Grimmjow knew the man was right. While he chomped at the bit to get back out on the streets now, it would be best to wait for dawn. He curled a lip and grimaced at the thought of dealing with Screechers in the dark. The task would go even easier with Rukia on their side even in the dark, but waiting for morning was their smartest choice.

"With the addition of Rukia, I think it's best to reassign teams. I'd like the team that will deal with the infected to consist of Ichigo, Rukia, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra as well as two others of Ulquiorra's choosing."

Cyan eyes widening with palpable distaste and near anger at this assigning, Grimmjow stood abruptly and drew the attention of everyone at the table.

"Why can't I kill the infected too? I'm the best salvage agent you have. I should be on the streets too!" Grimmjow said passionately, his virulent temper and stubborn nature getting the best of him.

"Sit down Grimmjow. It's Aizen's decision." Ulquiorra's cool, dead voice drifted through the silence and stirred the anger inside Grimmjow even more.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do, you depressing fuck!" The volatile bluenette snarled at the small pale man who batted note even a lash at the harsh words.

"Enough!" Aizen's voice cut in, still calm but filled with authority.

"I've placed you on the watch team because it was asked by others that you be there. You are the best salvage agent, but this isn't a salvage mission. I need you here protecting the base with Halibel, Starrk, Nel, Szayel and Renji once he's fully recuperated." Aizen said.

Shaking with his fiery temper, Grimmjow became all too aware of the eyes watching him. Standing there before everyone, he fought to convince himself that he was mad because he wouldn't be killing the infected and not because he wouldn't be there with the ginger who had captured his interest.

Scowling deeply at the brunette in charge, Grimmjow spared a look for Ulquiorra. The shorter pale man with poison green eyes stared at him with a deadpan expression as usual but Grimmjow didn't miss the twitch of the other man's lips.

"The fuck you smiling at bitch?" Grimmjow snarled, his sapphire eyes full of untamed rage as he bared his perfect, sharp white teeth at Ulquiorra.

"Had I been smiling, it would have been because I think you're weak and incredibly possessive when it comes to your toys." Ulquiorra said calmly.

Brimming over with a surplus of pure fury, Grimmjow almost leapt over the table had Ichigo not grabbed hold of his shirt. Pulling him back away from the table, Ichigo tried to calm the seething bluenette down.

"Grimmjow, cool down."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! Fuck this!" Throwing his hands up in the air Grimmjow stormed from the room and slammed the double doors behind himself with every ounce of power he had.

Stalking down the hall, the blue haired tempest ignored the ginger that ran after him and called out to him. When Ichigo didn't pursue him into the stairwell, Grimmjow stormed angrily down the steps towards the floor where his room was.

Where the fuck did that little pale assed bitch get off saying shit like that to him? Before this whole apocalypse of the undead had happened, Grimmjow had beat men into the ICU for less. He growled low and harsh as he let the event play over and over in his mind. What the fuck was Ichigo doing defending Ulquiorra when he had called the ginger a "toy"? He knew Ichigo was proud enough that he normally wouldn't have let it slide.

Nearly sprinting down the twisting stairs, Grimmjow stopped at the door to the seventh floor and angrily slammed his fist into the wall without a second thought. His knuckles hit the hard concrete with a satisfying lance of pain and adrenaline. Ripping the door open, he stalked towards his door and let himself into his room. With a slam of the door, he began to pace about.

He refused to admit that he was whipped and that he was really just pissed that he couldn't go with Ichigo. That just wasn't it. He just hated being brushed aside and treated like he wasn't good enough for a job. He was damned good at killing the infected and no one could deny it. Why keep him leashed here?

_"…it was asked by others that you be there…"_

Aizen's words rung in his head. Thinking on it he tried to fathom what the fuck the man meant. Who had asked he be here to help watch over the base? When he found out who, he'd make it his mission to knock their fucking teeth out after he'd scalped them.

Suddenly, realization washed over him like a bucket of ice water. What if it had been Nel who asked? He couldn't be mad at Nel, but why would she want him here? Was she worried for him or was she scared and wanted him around? Nel may have been timid about violence, but she wasn't a fearful woman; far from it in fact.

If it wasn't Nel, who had asked he stay behind? What if Ulquiorra had asked it? Another grumbling snarl of anger slipped from deep within his chest as he let the muscles in his arm tense. Storming towards the closest wall, Grimmjow threw another punch. Satisfaction for the violence filled him to his core when his fist went through the thin wall. Pulling his fist out of the drywall, Grimmjow realized he was inches away from hitting a wall stud. Not that it mattered; he had just punched a concrete wall after all.

As if remembering striking the wall put him back in touch with his body, he began to notice the aching throb in his hand. Looking down, he saw his knuckles were raw, bleeding and already bruising. In no time, his hand would be swollen and become almost useless. Gritting his teeth to the pain, the bluenette paced back and forth as he cursed and muttered under his breath.

The sound of the door knob turning as the door opened stopped him in his tracks. Turning to the door, he watched as the bane of his confusing and wild emotions walked in. Warm, almond shaped eyes of coffee and chocolate stared at him with irritation, softened by a hint of worry. Filled with so many conflicting emotions, Grimmjow did what came natural to him; he growled out at the ginger and turned away to stand before the large, wall to wall window.

"What do you want?" He snarled, despite wanting to say something less caustic. He stared down at the darkening city and could see Ichigo's reflection in the glass clear as could be. His jaw was set stubbornly and his eyes were afire with anger and challenge.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid." The orangette retorted flippantly.

"Well you've done that. So now what? You going to yell at me and tell me I'm a fool or something?" Ichigo stepped closer and Grimmjow could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Wasn't the plan, but I don't need to be encouraged if that's what you want."

Whirling about Grimmjow was about to yell at the ginger and tell him to get the fuck out, but three things stopped him. Ichigo was suddenly standing inches away from him, he'd pushed Grimmjow up against the window hard and fierce and he crushed his mouth to the surprised bluenette's.

In a mere second of abrupt, fiery passion, everything that had filled him previously didn't matter anymore. His anger left him like a sigh as it was replaced by a hot need that made his every fiber ache. He needed Ichigo, he needed to bury himself inside the ginger and let the orangette's sweat wash away every trace of his worry, anger and confliction.

Pushing back into the kiss, he took control as his tongue invaded Ichigo's mouth with fervent desire. He could feel his need for the ginger sizzling deep in his bones, threatening to burn him slowly from the inside out if he didn't satiate his lust. With the dying light of dusk at his back, Grimmjow tore Ichigo's shirt off and began kissing him wildly wherever his lips, teeth and tongue found bared flesh.

A soft, exclaimed whine rolled off of Ichigo's tongue and served only to drive Grimmjow on. The younger man's hands grasped wildly at the larger man and fumbled with Grimmjow's belt. Once Ichigo had undone the belt, Grimmjow stepped out of his pants as he let Ichigo rip his own shirt off. Freeing Ichigo from his own pants, Grimmjow threw Ichigo to the bed and followed quickly behind.

A low rumble of lusty approval slipped from his throat as he landed on top of the ginger and stared into those lust darkened eyes. Falling into another heated kiss, Grimmjow moaned appreciatively when Ichigo's tongue put up a valiant fight. Enjoying every ounce of fire the orangette could offer, he let his hands wander over warm, smooth, toned flesh. Toying with a pert bud of a nipple while his other hand roamed to more delicious landscapes of flesh, he savored every wanton cry Ichigo made.

Finding the ginger's steel hard and silky smooth erection in his hand, Grimmjow gave a few teasing strokes as he ground his own throbbing member into Ichigo's hip. Bringing a hand up to Ichigo's lips, he watched in hungry lust as the ginger took his fingers into his mouth and tangled his tongue around them. Pulling them free, he brought his hand down to the darkness between Ichigo's legs before delving in for another kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, a slim strand of saliva connecting them like a lifeline, Grimmjow plunged two fingers inside the orangette without any ado. Back arching, head thrown back into the pillow, Ichigo cried out in salacious, pleasured pain. Working his hand slow and in even movements, Grimmjow let his mouth devour the bared torso before him.

A tongue laving sensual trails of destructive and sexual satisfaction, Grimmjow could feel himself losing what little control he had left. Biting and sucking at a sensitive spot on Ichigo's hip bone, he enjoyed the tortured sounds of euphoria that came from the orangette. Clinging to that tiny scrap of control, Grimmjow's eyes met with Ichigo's for a brief second.

Without mercy, Grimmjow took the younger man into his mouth and watched as Ichigo's eyes widened before they slammed shut at the onslaught of delectable sensations given to him by the bluenette's talented tongue. Moving slowly up and down the shaft of Ichigo's stiff member, Grimmjow smiled around the flesh in his mouth as his tongue toyed with the head all the while pumping his fingers in and out of the tight entrance. Every second of tortuous pleasure he gave Ichigo only served to make his own cock even more painfully hard.

Going down and taking Ichigo deep into his mouth, Grimmjow made eye contact with Ichigo yet again and winked at him as he swallowed around the straining cock in his mouth. Ichigo bucked his hips upward and cried out as he fisted the bed sheets, trying to anchor his body.

"Shi-shit! G-Grimmmmm!"

That was all it took to do in Grimmjow's control. Pulling away from Ichigo's member with a long, hard suck and a wet pop, he pulled his fingers free. Ichigo didn't cry in dismay, but instead scooted lower and ferociously wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist. Breathing raggedly, Grimmjow positioned himself and plunged inside the orangette to find himself in over his head in heaven.

"Ah fuck, Ichigo…" He whispered in a throaty growl.

Before he could stop himself, he set a brutal pace as his eyes rolled back into his head. Gripping slender hips, Grimmjow withdrew and plunged deep into Ichigo again and again, drawing more cries of wicked delight from the orangette. Moaning throatily, Grimmjow let his every care wash away as he ravaged Ichigo.

Without missing a beat, Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Hips rocking, bucking and meeting Grimmjow's forceful thrusts, Ichigo latched onto the bluenette's neck with a kiss that was more teeth than lips or tongue.

Feeling something primal and hungry stirring within him, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the orangette and let his short nails drag down the smooth and leanly muscled back. Leaving lines that were proof of their lascivious deeds, Grimmjow growled low and savage as he withdrew from Ichigo.

In a rush of lust dizzying movements, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo about and shoved his head down into the downy embrace of the mattress. Gripping hips that were left in the air, Grimmjow plunged himself deep inside Ichigo again with wild abandon as the orangette lifted himself into those thrusts. Another delighted cry of pain and pleasure tumbled form Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow reached down amid his fast hard thrusts and gripped Ichigo's neglected member.

Legs tensing and toes pushing against the slick sheets for more leverage, Grimmjow drove himself deeper into Ichigo as his hand matched the pace set by his hips. He wanted Ichigo to come first- no he needed the ginger to come first. Hitting that center of nerves deep inside Ichigo that sent delicious, mind numbing waves of pure bliss sizzling throughout his body, Grimmjow relentlessly pumped Ichigo's cock as he hit that sweet spot over and over.

Bodies tensed as they neared their release together. Muscles seized, breaths grew more ragged as did the pace. In a surge of pleasure, Grimmjow could feel Ichigo tighten around his cock as he came underneath him, the younger man's release sending the bluenette over the edge into a wild sea of untamed orgasmic enchantment.

Riding out the tempestuous waves of his own release, Grimmjow struggled to not collapse onto the now dead tired Ichigo beneath him. Slowly pulling his softening member from the ginger, inch by inch, Grimmjow fell to lie beside Ichigo. Lying in a tangle of sheets and sweat drenched limbs, Ichigo rolled over onto his back and looked into Grimmjow's heavy lidded azure orbs.

"If this is how we fight, let's never stop fighting." He said as he let a heart stopping smile spread across his beautiful face.

**…**

**…**

"Do you think Ichigo and Grimmjow are ok?"

Rukia's asked quietly as she snuggled against the tattooed red head that was nearly twice her size. Renji snorted softly, his brown eyes closed as he nuzzled the woman he loved.

"Oh, I am more than sure that they're fine." Renji assured the raven haired woman tucked up against him.

"I knew Ichigo was of a different persuasion, but I think it will come as a surprise to Matsumoto." Rukia giggled, drawing a likewise reaction from the tall red head.

"Yeah. She thinks she's irresistible; she's just silly like that. The first time I saw Ichigo and Grimmjow in the same room together, I knew there was something between them. They're so unlikely, both being stubborn and belligerent but they seem to work well together."

Renji knew the pair would always have their disagreements, but there was a connection between the two of them that was strong. The way Grimmjow had reacted earlier today during the meeting had only proved it. He was drawn like a planet caught in orbit around the fiery sun that was Ichigo.

"I have to say that I agree with you. The way Grimmjow protected Ichigo after he collapsed on the street earlier today… it surprised me. He was more than willing to die to shield Ichigo from me when he thought I was there to take Ichigo away." Rukia said as she recounted the events.

It didn't surprise Renji since it was for Ichigo, but the fact that Grimmjow was behaving like this in the first place did surprise him. During the time he had been here, he knew Grimmjow to prefer a detached existence when it came to relationships, whether they were friendly or more than that. The only exception had been Nel; and now Ichigo.

"If he hurts Ichigo, I'll kill him quite gleefully, you know that right?" Rukia stated in a lightly teasing tone. Renji snickered and shook his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around the woman.

"Well then you have to explain to Ichigo why his boyfriend's missing; and I ain't saving you from that." Renji teased back.

The two laughed for a moment before silence overtook them. Rukia seemed to be deep in thought about something as she toyed with a strand of her hair in the dark.

"What is it?" He asked of her.

"Zaraki Taichou came today for Ichigo and it was only by pure luck that Ichigo fought him off. I'm worried about who'll they'll send next. I think that Zaraki Taichou came on his own though. You know how much he loves challenging Ichigo to fights."

Musing over what the petite woman said, Renji knew she was likely to be right. Pressing his lips to the soft, silken strands of her hair, he whispered back into her ear.

"No matter what, we'll find a way to win. No matter who they send, we'll fight back." His voice was strong and full of confidence, but deep inside, worry ate away at him like a corrosion of his foundation. There was no way that they could fend off multiple captains at once.

Keeping silent, Rukia shifted in the bed so she could face Renji, careful to not hit his bandaged wound. He could tell she was still riddled with guilt over that. He'd more than forgiven her but she had yet to forgive herself. Even now while they were cuddled up, she still held back and kept a distance with her emotions.

Renji sighed as he felt his fatigue attempt to lure him into sleep. He'd never have told Rukia about his feelings if things hadn't escalated like this, but still… the impending war with Soul Society threatened to tear them farther apart despite how it had brought them closer together.

Silently, before sleep tugged him off into a world of dreams, Renji swore to himself that he'd never allow that to happen.

**…**

**…**

**Eyyup... Grimm and Ichi are such an angsty couple, but it's adorable. :P**

**I totally had more to say, but I'm out of words; shocking right? xD So I guess I'll ask you to pretty, pretty please leave a review to feed the writer. **

**And now I am le tired... Till next chapter!**

**~Aurelia**


	13. Blood Bath

**This chapter is a whopping fourteen pages long! O.O**

**This is also the first fanfic that I've written that doesn't stop at thirteen chapters! Hooray for long fanfic!**

**Now onwards!**

**…**

**…**

"What happened to your hand?"

Grimmjow looked down at his right hand and saw that it was black and purple with bruises from his second knuckles almost all the way to his wrist. Grunting, he pointed to the wall across the room. Ichigo's eyes followed to where he pointed and a disproving look came over his beautiful, scowling face.

"That messed your hand up?" He said with a touch derision.

Rolling away from the ginger and grumbling in irritation, Grimmjow sat up in bed and ran his left hand through his baby blue hair, letting the few strands fall back over his forehead like they had a tendency to do.

"No. I punched the wall in the stairwell first, then I punched that wall." Grimmjow said with an air of uncaring.

Rolling his shoulders, he repressed the smirk on his face when Ichigo's jaw dropped. Sitting up with the bluenette, he scooted across the bed to take Grimmjow's wounded hand in his own. He sat cross legged with part of the white sheet piled up in his lap for his modesty's sake as he carefully examined the wounded appendage.

"Why punch a wall in the first place, let alone a concrete one, you idiot." Ichigo said softly without any true scolding behind his words.

"Cause it was the closest thing to punch at the time and I get in less trouble since it wasn't Ulquiorra's face." Grimmjow snapped without meaning to.

"You have a serious dislike for Ulquiorra; why?"

Grimmjow sat and stared into Ichigo's puppy-like eyes of sweet chocolate brown and tried to not be swayed by them. Clearing his throat, Grimmjow looked away and took his hand from the ginger, feeling a little too sappy for comfort. He wasn't going to allow the younger man make him feel weak with just a look.

"Cause he's a prick. He's an ass kissing, creepy as fuck little prick. There's always been a natural dislike between him and me and nothing will ever change that."

Ichigo remained seated on the bed as he watched Grimmjow stand and cross the room. Rustling through his pack that lay on the floor, Grimmjow pulled out a roll of bandages. Gripping the end in his teeth, he began to unroll it to wrap his hand with it. Knowing he'd need to stabilize his wrist to prevent himself from fucking it up anymore, he tried to make his unresponsive fingers grasp at the bandage. Grimacing at the pain, he was surprised when Ichigo was suddenly at his side and taking the bandage from him.

"Here let me do it." He said softly.

Growling, Grimmjow was about to snatch it back and snap at Ichigo when the orangette looked into his deep cyan eyes.

"Swallow your fucking pride and let me do it." Ichigo said quietly, the annoyance in his tone seeping through.

"Tch, fine."

Letting his hand relax, Grimmjow winced when Ichigo began to tightly wrap his hand for him. Feeling the warmth roll off of Ichigo's bare body, Grimmjow became to suddenly aware of the fact that they were both still very much in the nude.

"We'll get Szayel to look at it in the morning." The ginger mumbled softly as he continued his ministrations.

Grimmjow didn't respond but instead let his eye boldly rove over every inch of Ichigo's fantastic figure. The sight was more than mouth watering. Grimmjow could already feel the stirring of heat in his loins as he thought of all the things he'd like to do with that surprisingly flexible body. Injured hand be damned; he'd gladly take Ichigo all over again.

When Ichigo had finished, Grimmjow wasted no time in doing what his body told him. Stepping in close to the ginger, he placed soft, almost chaste kisses along Ichigo's jaw line. Letting the kisses trail off down his lean neck, he savored the delicious taste of Ichigo's skin. His attentions drew an excited gasp from the ginger as he tangled his long fingers into shaggy, almost shoulder length orange locks and brought the kisses back to Ichigo's parted and waiting lips.

"Round two already, ne?" Ichigo whispered roughly as his voice already began to fill with lust. Grimmjow smiled wickedly into another kiss as he led Ichigo back to the big, waiting bed.

"Only if you think you can handle it, ginger."

**…**

**…**

Morning came much too soon for Ichigo's taste. Groaning unhappily at the grey streaks of light that pried insistently at his closed lids, he rolled away from the window and closer into the firm warmth at his side that was Grimmjow.

Settling back in, Ichigo felt eyes on him. Slowly opening his own, he found Grimmjow watching him with a lazy look of satisfaction. Smiling warmly, Ichigo could feel a blush spreading across the bridge of his nose.

"Well mornin' sleepin' beauty." Grimmjow's baritone rumbled in a sexy, sleepy sort of way. Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Ichigo snorted a laugh.

"At least I'm prettier than you." Ichigo teased back.

He watched a wolfish grin spread across Grimmjow's lips as his azure eyes danced with mischief. Ichigo tried to remember how to breathe as the smile stole his breath from him. He loved that smile.

"What are you talking 'bout; I'm fuckin' gorgeous." Grimmjow chuckled groggily as he stretched in a feline manner. His back arched up away from the bed, the white sheet pulling low over his gloriously muscled hips causing Ichigo to feel a fire ignite inside him. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Grimmjow sat there for a moment as he let himself wake up.

Watching the handsome Greek statue of a man, Ichigo crawled forward on the bed and ignored the protestations of his sore muscles. Starting at the base of the bluenette's spine, he pressed warm, sleepy kisses up Grimmjow's spine, enjoying the way the bigger man shivered.

"I wouldn't do that. I hate to break it to you ginger, but we don't have the time for that this morning." Grimmjow growled, his voice thick with hunger and the lingering effects of sleep.

Flicking his tongue out to taste the smooth flesh, Ichigo smiled when Grimmjow stiffened and a moan escaped his lips. Pulling back, feeling satisfied with the bluenette's reaction, Ichigo crawled off the bed to look for clothes. Throwing a teasing smile back over his shoulder, he laughed at Grimmjow's less than fulfilled look.

He didn't make it very far in his search for clothes before Grimmjow was there. The bluenette's silent steps had closed the distance quickly as he gripped Ichigo around the waist. With a mighty heave, Grimmjow tossed Ichigo back onto the bed to then crawl on top of him and let his mouth worship the lightly tanned flesh that was exposed to him.

"Fuckin' tease." Grimmjow muttered as he began kneading Ichigo's rekindling member.

All coherent thought went out the window. When Grimmjow's hands fell on him, it seemed he forgot who he was again. Nothing matter more than those hands and that mouth never stopping what they were doing to him. In no time at all, Ichigo was panting and covered in slight sheen of sweat as he writhed beneath the bluenette. Where the man got the energy, Ichigo would never know.

As if fate enjoyed being sadistically cruel, there was a knock at the door and bright voice that called out to them.

"Wake up call guys! The other's are almost ready!" Nel said cheerfully before she moved on down the hall; most likely to give Starrk four doors down the same wake up call.

Groaning with disgruntled looks, both men sighed heavily. Grimmjow looked deep into Ichigo's eyes as he seemed to contemplate how much time they had. Ichigo noted that neither of them were entirely hard yet, but it was close enough to be tortuous to stop. In a quick, vicious movement, Grimmjow pinned Ichigo's arms above his head, eliciting an excited gasp from the orangette.

"When you get back, we'll finish this." He said in the most sexy, throaty rumble.

The hunger in the wild bluenette's eyes was the most arousing thing Ichigo had ever seen, but he knew the man was right. When he got back...

Grumbling, Grimmjow released the ginger and began to search for clean clothes. Sitting up from the bed, Ichigo began looking for the clothes he'd word yesterday. Finding them on the floor, he picked up a shirt and eyed it like it was the bane of his existence. He would rather lie in bed naked with Grimmjow until rumbling stomachs and the call for food dragged them out of bed.

Ichigo was about to put on the clothes Szayel had given him the day before, but he stopped when something on the shelf of Grimmjow's clothes caught his eye. Looking at freshly folded clothes, he realized they weren't things Grimmjow would wear; they looked a little small.

"Are those yours?" Ichigo asked, pointing to the clothes on the shelf.

Stepping closer, Grimmjow rifled through the clothes and shook his head in confusion. An abrupt smile spread across his face with a surprisingly gentle expression.

"Nel." He said simply as he looked over his shoulder at the ginger.

Realizing the sweet, sea green haired woman with smiling, wheat-gray eyes had put the clothes in there for Ichigo, a smile spread across the orangette's face as well. Hastily grabbing some clothes from the shelf after finding clean boxers, Ichigo quickly dressed himself in another pair of tight fitting blue jeans that screamed Szayel. The pink haired man must have had a hand in picking the clothes. Shaking his head, Ichigo picked a baseball shirt with black sleeves and a red front. Slipping the snug shirt over his head and pulling it down across his lithe torso, Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow eyeing him hungrily.

"You look good." Grimmjow said distractedly, as he tugged his black jeans up over his muscular hips. Ichigo smiled at the compliment and went about retrieving his zanpakuto. He still had yet to figure out how Renji and Rukia could make theirs vanish.

"Course, I think you look better naked." Grimmjow continued, pulling a sleeveless black shirt that featured a band name that Ichigo had never heard of before on it.

The black shirt had an angry looking skull clutching brass knuckles in its teeth and red and white letters on it that proclaimed "Five Finger Death Punch". Whether the bluenette listened to their music or not, he had to admit the words and the image suited him. He watched the man a moment longer as he pulled a vest on that was reminiscent of a motorcycle jacket. It hugged his masculine form beautifully and made Ichigo wonder if he was conscious of how well he dressed himself even when he wasn't trying.

Chuckling to himself at what Grimmjow had said, Ichigo remained quiet as he slipped the sheath of his katana through his belt to hold it at his hip while Grimmjow went about strapping his colt to his side. Ichigo had never once seen Grimmjow reach for the weapon during a fight.

"Why do you carry that? You never use it." Ichigo asked inquisitively.

Without pausing or looking away from what he was doing, Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and set about strapping the homemade leather holster with his weapons to his back.

"Better safe than sorry. The sound of a gun only draws more infected in so I don't really use it. I guess that it is more of an insurance policy, should I lose all three of these." He said jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the weapons on his back.

"That and since the city is empty, those on watch would hear a gunshot and know something was up if there was a team out on the streets." He continued.

Nodding, Ichigo figured it made sense. Once they were finished dressing, they headed out the door and made their way for the stairwell. While heading up the stairs, Ichigo's stomach gave a tremendous rumble. Blushing furiously, he looked to see Grimmjow smirking and repressing a laugh.

"I'll go see Szayel, you got get some food." Grimmjow said as he stepped towards the door that led to the hall where the infirmary-part-laboratory lay.

Heading through the door, Grimmjow left Ichigo standing in the stairwell. Ichigo sighed as he parted ways with the bluenette and headed for the cafeteria. He scowled at his reluctance to leave Grimmjow, but brushed the annoying thought aside. Traipsing up the stairs, he paused when he heard voices enter the stairwell from the floor above him. Stepping off to the side, he listened with intense curiosity at the hushed voices.

"You know I appreciate your efforts." A smooth, haughty tenor said. Instantly recognizing the voice as Szayel's, Ichigo stayed hidden as two pairs of footsteps went further up the stairs as their conversation continued.

"Of course. I'm willing to assist you however I may." A second voice said in dead tones. Eyes widening at what appeared to be a clandestine meeting between Szayel and Ulquiorra, Ichigo listened intently, trying to make out more of the conversation.

"Just be careful while out on the streets today. I don't want anyone else catching on, especially Ichigo and Rukia. I'll handle Renji."

Feeling his distrust swell inside of him, Ichigo remained perfectly still until the two men exited the stairwell at the top floor. His breathing escalating, he tried to rationalize what it was he had just heard. Were the two men thinking about betraying them? Did they have a plan to sell them out to Soul Society? The questions buzzed angrily in his brain as he desperately tried to think of what could be going on. Then a realization slammed into his brain like a freight train.

Renji… Szayel he'd "handle" Renji, whatever that meant. Was Renji in danger? Clenching his teeth, Ichigo desperately tried to think of a reason he'd have to stay behind. But then there was Rukia… Was she safe going out on the streets without him to back her up? With Ulquiorra, Ichigo was more than certain that Rukia could handle herself, but if another shinigami or worse a captain showed up, she'd need help. But he couldn't leaved Renji here, wounded and unsuspecting with Szayel lurking about like a snake in the tall grass.

"Grimmjow." He muttered as he realized he could get Grimmjow to watch over the injured red head.

Turning back down the stairs, Ichigo sprinted, skipping every other stair in his haste. Ripping the door open to the floor the infirmary was on, he ran in a frantic haste to reach the lab. Wrenching that door open, he dashed inside to come face to face with a very startled Grimmjow.

"What the-" He began, but Ichigo pushed him back into the lab and slammed the door behind them.

Looking about, the ginger saw Renji wasn't here. Realizing the man must have been sent back to his own room to rest, Ichigo gripped Grimmjow by the shoulders and stared into the swirling depths of his sapphire eyes.

"Listen to me. Something is very wrong. You need to protect Renji and keep a really close eye on Szayel today." Ichigo panted, his eyes wide with desperation.

"What? What's going on?" Grimmjow asked, his tone even and calm as he instantly adapted to the panic in Ichigo's voice.

"I just heard Szayel and Ulquiorra talking in the stairwell. They didn't know I was there and they were talking about Ulquiorra doing something for Szayel today while we go out on the streets. He said it was important that Rukia and I don't find out about it and that he'd handle Renji. I think they're going to sell us out to Soul Society!" Ichigo said in a whispered, frantic rush.

Grimmjow's brow quirked as he blinked almost owlishly at Ichigo. Shaking the bluenette, Ichigo tried harder to impress upon the man before him, the implications of what that meant.

"You've got to believe me! What reason would I have for making it up? Something is really wrong here and I am begging you; you need to watch over Renji! I'd stay here, but I'm afraid of what might happen to Rukia if I do. You're the only one I can trust. Please!" Ichigo hated to plead or ask for help, but when it came to protecting his friends, he was shameless.

"I think that's why someone asked Aizen to keep you here!" Ichigo continued when Grimmjow remained silent and contemplative.

"Cause if you were with us on the streets when another shinigami showed up, you'd fight, and this way you'd be out of the way if they decided to hand us over to Soul Society."

Shaking his head, Grimmjow bit down on his tongue as he thought everything over.

"Why would they do that though? Why Szayel? Sure Ulquiorra's a fucking asshole, but Szayel likes you and Renji and I'm sure that he doesn't hate Rukia."

"But if I'm right this could be horrible. Just trust me." He whispered fervently.

It was then the door to the lab opened. Whirling about, Ichigo's eyes locked on upturned orbs of amber gold. Szayel walked in with a smile and let the door fall shut behind him. Feeling his hackles raise at the sight of the man, Ichigo did his best to not seem too unfriendly.

"Oh hello, I did not expect anyone to be in here since I sent Renji back to his room last night. Don't tell me you two are in here because you needed a dark corner to get nasty in." The pink haired man said with a suggestive wink.

"No!" Ichigo spoke up a little too loud. Clearing his throat, he turned to indicate Grimmjow as he spoke.

"Grimm just hurt his hand and needed you to look at it for him." Ichigo said in a rush. Grimmjow scowled at being spoken for but sauntered over to Szayel. Ichigo watched with guarded interest as the doctor unwrapped Grimmjow's hand.

"Grimm, eh? Already you two are assigning nicknames… how precious." The man joked, his tone, as always, dripping with innuendo.

"Leave it Szayel." Grimmjow said in warning.

The pink haired man took a step back and eyed both men before him up and down before shrugging and continuing with his work of unwrapping Grimmjow's hand as gently as he could. Again the door to the lab opened and in walked Renji and Rukia. Feeling his apprehension flow through him stronger than a river, Ichigo's hand twitched to grasp at his zanpakuto to protect his friends.

"Yo Szayel!" Renji said in an easy, friendly tone, a smiling Rukia at his elbow.

"I was wondering if you had anything to take for a headache." The red head asked. Szayel nodded, not sparing a look up at the two who had walked into his lab.

"Of course. Let me finish tending to the hulk's hand here and I'll get you something." Szayel said with plenty of mocking tone directed at the bluenette in front of him. A low growl emitted from Grimmjow's chest as he curled a lip at the man's remark.

"What did you do?" Rukia asked as she took a slow, hesitant step forward towards them.

"Nothing."

"Punched a wall I assume."

Grimmjow and Szayel spoke at the same time which drew another annoyed rumbled from the bluenette. Stepping up brazenly, her previous concern gone, Rukia took Grimmjow's hand from Szayel without preamble and closed her eyes.

A tingling whisper of power danced across Ichigo's skin sending shivers up and down his body. Watching in fascination, he saw a pale, green glow envelope Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise and shock as he watched the bruising and the split skin across his knuckles disappear as though they were being erased. Wincing a little, he hissed through his teeth as the tiny shinigami went about her work speeding the healing process in his hand.

"When did you learn healing kido?" Renji asked in surprise.

Rukia dropped her hands and turned to face Renji and Ichigo. Her face had a slight sheen of sweat to it and she looked a little worn out after that tiny bit of kido. Glancing back at Grimmjow, Ichigo saw his bruises weren't entirely gone, but his hand looked ten times better than it did.

"I learned a little after you two left. I'm not very good at it and can only heal small things; otherwise I would have tried to heal your wound." She said quietly.

Ichigo could see the guilt plainly on her face as she spoke about the ghastly burn on Renji's torso. She was still beating herself up about it. Renji gave her a soft smile and stepped forward and wrapped her up in his long, tattooed arms.

"Don't worry about it." He said casually, the comfort in his voice and his eyes trying to soothe Rukia's self loathing.

Everyone looked back to a mesmerized Grimmjow as he stared in wonder at his hand. Ichigo noted that Szayel watched Rukia and Renji with narrowed eyes. Feeling the need to protect swell up within him, Ichigo tried his best to not restrain Szayel forcibly and interrogate him.

"Uhm… thanks." Grimmjow said as he offered Rukia a smile.

The petite woman smiled back at him in return and apologized that she couldn't heal it all the way. Grimmjow brushed her apologies off and insisted that it was better than it would have been if she hadn't helped him.

It was obvious Grimmjow wasn't used to thanking people like that and it was even more obvious that he was still a little unsure of the shinigami. Ichigo was thrilled that the bluenette was at least making an effort to be civil with her.

"Well now that I've been rendered nearly useless…" Szayel muttered.

He turned round and grabbed a bottle off the table to toss it to Renji. Rukia reached out and caught the bottle with a bit of a scowl on her porcelain features. Handing the bottle to Renji, she watched him take two pills before he closed the bottle and set it down on the tale beside them.

"Sorry." Rukia offered to the pink haired man.

"I just wanted to help."

The doctor smiled and shrugged at her with a noncommittal grunt of truce. As everyone began to vacate the room for breakfast, Ichigo caught Grimmjow's eye. With just one look, they communicated volumes of information to one another.

"Fine. I'll do it." Grimmjow said softly as they walked into the hallway.

As the group all walked together towards the stairwell, Ichigo stretched up on tip toe and whispered into the bluenette's ear, masking the action with a chaste kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you."

**…**

**…**

Pacing restlessly along the rooftop, Grimmjow held the standard rifle that was issued to those on watch. Chewing on the inside of his cheek in unease, he twitched with the need to follow the orangette down the fire escape. They had shared a private look before the ginger disappeared over the edge of the building on his descent.

If Ichigo's suspicions about Ulquiorra and Szayel were right, then he ached to protect the ginger, but he had to keep Renji safe. Renji was his friend too, but his desire to protect Ichigo was just that much stronger for reasons the bluenette hated to put a name to. That was one word he preferred to leave out of his vocabulary.

As Ulquiorra sent Shawlong and Luppi down the fire escape after Ichigo and the others, Grimmjow caught the short, pale man's eye with a quietly furious look of warning. Everything about the bluenette screamed violent hatred. Grimmjow knew that if anything -and he meant anything- happened to Ichigo, he'd merrily go about ripping the strange green eyed fuck to tiny little pieces after he'd finished bathing in the man's blood. No words could describe the inexplicable hatred Grimmjow held for Ulquiorra.

The green eyed man with shoulder length black hair stared back with stony indifference before he too disappeared over the edge of the building. With an agitated sigh, Grimmjow continued his pacing about the rooftop. Looking about he saw Szayel watching him intently.

He'd keep an eye on the pink haired man. He couldn't believe that Szayel held any ill intentions toward the three shinigami that were now helping them survive the ravenous dead, but he'd do what he'd promised to Ichigo. If Szayel left the roof, Grimmjow would stick to his side as though they'd been attached to one another with an entire roll of Gorilla tape.

Feeling tense inside like he was in a dark room with a poisonous snake, Grimmjow tried to not look too on edge. Scanning those on the roof, he saw that Halibel stood on the other end with her usual look of impassive alertness. Starrk stood not more than ten feet off from her looking sleepy as ever but Grimmjow knew that while the man looked lazy as hell, he was more than capable of fucking someone up at the drop of a hat.

Nel was off to Grimmjow's left watching her side of the roof, gingerly holding the shotgun in her grip. She looked a little uncomfortable to be holding a firearm yet again, but he knew that wouldn't stop her from protecting herself or others she cared about. Finally directing his gaze to Szayel, he found the pink haired man watching the team on the ground quickly make their way through the streets.

A feeling of sickening disquiet settled into Grimmjow's gut when he thought about what Ichigo had told him. He believed the orangette, but there just had to be a more logical explanation to what was going on. This was all too fucked up. He contemplated talking to Szayel about it, but there was a quiet sense of warning in his head. It didn't seem like the best idea.

Watching Ichigo disappear round a corner from way up on the roof of the base, every instinct Grimmjow had screamed at him to go after the ginger. Biting his lip so hard it bled, Grimmjow waited as the span of a heart beat stretched on into several before he looked away from the spot where Ichigo had disappeared. He would just have to trust that the orange haired shinigami could take care of himself. He had Rukia there with him too, though a doubtful voice inside him wondered if she was merely playing them all to snatch up the ginger and turn him over to Soul Society.

"Relax big boy." Szayel's confident, cooing tenor startled Grimmjow out of his thoughts.

"I am plenty sure your little boy toy will come back unscathed and pumped up from killing infected all day."

Grimmjow looked into Szayel's whiskey eyes and searched them for any ill intentions. Finding nothing beyond the smirking licentiousness that was always there, Grimmjow rolled his shoulders and shifted the rifle in his hands.

"Yeah."

The bluenette replied with a smirk, his mind drifting to what he'd have to do with Ichigo's excess energy when the orangette got back. No amount of daydreaming about fucking Ichigo senseless could erase his worry completely.

Returning the lascivious smirk, Grimmjow resolved to keep Szayel in his sights no matter what happened. He'd protect Renji, because if anything happened to Ichigo out there today, he'd more than likely need the red headed shinigami's help to get his ginger back.

**…**

**…**

Dancing amidst the undead with his blade, whirling as though he were tangoing with death itself, Ichigo dispatched of the last five undead they had come across. It had been roughly three hours since they had left the base to eradicate the streets of the undead in the surrounding areas and they had destroyed nearly forty undead. They had taken out about sixty yesterday before Kenpachi had shown up, but here they were, killing just as many today and even in the same places.

"Is there no end to their numbers?" Rukia said as she used her flash step to appear by the orangette's side. Shaking his head, Ichigo cleaned and sheathed his katana.

"They can't be infinite. Where are they all coming from?" Ichigo said.

Feeling an approaching presence, Ichigo turned to see Ulquiorra walking out of a ruined building that looked like it had once been a pharmacy. Furrowing his orange brow into an even deeper scowl, Ichigo turned to talk to the man as he, Nnoitra, Shawlong and a new guy named Luppi regrouped with them.

"What were you doing in there?" Ichigo asked the short, green eyed man.

Ulquiorra's face remained completely devoid of anything as he spoke in even monotones.

"There were infected in there." He said simply, almost sounding confused as to why Ichigo would ask. Nodding at the strange man, Ichigo saw Nnoitra grinning wide.

"God damn this is fuckin' fun!" The lanky man said as his piano key smile widened.

Ichigo returned the smile and glanced at the short effeminate man named Luppi. He looked annoyed by Nnoitra and rolled his girlish, pale lavender eyes. Looking away from the man, Ichigo tried not to be annoyed by his prissy manner. Something about his arrogant demeanor just made Ichigo want to punch him.

"We'll continue down west thirteenth street and widen the perimeter." Ulquiorra said in no uncertain tones. Without looking to see if everyone approved, the corpse pale man turned and headed toward west thirteenth.

Turning to Rukia, Ichigo was about to try and tell her about what he'd heard in the stairwell for the seventh time today, when Ulquiorra looked back at him expectantly. Sighing, he followed after the man, mentally cursing him up one side and down the other. He had yet to get the chance to tell Rukia about his suspicions and the longer he went without warning her, the more uneasy he began to feel.

"When're we headin' back? I'm fuckin' starvin'." Nnoitra muttered as they trudged down the street, keeping an eye out for any infected.

"When the sun begins to fall." Ulquiorra said without sparing the lanky, black haired man a glance.

"I'd hoped it would be sooner than that." Ichigo said before he could stop himself.

The pale man continued walking, not showing any sign that he'd heard Ichigo.

"It's not safe or smart to wander the streets once it's dark." Ichigo said, his voice almost steely with dislike as he elaborated, hoping that the man would acknowledge him. When Ulquiorra didn't stop the sudden urge to challenge the man rose up in Ichigo's chest like the testosterone driven need it was.

"That and I'm worried for Renji… and the others." Ichigo baited.

Ulquiorra stopped and slowly turned in a skin crawling manner to stare at the orangette with his head cocked to the side. Wide, green, empty eyes continued to stare before Ulquiorra said nothing and turned back around to continue leading the way down the desolate street.

"The others will be just fine. Why worry for them?" Ulquiorra asked moments later. Sensing that the smaller man was testing him, Ichigo told half truths, very aware of Rukia's eyes on him as he continued to walk.

"Because Soul Society might send more shinigami to the base and take Renji. The others would try to defend him and they aren't a match for a shinigami." He could feel Rukia tense beside him. Looking down at her, her indigo eyes were filled with cold worry. It seemed the same thought had crossed her mind too.

Suddenly, a feeling of sickness washed over him. That's why he and Rukia were sent out. If Szayel and Ulquiorra were going to betray them, the easiest one to grab would be Renji. Even with Grimmjow there to protect the red head, he wouldn't stand any chance against even an unseated shinigami.

_Grimmjow…_

Another sudden thought crossed Ichigo's mind that filled him with unbridled unease. If Grimmjow was asked to stay behind, what if the plan was not to keep Grimmjow from defending Ichigo if any shinigami showed up here on the streets, but to take the bluenette and use him as leverage against Ichigo…

A fiery beast of rage uncoiled from his gut and began burning him up on the inside at the thought. Clenching his jaw, he caught Ulquiorra watching him intently. They had stopped on the middle of the street to have Shawlong, Luppi, Nnoitra and Rukia watching the pair of them stare off like two dominant dogs unwilling to blink.

Before anyone could break the tension, a deafening roar that made Ichigo's stomach churn sounded about the street. Instantly everyone was forming a tight circle with their backs to one another, weapons in hand and at the ready. Looking about Ichigo could see nothing, but that quickly changed when he caught a lumbering figure in the corner of his sight.

Turning his head to look, Ichigo felt an icy sense of dread wash over him as the largest infected he'd ever seen slowly stalked out from a ruined parking garage. It had to have easily been over twelve feet tall and had an unbelievable amount of muscle on its large frame. The animated corpse walked to the center of the street and stopped, breathing heavily like a bull about to charge. The thing had a deformed face full of sharp, rotting teeth and its hands were enormous with long fingers that ended in wicked looking talons.

"Ah fuckin' hell." Nnoitra cursed as he as he hefted his section of heavy pipe.

"You fucking said it." Shawlong said, surprising Ichigo with his speech.

Looking over at the two men, he saw them both break the circle to face the monstrous infected. Sparing a glance for Luppi, Ichigo saw the man as small as Rukia looking a little pale as he gripped his hatchet in a white knuckled grip. If he hadn't been preoccupied with the dire nature of their situation, Ichigo would have snickered at the arrogant man's lack of courage.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly.

His petite friend bore a grim, calm expression as he nodded to her. Understanding her intentions, Ichigo drew his zanpakuto with a clear ring of steel. Gripping the hilt tightly, the black chain jangling cheerfully at the prospect of slaughtering an unnatural being, Ichigo drew a deep, calming breath.

"Let's do this."

Letting his power sing through his veins, Ichigo sped at unnatural speeds to the new breed of undead with Rukia at his side. Going high to slash as Rukia came in low, Ichigo suddenly found himself being hurled across the street like a bird in a hurricane. Hitting a brick wall he felt the bricks cave and make way beneath him as he flew into the abandoned building he'd been thrown against.

It hurt like hell as he tried to get up from the pile of rubble he'd been bitch slapped into. Coughing as dust filled the air, Ichigo forced himself up and flashed out of the ruined building to find Rukia trying to evade the undead's strikes as she attempted to land a blow. The new breed of corpse was much, much faster than he'd anticipated. There was no way the humans who stood gaping wide eyed down the street would be able to combat the rotting super beast.

A short, sharp scream drew his attention as he watched Rukia be flung aside just as easily as he had been. The infected let out another bestial roar as it caught sight of the rest of the team. Acting as though it would charge once again, Ichigo bellowed at the top of his lungs as he rushed the thing.

"FUCKING RUN!"

Rukia recovered quickly and joined him in the attack. Drawing the undead's attention, Ichigo dodged over and over again as he tried in vain to land a devastating blow. Focusing hard on trying to take down the monster, Ichigo grit his teeth as he gave a primal yell. The need to erase this creature's existence filled him like the sweet, harsh burn of good liquor as he let it drown his every other thought, need or desire.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The cry erupted from his chest, an explosion of savage fury as he hit the monster with the blast of writhing, liquid black and red flame-like power. Seconds later, a fountain of gore and putrid blood rained down upon him. He panted from the effort of restraining his need to eradicate the undead from the world of the living. Ichigo wiped the black blood from his face with the back of his hand as he grimaced at the smell. With pieces and bits of rotting flesh stuck his clothes and in his hair, the orangette turned round to find himself paralyzed in shock.

There amid his new allies, trusted and distrusted alike, holding their open palm up like loaded gun on the humans, was the last shinigami he wanted to see. Rukia gave a choked intake of breath as she flashed to stand by the ginger's side, looking at the man who threatened to blow the human's away with the powerful kido that was at his beck and call.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The stoic man said without a flicker of emotion.

Everything told Ichigo this couldn't possibly end well as he faced the newly arrived shinigami. The man turned his indigo eyes on the small woman beside Ichigo and refused to acknowledge her any further. Knowing Rukia was probably trembling on the inside with conflicted emotions, the orangette stepped slightly in front of her to address the captain that held his new friends under threat.

"Byakuya."

**…**

**…**

**Who saw this coming? :D I also have to say that I love when you guy guess who the mysterious, unidentified villain is. You'll never know until it jumps out and yells "SURPRISE!" :P**

******My main inspiration for that fight scene is credited to The Heavy and their cover of the song "And When I Die". If you haven't heard it, I strongly recommend listening to it as it is freaking awesome.**

******Also, thank you again for all the super fantastic reviews and feeding the writer! **

******~Aurelia**


	14. Too Late, Resuscitate

**Whew. I finally finished proofing this one. It's a doozy! :D This entire chapter was fueled by fast paced, angry Korn songs and despite how quickly things develop in this chapter, I am really pleased with it. I hope you all will be too. **

**Enjoy!**

**…**

**…**

Stifling hot rays of sunshine beat down with ruthless intensity, heating the blacktop beneath the souls of his shoes. Slowly, drops of perspiration rolled down the back of his neck and over his brow. Breathing heavily, trying to keep himself calm, Ichigo held his zanpakuto in an iron grip. He knew that this was far too soon in coming. He'd only beaten Kenpachi by the sheerest of luck, there was no way he'd be ready to fight Byakuya; not when he still didn't have a full grasp on his powers yet.

"Let them be Byakuya. They aren't who you want." Ichigo said, his voice filled with heated, dangerous warning.

"Ichigo is right Nii-sama… please don't harm humans to achieve your ends; it isn't honorable." Rukia choked out in a pleading cry at his side.

Byakuya Kuchiki blinked his impassive indigo eyes as his brow twitched, his lips sinking into a barely noticeable frown.

"_You _have not the right to speak to me about what is honorable." Byakuya said to his little sister.

Rukia drew in a pained breath at the cruel words. Ichigo knew this was hurting her to have to confront her brother like this, but there was no other way. Either they gave up on their beliefs and went with the man without a fuss, or they fought him. The thought of giving up without a fight for what he believed in, without even trying to protect those who needed it, grated against his pride in the worst way. After everything leading up to this point, Ichigo refused to roll over onto his back now.

"Where is Renji?" The stoic shinigami captain asked.

With that single question, Ichigo realized Rukia had been the only one to know about the base and where they had been holing up. Renji must have been doing an excellent job of hiding his spiritual power so it left Soul Society unaware of his whereabouts.

"You're going to have to beat it outta me." Ichigo taunted, attempting to goad Byakuya into attacking him, as suicidal as that was. He was desperate to just get the man's attention off of the humans who had no way of defending their selves against the cool and aloof shinigami captain.

Ichigo knew the captain could interrogate the humans to find out where Renji was and he knew the shinigami knew it too, but he was too proud for that. He wasn't here for just his wayward lieutenant, but he was here for his sister as well as Ichigo; he'd want them to tell him, not some humans he could easily defeat. They were traitors to Soul Society and had disrupted the law and order of things, which were two elements the proud, uptight and slightly arrogant captain prized highly. No… he was here to take them all in, and probably to beat the uppity attitude right out of Ichigo. The raven haired man and his pride were insufferable. Lowering his palm, he took two steps closer and drew his zanpakuto with deadly finality.

"As you wish."

**…**

**…**

Like a rubber band stretched too tight, some feeling inside his chest snapped with stinging pain. Grimmjow's gaze jerked out over the city he had been watching and intently stared off to the south. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his gut. Straining his azure orbs, as if willing himself to clearly see miles and miles away, Grimmjow tried to stave off the feeling that something was amiss.

"What is it Grimmy?" Nel asked with uncertainty, bouncing towards the bluenette in more ways than one. If Grimmjow was straight… Nel was one hell of a woman.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Grimmjow stumbled over his words as he tried to explain away the sudden feeling of dread he felt inside.

He'd been slightly worried for his ginger ever since the man had left with his team, but for some reason his anxiety grew and now gnawed away at his insides like acid. Baring his teeth in an irritable grimace, the bluenette tried to stamp out the corrosive burn that ate away at him. He liked the ginger, sure, but this sense of mother hen worry made him feel like a little bitch and it was going too far.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques prized his strength above all else. There was nothing the strength of his will, of his mind or his body could not overcome; except for this weakness he held for Ichigo. A man who was irritatingly stronger than he in so many ways he could never hope to compare. Grimmjow didn't even know how to wield a fucking sword, let alone otherworldly powers, yet he resolved he would be stronger. Not simply because he wanted to be the strongest, though that was a part of it.

He wanted to be stronger because he had the intolerable, vexing desire to protect the young ginger haired man that had crawled his way under the bluenette's skin. Walls, façades and years of hardened emotions had been bypassed as thought they had never existed. Damn Ichigo for getting past his iron exterior.

Huffing out a breath, Grimmjow turned away from the ledge of the roof and looked about to find Szayel gone. That acid bite of dread enfolded him in a crushing grip as Grimmjow turned back to Nel.

"Where's Szayel?" He asked in a harsh bark, startling the busty woman.

"Oh, he went to the bathroom." Nel said, her wide, wheat-gray eyes filled with confusion.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cursed as he bolted for the rooftop door to head inside.

He had to reach Renji and ensure the tattooed, red headed shinigami was still breathing and not in the clutches of one of the agents of Soul Society. He barely made it more than a few steps before the air around him thickened with dangerous power. Coming to an abrupt halt, Grimmjow's breath heaved in and out of his chest as he recognized the sensation from yesterday. A feeling of lethal, implacable bloodlust that sent icy daggers to his core and froze the marrow in his bones…

There were a volley of curses and shouts of surprise as the sound of feet thudding to the rooftop reached his ears.

"Don't FUCKING move!" Starrk shouted, his indolent, sleepy attitude gone as he trained his assault rifle on the being that had landed a few feet behind Grimmjow.

Halibel and Nel joined in to aim their firearms at the figure Grimmjow knew to be there. He doubted the weapons would do any good against the being, but it was the best they had. He'd rather die guns blazing –so to speak- than whimpering and he was glad to see his friends felt the same way.

Moving slowly as though he were in a dramatic scene of a movie where everything was in slow motion, Grimmjow turned around to find himself face to face with the scarred, hulking shinigami who had attacked Ichigo on the street yesterday. Staring at Grimmjow and ignoring the other three humans with weapons trained on him, the shinigami tilted his head to the side slightly.

Leering with a wide, crazed grin, a beady black eye not obscured by an eye patch measuring the cornflower blue haired man's worth, the shinigami laughed at the expression of defiance on the bluenette's face. Grimmjow curled his lip and growled low and fierce at the shinigami captain Ichigo had called Kenpachi.

"Long time no see, human."

**…**

**…**

_Fuck, fuck FUCK!_

Ichigo cursed mentally as he dodged Byakuya's blade by the merest of inches. Dancing back with his flash step he watched Rukia parry a blow meant for him. He felt horrible having Rukia fight her own brother, but there was nothing else to do about it. Pushing her brother back a step to allow Ichigo a chance to recover, Rukia dodged a blast of blue kido fired directly at her center.

This was a deadly dance of estimations; using only enough power to stun while at the same time deflecting blows that the power could only be speculated at. A single slip up meant death for the unlucky person who misjudged whether a strike was a testing blow or something much more fatal. Seeing Rukia dash back out of the reach of her brother's blade once more, Ichigo gathered the flickering flames along his zanpakuto's razor edge and released it with a hoarse yell.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The powerful attack flew from his blade with screaming force as it hit Byakuya. The captain, face full of disdainful equanimity, raised his zanpakuto. Straining for a moment against the raw power of the spiritual strike, the captain pushed back and deflected the attack into a building before using his incredible proficiency in flash step to launch into another assault. This was getting them nowhere.

"You have become weak and sloppy."

Breath catching in his throat, Ichigo tried desperately to move away from Byakuya's voice that whispered in his ear. Before he could even gather his wits to flash step out of the way, there was a hot, burning sensation of pain along his upper left arm. Finally flash stepping out of the way, Ichigo regrouped beside Rukia and stared down Byakuya, waiting to see who'd move first as blood oozed from the gash on his arm.

_"Don't run… attack…"_

The gravelly voice echoed softly from Ichigo's inner world. Knowing the spirit of his sword was right, he gathered everything he had. A primal yell ripped from his body as he dug deep within himself and pulled out more power than he'd ever handled since awakening in that field; that seemed so long ago now. Veins singing with the incredible excess of power, Ichigo let it flow through and around him with a soft, hazy, pure glow. Letting his eyes blaze with the determination to win, the orangette flash stepped faster than a quarter of a heart beat.

Suddenly inches from a very surprised Byakuya, Ichigo unleashed his pent up power with a wicked slash of his blade. The shinigami captain barely parried the blow but before he could recover, Ichigo brought his zanpakuto back around for another strike only to pull it at the last second and lash out with a vicious kick that sent Byakuya flying like a tired ragdoll into an alley.

"Getsuga Tensho." He said calmly as he launched another flare of black and red tinged flaming power at the captain in the alley.

A blast of warm air rushed out of the alleyway as an explosion shook the city streets. Dust, bricks and debris flew from the alley from the force of the explosion. Feeling the drying carnage of the new breed of walking dead clinging to him as his own warm blood trickled down his arm, Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he watched the alley and attempted to feel out Byakuya's spiritual presence.

Hearing whispered encouragements from within his inner world, Ichigo drew even deeper on his vast untapped power as he waited for Byakuya to make his move. While he didn't want the captain to gain the upper hand, he wasn't going to bring the man close to death without giving him the chance to admit he was in the wrong and call off his attack; as unlikely as that was.

"Chire… Senbonzakura."

Instantly, untold numbers of tiny, pink, petals of light rushed out of the mouth of the alley and choking dust like a tidal wave. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo flashed out of the way of the unleashed zanpakuto's millions of tiny blades that sought him.

_Stubborn bastard!_

Ichigo should have known this wouldn't have ended without Byakuya using his shikai. Wondering where Rukia was, Ichigo looked about after dodging the tiny blades yet again. Finally finding her with the rest of the team, he saw she was doing her best on getting Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Luppi and Shawlong the hell out of there before more infected showed up.

The thought of the undead hit him with peculiarity; where were they? Why weren't they attacking them now after the entire ruckus caused with the giant undead and the fight with Byakuya?

His musings were enough to distract him. Suddenly, Ichigo was hit full force by the millions of tiny, glowing blades. Feeling small cuts blossoming over every inch of bared skin, Ichigo struggled to use his flash step to get out of their path but found the strength of the attack incredible.

After a mere few seconds that felt like hours, Ichigo overpowered the pink surge of blades to flash step his way to a nearby rooftop. Ichigo panted as his blood sluiced over his skin to mingle with the blood of the undead behemoth he had slain earlier, giving him a frighteningly savage look as he bared his stark white teeth in contrast. Struggling to focus his vision after taking that debilitating blow, Ichigo watched a superior looking Byakuya stride out into the center of the street, the cherry blossom like blades of Senbonzakura swirling obediently around him.

It was then the captain noticed Rukia and the others retreating down the street. If the humans had been able to use flash step, they would have been gone in an instant, but that was not the case. Still Rukia did her best to get them out of their as she brought up the rear of the group in an effort to protect them from any strike made against them.

Without warning, the shinigami captain sent his shikai after the fleeing humans and his sister. The desperation of his need to protect choked Ichigo with adrenaline as he flash stepped furiously to intercept the attack. His blood froze in mid flash step. Despite moving faster than the speed of light, Byakuya still tracked his every inch gained as he moved. Ichigo tried to sidestep and change his direction when the indigo eyed man pointed a single finger, but he couldn't. A quiet word slipped from Byakuya's mouth to unleash destructive power.

"Byakurai."

The surrounding atmosphere darkened as jagged blue lightning arched from the man's fingertip to hit Ichigo center mass. Pain; it engulfed him in searing waves that ripped everything from his mind as he cried out in animalistic pain. Suddenly finding himself staring up at a blindingly bright light amidst a sea of blue, Ichigo coughed wetly as blood filled his mouth. Closing his eyes, he felt a chill began to creep over him.

He had lost his edge and now he was lying on the ground in defeat. No. Defeat wasn't even in his vocabulary. No matter the pain, Ichigo would come back stronger than before. Muscles twitching with unbelievable resolve, Ichigo rolled over from his back to his hands and knees. Spitting up more blood, the ruby drops painting the rubble of asphalt and concrete he sat in, he took a deep, shaking breath and staggered haggardly to his feet.

Rukia, he had to get to Rukia and the others. Feeling slightly numb and cold all over, Ichigo's vision darkened a little as he stumbled forward. He couldn't let one blow from the captain's kido incapacitate him. Pushing himself even harder, he made his way back to the center of the street to find something he didn't expect. Everything darkened further as feather soft, pure white flakes fell from the sky. Thinking at first that Rukia had released her shikai, Ichigo realized that it was something entirely different.

"Toshiro?" He coughed weakly as his brows furrowed. What was the little, white haired shinigami doing here?

Wearing his shihakusho and the robes of a Soul Society captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in a firm stance, his shikai unleashed as he faced off with Byakuya. His bright, ice blue eyes blazed as thick, black clouds rolled in and obscured the sun. For the first time since waking up, Ichigo felt a chilly breeze nip at his bared, raw skin. He shivered at the immense power the two men alone were channeling; if he focused hard enough, he could see the air shimmering with it.

"Ichigo! Get your friends and run!" The white haired captain who was so childlike in appearance yelled.

Staggered by the second shinigami captain's appearance, Ichigo stood for a moment before tightening his grip in his zanpakuto. He wouldn't leave Toshiro here to fight Byakuya all on his own, no matter how much he knew the centuries old, juvenile looking man could take care of himself. Charging in to help, Ichigo was shocked as he barely dodged a flurry of daggers made from ice.

"I! Said! GO!" The white haired man yelled as he lashed out at the much taller shinigami he held off.

Grimacing, Ichigo fought his urge to stay and fight. Using his flash step to carry himself to Rukia and the rest of the team, Ichigo spared one last glance back over his shoulder for the two fiercely fighting shinigami captains.

Wicked sharp ice and glowing, pink blades clashed and erupted in volcano reminiscent shows of power as the street was flooded by their battle. It was an incredible and unexpectedly beautiful sight as the men artfully controlled their respective zanpakuto's shikai. Clenching his free hand into a fist, his nails cutting half moon incisions into his palms, Ichigo turned back to the human's he had sworn to protect.

Toshiro had better make it back in one piece, or Ichigo would never forgive himself.

**…**

**…**

"Aizen! Aizen!"

The imperious, brunette turned as Hanataro ran into the war room in a panic and out of breath. Turning to the small, mousy man, Aizen raised a brow at the fear evident all over the smaller man's face. Apparently, something was terribly amiss.

"What is it Hanataro?" He asked in a firm yet gentle voice.

"There's a shinigami on the roof! I was going up to see if the watch team needed food or anything like that and I heard shouting so I peeked out the door and there was this really big man covered in scars with an eye patch and Grimmjow was facing off with him and I was really afraid so I did the only thing I could think of which was run here and tell you because I knew you'd need to know and I was afraid for Renji and-"

Aizen gently shushed the man that was babbling from anxiety. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he told Hanataro to take slow, even breaths. The last thing he need was for him to faint. Sitting him down in a leather chair at the long conference table, Aizen tried to calm the man down.

"Listen to me Hanataro, I need you to stay calm. If we lose our heads, then we won't be able to properly think of a solution. Now tell me, who all did you see on the roof?"

"Well, I saw Grimmjow, Nel, Starrk, Halibel and the big shinigami."

Aizen's eye twitched at the obvious lack of a name. Where was Szayel? He was supposed to be on watch duty as well. Possibilities and outcomes of everything that could be happening blurred through the brunette's sharp, calculating mind with startling alacrity.

Was there a traitor amongst their number? Who would be fucking stupid enough to betray the supernatural beings who were helping them survive an apocalypse and if someone was doing so, how'd they get into contact with the shinigami who hunted for their deserters?

The obvious candidate due to his absence was Szayel, but Aizen found it so hard to believe that the pink haired man would be that stupid. What motives could the lewd doctor have for handing over the three shinigami who were their best chance at survival in this now fucked up world? Aizen could think of absolutely none.

No matter the circumstances, he had to have faith in the people he led. Thinking at the speed of light, Aizen tried to come to a decision. He could either go to the roof and attempt to talk the big shinigami down before Grimmjow got himself squashed like an insect, or he could rush to Renji's aid and make sure the man was alright. Renji was one of his own despite being less or more than human, but those on the rooftop were his people as well. Knowing he'd have to save the larger group, Aizen ground his teeth as he made the tough decision.

"Hanataro, listen to me. Do you know where Szayel is?"

The small man shook his head furiously, his black, shoulder length locks whipping about violently from the action.

"I need you to go to Renji's room and check on him while I head to the roof. Ok?"

"Ok!" Hanataro nearly shouted.

Running out of the room as fast as he could with Aizen on his tail, Hanataro yanked the stairwell door open and dashed down the stairs. Splitting from the frazzled young man, Aizen felt adrenaline sizzling and burning his muscles for the first time in a long time. His deceptively strong body coursed with the need to run faster as he stretched his long, lean legs to cover more ground. Lives depended on him and he couldn't let more people die due to senseless violence. The very idea of one of his own dying rasped at his pride as a leader.

Passing the watch team post, he stretched his long, powerful legs as he rushed up the stairs, his hair flying back from his face in his haste. Reaching the top of the metal steps, he grasped the door handle and shoved it open as he stepped into the sunlight with dead calm and assurance.

**…**

**…**

Growling like a feral beast who had found an intruder in their territory, Grimmjow snarled in true animal fashion at the shinigami who stood before him. With the eye patch, the wild, tangled mane of black hair that fell over his shoulders and part way down his back and the innumerable scars that finely crisscrossed his flesh, the man made for an imposing sight; not that Grimmjow noted or cared.

"Almost didn't recognize you without you getting your ass kicked by Ichigo." Grimmjow drawled as his muscles coiled and uncoiled beneath the taut surface of his tawny gold skin. No matter how supernatural this man was, Grimmjow would be ready for any move he made.

The bigger man laughed heartily, long and loud. The wild, amused peals sounded as though they belonged to either a comic book villain or an escapee from a metal institution. His laughter finally dying down, he looked the bluenette over, a dangerous gleam of violent mirth in his beady, black eye.

"You're kinda funny human. If I knew you'd be more of a challenge than snapping a twig, I might fight ya for fun." His rough, deep baritone rasped as he showed his sharp teeth in a wide grin.

"Yeah, I might surprise you asshole." Grimmjow retorted quick as a whip. His temper flared and his pride demanded retribution for that "twig" comment.

Almost as divine providence would have it, the door to the rooftop burst open and a grimly determined looking Aizen flew out onto the roof. Cinnamon brown hair mussed from running and hard brown eyes blazing, the man calmly and almost casually walked toward Grimmjow and the monster of a man that was the shinigami. He stood beside the loose cannon bluenette and hardly spared a glance at him as he faced the shinigami. Folding his arms across his chest with disturbing nonchalance as he cocked a hip and turned his head at an angle, Aizen let a small smile grace his lips.

"Hello there. My name is Sosuke Aizen. And you are?"

Grimmjow had to hand it to the brunette; the man had balls of fucking steel to be conversing pleasantly with the shinigami like they were at afternoon tea. Cyan eyes flicking between the two men, the three of them made for a daunting trio. The danger was thick in the air as Grimmjow ran his tongue across his upper set of teeth behind his closed lips. He wanted to fight so bad, his teeth hurt.

"Kenpachi Zaraki." The shinigami said with another wide grin as he sized up the at ease brunette.

"Pleasure to meet you." Aizen said conversationally.

Grimmjow could feel his right eye twitching at the exchange. Taking deep breaths, knowing he should let Aizen handle it, the blue haired man struggled to not do something foolhardy.

"What would you like with us?" The brunette asked, the pleasant tone dropping somewhat from his even voice as he waited for an answer.

Kenpachi cracked a wide smile the made the hairs on Grimmjow's neck raise. A look like that could only mean trouble. Hand dropping to rest on the hilt of his long, wicked looking katana, the shinigami chuckled deeply.

"Me? I'm just here ta have some fun and have a good brawl with Ichigo."

**…**

**…**

After what seemed like endless hours, Ichigo and Rukia managed to get the team back to the base. Rukia had assured them that they had not been followed as she could still feel the spiritual power of her brother and Hitsugaya Taichou locked in a struggle still.

Standing in the alleyway where the fire escape that led to the roof of the base waited for them, Ichigo looked to Ulquiorra. The shorter man watched him with his dead, viper green eyes. Ichigo thought it very peculiar how calm the man was despite almost dying out there earlier. Even the usually reserved Shawlong was looking a little on edge as was the fearless and brash Nnoitra while Luppi still looked positively green around the gills. Shouldn't the pale man be just as shaken up as the others? Unless he knew a shinigami would attack them…

Again Ichigo's suspicions returned full force to nag at him as he watched Ulquiorra head up after Rukia, Luppi, Nnoitra and Shawlong following behind them on the iron fire escape. There were things that still didn't add up. Climbing up after the rest of the team, his muscles screaming and aching in protest, Ichigo hoped fervently that Renji was still ok.

Reaching the top of the base, Ichigo felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. There on the roof being tensely stared down by Starrk, Nel, Grimmjow, Halibel and even Aizen, stood Kenpachi. Instantly Ichigo saw Szayel was nowhere to be seen and he felt like screaming in fury and frustration. Unsheathing his still blood covered black blade, Ichigo took a defensive crouch and closed in on Kenpachi.

The much bigger man laughed and drew his own zanpakuto with a savage smile as he eyed the ginger. The two began circling one another, everyone else forgotten until a shout grabbed their attention.

"Wait!" Rukia yelled. Stepping between them as though she had a death wish, the tiny shinigami held her hands up.

"No more dammit! We were all friends and allies once, enough of this!" She screamed angrily as her brow furrowed. She was using the voice she used when she screeched the word "idiot" at someone who had done something stupid.

"I would have to concur with the lady." Aizen said coolly as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Ichigo's elbow.

"Zaraki Taichou, please. We don't want to fight you or anyone else for that matter." Rukia continued to plead, her wide indigo eyes fierce with her steely resolve.

"But Kenchan came all this way just to fight Icchi!" A tiny, girlish voice said in a near whine.

Ichigo almost dropped his zanpakuto when he recognized the voice.

"Yachiru?" He said, looking about for the little girl of a shinigami.

Appearing suddenly out of thin air with her flash step, Yachiru giggled as she waved excitedly to Ichigo and Rukia from her perch on Kenpachi's shoulder. Her dark pink eyes sparkled with her usual mischief and glee as she tossed her shoulder length pink locks out, her child's face graced with its perpetual blush.

"Icchi! Ruki-Ruki! Hi! I haven't seen you in a really long time! Kenchan said he was going to the living world so I snuck in too!" She said in obvious, innocent excitement as she nearly bounced up and down.

"Yachiru, I told you ta stay in Soul Society. That and I've told you ta never travel ta the world of the living alone." Kenpachi glowered fiercely at the little, blushing girl who laughed in his ear.

Ichigo watched the scene play out with a measure of apprehension as he sheathed his blade. With Yachiru here, Ichigo got the feeling that there was much more to Kenpachi's being here than just retrieving three deserters. Glancing about at those on the roof, he saw Rukia looking like she was on the verge of a headache while everyone else, including Aizen was slack jawed at the appearance of the girl-child shinigami.

"I didn't come alone though!" Yachiru shouted excitedly.

"I brought Baldy and Yun-Yun!" She exclaimed delightedly.

As if by cue, two more shinigami appeared on the rooftop, giving everyone cause for further tension. In a flash Grimmjow was at Ichigo's side and growling at the now four shinigami who faced them down. Ichigo felt a slight blush to his cheeks when Kenpachi and one of the newly arrived shinigami raised a brow at this.

"Ah… Ikkaku, Yumichika?" Feeling nervous about their presence, Ichigo restrained himself from drawing his zanpakuto again. He didn't want to fight more friends.

"Yo, Ichigo." Ikkaku said with an easy smile. His upturned eyes framed by red slashes of paint or makeup –Ichigo never knew which- took in everything before him, looking over every human there as he ran a hand over his smooth, hairless head.

"Greetings." Yumichika said in his haughty, almost arrogant tones. Flipping his black, shoulder length hair back as he fluttered his lashes in his usual manner, the man straightened his spotless shihakusho delicately. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the man's antics.

"Uhm, why are you all here?" Ichigo asked.

It seemed the orangette wasn't the only one at a loss as to the four shinigamis' presence here. Even Ulquiorra looked slightly wide eyed in surprise as he stood beside a open mouthed and blatantly gawking Nnoitra.

He was very aware of the fact that Ikkaku and Yumichika's stances weren't in the least bit aggressive, despite the fact their captain had his sword out. Grimmjow rumbled again at his side and Ichigo had to nudge the bluenette with his elbow in the man's ribs to get him to stop. Yumichika stepped forward to explain, holding his hands out in a nonthreatening gesture as some of the humans on the roof tensed and hands tightened on weapons.

"We're here because our captain is and because the head captain has turned into Old Man Genocide." He said with another conceited flip of his hair.

Ichigo stood dumbly with his mouth open as he tried to grasp for words.

"Ahhhh… what?"

Ikkaku was the one to further elaborate.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has imprisoned other captains. Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Hirako have all been hidden and locked up somewhere in Soul Society. Hitsugaya Taichou was to be imprisoned as well, but he escaped along with Matsumoto."

Ichigo stood completely thunderstruck by the information. He stared wide eyed at Ikkaku as he tried to get his voice to work, yet nothing but strangled sounds came from his throat.

"They had all expressed sympathizing with you and Renji so they were incarcerated. For now there are seven captains –Mayuri, Unohana, Soifon, Gin, Komamura, Byakuya, and Tosen- who remain steadfast in the idea of leaving the mortal world to fend for itself against these undead creatures." Yumichika chimed in.

"I could care less about whether the living world is defended or not. I was just bored." Kenpachi stated dully.

Yachiru squealed and thumped the giant of a man upside the head with one of her tiny hands as she reprimanded him.

"He does care, but he's too grumpy to admit it!" She said, smiling at Ichigo.

"So does that mean you're not here to take Ichigo and the others away?" Grimmjow butted in, his baritone barely above his usual growl. The suspicion in his voice was clearly evident.

Ichigo glanced at the bluenette to find him looking as fierce as ever as he slightly positioned himself in front of the orangette. Ichigo felt another blush rise to mantle his cheeks as he was filled with a strange warm feeling that left him giddy and nervous at the same time.

"It means we're here to help." Ikkaku offered as Kenpachi went about sheathing his sword with a disgusted look on his face. Ichigo knew the man was simply miffed he wouldn't get to fight Ichigo again right now.

"Well then you're more than welcome to join with us and stay here." Aizen said with unfeigned joviality.

There were a few sounds of strangled surprise from Luppi, Nnoitra and Grimmjow, but no one objected. Ichigo shook his head; thins just seemed to be moving so incredibly fast now. Toshiro was probably still fighting Byakuya, other captains had been imprisoned and now Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika were allies. Looking to his petite friend who stills stood between them with Aizen beside her, Rukia looked like she was about to cry from relief as she smiled wide at their regained companions. Rushing forward with her usual conviviality, Nel smiled warmly in welcome as she stood at Ichigo's other side.

"Ooh! Your hair's pretty!" Yachiru cried as she leapt form Kenpachi's shoulder to run across the rooftop and stare up into Nel's face. Nel giggled and said a thank you and stooped down as the tiny, pink haired girl gently tugged on a few long strands of sea green hair. Ichigo smiled to see the two getting along well, until a thought hit him.

"Renji!" He half whispered.

Grimmjow tensed beside him and it seemed both men reached the same conclusion. Turning away from the group of people they dashed inside, ignoring shouts from those they left standing on the roof.

"Where're you going with Blueberry, Icchi!" Yachiru hollered as Ikkaku and Yumichika asked about Renji at the same time.

Leaving them all behind, Ichigo refused to wait for anyone as he hurried down the stairs, his shaggy hair blowing back as he ran. He could hear Grimmjow's steps as they tried to keep pace with him. Thinking of only his friend's safety, Ichigo hoped against hope that Szayel wasn't a traitor who wished Renji harm.

It seemed like in seconds he was standing before the door to the lab. His heart thundered in his skull as his blood rushed in nervous adrenaline. Pushing the door open, he peered into the lab to find it completely empty. Turning and running from the lab, he made his way down to the seventh floor. Passing Grimmjow's door in a blur of movement, he counted four doors down and burst into the room panting.

Red hair was splayed out on a white pillow, his face drawn in pain as sweat beaded on the tattooed brow. His breathing was wet and ragged, coming and going in coughing pants as his chest rose and fell in shallowly.

"Renji?"

**…**

**…**

**I know, I know! I'm sorry for another cliffhanger, but rest assured, I am not killing Renji off; that would just be too cruel. **

**So who was surprised by Toshiro's appearance? How many of you were expecting Ichigo to faint like a pretty, pretty princess and be saved by Zangetsu? xD Hahahaha, I can't wait. I've already got the next chapter finished, but it needs some fine tuning and some TLC from a thesaurus. **

**Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think! I'm sorry for not replying to any reviews last time, and I vow to do a better job of that this chapter around.**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**~Aurelia**


	15. Severing Ties

**This chapter was hard to write and even harder to edit, but I'm satisfied with it so I hope you all will be too.**

**Onwards!**

**…**

**…**

Implacable rage; he was filled to the brim with it as he saw the red head coughing hard enough to have reopened the wound on his torso. Blood seeped through the white bandages, the stain spreading at a rapid pace. Before he could focus on anything else in the room, Ichigo watched as Szayel was hurled into a wall to fall crumpled to the ground.

Wanting to direct his rage at the pink haired man, he found a better target in the person who had tossed the cunning doctor aside. In a sudden rush of power and a shattering of glass, the figure was gone; out the large window before he even focused on them, catching naught but a glimpse of black that blurred with great speed. Happening all in the span of a few heartbeats, Ichigo realized that whoever the shinigami had been, the residual energy they left behind was riddled with malcontent.

In another time frozen instant, the air rippled once more with incredible power as several shinigami used their flash step to reach the room at the exact moment Grimmjow hurtled in through the open door.

"Where were you?" Ichigo asked as he pushed his thoughts aside and rushed to Renji's bedside.

"I was right behind you till you did that freaky thing where you run super fast and disappear!" Grimmjow huffed as he checked on Szayel who was out cold in the corner.

Looking over Renji's wounds, Ichigo tried desperately to assess what was wrong. Pressing the back of his hand to the tattooed man's forehead, the orangette found that the shinigami was burning up. He wasn't a doctor, but Ichigo knew that Renji was much warmer than he should have been. Looking over to the only doctor who was passed out in a pile on the floor, Ichigo began to grind his teeth in worry.

"What's wrong with Ren-Ren?" Yachiru cried from her perch on Kenpachi's shoulder as the man stood before the shattered window and inspected it closely. Ichigo could feel the need for violence oozing from the big, black haired captain the same way it came from Grimmjow.

Ikkaku and Yumichika took up positions on the other side of the room near their captain as they kept a wary eye out for any shinigami who might reappear. Rukia flew to Renji's bedside next to Ichigo, her face a twisted mask of torment and anxiety. Running into the room slightly breathless, Aizen and Ulquiorra stumbled upon the scene. With the room bursting in its capacity, Ichigo tried to desperately think of what to do for Renji.

"Renji? What happened? Who did this?" Rukia asked quietly at the red head's ear, only to receive a disoriented groan. There was a stifled moan of annoyance and pain from the corner as the pink haired doctor came around.

"He had an infection from the wound he received and needs penicillin to combat the bacteria in his system. Right now he is deep on the grip of a particularly nasty fever." Szayel said, sitting up with Grimmjow's help as his honey golden eyes blinked furiously to focus on the full room.

The doctor visibly stiffened at the sight of the new shinigami in the room, but since Aizen was there and unaffected by their presence, Szayel gave them a wary look before ignoring them completely. Shakily getting to his feet, Ichigo watched as the doctor clung to Grimmjow like a newborn. Sudden pangs of white hot jealousy stabbed through Ichigo's stomach before he could quell them.

"How did it get this bad? I thought you treated him!" Rukia almost shrieked as she clutched at one of Renji's limp hands.

"Because I did not have the necessary medicine to treat him for it. Penicillin isn't exactly as readily available as aspirin you know." The pink haired man snapped.

"Where can I find some?" Ichigo asked right as Rukia shouted over the top of him.

"Why didn't you tell us you thought he would have an infection like this? You idiot!" She was shrieking now and quite noticeably shaking in anger as she tried her best to not hit the doctor.

"Because he asked me not to, you stupid fucking bitch!" Szayel shouted back, equally angered. Ichigo watched in shock and tried desperately to calm the two of them down.

"Relax! We can fix this. Just tell me where I can find some, and I'll flash step the whole damn way." Ichigo said, his voice even yet strained with anger and concern.

"I have some here." Ulquiorra proffered as he stepped forward.

Ichigo watched dumbly in surprise as previous events flooded back to him. The pale, green eyed man dug around in his pack to hand over a small white paper bag with a logo Ichigo recognized from the pharmacy Ulquiorra had stepped out of.

Recalling the green eyed man's conversation with Szayel, the puzzle pieces fit together with a snap as Ichigo realized what had been going on. If Renji had asked the doctor to not tell anyone about the infection, then it would make sense that Szayel would ask Ulquiorra to not tell anyone about the penicillin, as his retrieving it would raise questions. The red head most likely didn't want Rukia to feel guilty, and Ichigo was the worst at keeping secrets from her.

Taking the bag from Ulquiorra with a hissed thank you, the amber eyed doctor went about opening the white bag. Ichigo watched with a lingering touch of suspicion as Szayel ignored the obvious pain in his head from his toss into the wall earlier as he readied a syringe. Pushing a very reluctant and still angry Rukia out of his way, Szayel gently gripped Renji's arm and administered the shot.

"The infection isn't too far advanced but I had Ulquiorra pick up two doses just in case. I think that one should be sufficient. For now he simply needs bed rest and his fever should break within the next couple hours." He said to no one in particular.

In seconds, the deed was done and Szayel was capping the needle back up and tossing the syringe into a trash can beside the bed. Standing up and dusting himself off he turned toward Aizen who waited with a quirked brow. It was obvious that the man in charge wanted to know what the hell had happened.

"I came to check on him, taking a break from watch duty and found a man in here. I could only assume he was a shinigami based on his appearance and by the fact that he could use… I think you all called it flash step?" He said looking to the other shinigami standing by the broken window.

"I walked in and he was there, standing over Renji. He was slender; about my size. He had a wide, creepy smile that kept his eyes nearly closed, short silver hair, wore black and white robes and had a sword."

Ichigo inhaled sharply, recognizing the description given as Gin; the man who was captain of squad three. He was sly, secretive and certainly powerful. Ichigo was a little surprised that he hadn't just ignored Szayel and taken Renji when he was more than capable of doing so.

"He told me to vacate the premises, so I told him quite politely, to fuck off. That's when Ichigo came in and saw me be unnecessarily tossed aside like dice before he vanished." Szayel tenderly felt the back of his skull with his long, pale fingers as he finished speaking.

"I apologize for yelling at you." Rukia said tersely and without any further elaboration as she knelt beside the unconscious Renji's bedside.

Ichigo desperately would have liked to have gotten Renji's account of the events, but it seemed the fever had him asleep for the whole thing. Something deep in the orangette's gut told him to not trust the pink haired man. Looking about him, he was surprised to find a skeptical look on Aizen's cool face. Did the steely calm brunette not believe the doctor either?

"It is fine." Szayel said begrudgingly to the petite woman as he then excused himself from the room, muttering about a headache and needing to change Renji's bandages.

Aizen sighed heavily and for the first time since Ichigo arrive at the base, the brunette looked worn down. Turning his intelligent brown eyes on the other shinigami, he replaced his tired look with his trademark smile of pleasantry.

"You are all more than welcome to stay here. We have a handful of rooms left to accommodate you."

Yumichika's face brightened at the obvious prospect of not having to sleep on the ground while Ikkaku and Kenpachi looked like they could care less. Turning to the man who was practically his second in command, Aizen instructed Ulquiorra to show them to the empty rooms and let them know about how things worked in the base.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to brief the others and let them know you've joined our ranks. Oh, and Ulquiorra, please report to me after you've finished." He said politely as he left in a dignified manner.

Turning his dead expression to the four new shinigami, Ulquiorra beckoned for them to follow. They filed out of Renji's room as Szayel came back with even deeper look of annoyance. Turning to Grimmjow, he raised a brow at the bluenette as he asked him to carry Renji back to the lab seeing as how he needed to be under supervision and he couldn't stay in a room with a broken window.

Like a prince carrying a princess, Grimmjow grimaced as he gently carried the tall red head out of the room and down the hall with Ichigo and Rukia in tow. When Grimmjow caught sight of the orangette at the doorway to the stairwell, his scowl deepened further.

Worried something was wrong, Ichigo checked his appearance to realize that was what was wrong. He was still covered in blood and gore. His tiny cuts had healed already thanks to his increase in spiritual power, though his chest still ached from the blast of kido Byakuya had hit him with.

"You need to shower before I let you anywhere near the bed." Grimmjow said with a wicked smirk. Blushing slightly, Ichigo watched them disappear into the stairwell as he turned to head down the hall.

Finding Ulquiorra stepping out of one the rooms at the end of the hall, Ichigo decided he still didn't entirely trust the pale man or Szayel for that matter. Passing each other in the hall without a glance or a word, Ichigo headed towards the last few rooms to try and find his newly arrived friends. Seeing the second to the last door open, Ichigo poked his head inside to find Yumichika sitting on the edge of a bed primly while Ikkaku and Kenpachi stared out a window into the darkening night. Yachiru was amusing herself by jumping on the bed.

"Icchi! Hi!" She said as she continued to bounce gleefully, much to Yumichika's annoyance.

The two men by the window turned and acknowledged him with a nod while Yumichika produced a file for his nails.

"I need to ask you guys something." Ichigo said as he stepped into the room.

"Can you make it quick? You smell like rot and it is definitely not beautiful."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and ignored Yumichika's jab. Yachiru stopped bouncing and flashed to Kenpachi's shoulder, looking like a pink monkey in a shihakusho. Ichigo couldn't help smile slightly at her antics.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked gruffly.

"You all know I got hit with some unknown kido that caused me to lose my memory right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well I've remembered just about everything expect for things concerning my zanpakuto and my abilities. I need to know that I'm not missing something crucial. After the decree to leave the world of the living to fend for itself, Renji and I simply decided to split from Soul Society, right?"

Yumichika sighed and put his file down a moment to look at the filthy orangette.

"It was about four days later that you two left."

"Anything struck you as strange beyond mine and Renji's leaving?"

It was Ikkaku's turn to speak.

"Well, when the orders came in to stop you, they only mentioned you by name. We didn't even know Renji was defecting as well till we got there and saw you two fighting the Head Captain and the others. We were told it was of the utmost importance to capture _you._"

Mystery and more questions filled Ichigo's head as he mulled everything over. Why had he been the main concern to capture? Did he know something? Had he discovered something he wasn't supposed to? If so, what was it?

"Do any of you know why the decree was given to leave the living world be?"

Heads were shaken in a resounding no to his question, leaving him frustrated at the lack of information. Still standing deep in thought, Ichigo nodded to his friends and thanked them as he walked absently from the room.

He needed to think on this some before he asked any more questions. That and he needed a shower as Yumichika and Grimmjow had both pointed out.

**…**

**…**

Sitting in the last stall on the cold tile floor, Ichigo let the hot water hit his head and sluice down his tired, lean form. As he suspected, the blast he took from Byakuya's kido was nearly healed, leaving just an angry bruise and a slight blistering of the skin right at the base of his sternum. Leaning his head back he held his breath as the water hit his face like warm rain.

This was crazy. Soul Society was split in two and they were on the verge of an all out war. Captains were imprisoned, some of which Ichigo suspected had gone willingly. It seemed just like Ukitake and Kyoraku to let themselves be captured so they could analyze the situation from the inside. He couldn't see Hirako going willingly though; that man was feisty and wily, with a healthy love for his freedom.

And where were Toshiro and Matsumoto? Were they alright or had they been taken back to Soul Society? Too many questions slunk and stalked about in his busy brain like lions in a cage. His biggest question though, was why Soul Society would see fit to just abandon the world of the living. For thousands upon thousands of years it had been the duty of all shinigami to not just protect the world of the dead, but the world of the living as well; why stop now?

Ichigo knew deep down that it tied in directly with the dead walking the earth and consuming the living. The two events were connected somehow but he just couldn't see the strands. With his mind spinning, Ichigo stood and shut off the water to stand for several moments letting the droplets of clinging water trail slowly down his body.

It seemed that Kenpachi and the others didn't know anything about it either. He had to figure out why the Head Captain and the Council had deemed it so important to capture him when he knew that they knew of Renji's betrayal as well. Why not make it a priority to capture them both unless Ichigo unwittingly held the key to something that Renji didn't? A notion of doubt gnawed upon his mind as he pondered whether or not there was something deep in his memories that he had yet to remember.

Woodenly drying himself off, Ichigo stepped into fresh clothes: a pair of Grimmjow's basketball shorts and a simple white t-shirt. Exiting the bathroom, Ichigo wandered down the hall and stopped in front Renji's open door. Still holding his filthy clothes, he stepped into the room and felt a light breeze from the broken window.

Renji had almost been taken by Gin today. Why the silver haired fox-like man hadn't stayed and confronted Ichigo, confused the orangette. Gin was strong and would certainly prove to be a challenging opponent for Ichigo, but he had fled before Ichigo could even get a look at him. Shaking his head, he was about to turn and leave when a voice cooed to him from beyond the broken window.

"Ma… Ya look a little baffled and out of sorts there." The mocking tenor that oozed false concern froze the fiery orange haired young man in his tracks.

Whirling about and dropping his clothes, Ichigo reached for his zanpakuto only to grasp at air. He had left it in Grimmjow's room. Cursing himself, Ichigo stood at the ready, waiting for the silver haired shinigami captain to make a move.

"Easy now, I ain't here ta take ya away. I just wanna talk with ya." Gin said as he stepped into the room from the gaping hole left by the shattered glass.

"Talk? About what?" Ichigo hissed.

"Simply 'bout what's best fer everyone. Ya do want ta protect yer friends, ne? I've gotta special offer fer ya." Gin's cunning fox smile widened impossibly further, causing his eyes to narrow even more.

"And what's that?"

"Come with me, back ta Soul Society."

"No."

Gin sighed dramatically as he exclaimed over Ichigo's stubborn will.

"Ma, ya never make things easy, do ya? Always so headstrong when bein' a good little boy is always what's best fer ya. Fine don't come."

The silver haired shinigami sighed and turned with a blithe wave of his hand as though he hadn't a care in the world. Pausing, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"Just know that if ya stay, ya might find yerself clutching the dead body of some 'o yer new friends; maybe even that blue haired fella."

Ichigo's face twisted into an expression of rage as he began to gather his power about himself. Before he could do a thing, Gin flashed forward to stand inches from Ichigo. Slamming the ginger in to the wall beside the door with surprising ease and silence, he reached a hand out to close the door while the other held the angry orangette by the throat.

"Ya ain't got the necessary power ta take me out and ya know it. Yer friends are all sittin' ducks fer me to pop off at mah leisure. Understand me?"

Icy comprehension gripped Ichigo by the spine and shook him with tremors of anger and dread as he gripped the iron firm hand poised round his throat. Gin was right. He didn't have the juice to take the man out. He got lucky with Kenpachi and Toshiro had to save his ass from Byakuya. There was nothing he could do; he was powerless. A despair so deep he could have drowned in it overcame him and settled numbly into his limbs as he tried to give voice to the snappy comeback that had died on his tongue.

"Now ya will come with me, or I will slaughter those humans yer so fond of, starting with yer brassy little boyfriend. Sound like a deal?"

Ichigo couldn't even have spoken if he wanted to. Everything inside him screamed to fight until he couldn't breathe anymore but a wailing cry of doubt assailed him and told him to not risk the lives of his friends. The thought of seeing Grimmjow as a lifeless corpse sent a pang to his heart and made moist heat well at his deep, warm brown eyes. With a shaking breath, he merely nodded to the silver haired bastard who had him by the throat.

"Good." Gin crooned.

"Now ya will meet me in two hours in that alley across the street." He said, pointing out an alley visible from the broken window. Ichigo nodded once more, clenching his jaw to keep himself together. As quickly as the shinigami captain had appeared, he was gone again and without a trace.

Slumping to the floor, Ichigo tried to keep himself from falling to pieces as he heaved broken, hitching breaths that threatened to send him over the edge into a cry of anguish. Clenching his fists tight, he refused to cry. Taking a few more deep breaths, he stood and picked up his fallen clothes.

Taking one last moment to compose himself, Ichigo left Renji's empty room and made his way down the hall to Grimmjow's. At least Gin had given him a little time to say goodbye.

**…**

**…**

Grimmjow paced back and forth as he watched the grumpy, pink haired doctor tend to the tattooed shinigami. Grimmjow was unsure if he could trust Szayel, but in light of the penicillin, he imagined what Ichigo had heard was a simple misunderstanding. He just couldn't fathom why Szayel would betray their new allies like that, so it only made sense that he didn't and wasn't planning on doing so.

Sighing and folding his corded arms across his chest, he stopped pacing. Despite coming to the conclusion that Szayel wasn't trying to turn the defector shinigami in to Soul Soceity, Grimmjow still felt there was something going on beneath the surface of this whole incident.

Deciding Renji would be safe with Rukia looking after him no matter what, Grimmjow bade goodnight to those in the lab and made his way out into the hall. Taking long, slow steps, the bluenette tried his best to not run all the way back to his ginger.

Earlier on the roof he had been milliseconds away from recklessly charging Kenpachi as well as the new guys, Yumichika and Ikkaku. He was hopelessly wrapped around the younger man's finger and there was no denying it. Sighing heavily, he trudged down the stairs, thinking Ichigo should have been out of the shower by now; he was more than anxious to see the ginger. He had looked horrific earlier, covered in all that blood. Grimmjow could have sworn he had even seen teeny bits of dried flesh caught on the ginger's clothes and in his hair.

Rukia had said they had encountered a new breed of infected that was large, strong and fast and that Ichigo had slain it with one blow before the tiny shinigami's brother appeared. Grimmjow was secretly impressed by how strong Ichigo was, but he would never admit it aloud; ever. But still, despite all that strength, he had obviously taken a beating from Rukia's brother judging by the state his clothes had been in. He remembered almost choking in panic at the sight of the younger man when he had shown up on the roof. He thought the ginger had been near death.

Reaching his own door, Grimmjow made a snarling face and shook the thoughts from his head before stepping into his own room. Finding Ichigo sitting on the bed with his back to the door, looking out the window, Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk in mischievous intent. Shutting the door silently behind himself, he crept across the floor only to have his efforts ruined by Ichigo turning around.

"You had to ruin my sneak attack, didn't you?" Grimmjow said in a teasing tone as his kicked off his Nike's into a corner and joined Ichigo by sitting on the bed.

Instantly Grimmjow sensed something was wrong. The orangette's expression was withdrawn as he gave a weak twitch of his lips in a semblance of a smile. Frowning, his stern, blue brows drawing lower, the bluenette leaned forward and captured those sweet, chocolate brown eyes with his own piercing blue.

"What is it?" He demanded, his harsh tone laced with an undercurrent of worry. Ichigo swallowed and fidgeted slightly before finally speaking up.

"Renji could have died today. Gin, the shinigami who came for him could have easily taken him away or killed him."

Grimmjow sat in silence, doing his best to understand where Ichigo was going with this. The ginger's expression grew more tortured as he bit his lower lip, the look filling Grimmjow with a confusing mix of needing to comfort him and fuck him senseless. Restraining the latter need, he tried his best to cultivate his nearly nonexistent nurturing side as he listened to Ichigo.

"What if next time it was Rukia, or Nel, or if it was Nnoitra, maybe even Aizen…. or you." Ichigo's words ended in a choking whisper as he began to shake.

"I would never forgive myself if any of you were hurt because they want me." Ichigo began to babble, but Grimmjow wouldn't let him continue.

"Whoa now. They want to cull out the all deserters, not just you, so easy now. And don't you worry about Nel or the others; they're tough. And don't you even dare worry your pretty little head about me. I am more than capable of handling myself; I had Kenpachi shaking in his over glorified bath robe before you showed up today." Grimmjow said with an easy smirk as he gave the ginger a gentle and playful shove.

Ichigo didn't seem to buy it. Knowing exactly what the orangette needed, Grimmjow decided he'd help the stressed young man get his mind off of things. Leaning in closer, he let his fingers trail lightly along the soft fabric of his white shirt, tracing the muscled cleft of his spine that was hidden beneath. Bringing his lips close, he let a soft breath of warm air caress Ichigo's ear as his tongue peeked out to flick at his lobe. Ichigo erupted into delighted shivers as Grimmjow slipped his other hand up the front of the ginger's shirt.

Mapping out the toned expanse of Ichigo's abs, with teasing fingertips, Grimmjow chuckled throatily into the younger man's ear as he turned to putty in his hands. Bringing his lips down from the ear lobe, he traced Ichigo's jaw line to his chin before finally letting his lips drink the other man's in.

A needy, hot kiss overwhelmed him as Ichigo brought his hands up over his shoulders to tangle them in silky, sky blue locks. He gripped tight and pressed himself hard to Grimmjow in a wanton embrace, almost mewling into the kiss with a shuddering whine.

This was a side of Ichigo the bluenette had never experienced before. The kiss was fierce, delicious, yet desperate. Growling in arousal, Grimmjow gripped the hem of Ichigo's white shirt. Before he could rip the article of clothing off, Grimmjow found himself on his back staring up at a serious looking Ichigo.

Suddenly straddling the blue haired man's hips, Ichigo gave him a look that pinned him in place. Moving slowly, he removed his own shirt. Grimmjow's eyes lingered briefly on the bruise, suppressing the hot rage inside that someone had hurt his ginger. Returning his lascivious gaze to Ichigo's busy hands, he watched the ginger shimmy his way out of his borrowed basket ball shorts.

Sitting nude astride a panting and highly aroused Grimmjow, Ichigo bent down to tenderly lift the hem of the bluenette's shirt. Leaning down he pressed his molten lips to hot flesh, his kisses following the muscled "V" of Grimmjow's hips before pulling the shirt up and off to toss it carelessly aside.

Face full of emotions that Grimmjow could barely name, he watched the ginger, return to kissing his prominent hip bones as long, deft fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. Helping the orangette with his efforts, he made his way out of his confining boxers, his pride standing at attention and painfully so.

Ichigo sat atop him, looking deep into his eyes, his face blank yet bursting with emotion all at the same time as his lust darkened eyes smoldered with an intensity he'd never seen in them before. For several long moments, that stayed like that, frozen in the heat of their waiting passion. Then, breaking the spell upon them, Ichigo leaned down ever so slowly and pressed a chaste, gentle kiss upon Grimmjow's barely parted lips.

Like that, their heat spiraled out of control. The kiss deepened as Grimmjow felt hot fingers wrap around his length and begin to work him over. Hungry moans and panting breaths fueled the kiss on as Grimmjow bucked his hips into the heated grip.

Breaking the kiss with a panting breath, he realized Ichigo was also preparing his own tight entrance as he brought his kisses down between Grimmjow's legs while he pumped his hand over the bluenette's steel hard erection. The sight filled Grimmjow with an insatiable need. Sitting up to switch their positions, he was stopped by a sudden kiss to his chest. Looking up once more into Ichigo's eyes, he froze.

"Lie back down." The ginger whispered huskily, his voice thick with lust and something else.

Even though it went against his nature to do so, Grimmjow lay back down and let Ichigo take full charge. Ichigo shifted his position as he removed his own fingers from his entrance and gave Grimmjow another heart stopping look. Holding the bluenette's painfully hard member, Ichigo sat on his knees, poised over Grimmjow, a truly delightful blush across his face as he bit his lip. Grimmjow forced himself to not move a muscle, despite how every impulse screamed at him to plunge himself deep inside the ginger.

Suddenly his thoughts scrambled every which way like billiard balls as he felt the head of his cock pressed against flesh. Waiting with baited breath, Grimmjow moaned out in salacious glory as he felt himself sheathed inside Ichigo inch by tortuous inch.

A whimpering moan of intense desire slipped from between Ichigo's lips as he closed his eyes and tossed his head back at the sensation of being filled up. Finally buried deep inside the orangette, Grimmjow once again fought every urge to buck his hips upwards. Ichigo leaned back slightly and placed his hands on Grimmjow's rock hard, tensed thighs to brace himself.

In another agonizingly pleasurable pace that went by slowly, Ichigo rose up almost withdrawing Grimmjow's member from him as he ground on the head of the rigid erection. Stars danced across Grimmjow's vision as he gripped the sheets at his sides and moaned; again fighting the need to just pound Ichigo into a pleasurable stupor.

Before his needs and impulses could win out, Ichigo dropped his hips and Grimmjow found himself panting as the ginger set a satisfyingly brutal pace. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Grimmjow bucked his hips to meet with Ichigo's, thrusting in and out of the orangette with wild abandon as his hand reached up to grasp at Ichigo's own fully awakened cock.

"Ichi…" The ginger's name left his lips, riding on a lusty moan that mingled with the gasping breaths and other cries of pleasure between them.

With every thrust he let his feelings for the ginger take him over, washing away his walls that he had held up for so long. Letting go of his need for dominance and control, he let himself enjoy every second without worrying for his weak feelings and Grimmjow let Ichigo love him as he returned the feelings in the best way he knew how.

**…**

**…**

Lying naked in bed next to the man he loved, Ichigo gently caressed Grimmjow's sleeping face. The man had dropped off to sleep almost a half hour ago after two rounds of the best sex Ichigo had ever had. Grimmjow's severe brows still scowled lightly, even in his sleep, but his lips were graced with an almost tender smile. That smile broke Ichigo's heart.

Disentangling himself from those strong, comforting arms, Ichigo slipped quietly from the bed to dress himself. Pulling on black jeans and slipping a black shirt over his head, he then pulled his shoes on and grabbed his katana.

Returning to the bedside, Ichigo pulled the sheets over Grimmjow's nude, sleeping form. The man shifted in his sleep, his azure eyes fluttering slightly as he took a deep breath. Leaning in, Ichigo pressed a dolorous kiss to the man's forehead before pressing another kiss to his lips. Hovering over the sleeping bluenette, Ichigo struggled to hold back the choking tide of sorrow and anguish that flooded his entire being. Hot, salty tears burned at his eyes as his nose tingled in a precursory sign, before they spilled over to fall like rain into Grimmjow's tangled, blue hair.

Wiping a stray tear from the man's lips, Ichigo stifled a pained gasp as he felt his heart stagger in breaking ache. Lips parting in a hesitant gasp for air, Ichigo pressed once last kiss to closed, sleeping sapphire eyes before he brokenly whispered in the man's ear.

"I love you Grimm."

**…**

**…**

**I must confess, I cried while writing this as I was listening to incredibly sad piano music. It must be done though!**

**Also, I tried very hard to nail down Gin's mannerisms as best I could, but if I messed something up, I apologize. Now I need to go cheer myself up with a beer and some good old fashioned murder mysteries. As always, thanks for the reviews and all the fantabulous support; I love you all... no seriously. xD**

**~Aurelia**


	16. Abandon Hope

**Blah...**

**I'm kind of tired and feeling a little burnt out, but hopefully that didn't reflect in this chapter. I will probably take a few days to rest after this chapter since I'm beginning to feel a little blocked and because things in the "Real World" need tending to. As much as I would love to do nothing but write all the time, I need to recharge my creative batteries.**

**Again, I would like to thank everyone for all the tremendous support. I know I must say this a lot, but it does mean more to me than you might guess. Each review puts an enormous smile on my face and fuels my creative fire. It gets kind of surreal, realizing that someone actually likes what I write and each review is like my first one all over again. Now I'm probably sounding all kinds of sentimental and cheesy, so I'll end this little spiel with another heartfelt thank you. ^_^**

**…**

**…**

_A soft touch; gentle and warm at his lips. It tasted like… like… sadness. Cradled deep in a velvet embrace of slumber, a voice tickled at his consciousness. It drifted across the endless void of countless dreams, hitting him in the face like scattered dandelion seeds on a warm breeze that smelled like sensual kisses._

_ "I love you Grimm."_

_ It sweetly echoed around him in the nothingness, as he let the words fill him with a sense of content ease. But there was an undercurrent. The sadness he had tasted on his lips gave the words a melancholic chime that brought pain to his heart. The gentle phrase carried to him, it sounded like good bye._

And then he woke.

Growling at the insistence of dawn's light, Grimmjow rolled over and shivered when his bare skin met with cold, cotton sheets. The dregs of his odd dream still fresh in his mind put him in a low mood as he slowly came to full consciousness. With a sigh, he lifted his head and opened his sleepy blue eyes to find his bed empty of company. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his messy cornflower hair and looked around his room.

_Where's Ichi?_

Grimmjow brushed the thought aside when he realized the man was probably in the bathroom. Flopping back down, he buried his face in the pillow and smiled. It smelled like sweat and sex; like his ginger. A tingling feeling of doubt prodded at his mind as he ran a hand over the cold sheets. No one had been beside him in the bed for a while.

Getting up with a scowl, the bluenette grumpily went about getting dressed. Pulling on olive drab cargo pants, he randomly grabbed for a shirt and found himself pulling on the white shirt Ichigo had worn before bed. Slipping into the soft fabric, it clung tightly to his rippling muscled torso.

Stepping from his room barefooted, Grimmjow slipped quietly down the hall past rooms with stirring people inside. Stepping into the bathroom, he found it cold and quiet. Going about his business of relieving himself and then washing his hands, he hurried out of the bathroom. Opening the door, he came face to face with Kenpachi.

Not wanting to get out of the larger man's way to let him in and seeing that the shinigami wasn't going to move to let him out, Grimmjow curled his lip as he stepped aside. He wanted to find his ginger, not have a pissing contest with this asshole.

"You seen Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked the large, heavily scarred man.

"Nope." Kenpachi said gruffly as he pushed past Grimmjow.

Ignoring the shinigami, Grimmjow treaded down the hall back to his room. Perhaps the ginger was in the lab with Renji and Rukia. Once back inside his room, the bluenette shoved his feet into a pair of white socks and reached for his combat boots instead of his Nike's. Slipping inside them and leaving them loosely laced, he threw on a simple black button up over his white shirt and shut his door behind him.

Nearly sprinting up the stairs, he let his long legs carry him down the still hall to the lab. Quietly opening the door, he let himself inside and looked around. Renji was fast asleep and Rukia was barely awake by his side. Looking like she had slept in the chair beside him all night, Grimmjow felt a pang of pity for the woman. Noticing his entrance, Rukia gave a tired smile and a nod of her head to the bluenette in greeting. Seeing neither Szayel nor Ichigo, Grimmjow spoke up softly so as not to wake Renji.

"Has Ichigo been up here?"

"Uhm, no. I figured he was with you since I haven't seen him since last night." Rukia said, her large indigo eyes filling with confusion. All at once it hit them both at the exact same moment.

Ichigo wasn't here.

Panic, followed quickly by rage swallowed Grimmjow alive as he stood still as a stone in the center of the infirmary. Azure eyes widening, he flew out of the room, down the hall and up the stairs. Checking the cafeteria, he found it devoid of the bright orange hair he was looking for. Once again on the stairs in a blur of running and worried thoughts, he ran and ran up to the very top of the metal staircase, till he burst out onto the roof.

A startled Nnoitra, Starrk, Tesla and Edrad looked at him as though he had lost his mind as he bellowed at them, asking where Ichigo was. Not even listening to their answers, if they even did answer, Grimmjow tore through the door and back down the stairs till he reached the landing with the empty watch post.

Hitting his knees on the hard, cold metal landing, Grimmjow breathed out a long breath and held it in a moment of anguish. Gone. Ichigo was gone. In the middle of night, while he slept, his ginger had been taken from the bed they had shared and he hadn't noticed a fucking thing. Not once had he stirred in his sleep when the orangette needed him most.

Lungs begging for air, Grimmjow felt the crushing weight of his loss hit him like a runaway train. Everything was numb. Last night he had finally let himself realize the full depth of his feelings for the younger man and now any chance he had of telling him so was gone.

Trembling form head to toe, Grimmjow clenched his fists till his nails drew blood from his palms. Finally drawing in a shuddering breath, he let the pain and the feel of the warm blood at his hands guide him back to reality. Taking another breath and then another, the shaking bluenette focused his mind as he tried to think of a way to find Ichigo and get him back.

Obviously a shinigami would have been the one to take him, but where would they have gone? Back to Soul Society? If so, how did he even get there? Then, a thought struck him. Ichigo was tough. He was a fighter through and through just as much as Grimmjow was. He wouldn't have gone without a putting up a struggle unless… unless the safety of someone he cared about had been threatened. White hot rage seared through him once more as he realized that the shinigami who came for the ginger must have used his feelings for the bluenette against him.

Overcome with the need to destroy and the need to take back what was his, Grimmjow snarled silently as he knelt alone on the landing, his head hung low as he nursed the raging tempest of his anger. Getting up, he took long, sure steps as he stalked to the door that led from the stairwell to the top floor. Reaching the double doors at the end of the long hall, Grimmjow grasped the handles with his bloodied hands and opened them.

Slowly entering the room, he seethed dangerous fury as he found the brunette who led the group of survivors looking over laminated maps of the city, a dry erase pen in his hand. Aizen's upturned brown eyes widened at the palpable aura of deadly anger and determination that exuded from the bluenette. Raising a questioning brow, he waited in tentative silence for Grimmjow to speak.

"They took him."

The words fell from Grimmjow's lips like chains to the floor; the last shred of his self control scattered and gone. Aizen didn't need to ask. He knew exactly who Grimmjow meant by the possessive yet passionate look in his wild, cyan eyes. Staring at the still waiting brunette, Grimmjow bared his perfect white canines in a gruesome semblance of a bloodthirsty smile that held more pain than mirth.

"I want him back."

Neither man was allowed to speak as Starrk came trudging into the room with a bemused look on his sleepy features. Sparing a quick look for Grimmjow, the storm grey eyed man turned his gaze to Aizen as he spoke.

"There's two more shinigami here saying they're allies. I would have kept them on the roof, but if they wanted to slaughter us all they could anyways, so I brought them here." The blunt truth of the man's words brought a twitch wry amusement to Aizen's face. Dismissing Starrk, the brunette turned his attention to the new arrivals.

Stepping into the room came a child with an ageless face and shock white hair. His wide, crystalline, ice blue eyes surveyed everything with an aura of commanding calm as he was followed by a tall woman with a killer figure and long, flowing, pumpkin spice blond hair who appeared rather easy going in nature. The two were such a contrast yet it was obvious to Grimmjow that they were a team of sorts.

"Sosuke Aizen, pleased to meet you." Aizen said as he stepped forward, all pleasantry and smiles despite the previous nature of his and Grimmjow's conversation.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, former captain of squad ten in Soul Society before I defected. This is my lieutenant, Matsumoto." The small child said in a surprisingly deep voice as he stepped forward in a similar greeting, minus the smile. He was a very serious natured boy.

Matsumoto caught sight of Grimmjow and fluttered her lashes at him, which the bluenette promptly ignored. Sighing heavily, Grimmjow realized that the shinigami was going to be one of _those _kinds of women.

"I take it you are the one Ulquiorra informed me of. I hear that you came to the rescue of one of my teams and saved Ichigo and Rukia from another shinigami. I am very grateful." Aizen said in unusually humble tones.

Toshiro nodded, as he spoke in reply.

"Of course. I can imagine you aren't at any loss as to why we're here; we wanted to speak with Ichigo and the others."

Grimmjow stiffened and the atmosphere in the room grew noticeably tenser. Curling his hands into fists once more at his side, he felt the dull throb of pain. Blood oozed from the small wounds on his palms yet again as he dug his long nails into them. The juvenile looking shinigami noticed the reaction right away and spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"He's not here, is he?"

"No, he isn't. He's missing." Grimmjow hissed more venomously than he meant to.

He was treading the razor's edge of his own sanity as any sense of control was gone. He wanted another's blood on his hands, not just his own and he wanted his ginger back, now. The white haired child of a shinigami looked at him with surprise as the woman behind him gasped softly.

"Did they take him?" She asked, her sultry, bell like tones full of worry. For some reason her concern pissed Grimmjow off.

"Not by physical force. I think they threatened his friends." Grimmjow replied tersely, his voice barely above a gravelly rasp. Toshiro's face softened slightly as he looked long and hard at Grimmjow for a brief moment, before nodding.

"Sounds like something one of them might do; and Ichigo would fall for it." He said softly.

Grimmjow almost snarled at the strange shinigami who had obviously guessed the nature of his and Ichigo's relationship. He didn't want this child's pity. Near shaking again, the bluenette bit the inside of his cheek, the added physical pain dulling the sharp edge of his loss and fury. Looking to Aizen before turning his glare on the boy-shinigami, Grimmjow spoke in passionate, virulent tones.

"Then we're just gonna have to get him back!"

**…**

**…**

Crowded around the long, map adorned table, sat all of Aizen's top agents and the newly allied shinigami excluding Renji; he was still resting and being watched over by Hanataro in the lab. Grimmjow stood by himself, leaning casually up against the wall with a look so dead of expression it could have rivaled Ulquiorra's. He watched the gathering with his anger still boiling dangerously beneath the surface. He was a time bomb and he knew it, along with everyone else in the room.

"As you all know. Ichigo is missing. Whether he was taken or coerced doesn't matter; he is a friend and an ally whom we must recover. But before we attempt to discuss how we are going to go about that, I have a bit of… privileged information to impart to you all."

Grimmjow's interest was piqued, a sign of life flickering in his face beyond his deadly calm fury. Shifting his weight, he watched the brunette stand up from his chair at the head of the table. Looking out at everyone around the table, his piercing, calculating gaze lingering over each of the shinigami, he held his hand out to his right with a bored expression. The hair on the back of Grimmjow's neck rose as he felt something strange stir in the air. Appearing out of thin air with a soft green glow and into the brunette's hand was a katana.

"The hell!" Nnoitra shouted as he scrambled up from his seat.

"Impossible!" Rukia whispered from her seat.

"I _knew _it…" Toshiro said softly as the rest of the room remained in stunned silence.

Grimmjow looked on as Aizen smiled wryly at those assembled before him, shock filling him to the brim, doing away with his rancorous mood for a brief moment. Aizen was a shinigami. After all this time, months and months, Aizen had been a supernatural being and none of them had ever known.

"You did a very good job at hiding your spiritual presence, but I felt the little bits that seeped out from you naturally." Toshiro said, mild praise evident in his unusually deep voice that seemed out of place on a child.

"Yes." Aizen said as he laid his sheathed blade on the table.

"My name_ is_ Sosuke Aizen, but I am a shinigami. I was captain of squad five, but unfortunate events required me to leave the position. I've been in the living world ever since. I believe Shinji Hirako is the new captain of squad five now."

There was a round of nodding from each of the other shinigami present in the room. Grimmjow clenched his jaw till it hurt as he tried to keep from bursting out. While he was curious about Aizen, he was much more concerned about finding Ichigo.

"When the infection broke out and the dead began returning to life and devouring the living, I realized there was an imbalance of spiritual power, as the living could see me. So I did what I could and I put together this little ragtag mini city of survivors. I knew Renji was a runaway shinigami, but I also knew confronting him about it wouldn't serve any purpose. Now the rest of you are here and it seems that head captain Yamamoto is imprisoning captains who may have doubts in his decisions."

Unable to handle anymore, Grimmjow felt the burgeoning tide of his pent up impatience bursting forth. With a tired sigh and a look of annoyance, he snapped at the brunette from his spot at the back of the room.

"Fascinating story and all, but this isn't getting Ichigo back. Can we get a fucking plan please?"

Everyone descended into a thick and uncomfortable silence. The tension in the room was plainly visible as Aizen smiled almost condescendingly. Ulquiorra was the first to speak up, much to Grimmjow's agitation.

"I understand your concern for your toys Grimmjow, but you really should refrain from interrupting your betters."

In a few, lightening quick strides, Grimmjow was at Ulquiorra's chair and had his hand fisted in the pale man's short black hair. In a vicious moment of spite and anger, Grimmjow smashed the poison green eyed man's face into the table four times before Ikkaku and Yumichika were pulling him off the man. Snarling and growling as he struggled, the two shinigami had a surprisingly tough time restraining the tempestuous man.

Ulquiorra bolted up from his chair, blood running from his nose, over his lips and dripping from his chin. The ruby trails were a vibrant and shocking contrast to his deathly pale skin. Bright green eyes flashing dangerously, Rukia and Matsumoto flashed to his side in case he made a move to attack the wordlessly snarling bluenette.

"That is enough!" Aizen called out in his domineering voice that froze even Grimmjow.

Ceasing his struggles against the two shinigami holding him, he jerked his arms out of their slackening grasp and stood defiantly. Ulquiorra produced a handkerchief from a pocket and wiped the blood from his face, though there were still bright crimson smears and drops that had already dried on the laminated maps that had been in front of him. Grimmjow watched the small man sit back down.

"Ulquiorra, another remark like that out of you and I will personally see to it that you'll be scrubbing toilets for the next week. Grimmjow…" Aizen's tone dropped dangerously low as he regarded the bluenette.

"Don't ever do that again." Aizen didn't tack on the threat of a punishment for Grimmjow; his tone was warning enough. If he lost his temper like that again, he imagined Aizen would have him doing much the same as what he had threatened Ulquiorra with. Baring his teeth in a grimace, the bluenette stood proud and firm.

"Fine. But can we please come up with a fucking plan to find Ichigo. We have no idea what Soul Society will do to him."

Each of the present shinigami stiffened in tension. It was obvious that they knew the punishment for betrayal. Looking to Rukia with a demanding gaze, Grimmjow received an answer from her with just his scowling countenance.

"Traitors in Soul Society are tried by the Council and more often than not they are either imprisoned for life or executed." Her voice was firm but soft with concern and pity for the bluenette. It made him want to scream.

"Fuck this." Grimmjow muttered to the room as he turned to leave.

"He isn't in Soul Society yet." Toshiro piped up. His serene and serious face held Grimmjow's gaze in a bold stare. Pausing, he watched the small childlike shinigami from across the table.

"The Senkaimon -a gateway used to travel between our two worlds- wasn't opened. When it is opened, all shinigami present in the world of the living and the world of the dead can feel its power. None of us have felt it open. Ichigo is still in the world of the living."

Hope, small and tenacious sprung up within Grimmjow at the white haired shinigami's words. Ichigo was still here somewhere. Feeling as though a measure of control had been restored to him, Grimmjow remained where he stood as he looked out over all the shinigami and then to Aizen.

"Then what do we do?" He asked gruffly.

"We track his spiritual trail. He has never been good at muting his aura so if we canvass the city, we might pick up a trace of him. We don't know for sure who took him, but I have a small guess as to who would threaten his friends to coerce him into cooperating." Toshiro said as he stood. Striding over to the large window, he looked out at the city below.

"The city is large, but not too large for shinigami to search. We have to remain completely inconspicuous so as not to draw attention to ourselves. Would you join us Aizen?"

Upturned brown eyes blinked as Aizen ran a hand through his cinnamon brunette locks.

"I would prefer to remain here and watch over those in my care; I would not want to leave Renji unguarded again. If stealth is a skill some of you don't possess then you may remain with me if you wish." The commanding brunette said with a pointed look to Yachiru and Kenpachi.

There were a few more words spoken between Aizen and the other shinigami, but Grimmjow tuned them all out. He wanted to be out there looking for Ichigo too, but he couldn't sense auras like the shinigami could. He felt utterly useless. Twitchy and restless, the loose cannon of a bluenette withdrew from the room. Turning down the hall, he glowered at the floor as he started walking aimlessly.

The need to do something more than just sit and be hopeful burned him up. Every part of Grimmjow desired to be on the frontlines, in the thick of the action, but he was just a man. Not even his strength of will could get him anywhere with this. What was he supposed to do; kick down every door in the city looking for his ginger? That was a fucking awful idea.

Grimmjow brought himself to a halt when he found himself in front of the doors that led to the lab. Pushing his way past the doors and inside, he looked at a surprised Hanataro who had been watching over a still sleeping Renji.

"Ah, Grimmjow, how'd the meeting go?" He asked timidly.

Grimmjow merely grunted and took up a seat beside Renji's cot. He really didn't want to talk about it with the mousy man. He didn't have anything against Hanataro, he just didn't want to talk, to anyone for that matter. He wanted to get out and do something productive. Turning his resentful stare towards the red head, Grimmjow tried his best to get a grip on his searing anger.

Grimmjow didn't blame Renji, nor did he blame anyone else in truth. Well that was lie; he blamed himself. That he blamed himself only amplified his desire to be out on the streets looking for Ichigo even if it would be fruitless for him to do so. Shortly after he had been sitting and brooding for a few moments, the door to the lab opened again to emit Szayel, Rukia and the new shinigami woman Matsumoto.

"Thank you Hanataro, you can go get yourself some breakfast now." Szayel said as he began looking over an assortment of bottles and papers on a table near Renji's cot.

Hanataro smiled and excused himself as he traipsed out the door. Rukia took up the seat on the other side of Renji's cot, leaving Matsumoto to sit beside Grimmjow. Stifling a snarl and a roll of his eyes, the bluenette went about ignoring the others as best as he could. Not that Szayel would make it that easy for him.

"That has to be the most exciting meeting we've ever had here." Szayel said in an attempt to bait Grimmjow.

"I especially loved the part where you repeatedly slammed Ulquiorra's face into the table."

"Yeah? Shut up or you'll be next." Grimmjow hissed venomously from his chair.

Szayel smirked and ignored the jab and made his way over to Grimmjow with a roll of bandages, cotton pads and an unmarked bottle. Kneeling beside the bluenette, his smirk softened into a genuine smile; something that rarely came across the pink haired man's face. Inclining his head to Grimmjow's fisted hands, he reached out and took them. Suppressing his urge to recoil from Szayel's touch, Grimmjow let the doctor go about cleaning the small cuts on his hands

"You really should drop this habit." He said with an air of indifference. Grimmjow grunted and went about studiously ignoring the doctor.

"Maybe you need to try and relax. That much anger isn't good for anyone."

Matsumoto chimed in with her husky voice as she fluttered her long lashes and gave a sweet smile that only served to bring Grimmjow's irritation back to the forefront of his thoughts. She leaned forward and the deep opening in the front of her robes revealed an indecent amount of flesh.

"Sorry honey, but I don't think he's interested in _relaxing_." Szayel said with a slight chuckle as he continued to wrap the gauzy bandage around one of Grimmjow's hands. Matsumoto, furrowed her brow in confusion as she cocked her head to one side.

"What do yo-" Grimmjow interrupted her before she could continue.

"I'm gay and I'm banging Ichigo." He said with the most lackluster, deadpan expression he could muster. Matsumoto's face transformed into a look of surprise, her mouth forming a little "O" as she gaped openly at the bluenette's declaration.

There was a weak cough that sounded more like the clearing of a throat and a small groan. Turning his head to look in the direction of the sound, Grimmjow's eyes met with tired, half lidded red brown orbs.

"That was so not what I wanted to hear as I woke up." Renji said with a cough and feeble grin. Grimmjow snorted and Szayel continued smirking as he picked up his medical supplies after finishing with Grimmjow's hands.

"Not that I'm surprised." Renji continued as he became more and more awake, his voice dripping with dry humor.

The red head turned his eyes to Rukia and let a huge smile spread across his slightly pale face. Reaching a hand up out from under his covers, he tenderly touched Rukia's cheek. The tiny woman blushed and threw a furtive glance in Matsumoto's direction, who had recovered from her surprise and gave them a knowing smile.

Feeling sick to his stomach at the display of affection, Grimmjow stood and hurriedly left the room without a word before anyone could stop him. Rukia would tell Renji all about the recent developments.

Shoving his hands into his pants pockets, the blue haired man trudged down the hall to his room. He couldn't stand this. He was chomping at the bit to do something, anything, other than the big fat pile of nothing he was currently occupied with. It felt like he was just a gutless bystander when he was anything but.

Finding himself in his room, he shut the door behind himself and stared at his empty bed. Grimmjow continued to kick himself over and over as he thought to himself that he should have seen this coming. It was only a matter of time till the runaway shinigami were found and that someone would try to take Ichigo. Grimmjow wondered why Rukia hadn't been targeted. Sure Renji had been, but the shinigami who had confronted Szayel seemed to be halfheartedly going about his job of capturing Renji. Why was Ichigo so special?

It seemed the ginger was at the heart of these centrifugal events that were all connected somehow. Closing his eyes, Grimmjow let images of watery coffee brown eyes fill his head. A pang at his chest sent him reeling as he recalled the spiky, near shoulder length locks of fiery orange hair. His breathing grew faster as he began to shake, thinking about the shy smile that quirked those perfect lips. It was too much.

Opening his eyes, Grimmjow howled out wordlessly as he turned and slammed his fist into the side of the shelf that held his clothes. The shelf wobbled and a few articles of clothing fell off, but the solid wood remained largely undamaged. Raging, he reached up and began to tear the clothes from the shelf to throw them about the room in a childlike temper tantrum.

Whirling about he took a booted foot and viciously kicked the corner of his mattress, sending lurching halfway off the bed to have a corner haphazardly lie on the floor. Stepping back to kick it again, Grimmjow stilled as his eyes fell on his bedside table.

Cold, hard, small. The gun didn't look that heavy, but it was. He knew exactly how heavy it truly was. The icy gleam of the silver hammer that met with polished black metal and the cylinder that held six, unfired bullets… it was a good weapon. Grimmjow had owned it before all of this had happened and only fired it twice before. They had been warning shots, both times and he had never needed to kill a man with it; but the weapon had never let him down when he had used it.

Staring at it now, a lump in his throat as he listened to his pulse in his ears, Grimmjow glanced out the window at the streets below. His thoughts tumbling about in his head as he watched the morning sun climb higher and higher, he held a breath as he tottered on the edge of indecision. Letting his breath out, he grimly smirked as he turned his eyes back on the Colt pistol.

Grabbing it off the table, he snatched up his belt and strapped the weapon to his hip. Picking up his homemade holster that held his three weapons of choice, the bluenette stripped out of his black over shirt to slip the holster over his skin tight white t-shirt; shirt that that Ichigo had been wearing. Putting his shirt back on over the top of the holster, he spared one last look for the now mangled bed before leaving the room.

He wasn't going to sit in here and rot away from the inside out.

Never.

**…**

**…**

**He's totally about to do some shit he shouldn't. :/ This chapter was a touch depressing to write so I just had to throw in the blase comment Grimmjow made to Matsumoto about how he's "gay and banging Ichigo". I felt it lightened the mood a little. ****Now I'm off to enjoy some time away from my laptop and I hope to give you guys another update within the next four to five days. **

**See you all again soon!**

**~Aurelia**


	17. When I'm Dead

**Now I know I said I was going to take for or five days away and I mentioned to a couple people that I wasn't going to update till tomorrow, but I just got too excited about this one. Furthermore I wanted to thank you all for being understanding of me breaking with my usual pace and taking a break to recharge myself. I'm chomping a the bit and even have a new Grimm-Ichi story in the works, but more on that later.**

**Word of warning... just be patient with this one and don't hate me by the end of the chapter. *grins sheepishly***

**…**

**…**

"Congratulations, your fever is down and in a day or so you'll be able to be back in the action. You shinigami heal quite fast." Szayel said to Renji as he went about cleaning and changing the tattooed man's bandages. He watched the pink haired doctor narrow his golden eyes in concentration, his shoulder length bubblegum locks tucked behind his ears and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Renji let out a sigh of relief; he wasn't too keen on waiting around for another day or so since Ichigo was missing, but he'd be no good to anyone if he collapsed. That and he wanted out of this lab in the worst way. A shower versus a sponge bath and something to wear other than baggy sweatpants would be a welcome change. Though the sponge bath part wasn't so bad since Rukia had been volunteering for that job… yet at the same time he was embarrassed she was the one doing it.

Looking to his left, the small indigo eyed woman offered him a tender smile that gave him a wild sensation of butterflies. He smiled back at her and let the moment be sweet. There wasn't enough of that in their lives lately. Studying her features, he took in everything about her sweet and delicate face. What he felt for her just couldn't be summed up with the standard three little words. He knew that he'd do anything for her and she would do anything for him. Leaning his head over towards her, she rested her head on top of his in a sweet display of affection that Szayel paid no mind to.

Renji still could hardly believe that Hitsugaya and Zaraki Taichou were with them now along with Yachiru, Ikkaku, Matsumoto and Yumichika. Not to mention that it seemed half of the remaining captains were imprisoned. Soul Society was split right down the middle. This conflict was rapidly escalating to an all out civil war of sorts among the shinigami in Soul Society.

"I am still just a bit perplexed as to how a dead man can catch an infection…" Szayel muttered as he finished up with Renji's bandages. The white gauze hiding his toned abs that were adorned with heavy, black inked lines.

"Just because we're from the world of the dead doesn't mean we're like those corpses out there. Normally we wouldn't catch human diseases but with this imbalance, not only are you able to see us but we take on more human attributes, especially since Renji hasn't used his shinigami powers for some time which makes him more susceptible." Rukia clarified to the smirking pink haired man.

"Still, I'm curious as to how it works. You have the exact same physical attributes as we humans but you are from another realm and have mystical powers. It's my habit as a doctor to find out what makes things tick. Don't worry though; I won't dissect any of you."

The pink haired doctor smirked wickedly as he moved to dispose of Renji's old bandages. Shaking his head, Renji laughed off the dissection comment. He knew Szayel wouldn't do that, but merely the idea of it creeped him out. He didn't like being under anyone's blade. Inevitably, his thoughts drifted back to their current predicament. Ichigo was missing and it seemed that he had been convinced to leave for the safety of his friends. Rukia had said that no one had felt a Senkaimon open, which was good; it meant Ichigo was still in the world of the living.

It had apparently been Gin who had come to Renji's room according to Szayel's description of the man. Renji felt a cold tingle slither over his entire body at the thought of the silver haired man. He knew the man frightened Rukia and he knew why. The captain of squad three was sinister despite his constant smile. Renji knew the man could have killed him or captured him if he had wanted, so why hadn't he?

It made sense that Gin would have been the one to threaten the lives of Ichigo's friends in an effort to make him cooperate. It was something Renji easily believed the silver haired fox faced man to be capable of.

"I take it that Grimmjow's not handling the whole thing very well." Renji said softly.

Szayel sighed and flipped his hair as he reached a hand up to adjust his white framed glasses. Staring out over the rims with his whiskey golden eyes, the doctor looked Renji over with a wry smile.

"That would be an understatement. He did slam Ulquiorra's head multiple times into the conference table before he stormed off. I can envisage him now, off destroying something or punching more holes in walls."

Renji nodded in agreement . It did sound like the man. He had one hell of a temper on him, but Renji had never seen it this bad before. It was obvious beneath his bad boy veneer that the bluenette cared a lot for the ginger orange haired shinigami. He also knew the man to be far too proud to ever admit to that kind of thing. He didn't like anyone viewing him as weak, and that had been something the red head had noticed right off the bat since coming to join Aizen and his little society. Aizen…

"I still can't believe that Aizen is a former captain." Renji muttered in disbelief.

"Eh…" Szayel said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. The doctor busied himself with straightening up supplies. Renji could hardly believe the amount of equanimity the doctor had when it came to things pertaining to the supernatural.

"I honestly did not see it coming either." Rukia said earnestly as she retrieved a bottle of water for Renji.

"I thought him to be incredibly calm and accepting about the existence of shinigami and supernatural beings, but I never suspected it was because he _was_ a shinigami." The tiny woman said, handing Renji the water bottle which he gratefully cracked open and greedily drank.

Renji nodded in agreement with her. He could hardly believe it as well, but Aizen had apparently shown them all his zanpakuto as proof in a meeting earlier that morning. He wished he could have been to that meeting, but he had been here unconscious still.

"What I want to know is why he was no longer a captain and then ran off to the world of the living. That's unheard of. I've never even heard of an Aizen Taichou of squad five; it's been Hirako Taichou for a long time now." Renji looked over to Rukia for feedback.

She sat in deep contemplation as she leaned forward on her tall stool, her elbows propped on her knees and her chin in her hands. Renji took the opportunity to drink in her appearance just as greedily as he had drank the water. She wore a pale yellow tank top, faded denim capris and black and white converse. He couldn't help but think that she looked so cute in that innocent pose.

"Mmm… I've been curious about that myself. If even Zaraki Taichou doesn't remember an Aizen, he must be fairly old. I'm sure Head Captain Yamamoto would know of him, but I don't see us asking him any time soon." Rukia replied.

"All I know is, I'm human and caught up in a veritable shit storm of crazy." Szayel said, his dulcet tenor dripping with sardonic amusement.

"Not that I'm complaining when it comes to the fact that you shinigami are aiding us. I just don't know where this is going to end up. There appears to be no end to the infected's number. This isn't a large city, so where are they all coming from? It's like they are reproducing aside from biting the living on top of mutating. This kind of thing is disconcerting for a scientist type like myself."

Renji watched the doctor straighten his clean, white and black pinstripe button up before the man casually went about taking a seat on a bar stool at the high table he stood at. Taking out a leather bound book, he produced a pen and began writing in it.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked.

"Taking notes on what I've learned so far about how shinigami heal and function. It may come in handy later if one of you comes to me wounded." The pink haired man said with a bit of a snap as though it were completely obvious what he was doing.

Renji looked to Rukia at his side and rolled his eyes with a small smile, to which she returned. He realized that Rukia and the snarky doctor hadn't argued the entire time they had been in the same room together. While they weren't exactly speaking directly to one another, it was progress. Szayel seemed to hold grudges for when people hit him in the head, not that Renji really blamed the man. The human was a sturdy son of a bitch though, despite being rather fussy about his appearance. It was a miracle that Grimmjow got along so well with the man.

Again his thoughts drifted to the angry blue haired man. He hoped Grimmjow was finding healthier ways to cope with his anger and frustration than punching objects; animate or inanimate.

**…**

**…**

With a long, lazy yawn that could have rivaled one of Starrk's, Nnoitra ran his tongue over his piano key teeth as he surveyed the streets below. This was fucking boring. While he knew they heeded some form of defense despite the fact that these shinigami could magically appear whenever they wanted and fuck their shit up, he still wasn't thrilled about standing in the roof in the heat all day looking out for mutated, flesh eating corpses.

He'd been briefed about the new type of infected that Szayel had dubbed a Goliath. He had made Shawlong describe the thing to Starrk while the lazy man made a rough sketch based off the Shawlong's depictions. They were enormous and Nnoitra had no fucking clue as to how they'd take one out without help from a shinigami. From what he'd heard, even Ichigo and Rukia had a little trouble with it at first. They'd still have a couple shinigami with them to protect the base though, which was a relief.

Letting his long, wiry, legs stretch out in languorous steps he grimaced at the heat. Tight black jeans and a long sleeve white shirt, even though it was white, had been a bad choice. Even his feet were dying in his black high tops. He was so fucking bored. Glancing back out over the edge of the building at the streets below, he kept a lax look out for any movement. He thought again about the Goliath and sighed in annoyance at the idea of having to fight something that bothersome.

_Che… there ain't nothin' I've come across that won't die after a few good blows ta the dome…_

Nnoitra thought offhandedly. The infected were just like Hollywood zombies; destroy the head, they stop moving. Why that was, he didn't know, but he didn't give a shit. As long as they died and he continued to live, he was happy.

The sound of the rooftop door's latch clicking grabbed at his attention. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, the lanky man saw Grimmjow stroll out onto the rooftop. The look in the bluenette's eyes was something that gave the brash, raven haired man pause. Grimmjow moved with the controlled grace of a predator like always, but there was something in his slow and even walk that made Nnoitra think the man was dangerous at that moment.

"Hey Grimm." Nnoitra called out to the man. Starrk paused and watched him as did Edrad and Tesla. It seemed they too caught onto the nature of Grimmjow's seething mood.

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. That." Grimmjow grated out in a harsh, low snarl. Ignoring everyone on the roof, the bluenette made his way to the fire escape.

"Grimmjow, where are you going?" Starrk said as his lazy pretenses slipped from his posture. Quickly following the bluenette, the stormy grey eyed man shouldered his rifle and reached a hand out to grab Grimmjow's arm.

"Touch me and I won't hesitate in breaking you." Grimmjow said in a strangely dead voice that gave Nnoitra the chills. Something was really wrong.

_Is Grimmjow that messed up over his bitch being taken?_

"You can try." Starrk replied as he wrapped his fingers around Grimmjow's arm.

Quicker than a striking cobra, Grimmjow wheeled around and grasped Starrk's arm. Sweeping his leg out to kick the wavy haired brunette's feet out from under him, Grimmjow found Nnoitra's long arm snaking around his neck in an effort to pull him off Starrk. Before anyone of them could make a further move to restrain the feral bluenette, Grimmjow rammed his elbow back into Nnoitra's ribs and then followed through with a vicious punch to Starrk's gut.

Ignoring the sharp pain, Nnoitra made a grab for Grimmjow only to find the heel of the man's palm against his sternum, sending him sprawling backwards. In a dash, the blue haired tornado of rage and violence was vaulting over the edge of the tall building and onto the metal fire escape. Gasping for air, Nnoitra scrambled up to go after him to then be stopped by Starrk.

"Let him go. You won't catch him and even if you do, you won't bring him back; he'll fight you every step of the way." Brushing himself off, the brunette offered his hand down to Nnoitra and helped the man up onto his feet. Nnoitra eyed the grey eyed man who seemed to be unaffected by a solid blow to the gut.

"Edrad!" Starrk called.

"Yeah?"

"I hate to give you this task, but would you inform Aizen about this while we keep watch?"

The big man hung his head and curled his lip as he began muttering under his breath. Aizen wasn't going to be too thrilled about this and they all knew it. Nnoitra watched the man yank the rooftop door open and disappear inside.

"The fuck is that asshole thinkin'?" Nnoitra cursed as he rubbed a long fingered hand along his tender ribs.

He knew Grimmjow was more than capable of handling himself, but the state he was in now was dangerous to his chances of survival out there. This wasn't a stealthy quiet salvage mission he was on, it was him going postal.

"He isn't thinking." Starrk replied calmly as he watched the street that the bluenette had disappeared down with a faraway look in his eye.

"He's grieving."

**…**

**…**

Even breaths and powerfully muscled legs carried him far as he sprinted easily down the desolate and deserted streets of the dead city. With his machete in hand, Grimmjow prowled for an infected to rip to pieces. He felt alive as his adrenaline and anger coursed through his veins in a rush of excitement. He didn't care that this was rather stupid, he just desperately needed to vent.

He felt out of control, loose and wild. Everything inside him told him to do something reckless and lose himself in his lust for violence. The need overwhelmed him and made him forget his pain that he felt at Ichigo's disappearance.

Spotting a Walker stumbling around a corner, Grimmjow let a gruesome grin spread across his lips. Tightening his grip on the leather wrapped handle of his modified machete, he quickened his steps as he ran right up to the infected. Bringing his arm back, his muscles burned with the anticipation of the strike. Hissing a breath out through his teeth, he let his arm swing with all his might.

Black blood splattered outward to paint the wall of a building as the infected dropped to the asphalt, its head rolling away underneath a mutilated car. His fearsome smile twitched wider as the moans of another infected caught his ear. Looking around him, he found a Runner had spotted him, its moans drawing in another nearby Walker.

A joyous feeling of freedom washed over him as he gave himself over to the need to destroy the infected. He wanted so badly to vent this aggression on the shinigami who had taken Ichigo, but for now the infected about the base would have to do.

Downing the Runner with two swings of his machete, Grimmjow calmly strode up to the Walker and beheaded it swiftly. Power; he felt so powerful as he dispatched of one infected after another. It was so easy. He didn't have to think, he didn't have to feel, he just had to surrender to his instincts and it was glorious. It was as though he were being baptized in the violence of his vehement fury.

More moaning surrounded him as three more Runners closed in on him. Sprinting up with surprising speed, they converged on the unnervingly calm bluenette. Sidestepping the first, he slashed out and decapitated it quickly, then ducked and swung savagely at the second's legs. Falling to the ground beside him, the infected moaned and howled in hungry rage as it swiped its arms at him, the loss of the use of its legs unnoticed. Jumping up and stepping back, Grimmjow switched his blade to his left hand and grinned wickedly as he threw a forceful punch with his gloved right hand.

The third infected stumbled back a bit from the blow but it was more than enough time to allow Grimmjow to switch the machete to his dominant hand again and decapitated the thing before it could move on him. Looking down at the remaining infected that crawled across the ground in an effort to reach him, Grimmjow regarding the undead with a cold look of hatred. Raising a booted foot, Grimmjow stomped down on the wailing creature's head twice before it finally fell silent.

Quiet. The street fell into an eerie silence that was from natural or comfortable. Instincts kicking in, Grimmjow strained his ears as he listened. There was nothing to disturb the unnatural silence but he knew that something watched him. A soft scraping sound, like flesh brushing across stone caught his attention as shivers erupted on the left side of his body. Looking to his left out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow spotted nothing, but he didn't let it fool him.

Taking slow, silent crouching steps, he stalked forward towards the open door on the side of a building. Dumpsters and debris littered the side of the building as he carefully avoided making any noise. Breaths coming and going from his lungs in rapid pants, Grimmjow was three feet from the open door when lurching out, came a Walker that he quickly disposed of.

The thrill of the hunt faded from him as he watched the black, viscous liquid ooze from the now truly dead corpse's body to spread slowly across the ground. Curling his lip at the unmoving body, Grimmjow turned to find himself face to face with another corpse. Hair raising on the back of his neck and along his arms, Grimmjow felt his surprise grip him and force him into movement.

Leaping back several steps, Grimmjow held his machete in front of himself. To his shock and confusion, the infected simply stood and watched him with a startling look of near intelligence. Head turned to the side as it watched him, Grimmjow saw it was of average build and looked just like a Runner or a Walker. Bedraggled purple dyed hair in a pixie cut, ripped and torn stockings, a stained turquoise tank top and denim shorts, the once girl corpse began to sway from side to side in an almost hypnotic manner.

A low, humming sound came from its torn open throat as it gave voice to a strange, unrecognizable melody. Rotting lips peeled back to reveal wicked, gore stained fangs as the gleam of intelligence in its murky eyes made Grimmjow breakout in goose bumps.

Snarling at the odd undead, Grimmjow hefted his machete and charged it. He only took three steps to find the thing was no longer there. Almost faster than he could follow with his eyes, the infected dashed out of his path and stood out in the center of the street and let out a gurgling laugh that filled the bluenette with a sense of disquiet. The infected was toying with him and displayed a sense of awareness. He'd have to be careful with this one.

Raising one of its decaying hands, the creature looked at it with an almost human expression of curiosity and wonder for a few moments. With another wet, choking laugh, the infected turned the tables and charged Grimmjow with incredible speed. Slashing out at the creature, he cursed as his machete only met with empty air. His anger began to burn even hotter inside him as he tracked the undead's movements.

Seeing it dive back in at his left, he whirled and lashed out at the last second. The satisfying feel of razor sharp steel meeting rotting flesh filled Grimmjow with primal joy as he let out a wordless cry. The infected gave a hiss of displeasure and danced back with great agility to stand several feet in front of him. Taking a look at his handy work, Grimmjow was less than pleased to see that his blow to the thing's arm had not done as much damage as he had hoped for.

With a shockingly human scream of anger, the undead rushed him again with blinding speed that he could barely keep up with. Predicting the creature's movements, Grimmjow raised his machete to swing. In an instant, the infected was gone from his sight.

A surprised grunt of pain worked its way up from his chest as he felt a sharp stinging hurt at the thick muscle on his shoulder. In a sickening moment of clarity, Grimmjow realized what had happened. His high now gone, Grimmjow stood stone still in that second as reality bitch slapped him harder than a speeding, runaway truck.

He'd been bitten.

The thought struck him with the force of a mule kick, the air exiting his lungs as an icy feeling overcame him. For the first time in a long time, he felt the cruel ripping claws of fear sink into him and shred him to ribbons. The teeth at his shoulder ripped into him as a choking laugh in his ear wormed into his mind to echo endlessly.

Breath hitching, Grimmjow reached for his Colt and faster than he'd ever moved, he brought it up and held the gun to the infected's head over his left shoulder. Firing without a second thought, Grimmjow's world went frighteningly silent. The report of the gun sounded like an explosion as it went off right beside his ear. Stumbling forward, he looked behind himself dazed to see the freakish infected lying on the ground with a head that looked like it had been through a meat grinder. Ears filled nothing but a high pitched ringing, Grimmjow tried to focus his scattered thoughts.

Panting hard, he felt a cold sweat come over him as he remembered the dull throbbing pain in his shoulder. His muscles clenched and he could feel a painful spasm in his muscles that slowly began to spread across his back. His hearing slowly returning, he looked out across the street as he recognized the moans of the infected.

Six Walkers were closing in on him as he staggered about, still moderately dazed, trying to find the machete he hadn't realized he had dropped in his haste to grab his Colt. The gun was still in his limp clutch. Not even remembering the other two weapons at his back, Grimmjow began to shake as he grit his teeth to the searing pain in his shoulder.

"F-fuuuck!" He grated out between clenched teeth.

He refused to die this way. Stumbling back a step, his boot clad foot hit something. Looking down to see his discarded machete, Grimmjow bent to retrieve it with his left hand. Feeling a sickening wave of dizziness washing over him, he fought the urge to retch as he panted and faced the incoming Walkers.

Dropping from the sky like angels clad in black, came two shinigami. Recognizing them as Ikkaku and Rukia, Grimmjow could only stand in a pained stupor and watch absently as they effortlessly took out the Walkers in seconds. Blinking once, he watched Rukia behead one. Blinking a second time, he saw the infected were all down. A third blink found him facing the two shinigami as he tried to comprehend what they were saying.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow? Are you okay?"

Opening his mouth to speak, Grimmjow only managed to cough up blood. Grimacing at the pain in his chest as his pulse began to race unevenly, Grimmjow growled out a curse under his breath.

"Shit!" He could hardly feel his body through the spasms of agonizing pain. With his vision beginning to darken, he felt arms enfold him in a tight grip as he was being held upright.

"Dammit! We have to get him back to the base!" A familiar voice cried.

Grimmjow wasn't able to distinguish whose it was. He felt completely out of his mind with pain. Abruptly finding himself speeding through the air above the city, he vaguely wondered if he was dead.

_Not if... **when**. _

He thought to himself. A half maddened giggle and a cough of blood made him remember the ache in his dying body as he smirked to himself as he watched the city blur by beneath him. He wasn't dead, of course he wasn't.

"Because nothing is fucking easy." He mumbled with wry mirth.

**…**

**…**

_Thud… Thud-thud-thud… thud-thud…_

The irregular rhythm beat through him, each pulse sending indescribable plain through his chest and screaming through his veins. It was as though his heart were trying to pump sand through his veins.

_Thud-thud… thud… thud-thud-thud… thud…_

Or was it more like crushed, sharp ice? It hurt all over as he felt his limbs succumbing to the numbing cold. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know if he was still flying over the city or lying broken in the streets below. He should be broken in the streets… he couldn't fly at all. What a silly thing to think he could do…

_"Oh fuck he's burning up with fever!"_

The smooth tenor of a voice yelled in his ear. It was strange, they sounded so close but at the same time, really far away. Who was that? Did he know them? Whoever they were, they were loud and all he wanted was quiet. Sweet quiet so he could sleep.

_Thud-thud… thud… thu-d… th…_

He was so tired. Letting go was so easy and it felt right. Why not sleep? Sleep was good for you wasn't it? A harsh sudden pressure jerked him back from the precipice of nothingness that he longed for.

_"FUCK! His heart is failing! Keep doing chest compressions!"_

The calm voice began to grow frantic as it shouted out across endless voids. Were they talking about him? His heart was failing? Who was he? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he wanted fervently to slip into the cold beckoning arms of slumber.

_"Gad damn you Grimmjow! Don't you fucking dare die!" _

It was a different voice this time. A man's voice, but different. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place the voice. Grimmjow…? Was that his name? Was he dying? The abrupt, repetitive pressure at his chest kept forcing the blood to painfully circulate through his screaming veins when all he wanted was for the annoying pain to stop.

_"Step aside!"_

Another man yelled. His voice was strong and authoritative. Something about it made him want to disobey whatever the man might tell him to do just to spite that commanding voice. He didn't like being bossed around. Right? The pressure at his chest stopped and his blood slowed to a sluggish creep as it barely continued to flow through him.

_"Grimmjow, listen to me. You must force the infection back. You have to fight it with all of your willpower."_

Infection? What was the bossy sounding man talking about? The word "fight" stuck with him. He liked the way it sounded. He liked to fight. Didn't he?

_"I'm going to lend you some of my spiritual power, but you have to fight the spread of this infection off or you will become one of the undead."_

The domineering voice insisted as it whispered at his ear. A touch at his right hand restored feeling to it as it slowly spread in warm burn up his body. The feeling reminded him of the way good whiskey burned all the way down. He tried to grip the hand that held his back, but he couldn't make his body respond. How curious…

The need for sleep came over him again and he contemplated retreating within the icy embrace, but the warmth at his hand held him there. Why did he have to fight? So that he could continue to feel pain? He wanted to be empty, to let nothing touch him again, but a tiny part of him resisted. It seemed like he was forgetting some momentous reason to fight.

_"Grimmjow…"_

The authoritative voice said in a warning tone that annoyed him.

_"If you give up now and let yourself become one of the undead, Ichigo will __**never **__forgive you."_

"Ichi…"

The word fell from his lips as he felt the need, the urge, the desire to fight flood him with searing agony and precious warmth. He recalled the feel of silky orange hair on his shoulder, the feel of warm breath hitting his ear in a whispered confession of love. He remembered the soft, pliant lips pressed against his and the lively, sweet, melted chocolate brown eyes that made his knees weak. The natural musky smell that reminded him of cinnamon and vanilla and the sweet rosy blushes that made him tremble with hunger. All of these things were Ichigo.

"Ichi-go."

Again he spoke the young man's name and felt his will to survive strengthen at the thought of that coy smile and the snappy retorts. Ichigo was the reason he fought. He had to protect him, he had to save him. He fought back the seeping cold that tried to seduce him into that noxious darkness of sleep. He drew on the warmth at his hand and added it to his own sizzling heat at his core. He wasn't going to die now. Beating back the infection, he let his thoughts of Ichigo spur him on.

He couldn't let himself fail his ginger now; not when Ichigo was in the clutches of the bad guys. He needed Ichigo to be safe and well and he was going to go to incredible lengths to make sure that the ginger was safe. Grimmjow needed Ichigo more than he had ever realized. That's right… he was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques; and he loved Ichigo Kurosaki.

And then, his heart stopped cold.

**…**

**…**

"Shit, shit, SHIT! His heart's not beating!" Szayel cursed as he came round to the other side of the table Grimmjow had been lain on. Reaching out to perform more chest compressions, Aizen looked up from his seat at the other side of the table and stopped the pink haired man in his tracks with but a stony look.

"Whether he beats back the virus or not, Grimmjow will no longer be human after this, so his heart ceasing to beat is inevitable." Aizen said, his tone serious and somber.

"What do you mean?" Renji nearly yelled as he dabbed at the cold sweat beading on Grimmjow's drawn brow.

Rukia rushed in with clean compresses and took the gore stained ones from Renji. Looking back down at the bloodied bluenette, the red head could hardly keep himself from grimacing at the man's condition. He had been spattered with gore from the infected he had fought and the bite wound on his shoulder looked as though he had been attacked by a shark. The wound was open and had a hasty compress on it, though it wasn't bleeding anymore. That was because his heart had stopped.

"Exactly what I said. Grimmjow can beat the virus and avoid becoming one of the undead, but he won't be human either way." Aizen explained in an impatient tone.

"Well what's he gonna be?" Ikkaku asked from the back of the room where he stood and watched. The bald headed shinigami looked grim. If the bluenette turned, they all knew what they had to do and none of them -even Ikkaku who didn't even know Grimmjow well- wanted to have to do the deed; let alone tell Ichigo about it…

"He will be something in between an infected and a shinigami since I am feeding him my spiritual power." Aizen's tone sounded annoyed as though he had to explain something incredibly simple to a child.

"Why is that?" Rukia asked. Renji was just as curious as the others were. How did Aizen know all of this?

The imperious brunette shinigami refused to look up, but sighed heavily and Renji could see the man roll his eyes. In a sudden jolt, he realized the man was anxious for Grimmjow. His usually unflappable nature was shaken and he was on edge, which was something Renji had never seen before. Focusing hard on feeding Grimmjow his power through their touching hands, Aizen finally spoke up.

"Grimmjow has innate spiritual power deep within him like some humans do. If he can control that power and fight back against the infection along with using my power, he will become a kind of hybrid best described as an Arrancar."

Renji went stiff with shock at the man's use of the word.

"Arrancars are Hollows!" Renji said in confusion as his sienna brown eyes widened at the implications.

"That… that would mean that…"

"Yes." Aizen said, cutting the tattooed red head off before he could finish.

"The infected are Hollows."

**…**

**…**

**And that, ladies and gents, is the sound of shit getting real. :P Don't hate me, but I had to. There was no way Grimmjow would ever be content being second place to Ichigo in a struggle like this. Only Grimmjow can be this whipped and still be a badass. xD**

**Please remember to feed the writer and let me know your thoughts! Love you all!**

**~Aurelia**


	18. Dead and Living It

**I had a ton of things I wanted to say up here, but I forgot them all. **

**So without any rambling from me, here's the next chapter! :D**

**…**

**…**

Never before in his life had Grimmjow known pain this intense. Every cell of his body felt like it was exploding with the searing agony and sending shooting, sharp shrapnel to further his mindless aching misery.

He knew nothing beyond the fragmented thoughts of Ichigo that kept him fighting the urge to let go and give in to the strange malady that afflicted him now. The frenzied need to draw a breath and let out the most dreadful scream of pure animal pain hit him with the ceaseless waves of burning, stabbing hurt, but his lungs refused to work for him.

Feeling the heat and pain drawing to the center of his body, Grimmjow would have begged for it to just kill him if he could have. Every second ticked by like a century as his core drew in all of the flames of his suffering into one maddeningly painful site; that once pleasant warmth now eating him alive like napalm in his veins.

Holding onto his waning sanity, Grimmjow fought to keep himself together amidst the transformation that overtook him. In the briefest moments of relief, the pain desisted, only to resume again magnified by a hundred. Even if he was a living thesaurus, Grimmjow knew there were no words to describe what he was enduring; the word pain was ludicrously underwhelming and agony didn't come anywhere near to summing it up. Death would have been a welcoming experience to this hell he had been thrust into.

His dark vision switched to blindingly white and he could feel his every nerve, cell, vein, bone and tissue begin to reform under his skin. A sudden and unneeded breath filled his aching lungs as he screamed out in an excess of sensations. There was hurt, fire, ice, exhaustion, incredible awareness, adrenaline, numbness, and a startling sense of calm.

Giving in to every feeling that assaulted him, Grimmjow fed off it all. He wasn't alive, but he wasn't dead. He was caught in between; hung in the balance known as Limbo. Drinking in everything, he could hear the pulses of those around him, smell the antiseptic and taste the raw power in the air that swirled around him in eddies and currents; his power. He could feel the vibrations of the voices around him and smell and taste the fear and worry of those in the room.

Somehow, he was reborn.

Aware that a hand was tightly clasping his, Grimmjow recalled the events of how he had been bitten in the street. That sense of danger and warning overcame him as he let a rumble of warning slip from his throat. In a disorienting moment of blurred scenery and feeling as though he were caught up in a wind tunnel, Grimmjow found himself slumping against a wall and glaring at a room of shocked people. How did he do that?

"You're safe Grimmjow. Just take things slow."

Grimmjow turned his piercing sapphire orbs on the speaker to see a very tired looking Aizen. The man's hair was slightly disheveled and he had dark circles under his eyes. Accosted again by his suddenly too keen senses Grimmjow squinted at the harsh fluorescent lights and tried to block out the sounds of breaths, nervous gulps, palpitating hearts and shuffling movements that hurt his sensitive ears.

Taking a deep breath though he didn't feel the need to, he focused on walling everything out. Then his fatigue hit him all at once. Sliding against the wall to thud onto his ass on the hard, thinly carpeted floor, the bluenette felt as though his bones had melted.

With momentous effort, he moved his arms that felt so heavy and brought his hands up to hold his face. Freezing the second his right hand connected with something smooth and hard, his eyes opened and widened. For the first time, he saw the strange white blob on his face out of the corner of his eye. Going cross eyed to figure out what was on his face, he pried at the thing to find it was solidly anchored to him. Giving a harder tug, he winced and discovered that it hurt to yank at the smooth, hard protrusion.

"I wouldn't do that. It's attached." Aizen spoke up once more.

Picking up a chrome tray that usually held surgical implements, Aizen slowly made his way across the room to Grimmjow and held the tray up. Looking into the slightly blurry yet reflective surface, Grimmjow was shocked to see a savage looking jaw bone full of wicked looking fangs attached to the right side of his face.

"Wh-whut?" Grimmjow choked out in a dry, hoarse rasp.

Frantically trying to make sense of what was going on, Grimmjow only half heard the things Aizen was saying to him; something about being more or less than human. Attention riveted on his hazy reflection, Grimmjow suddenly recalled the bite on his shoulder. Jerking his hand to his wounded shoulder, he was shocked to see and feel the perfect, golden tanned skin. The bite was gone and not a trace remained on his skin to even hint at what had been there.

Slumping forward and letting his legs sprawl out before himself, Grimmjow hung his head in exhaustion. That was when he noticed the softball sized hole in his once flawless abdominals. Reaching down, he plunged a hand in through the hole in his lower abdomen in a panicked frenzy; he instantly regretted the action. Overcome with an abrupt sense of reality bending nausea, Grimmjow fell over onto his side and began panting as his entire being rejected the hand he had forced through the gaping, perfect cavity.

"You're okay. Just relax." The cool calm of Aizen's voice triggered his agitation and Grimmjow found himself shouting at the man from where he lay in the fetal position on the floor.

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M OKAY? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! THERE IS A GADDAMNED HOLE IN MY STOMACH AND I HAVE ANIMAL BONES STUCK TO MY FUCKING FACE! WHAT PART OF THIS SEEMS OKAY TO YOU!"

Surprising Grimmjow, Aizen nonchalantly tossed the tray aside and actually fell to his rear and hunched forward as he began to shake, his now messy brunette fronds of hair obscuring his face. To Grimmjow's extreme aggravation, he realized the man was shaking with silent laughter.

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY!" The bluenette howled, fighting the battling urges to retch and to grip Aizen's crisp, slate gray shirt in his fist and strangle the man. But he remained on the floor shirtless and still in his stained cargo pants and black combat boots.

Aizen cleared his throat and straightened his back, running a hand through his messy locks to restore them to their customary stateliness, though a thick strand fell back over one eye. Crossing his legs and tugging at his off white slacks to straighten them, he sat up in a slightly more dignified manner and looked down apologetically at Grimmjow.

"You are correct and I apologize for laughing; it was rather rude and insensitive of me."

Grimmjow, still panting on the floor, was relieved when the need to spill his already empty stomach all over the floor subsided. He'd never just shove his hand through that strange void ever again.

"What the fuck happened?" Grimmjow said in a choking, strained baritone.

Looking up at the others in the room, he saw Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku and Szayel looking completely taken aback by everything and obviously just as in the dark as he was.

Aizen reached out and gently helped Grimmjow back up into a sitting position. Giving the sneering bluenette a comforting pat on the shoulder that he recoiled from, the cinnamon brown haired man sighed heavily as he began to explain.

"You were bitten and rapidly turning, so I did everything I could to prevent that from happening. You are not actually alive, but you certainly aren't entirely dead and hungering for human flesh." He said to Grimmjow in an abnormally gentle tone.

"Wait! **You** did this to me?" Grimmjow's hoarse voice rose in pitch as he snarled at the man who was eyeing him with sympathy. Everyone else in the room remained stone still and silent as a graveyard's tenants as they watched the exchange.

"It was either become this or be a rotting, shambling corpse that hungered for the flesh of your friends." Aizen said bluntly, his comforting tone dropping away to reveal his normal curt and to-the-point attitude.

Trying to absorb everything he was being told, Grimmjow realized his situation could be much worse.

"You will find that you are much stronger than you previously were. You have enhanced senses, durability and you will have powers similar to that of a shinigami's."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… I'm a shinigami?" Grimmjow asked confused. He was obviously not the same as the man standing before him. _He _didn't have a crazy ass animal jaw on _his _face or a fucking hole in _his _stomach.

"No. You are not a shinigami. Shinigami hail from Soul Society, which is the most equivalent thing to what humans refer to as heaven, though it isn't actually the same thing, but it is where good souls go after dying."

Unsure as to where Aizen was heading with this, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes but listened patiently as he continued to draw cautious breaths. He found his lacking need for air to be disturbing, so he kept up the comfortable pretense of breathing; it made him feel somewhat more normal and in control.

"You though, are something called an Arrancar now. Arrancars are highly evolved Hollows that achieved their powers by tearing off their bonelike visages. Now Hollows are malignant sprits that reside in a nether world of sorts called Hueco Mundo; that is if they aren't dragged to Hell by the Gate Keepers." Aizen said.

"Wait so there really isn't a heaven, but there definitely is a hell?" Grimmjow asked. Aizen rolled his eyes and nodded with a tolerant smile.

Now wondering why that was and if there was a god, why they made things in such a lackadaisical fashion, Grimmjow tried to quell his buzzing thoughts.

"Yes. Now as I was saying, you are now an Arrancar. Usually Arrancar are human spirits who have died and have lived as Hollows, eating other Hollows to become stronger until they removed their masks to gain even greater power, but you are different. You were a dying human who was given incredible amounts of a shinigami's spiritual power.

"Even before this, you had your own hidden spiritual talents that had yet to be unlocked to their full potential. I gave you some of my power in an effort to boost your own so that you stood a chance against the virus consuming your soul. You fought the infection and won, but in the process absorbed the power of the dead magic trying to consume you. Because the amount of the dead magic inside of you combined with your power enhanced by my own, you were changed into a being under the dominion that the magic originated from; a Hollow or more accurately, an Arrancar."

Head spinning at all of this new information, Grimmjow sat silently and reflected on everything. Aizen watched him, satisfied that the bluenette wasn't going to throw another tantrum but he obviously expected more questions. As if by given cue, the silence in the room was broken by the low, alto tones of Rukia's questioning voice.

She stepped forward, disentangling her arm from Renji's as she focused her inquisitive indigo eyes on Aizen. Her expression was one of suspicion and wariness. Hand on her slim, denim clad hip as she cocked it out to the side, the raven haired woman plucked aimlessly at her pale yellow tank top as she questioned Aizen.

"How do you know all of this? None of us had any idea the undead were actually Hollows, but you somehow did. All of this in light of your being an ex captain who mysteriously vanished from Soul Society without an explanation makes me wonder who you really are and why you're here."

Aizen sighed and unfolded his lithe legs to stand up. Dusting himself off even though he was already quite clean, the brunette turned his regal stare on the tiny shinigami and smiled. Grabbing a chair from beside an empty, cot he placed it beside a table between Rukia and the still internalizing Grimmjow and turning back to Rukia and finally speaking.

"I was indeed a captain and I left because I was accused of experimenting with Hollowfying shinigami. I had done no such thing, but just the same, Soul Society had turned on me and I found no other choice but to flee to the living world. I was here for some time before the plague of walking death broke out among the humans."

Rukia scowled and somehow managed to keep her face impassive all at the same time. Renji stepped forward and urged her to relax, her aggressive posture easing up at the tall red head's touch. Ikkaku took his turn to speak as he stepped forward from where he had been leaning against a far wall, his black robes rustling softly with his movements.

"We've never heard of an incident like that in Soul Society." He said simply, his rough, tenor full of challenge as he cocked a brow at Aizen's statement. It was very apparent that he wasn't entirely sold on Aizen's story either.

"Of course you wouldn't have. Because the true culprit wasn't actually discovered after the blame was cunningly tacked onto me. Any evidence of this would have been kept quiet so as to avoid demoralizing squad members. The news that a captain had allegedly been experimenting on his fellow shinigami would cause pandemonium and create even more distrust in Soul Society."

Grimmjow had no idea as to how things in Soul Society worked, but what Aizen said sounded legitimate. Ignoring the unsettling changes in his body, inside and out, he focused on the conversation happening before him as he knew this information would be good to know.

"Well what about the undead? How did you realize they were Hollows?" Renji chimed in, his expression filled with blatant confusion and curiosity.

"After the undead began appearing, I noticed a change in the appearance of regular Hollows; they stopped coming to the world of the living all together. Initially it was just a straggler here and there, but when the undead's numbers began increasing I realized that humans were able to see me and that the garden variety of Hollow was nowhere to be seen. This was obviously due to the change in the balance of spiritual powers here in the living world caused by the presence of the undead.

"I watched them for a short while and saw how they voraciously consumed the flesh of the living. It was the only instinct or desire they possessed. After a while, I realized they were devoid of everything but that hunger; in other words they were hollow of everything that made them human except the driving hunger for flesh that kept them animated." Aizen crossed his legs and sat back as Szayel spoke up excitedly. Grimmjow had almost forgotten the pink haired man was there due to his uncharacteristically prolonged silence.

"So you mean to say that this epidemic was started when a human being was somehow stripped bare of everything except their need to consume? This patient X then spread this plague by biting or feeding from a living human who then turned and started the process all over again. How would patient X have been made hollow, as you had put it?" Grimmjow was taken aback by how well Szayel grasped the concept and had rolled with it. The man was nothing short of brilliant.

"You are correct. The only way this patient X would have turned would be through the Hollowfication process. A human with no spiritual power whatsoever would not be able to combat the infection of the dead magic and would succumb, rather than transform like Grimmjow did. Even if a human did possess latent spiritual abilities, they would need a guiding hand to help them fight the infection… like Grimmjow did." Aizen said as he spared a glance to his left at the bluenette who was taking everything in.

"But why then, do the infected not look like regular Hollows?" Ikkaku queried.

"Hollows, as you know, are souls that were once a Plus. The infected were souls that were still in a shell, so instead of transforming in the normal fashion like a Plus would when becoming a Hollow, their corporeal shell began to rot. They are Hollows though, just the same." Aizen explained, his expression slightly bored yet still patient. Surprising everyone further, Szayel spoke up again, raising a valid point.

"Now hold up. You said that Arrancar are Hollows that ate other Hollows, correct? Does that mean lower class Hollows consume these Pluses you mentioned?"

Aizen smiled, quite proud of the doctor's sharp mind as he nodded an affirmation to the pink haired man's question.

"So that would mean that the infected that have evolved are doing so because they have consumed more living beings than the others have. I'm guessing when they devour a living person they eat that person's soul. Therefore that would mean they are growing in power and eventually mutate into something different in order to accommodate that growing power. Am I right?"

You would be correct. Or rather, that is the same conclusion that I have reached through my observations." Aizen said with another charming smile. Szayel preened for a moment under the attention and quickly grabbed his leather bound book and began scribbling madly in it.

"The only logical culprit then for this plague would have to be a shinigami then." Rukia uttered as her face transformed under a look of shock.

Aizen nodded solemnly at her conclusion. The petite, raven haired woman's deduction evoked similar reactions of shock and alarm on Renji's and Ikkaku's faces. All at once, Rukia, Renji and the bald headed Ikkaku spoke up, nearly shouting over one another in their haste to be heard.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Why turn humans like that?"

"How do we know _you_ aren't responsible?"

Aizen raised his hands in a bid for silence that was immediately obeyed. Grimmjow snorted silently from his spot on the floor. Even when under suspicion of starting a world ending plague, Aizen still commanded obedience and respect with his natural ability as a leader. It was for that reason that they had all survived this long amid flesh eating monsters created by a supernatural being wielding otherworldly magic.

"I did not inform you of this sooner because I knew it would raise the question of whether or not I am the perpetrator. After all, I've already admitted to fleeing from Soul Society under the suspicion of experimenting on shinigami with the Hollowfication process. You've only my word as a man of honor to lend to my credibility. I am not responsible, nor do I know the exact reason why a shinigami would do such a thing. And before you ask, no, I do not know who exactly was responsible for attempting to Hollowfy shinigami." Aizen said with his solid and authoritative tones; it kind of reminded Grimmjow of a press release about some scandalous affair.

A slightly tense and contemplative silence took the room in its uncomfortable grip as everyone was left with their thoughts and Aizen's words. For some reason, Grimmjow was inclined to believe the brunette. Grimmjow was naturally distrustful, keeping nearly everyone at arm's length; it was how he had survived before the plague broke out. Yet in light of it all, the bluenette felt like the man was speaking the truth. It seemed the others were unsure of whether to believe him or not.

Suddenly Grimmjow remembered Ichigo. Before he had gone on his infected decapitation spree, he had been torn up with anger and worry over his missing ginger. The thought of the orangette brought a pang to his chest that lingered with a poignant throbbing ache. Filled with guilt for not doing anything proactive in the search for Ichigo, the bluenette gritted his teeth and made to stand.

Standing up, he drew the attention of everyone present as he hastily began looking for his shirt. When he spotted it in a rumpled, bloody pile on the floor he grunted and dismissed it. Turning to leave the room and grab a new shirt, Aizen's cool, commanding tones stopped him if only for a brief moment.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Ichigo." Grimmjow said gruffly without turning to look at who he spoke to. His face set with forbidding expression, the blue haired man-turned-Arrancar reached for the door handle when Ikkaku spoke up.

"Can you even sense auras or spiritual power? Do you even know what you're looking for? And even if you find him, how can you be so sure you can fight off whoever is holding him?" The bald headed man asked with a less than amused look on his scowling features.

"I'm like the yang to the shinigami yin now, right? I'll figure it out as I go." Grimmjow said bluntly with a nearly stifling air of confidence that could have easily been taken for arrogance.

Ikkaku snorted a laugh as Renji tried to stifle his. Neither man seemed to be buying into to Grimmjow's idea of how he'd just figure it out as he went. Shaking his head, Grimmjow continued on his path to leave the lab when Aizen was suddenly in front of him, the man's power that he had used for his flash step was nearly tangible in the air.

"You need training to harness and to be able to effectively use those abilities. Time we do not have." Aizen said as he stared into Grimmjow's azure eyes with his own piercing brown orbs. About to open his mouth and retort with a caustic reply, Grimmjow found Aizen speaking again.

"So let's see how much of a natural you are at this. If you can get past me, then I'll let you go to your room to grab a fresh shirt. If you reach your room before I do, then I'll let you into the room for said shirt. If you can take the shirt from me, then I'll let you canvass the city with the other shinigami."

Grimmjow's jaw fell open in astonishment at Aizen's words. The man couldn't be serious. It was an almost childish challenge and it irked him that the man looked so confident that he wouldn't succeed. Had they been two normal men, he would have kicked Aizen's ass, but they weren't even human, so normal was far from reality.

But weren't they on the same playing field now? Sure Aizen had more of a grip on his powers, but Grimmjow was still the same person. There wasn't anything he couldn't achieve through his strength of body, strength of will and strength of mind.

"Fine." Grimmjow said.

And without warning, the bluenette charged Aizen to reach the door on the other side of the man. With a serene and very close to mocking smile, Aizen extended his hand and caught the punch Grimmjow threw. Budging barely a step from the force of the blow, Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise as Aizen then in turn hit him, open palm in the center of his chest.

With a whoosh of breath leaving his lungs from the blow, Grimmjow was tossed back and crashed into the far wall to fall inelegantly to the floor in a heap. Shaking his head, he got back up and ignored the man's condescending expression.

Not waiting for the brunette to make a move, Grimmjow threw himself back at the man, coming at him head on just like he had before. Aizen rolled his eyes at the approach, but was left standing there surprised when Grimmjow vanished into thin air and was gone.

Feeling like he had been sucked down a vacuum, Grimmjow stumbled to a stop in the metal stairwell. He had done it. He had used his crazy powers to do that flash step thing all the other shinigami did, and he had done it on purpose this time. Cackling like a self congratulatory hyena, Grimmjow took off at a blindingly fast sprint down the steps in the echoing concrete hall of metal stairs. Bursting through the door to his floor, Grimmjow scowled as he found Aizen already there, smiling as he waited.

"Took you long enough to get here." The imperious man said with no end of amusement in his polite yet mocking voice.

Growling in irritation, Grimmjow focused on attempting to flash past Aizen yet again but was surprised when the man took the offensive. Barely dodging a blow meant for his face, Grimmjow almost hissed in irritation at the man, but found he was too busy with evading yet another blow.

Grimmjow found himself being pushed down the hall back towards the stairwell as he defended against each of Aizen's strikes. The man was going to herd him all the way back to the lab if he let him. Knowing that he'd have to take up the offensive, Grimmjow focused all of his power and strength. Blocking yet another punch, Grimmjow feinted right and came back with a strong hit from the left, knowing direct attacks were useless against Aizen.

Like a charm, it had worked. Landing a solid, heavy blow on the man, Grimmjow laughed aloud in jubilation at his success. But that success was short lived. Before he could counter the incoming strike, Grimmjow was knocked back onto his ass. Sure he had hit Aizen, but the man had recovered so quickly that he may as well have not even hit him at all.

Placing his palms flat on the floor behind his head, Grimmjow drew his lower body up through the sheer strength of his core and vaulted up onto his feet. Assessing Aizen's stance, the bluenette tried to think of a way to get passed the man again.

"You should just give up now. You're much too new at this and are far too weak compared to even the weakest among the shinigami."

Curling his lip at the taunting brunette, Grimmjow snarled wordlessly as he noted they now had spectators. A few of the regular civilians watched in slight horror and amazement as the two men sparred openly in the hallway. Spotting Kenpachi and Yachiru down at the far end of the hall, Grimmjow knew that the other shinigami were somewhere behind him, watching as well. He could just feel them there. The small childlike shinigami with white hair, his ditsy lieutenant, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika; they were all here studying him as he sparred with Aizen.

Well if they were here for a show, Grimmjow wasn't going to disappoint them. Focusing his will on the center of his hand, he tried to figure out how that strange blue fire Rukia had used worked. He had heard it called kido and he remembered the name she had cried out to invoke it. If it was some sort of spell and if he was like a shinigami, why couldn't he use it? Aizen seemed to sense that he was gathering his power and was suddenly standing before him, about to strike him.

Knowing the speed of the man's strike was going to be too fast for him to bring his arms up to block, Grimmjow tensed his muscles in a reaction as he waited for the inevitable blow. When he felt it hit his left shoulder, he was surprised when it only caused him to stagger back a single step. Realizing that tensing his muscles in anticipation for the blow had somehow hardened his defense, Grimmjow grinned like a wicked wolf on the prowl as he instantly channeled all of that still tensed and waiting power into his open hand.

A swirling blue vortex of light now in his clawed grasp, Grimmjow grinned at the sight. It looked different from Rukia's kido, but it would do. Reeling back to hit Aizen with it, he was shocked when the small white haired shinigami captain, Toshiro, stopped him from behind. Three quick, successive jabs to Grimmjow's well muscled back and the blue rotating sphere of light dissipated from his hand.

Snarling savagely at the interference, Grimmjow whirled around on the much smaller being and dealt a sudden and devastating kick to the white haired boy and sent him flying down the hall. Turning back towards Aizen, he used his flash step to appear within the brunette's guard. Drawing his corded arm back, he loosed his right fist and followed up with two quick jabs from his left; every strike hitting his intended target. Aizen stumbled back several steps, his calculating brown eyes wide and full of surprise.

Focusing on gathering his power again to form his version of kido, Grimmjow was surprised when more shinigami latched onto him. Toshiro was back with his lieutenant, Matsumoto, and Kenpachi was there along with Rukia and Ikkaku. All working together, they overwhelmed him and restrained him.

"That's enough, let him go." Aizen said.

"What? He was about to blow this place to pieces!" Matsumoto cried in a shrill voice. Her crystalline blue eyes were wide with incredulity as she held her unsheathed zanpakuto to Grimmjow's throat. Growling at the feel of cold steel against his skin, Grimmjow was relieved when Aizen's pointed look caused her to remove it.

"Grimmjow, you did very well. But you can't use your cero, let alone your Gran Rey cero indoors. You would level this building and kill everyone.

Jaw dropping in horror at what he had almost done, Grimmjow hastily scanned the hallway to see the few civilians who had been watching were no longer in the hall. They had either run off or hidden in their rooms at the fight they had witnessed. Relaxing in the grip of the multiple shinigami holding him, he sighed when they released him. Making eye contact with Aizen, the bluenette eyed him with a burning question in his blue eyes.

"Cero? I thought I was using Kido." He said.

A snort behind him made the bluenette turn and look to see an arrogantly amused Yumichika. Ignoring the narcissist, he turned his attention back to the cinnamon brown haired man.

"You aren't a shinigami Grimmjow. You cannot utilize kido, but you can use things shinigami can't, like your cero. A standard cero is deep red in color, while a much more powerful version is the Gran Rey cero. Its color varies, but it would seem yours is blue; how fitting…" The man mused as he regarded Grimmjow with a critical eye like a man appraising a precious jewel.

Crouching in an aggressive stance, Grimmjow readied himself to resume his fight with Aizen, but was surprised when the man gave him a wry look of delight at the bluenette's propensity for violence.

"Go retrieve yourself a shirt. I think you will be more than capable of taking care of yourself out there." Grimmjow's eyes widened with enthusiasm at the prospect of getting to do something useful.

Slinking into his room with the enhanced dangerous walk of a predator, Grimmjow grabbed a shirt without looking at it. He knew he'd look good in just about anything and at that moment, color coordination and fashion was the farthest thing from his mind.

Through a wild and bizarre twist of fate, Grimmjow was now going to able to protect Ichigo. No more feeling like he was baggage. He would be able to keep pace with the ginger's supernatural fighting abilities and beat the sweet fuck out of whoever had taken him. While he was still unsure about everything that he now was, Grimmjow knew it didn't matter. He was powerful.

It had been hard to miss the looks of distrust and suspicion the other shinigami had given him. They looked at him like he was a monster or a water moccasin lounging in a kiddy pool. It was apparent that as a being that was technically a Hollow, the shinigami weren't going to be real keen on having him around; it was their job to eradicate Hollows after all. He didn't give a shit though because he was different than the Hollows he had heard about. He had power now. He was stronger and nothing was going to keep him from getting his ginger back.

**…**

**…**

Watching secretly from a distant rooftop with unnatural eyesight, the figure went wide eyed at the sight they had seen. The bluenette had certainly held up well against the brown haired shinigami.

_As if I needed more stumbling blocks. Now this muscle bound ape is an Arrancar._

Not that it mattered. It was obvious that the revitalized Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was still infantile in his abilities. It was nothing to give them pause. It still would have been perfect though, had the new breed of infected managed to take him out. Of course, the infected had done its job; it bit Grimmjow. But that brown haired shinigami that was unrecognizable had managed to help the bluenette brute overpower the magic of the infection transferred via the bite. A bit of bad luck really. The prospect of more work was certainly annoying.

Of course, if the hard headed, blue haired thug of a man could be taken, he'd prove to be instrumental against Kurosaki. It was already proven once when Gin took the orangette away from the others with the threat of killing the bluenette. Now all that was needed, was to capture Grimmjow and use the man to lure Kurosaki out of the silver haired fox's grasp.

_Then everything will be perfectly in place…_

**…**

**…**

**And that is that. Grimmjow can now officially begin kicking some ass! :D Leave me a review, let me know what you think and until next time!**

**~Aurelia**


	19. Divide and Conquer

**Huzzah! New chapter! So a big thanks to all those who have reviewed both signed and anonymously. You all are just gems and I really appreciate the support and feedback as it is not only fueling me to write for this story but for another that I want to eventually get published. I'm really getting into the groove with this new story and I am excited to say that I plan on tweaking my original story a bit to post on here as a GrimmIchi. But more on that after I've finished Dead World.**

**Hope you guys really enjoy the new chapter! ^_^**

**…**

**…**

"The fuck is that on yer face?!" Nnoitra crowed loudly as Grimmjow stepped out onto the rooftop with the other shinigami.

Feeling a touch self conscious about it, but not willing to show a hint of weakness or discomfort, Grimmjow sneered at the lanky, black haired man and let out a throaty chuckle. Glancing down at his shirt to make sure that the gaping hole in his lower abdomen wasn't too obvious behind the more loosely fitting fabric, the bluenette shrugged a little at the lack of his weapons holster on his back.

Starrk strode up to them as Ulquiorra remained where he was beside the ledge near the fire escape. The shorter man with deathly pale skin had been added to the watch team as a precaution against the once again mutating infected. He eyed Grimmjow with his per usual dead expression, but the blue haired man could taste the contempt that rolled off of him. Giving him a wide smile, Grimmjow then proceeded to ignore the man with the viper green eyes as he turned his attention to Starrk.

"So I see you are doing better now. I have to admit that thing looks pretty beastly on you." The sleepy man said with an air of casual amusement.

Chest puffing up at being called beastly, Grimmjow smiled in a feral grin showing off his white, pointed canines that went perfectly long with those upon his mask. Starrk shook his wavy, dark brown tresses out of his face and regarded the bluenette with a serious look, the laughter gone from his indolent, yet handsome face.

"Now you had better bring Ichigo back and get your ass back here in one piece, or Nel will **never **let me here the end of it." Grimmjow's cyan eyes hardened with his indomitable determination as he nodded at the brunette.

Nel would indeed be quite upset if Grimmjow didn't come back, especially after his bite scare. He recalled Szayel telling him about the sea green haired woman had to be chased from the lab during the conflict. She had apparently been so ill with worry that she had forced Halibel into sitting with her and enjoying "girly time". Grimmjow could still see evidence of this so called "girly time" in the bouncy curls in the buxom blonde's usually straight and spiky locks. She gave him a tiny twitch of smile without actually looking like smiling from her place on the other side of Starrk.

"Come on." Toshiro called over his shoulder.

Grimmjow looked over at the little captain and the other shinigami to find them standing level with the roof and on thin air out above the streets. Eyes widening a little, Grimmjow wanted to ask if he could do that too, but he figured he'd get scoffed at. Refusing to look hesitant or weak in any way, Grimmjow took another deep, unnecessary breath and trotted over to the ledge of the building.

With an athletic little hop, he was standing, perfectly balanced on the ledge of the tall building gazing down at the deadly drop. He stood there for only a few seconds, debating whether or not to just step out but it felt like hours to him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to imagine himself as weightless. Feeling that wasn't a sufficient enough way to prepare himself for this, he curled his lip and envisioned an invisible platform of power that he could stand on.

Jaw clenched and hole adorned stomach in knots, Grimmjow stepped off the building. When he didn't feel the sickening lurch of instant free fall, he grinned wide and simply let go. Glancing down he saw he stood on nothing in his death defying act of power. Willing himself to reach the other shinigami, he was thoroughly pleased when he used his flash step to reach the others.

"What a pro." Ikkaku smirked with a look of appraisal.

"This flash step thing isn't all that hard." Grimmjow said, not caring how cocky he sounded.

"It's called sonido for you." Toshiro said plainly as his sharp eyes took in how well Grimmjow was handling himself.

"Ah that's right, cause flash step is a shinigami thing." Grimmjow muttered, his shark grin lessening only a little with his irritation at the boyish captain's cold manner.

He was getting a bit irritated with the aloof manner a certain few shinigami were treating him with and they made no effort to hide it. Ignoring it and shoving the thoughts aside in true Grimmjow fashion, the bluenette followed the others as they moved out in teams; with him sticking with Ikkaku and Yumichika while Toshiro and his lieutenant split off in another direction.

"So what should I be doing exactly?" Grimmjow asked as the three of them sped through the air from building top to building top in an effort to hide their movements through the sky.

"Well, being quiet for one." Yumichika arrogantly hissed.

The slender man with the shoulder length, raven hair bothered him. He looked like a chick and even sounded like a chick. Everything about the man just screamed "I'm a little bitch". In a sudden moment of realization, Grimmjow realized that Yumichika reminded him an awful lot of that prick Luppi. Ikkaku softened the ire between the two a little with a glare to his partner before speaking in hushed tones to Grimmjow.

_Glad I'm not the only one who finds the bitch annoying._

"Just try and imagine that Ichigo's aura is like a string tied around your finger. Focus on hard on what you remember about his presence and power and let that string kind of tug and guide you in the right direction. If you're doing it right, you'll feel his power tug on yours the closer you get to him."

Ikkaku's words made sense, in a new-agey meditation and magic sort of way. Closing his eyes, Grimmjow tried his best to remember what Ichigo's presence, aura, spirit or what the hell ever felt like while the other two shinigami indulged him by waiting for a result.

Trying to imagine the string around his index finger, Grimmjow just let his mind fill with thoughts of the ginger. To his surprise he felt a tug at the core of his being, rather than his finger. Figuring it was close enough, he focused harder on that nagging little pull. It gripped his insides like the way you caged a moth in your fist; firm but gentle.

"That way!" Grimmjow said excitedly, eyes snapping open as he pointed out towards the southwest. Ikkaku smirked, his face splitting in a wide grin while Yumichika rolled his eyes suppressed a smile.

"A natural indeed…" The feminine man said under his breath, but Grimmjow's keen ears still caught it and his ego swelled to dangerous proportions.

Cautiously leading the way, Grimmjow felt his insides roil as the pull steadily got stronger and stronger. Reaching a more residential area of the city, he paused a moment to try and figure out where the tug of power was leading him.

"I feel him now." Ikkaku said, look towards a heavily wooded park area.

Yumichika nodded as he voiced that he too could sense Ichigo's presence. Grimmjow looked towards the park they were watching and frowned. He felt like he was being tugged in the opposite direction. Looking out to where his instincts told him to go, Grimmjow saw row upon row of stately, yet desolate homes. Somewhere amid the maze of houses, Ichigo was there. He just knew it.

"I think he's this way." Grimmjow said with no lack of confidence. The two shinigami looked at him with skeptical mirth and shook their heads.

"No, I'm more than sure that Ichigo is in that park. I can feel him there. I have been at this longer than you." Yumichika sneered with an arrogant smile. Restraining himself from beating the flamboyant man to a pile of mush, Grimmjow's strong features deepened in a scowl.

"I feel him this way too. We'll look here and then check where you think he is if we don't find him." Ikkaku offered with a crooked smile.

Grimmjow followed them as they carefully approached the park, trying their best to keep their spiritual power at a muted level. He was greatly annoyed at their lack of faith in his abilities but he knew that had their roles been reversed, he would have been doubtful too.

The air in the park around them was thick and everything was silent. No birds, no insects, nothing. Not even a breeze stirred in the area. Something about it all seemed like a trap to Grimmjow, his intuition warning him to tread carefully. Feeling as though he had stepped into an arena with another predator, he sharpened his senses and let them expand around them to search for the hidden presence.

His skin prickled with gooseflesh and he knew that there was something there watching them but he just couldn't figure out where it was. Baring his teeth in a silent snarl, Grimmjow spoke low and quiet so that only the two men beside him would hear.

"We aren't alone. This feels too much like a trap." He hissed under his breath.

Yumichika was surprisingly serious as he gave a slight nod of his head to show that he agreed. Ikkaku scanned the area as they stepped into the middle of the park, nodding as well that he felt this was a set up of some sort. Now surrounded on all sides by trees, Grimmjow couldn't help the precursory growl that signaled he was about to fuck someone up.

"Mah, I can't believe ya jus walked in 'ere like dumb little lambs. I thought fer sure one 'o ya would'a realized it's a trap." The sly, mocking voice cooed to them from the trees. Skin crawling with hatred for the voice, he heard Yumichika whisper in half shock.

"Ichimaru Taichou…"

A slithering power ghosted across Grimmjow's skin as a man suddenly blinked into being before them. He was slender and tall with short silver hair and a wide smile that crinkled his eyes near closed. He was pale and that featured with his build gave him an almost skeletal appearance. His hands were hidden away within the opposite sleeves of his black shihakusho and his white haori, marking him as a captain level shinigami. Recognizing the man from the description Szayel had given, this had to be Gin.

"You took Ichigo." The bluenette grated out between his teeth. The possessive beast inside him howled for blood when faced with the one who had taken his ginger.

Gin Ichimaru widened his smile and cocked his head as he looked to Grimmjow. Taking in the blue haired man's measure, the fox-like captain raised a single brow.

"Took? Ya got it all wrong. Yer boy came willin'ly. Well, tha's only half true as I did say I'd kill ya if'n he didn't." His lilting, lighthearted tone fanned the flames of Grimmjow's agitation.

He knew the man was most likely attempting to goad him into doing something downright brainless, but Grimmjow was having a difficult time keeping his temper and that savage monster within him in check. This was the man who had used him against Ichigo and took the ginger away from him.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow's voice seeped danger as he stared the shinigami down with rapt murderous intent.

"Mah, ya know I think I fergot." The silver haired man said with a bit of whimsy. Feeling his rage beginning to boil over, Grimmjow clenched his hands into fists, fighting very hard to keep a hold of his ever weakening control. It didn't help that his every desire screamed for him to rip the shinigami's face off with his bare hands and then punch a hole through him.

"Well unless you want to remain in one piece, then you better start fucking remembering real soon, you son of a bitch."

Gin laughed aloud at the bluenette's threat. Grimmjow couldn't help but think of the man as a giggling snake, cackling with his forked tongue slithering between his smiling lips. Grinding his teeth, he felt a light touch at his arm, warning him to calm down.

"Easy Grimmjow." Yumichika said, his voice filled with actual concern. Jerking away from the touch, Grimmjow ignored the man.

"Ya think I'm scared 'o little thing like ya?" Gin sneered as he let out another silvery, skin crawling laugh.

"Ain't a thing ya can do ta make me talk. An' don' ya worry bout yer boy; he's safe with a friend 'o mine."

Grimmjow tensed and Gin's madcap smile widened as he saw the nerve he struck. Pulling a hand from a sleeve to put a finger to his lips as though he were contemplating something, the fox faced shinigami opened his mouth to further provoke the bluenette.

"Ya know… now tha' I'm tinkin' bout it, I bet my friend's buried deep inside yer boy right' bout now; he's gotta real thing fer redheads. Kinda unfair, ne?"

Rage. It was a river inside him, and that river was flowing over. Vision turning red with the lust for blood, Grimmjow's power welled up inside him to jaggedly lash out of him like violent lightning as the beast within howled with unleashed jealousy and fury. Twin red spheres of power exploded from his fists and struck the ground either side of him. Dirt and grass were flung outwards as two smoking craters beside him made for an imposing display. Nostrils flared at the effort to remain in control of himself, Grimmjow snarled at the man.

"You know, I'm new at this whole thing, so I'm not too sure if I can miss on purpose the next time."

Gin's smile twitched as it faltered. He could feel the man's caution and wariness and taste his sudden apprehension. The surprise was evident in his demeanor. During their exchange he hadn't realized just how powerful Grimmjow really was despite being a fledgling Arrancar.

"Ya think yer little tantrum's gonna scare me in ta tellin' ya what ya wanna know?" Gin let his hands drop to his sides, his left brushing the katana that was strapped to the respective hip.

Grimmjow could smell the captain's willingness to kill. Tensing into a crouch, he readied himself for any move Gin might make. Taking a hold of his power, Grimmjow did his best to gauge the man's potential from where they stood staring one another down. With a sly grin, the silver haired man drew his zanpakuto and held it out towards Grimmjow in a casual sort of way. Before Ikkaku or Yumichika could utter a syllable of warning, Gin released his shikai.

"Ikorose, Shinso."

Azure eyes widening in shock as the blade shot towards him with incredible speed, Grimmjow was barely able to dodge the attack. A solid "tchunk" noise sounded behind him followed by the groan of wood. Seconds later a tree crashed to the ground and Gin's blade was back in place. Snarling savagely at the dirty attack, Grimmjow focused all of his power into his right hand.

Hand throbbing with the vortex of blue light, Grimmjow artfully controlled his power to allow himself to hold the super charged cero as he used his sonido to dodge and weave, closing in on Gin. Less than three feet from the shinigami, he let loose the Gran Rey cero from his contorted grasp with a brutal cry. With a deafening explosion, Grimmjow exhaled at the near pleasure inducing feel of letting loose that destructive force from his hand.

Trees were uprooted and thrown into the air along with rocks and dirt, before they were incinerated by the intensity of the blast. A roar and a hot wave of air made for a concussive blow as the surrounding area erupted into utter chaos. A deep scar was left in the earth that stretched out farther than five hundred feet; the previously still park now obliterated. Instincts whispering to him, Grimmjow cursed and used his sonido to dodge Gin's counter attack. He should have known the man would have dodged his initial attack.

Feeling the man's power coalesce into being at another location, Grimmjow realized he had flash stepped away after the attack. The shinigami was a devious little bastard. Before he could gear up for another bout of attacks, a strong, stoic voice stilled everyone.

"Enough! Really Gin, did you have to provoke him?"

Eyes thrown skyward, Grimmjow saw a tall, dusky, dark skinned man with black hair in small dread like braids. He wore opaque glasses over his eyes and wore a simple orange scarf draped over his shoulders to accent his black shihakusho and white haori that marked him as a captain. With a face devoid of emotion that could rival Ulquiorra's, Grimmjow found he instantly disliked the austere man.

"Come Gin, we're needed elsewhere."

"Aw, 'n I was havin' fun." Gin sighed in response from his hiding place among the trees.

And like that, both men's presence vanished like a light bulb going out. Boiling over in frustration, Grimmjow tried to see if he could sense them, but he couldn't feel a damn thing. Screaming out in fury, he threw erratic red blasts of ceros out into the trees at random.

He'd gotten so close to finding Ichigo and then in an instant he had lost the change. Explosions erupted in the surrounding trees as he continued to toss ceros out carelessly as he vented.

"Grimmjow stop!" Ikkaku yelled furiously.

Stilling his actions as he struggled mightily to contain his ill humor, the bluenette panted from the toll his anger took on him. His power still rippled beneath the surface inside him, begging to be let loose, crooning to him seductively with the need to let loose with all he had. Taking a few unneeded deep breaths, Grimmjow tried his best to affect some manner of equanimity. Looking about him, he raised a brow at the destruction he had caused. Feeling a little childish, he bit the inside of his cheek and scowled.

He refused to show any sign of remorse or shame for his temper. Taking yet another deep breath, he took up a nonchalant pose and turned his attention to the two shinigami staring openly at him in disproval and slight surprise.

"What?" The bluenette snapped angrily.

Yumichika was the first to break his stunned stupor. Shaking his head, he scoffed in a superior manner as he flipped his black hair from his face with a flourish of his feminine and much too clean hand.

"Tsk… Beginner's luck." He muttered.

Ikkaku continued to look at Grimmjow in a slightly amazed manner as he spoke in reply to the bluenette's previous question.

"You just faced off with one of the most powerful shinigami in all of Soul Society and managed to not die. You threw a tantrum like that and all of the sudden your spiritual power is tame and untraceable. You have incredible control for a beginner and it's just a little unusual."

Blinking a touch owlishly at the bald headed shinigami's explanation, Grimmjow shrugged it off with a smirk and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his stained olive cargo pants. Again his ego was inflated by the man's words, but he didn't dwell on the feeling long. A breeze cut through the trees and ruffled his feral blue fronds of hair. Ignoring the strands that waved in his face, Grimmjow turned in the direction he had thought Ichigo was in.

"You going to try and sense Ichigo out?"

Grimmjow merely nodded to Ikkaku's question. Focusing hard with his eyes closed, letting his thoughts brim over with images and memories of the ginger, he tried to find Ichigo's presence.

It was like running headlong and grasping for a kite string only to trip and land flat on his face. Curling his lip in frustration, Grimmjow tried harder. Recalling the smell, the smile, the touches, the soft tenor crying out lust inspired melodies of moans, tousled shoulder length spikes of bed head orange hair. Feeling his body tingle with that indescribable hunger but not sensing the ginger's aura, Grimmjow spit in frustration at the lack of success. Ceasing his thoughts before they caused him to grow hard, the bluenette opened his eyes.

"No luck. I can't sense Ichigo anymore." He growled in a near petulant tone.

"Well then, the next logical step would be to search those clusters of houses you thought he was in." Yumichika said with an overbearing and sickeningly sweet smile. Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow wanted to hit the man for stating something so practical.

"You actually have a brain in that fugly skull of yours?" Grimmjow baited with a winning grin of pointed canines. His jibe got the desired result.

"Ugly!? I am NOT!" Yumichika squealed in high pitched horror.

"I'm the most beautiful one here! And besides, intelligence is beautiful too." He folded his thin arms across his chest and huffed in indignant melodrama.

Grimmjow couldn't help his throaty snigger. Shaking his head, he removed his hands from his pockets and let minutes traces of his newfound power lift him into the air like invisible hands. Taking the lead, he turned in the direction of where he had last felt his ginger's presence and took off at supernatural speeds, enjoying the thrill it gave him to do so.

He may have been technically dead, but he was loving the perks that came with it so far.

**…**

**…**

Pacing, back and forth without end. There was an obvious path worn in the cheap hardwood substitute flooring within the last four hours of pacing. Ever since Ichigo had sensed Ikkaku and Yumichika's spiritual power along with the monster of a power battling with Gin's, he had quickly been relocated by Byakuya, Soifon, Omeada, Kira, and Hisagi. Tosen had vanished the second the beastly spiritual power had appeared.

Now locked in a windowless room with but one door and furnished with a washer, dryer and simple chair, Ichigo paced over and over within the small laundry room in the light of a single bulb. He knew the two captains and the three lieutenants were outside, carefully monitoring his spiritual pressure and holding onto his zanpakuto.

_Why haven't they just taken me back to Soul Society yet?_

The thought buzzed uncomfortably in his skull like an angry wasp. He was thoroughly worried for Ikkaku and Yumichika. Gin's power had been held off by that crazy spiritual power that the orangette hadn't recognized but that didn't mean his two friends were safe. He fervently hoped that whoever this newcomer was, that they weren't a foe.

Letting his mind become absorbed with thoughts of the newcomer, Ichigo recalled the strange feel to their power. Their spiritual power was incredibly strong but there was a hint of something darkly familiar about it, but at the same time the familiarity was comforting. It was something he couldn't explain. At first he had thought the power was a captain's, but he would have recognized any of the captains. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something unnatural and almost dead about the aura he had felt.

Ice cold dread gripped his spine and wracked his body unmercifully with fierce shivers. What if it had been a new type of infected? The mere idea had Ichigo's stomach churning. If there was an undead that could keep up with Gin, then his human friends stood no chance.

_Grimmjow…_

His worry had a corrosive effect on him as he fretted over the feisty bluenette. He hoped the man was alright. He knew that Grimmjow was probably pissed that he'd taken off without an explanation, but it was just better that way. He just hoped his friends wouldn't come looking for him. With four captains and three lieutenants, even his shinigami friends would have a run for their money. No matter how much his two best friends, Renji and Rukia were chomping at the bit to find him, he knew Aizen would try his best to talk some sense into them.

It seemed the mortal man had been unsuccessful at keeping everyone from searching for him though. Ikkaku and Yumichika had been caught in the midst of one hell of a battle and all Ichigo could do was pray they were alright. It was driving him mad. If he left to protect them though, the lives of his human friends would be put at risk. That was **if** he could get away with all the muscle around him.

Ichigo knew he could handle any of the lieutenants even if they used their shikai, but not without cost. He still hadn't relearned the name of his zanpakuto and it was frustrating him. He couldn't even remember how he had done so the first time and it left him seething as he continued to pace back and forth. With Byakuya and Soifon outside of his little room and him without his zanpakuto, Ichigo knew he stood no chance at all; especially with the combined might of the lieutenants and his lack of knowledge in his own power. He would have tried to use kido had he not already known that he was completely fucking useless when it came to kido.

Feeling twin presences of stifling power converging on the small house, Ichigo knew that it was most likely Gin and Tosen. While he wasn't exceptionally great at perceiving other's auras, Ichigo wasn't too bad and at it. As the two spiritual powers drew closer, Ichigo recognized the rigid, stoic aura as Tosen's and the sly, serpent-like power as Gin's. There were muffled voices outside his thin door, but Ichigo was unable to make out what they were saying.

After a short pause, there was a set of steps that neared his door. Clicking open, the door swung outward and Ichigo's artificially lit room was flooded with harshly bright midday sun. Standing silhouetted by the light, was the imposing yet regal form of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What's going on? I agreed to go in with you guys, so why aren't we headed for Soul Society yet?" Ichigo snapped in a demanding manner, knowing for a fact that it would piss the fastidious raven haired captain off.

Byakuya kept his face impassive but Ichigo didn't miss the twitch at the man's right eye. Jaw clenching ever so slightly, the shinigami captain stood silent for a moment before he finally spoke in his even tones.

"We've lost all communication to Soul Society and the Senkaimon won't open." The man said in a blunt and blasé manner.

Chocolate brown eyes widening in confusion, Ichigo stepped out of his room and faced the watchful shinigami that surrounded him. Tosen tracked his movements with his precise hearing and Soifon watched him like a hawk eyeing a mouse out in the open. Kira kept a guarded stance, his wary eyes partly obscured by his wave of blond hair while Omaeda watched from the kitchen of the small house; the large, partially bald man's hands occupied with a snack of potato chips. Hisagi stood over by Tosen and kept his face just as blank as his captain's while his hand rested on his sheathed blade.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo barked.

"We mean, that we are absolutely cut off from Soul Society while in the midst of transferring a captured traitor." Tosen said brusquely.

Looking at each shinigami with a critical eye, Ichigo tried to gauge the situation. He certainly wasn't going to make it out of here even if he had his zanpakuto in his hand. He wasn't sure why they would be telling him this, so he asked them straight out.

"Why are you even telling me this?"

"Because even without your abilities fully recovered, you could still benefit us in our efforts to get back into Soul Society." Soifon answered. Her voice was sharp and full of authority, which seemed out of place when coming from her petite form. Eyes widening, Ichigo realized what was going on.

"Wait a minute. You're asking me to help you get the Senkaimon open so you can take me back to be tried as a traitor when I was simply holding up my oaths to protect the balance and the world of the living? Are you all idiots?! Why would I help you?!" Ichigo ranted, his smooth tenor rising in pitch and growing fierce with his incredulity.

Byakuya sighed and spoke again, his voice dripping with not so well hidden contempt.

"I know that you still feel some loyalty towards Soul Society, otherwise you wouldn't have been so sparing during your fight with Kenpachi after you defeated him. You have other friends in Soul Society who may be in danger and who might need you."

"Tha' an' ya might find yer human friends suffering life threatnin' wounds if ya resist us. Tha'd be 'orrible, now wouldn' it?" Gin said, his terrifying smile spreading wider and wider across his face. If he smiled any bigger, Ichigo wondered if his jaw might unhinge.

Detecting the distaste that the other's held for Gin's methods, Ichigo knew not to expect any help from them.

"Why would you need my help to open the Senkaimon? Can't you do it on your own?" He asked.

"It is easier to force you to help us than to have you kept somewhere waiting for us to do so. You might escape that way." Soifon said with a cold smile that held little mirth.

Feeling the weight of the lives of his friends, shinigami and human alike, upon his shoulders with a crushing weight, Ichigo knew he had no other choice in the matter if he were going to protect those dear to him. Scowling deeply and feeling incredibly frustrated, Ichigo sighed and met the eyes of his captors defiantly.

"Fine. But if a single one of my friends get hurt by any of you, I'll turn on you faster than you'll be able to draw your swords." He said, his voice low and filled with deadly promise.

The last thing Ichigo wanted was to see Grimmjow thrown into the thick of this mad, mad conflict.

**…**

**…**

High pitched and wild like the brazen sounds of a trumpet played by the devil himself, the cackle left the shadowed figure's throat before they could stop it. Feeling positively giddy with success, they rode out their laughter induced high.

_The Senkaimon is locked and Soul Society is crumbling under the strain of their own barefaced arrogance and severance!_

Divide and conquer had certainly worked well. Four captains were stuck in the living world with their underlings and Kurosaki would not escape into Soul Society. It was all too perfect! Things had played out as they had predicted. It was all thanks to their artful manipulation. Like a puppeteer or a master performer, they had succeeded in creating the perfect rift between the shinigami.

Everything was in delicious chaos and ripe for a takeover. On the other side of the Senkaimon, destruction and a complete blood bath was most likely underway. Another smiled stretched across their features as a rush of satisfaction tingled in their veins. They had made it all far too easy. It didn't even matter that the blue haired Neanderthal of a man was now an Arrancar; he could easily be dealt with and was but an afterthought in the wake of this great success.

_He won't even prove to be a challenge to my abilities; certainly not with his dumb luck and brute force. _

Watching from the shadows among the trees at a great distance, they marveled at the flawless execution of their plan as the shinigami and their captive rebel argued in the tiny home. None of them noticed the too still form hiding amidst the rough barked trees in the late afternoon sun. Feeling incredibly energized, the shape among the trees melted away into the deeper shadows. Even with this fabulous breakthrough, there was still work to be done; bluenette men to kidnap and all.

_Never any rest for the spectacularly wicked, now is there?_

**…**

**…**

**So I stumbled a bit on that fight scene with Gin, but I managed to get it to a point where I was pleased with it. I must say that listening to Blind by Korn, over and over really helped focus in on the whole feel of the scene. **

**Now everyone knows that there are multiple agendas all over the place and it seems everyone wants Ichigo. Poor Ichi. :P Furthermore, no one has guessed who the mystery villain is, which really makes me thoroughly enjoy writing from their perspective. Every time I write from their point of view, I find myself listening to "When You're Evil" by Voltaire or something else just as equally devious.**

**Let me know your thoughts, questions and so on! Hope it was enjoyable!**

**~Aurelia**


	20. Within the Spider's Web

**Another heartfelt round of thanks to all my reviewers, signed and anonymous alike! ^_^**

**Things are getting crazy here in the real world between my sister recently returning from being abroad, drawing a highly detailed still life for my friend's birthday in two days, my job interview tomorrow and remodeling a kitchen. Safe to say if I get this job, the updates will probably not be as speedy. If worst comes to worst, I'll be updating once a week, but I hope to be a bit quicker than that, but if it does come to that, I ask you to be patient with me.**

**But enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter! :D**

**…**

**…**

Row upon row of modest yet stately homes filled up what had to be ten acres of land. Little yards, perfect front doors, driveways and garages; each place was the same, just a different color. It was all white picket fence material, had it not been for the obvious signs of death and mayhem that littered the streets and fronts of the small houses.

Scanning the area, Grimmjow spotted a particularly gruesome scene. There was a children's pool, partially filled with gore and what was presumably once clear water. A single white and green beach ball floated along the red surface of rot filled liquid that had been heated day after day by the scorching hot summer sun. Curling his lip as the grotesque image and the faint smell of putrescence that reached his over sensitive nostrils, he turned his eyes away from the pool and looked to his two shinigami companions.

"I can't feel Ichigo anywhere, Grimmjow. We've been around this place nearly fifty times. Face it, he's not here anymore." Yumichika said sullenly as he rolled his shoulders. The man looked tired and a little haggard, but Grimmjow didn't give a shit. Looking for Ichigo was a priority.

"Then we'll look through the rest of the city." The bluenette responded gruffly.

"Grimmjow, it is almost dark. We had agreed to meet back up at the base when the sun set." Ikkaku pointed out.

It was clear that neither shinigami wanted to make Grimmjow give up the search but that they knew they'd have to. It was far too risky to be out at night and Grimmjow knew this, especially since Szayel had come to the conclusion that the infected were much more active at night. Between the quickly evolving infected and the shinigami now gunning for them, they'd have a tough time trying to locate Ichigo. Sighing, Grimmjow bared his white teeth in a grimace of disgust.

"Whatever." The blue haired Arrancar growled harshly.

Turning towards the direction where the base lay in the hear t of the city, Grimmjow took off using his sonido without waiting for the two men to follow. It didn't take any time at all to reach the rooftop guarded by humans and shinigami alike. Rukia, Kenpachi and Yachiru patrolled the rooftop along with Nnoitra, Halibel, Ulquiorra and Starrk.

Touching down on the rooftop lightly, Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk at the open awe on Nnoitra's face. It was so rare, so Grimmjow savored it by throwing the lanky man a cheeky wink. Nnoitra curled his lip as he spat off to the side in an effort to shrug off how damn cool he really thought Grimmjow's new powers were.

Barely an instant after Grimmjow, Yumichika and Ikkaku arrived Toshiro and his lieutenant appeared on the scene. Looking them over with a critical and slightly disproving eye, Toshiro spoke in his deep voice that seemed out of place coming from his childish body.

"Did you have to confront Gin and lose your temper like that? We felt you from clear across the city." His tone was curt and his annoyance was written plain all over his face.

The pumpkin spice haired woman at his side nodded enthusiastically and all but knocked the small, white haired captain out with her enormous breasts as she leaned over the top of him rudely.

"Ne, ne I wanted to see it too!" She almost whined.

Matsumoto looked excited, but Grimmjow could see a hint of something deeper in her expression that belied nothing of the intelligence that the bluenette knew was hidden in there somewhere. He could quite literally smell all of the conflicting emotions wafting off of her but the one that intrigued him the most was the acrid scent of fear tinged with possessiveness. Knowing for a fact that it couldn't have been for him, Grimmjow pondered who it was she had been so concerned for.

Losing his temper, Toshiro yelled the woman's name out in a harsh reprimand thus causing her to step back and cease crowding him with her physical endowments. Sighing heavily, the little captain pinched the bridge of his nose. Grimmjow kind of felt sorry for the kid.

"Wasn't all that big of a deal and it wasn't a tantrum. I was just trying to find out where Ichigo was and the guy pissed me the fuck off." Grimmjow said with unfeigned honesty.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you." Rukia said as she strode up to them as Kenpachi and his shoulder riding lieutenant hung back just like the tough guys or the cool kids would.

"Gin is a powerful shinigami and I'm surprised you made it out of there alive." Her dark, indigo eyes spoke just a hint of worry as she crossed her arms and scowled at not just the bluenette but Ikkaku and Yumichika as well.

"Why didn't you two stop him the second you realized Gin was there? You should have just retreated."

Before either man could speak up to defend themselves from her feminine wrath, Grimmjow rolled his sapphire eyes and butted in.

"They couldn't have, even if they tried. I wasn't going to leave without beating the fuck out of that silvery haired snake, but he bitched out when another shinigami came and got him."

The tiniest intake of breath, a heart rate speeding and the once again acrid smell of possessive worry but heated by a hint of rage. Peering at Matsumoto from the corner of his eye, Grimmjow suddenly realized the woman was concerned for Gin. With his one track mind jumping to conclusions at blinding speeds, Grimmjow turned on the woman with a hard look.

"Why are you so concerned for that silver haired shinigami?" He said to her, his gaze pinning her with his burning look of cold accusation.

"Wh-what?" She stumbled as all eyes turned on her.

"I can smell it on you. You're worried for him, slightly possessive over him and you don't like that I threatened him. Why is that? Are you working with him and keeping us all in the dark about your intentions?" Grimmjow's baritone rumbled from his chest with each word full of suspicion and warning.

Mouth opening and closing like a fish drowning on air, Rangiku Matsumoto sighed and let her posture drop. Grimmjow knew she was resigned to tell the truth, but she wasn't scared like a traitor who'd been caught should be.

"It's true that I do worry for Gin and that he's a friend of mine that I don't appreciate you attempting to harm, but I'm not in league with him. I don't agree with abandoning the world of the living and if I could change Gin's views on this, I would." Her voice was steady, soft and even; not characteristic to a person who was lying.

"It's true that the two were friends before this event. Any of here could attest to that." Toshiro supported as he threw his lieutenant one last look of slight disproval. Heads nodded and there was a quietly mumbled "yes" from Rukia.

Feeling unsatisfied and grumpy, Grimmjow bared his teeth and turned on his heel to leave without another word to anyone on the roof. He wasn't in the mood. Inside the brightly lit stairwell, he set off down the stairs with an annoyed sigh. Making his way down the steps the slower, more human way, Grimmjow ran into Nelliel. Startled as she walked out from the door that led to the cafeteria, her wheat grey eyes widened and her full mouth formed an "o" of surprise as she gasped.

"Jesus! Grimmy you startled me!" She exclaimed a little too loudly in her light soprano. Before Grimmjow could even crack his teeth or form his lips to utter a single syllable, the sea green haired woman was off talking again.

"Are you alright? Did you find Ichi? What happened? You look mad."

Feeling irritated by her machine gun fire of questions but unable to be mad at Nel, Grimmjow sighed heavily and returned the hug that he found himself being yanked into. Without saying a word, Nel pulled back from the hug and looked into his tired, cyan eyes, her own conveying her regrets.

"Want to snag some food and go talk? I just ate but, wait… do you still eat?" Nel asked with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. Grimmjow laughed weakly and said he wasn't hungry.

"Oooh! I know! Go shower and change and we can talk in your room, kay?"

Nel's face was full of sweet intentions and hope that Grimmjow couldn't say no to. Smiling crookedly at the bubbly woman, Grimmjow made his way to his room with Nel silently walking at his side in comfort.

That was something Grimmjow thoroughly appreciated about Nel. While she often talked incessantly, she did know when silence was exactly what Grimmjow needed. They were like siblings almost in the fact that could communicate through a simple exchange of knowing looks. In their relatively short amount of time together as friends, they already knew each other that well. While part of the brash bluenette found it too much of a chick thing, another part of him thought it was neat.

Upon reaching his room, Nel flopped down onto his bed while Grimmjow snagged a clean change of clothes, a towel and his shower bag and left without a word to go shower. Knowing Nel wouldn't be offended by his silence, Grimmjow didn't worry about leaving her while he headed for the bathroom. The shower had been her idea after all.

Pushing open the door to the brightly lit, cold tiled room, Grimmjow found he wasn't alone. Szayel stood at a mirror in a v neck white tee and matching cotton pants that hung loosely from his bony hips, brushing out his damp, bubblegum pink locks. Turning his amber golden eyes on the bluenette, he gave him the usual licentious smirk.

"How'd it go?" He asked expectantly, his dutiful attention to his shining and slick hair not ceasing as he spoke.

Dead panning, Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and instantly Szayel's demeanor changed. Setting his hairbrush down, the doctor turned towards Grimmjow with a look of quiet understanding.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find him soon. That kid is tougher than a cutie like him ought to be, so don't worry about him." The man's voice and conduct was a little out of place as he tried to comfort the sulky Grimmjow.

Unsure how to respond, Grimmjow simply shrugged and offered a twitch of half his lips in a pathetic attempt at a smile. Turning towards the last stall that was the largest, Grimmjow set his stuff down in a dry corner and turned the water on to let it heat up. Stepping back from the forceful spray of water, Grimmjow turned round to close the door and came face to face with the pink haired doctor.

Glistening whiskey gold eyes took him in as the man placed a slender hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. A shiver passed through the bluenette at the man's touch but he didn't know why. It was just weird to be touched by anyone in such a tender manner as most people kept their distance around him. Well, except Nel and Ichigo. Those two weren't the least bit wary of him.

"If you need to talk, I'm might surprise you at how well I can listen. We'll get Ichigo back. Don't fret too much on it."

Then just like that, the man left the bathroom with his things in hand. Shaking his head at the odd display of concern from the typically lewd man, Grimmjow shut the stall door behind himself and stripped down.

Standing nude and just out of the water's reach, Grimmjow watched as gooseflesh rippled along his flawless, golden skin. It was strange to be able to feel heat and cold and have his body respond to them when he was technically dead. Glancing down at himself, his eyes became riveted on the grapefruit sized hole that interrupted the smooth planes of his lower abdominals. The thing was a further testament to just how dead he was. Sighing heavily, the bluenette stepped into the hot spray of water and sighed in relief at the silky embrace of the scalding streams of liquid.

At least showers still felt good. Drinking in the positively luscious feeling of the skin reddening water sluicing over his flesh, Grimmjow felt his entire body wracked with pleasurable shivers. Noting how the hot water traced the outline of the void in his stomach and dripped from the edges, he was surprised to find the teasing caresses of each drop something to enjoy. Recalling how he had first plunged his hand inside the gaping emptiness, Grimmjow suddenly found himself wondering if it maybe wasn't all that bad.

Tentatively reaching a strong hand up from where it hung it his side, the bluenette stroked the edge of the void with the lightest touch from his fingertip. Electric signals of pure pleasure jangled up and down his spine as his skin grew hypersensitive to every tiny tough. His body temperature rose in seconds and he found himself panting like he had run a marathon.

Sapphire eyes glazed and at half mast, he casually glanced down and was shocked to find that he was already half hard. Feeling a little overwhelmed, he turned the dial on the wall and let the water turn positively chill.

Groaning in distaste at the suddenly arctic temperature, Grimmjow hung his wet head and slowly went about washing himself, being extra careful to avoid the strange hole in the center of his mass. The last thing he wanted right now was a stiffy and no ginger to help him.

**…**

**…**

More than several miles away, in the quickly fading light was a hill. Heavily forested and obviously tended for at one point by gardeners, the hill sported a long set of grey stone steps that led up to the top. There at its peak, nestled among more trees and natural rocky formations, was a shrine. In slight disrepair, but not too ravaged by the recent plague of flesh eating corpses, the shrine was silhouetted by the crimson flares of the setting sun as eight figures appeared from seemingly thin air.

Looking around and eyeing the shinigami surrounding him, Ichigo could feel the faintest traces of hidden power at the base of the last few steps that led up to the shrine. There must have been a Senkaimon here. Not remembering ever using this particular door, Ichigo cast a decidedly demanding and quizzical glance to his captors.

"It is less used as it leads into one of the forests on the outskirts of the Rukongai. I highly doubt there will be any chance of success for attempting to force the Senkaimon open in Seireitei." Byakuya stated bluntly, knowing Ichigo would be stubborn and dig his heels in if he wasn't given even the smallest bit of an explanation.

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Yer gonna be our battery 'o sorts." Gin supplied cheerily.

"What?!"

Orange brows shooting into his hairline while his scowl simultaneously deepened, Ichigo glared at everyone present. Feeling like a cat cornered by a pack of dogs, he slowly tensed into a defensive posture as he watched each shinigami as though they were going to attack him any second.

"Relax. What Gin means to say is that we will all combine our spiritual power together and direct it into opening the Senkaimon." Soifon said with a disinterested look.

It was obvious that Gin's manner of speaking and handling things got under the slender captain's skin. Soifon shook her uneven, black bangs out and tossed her two wrapped braids over her shoulders. Crossing her arms as Ichigo continued to regard her, she raised a brow at him as her steely gaze never once faltered.

With everyone gathering into a semi circle, Byakuya took its center beside Ichigo. Feeling the telltale tingle of power exuded from the others, Ichigo sighed and grudgingly focused on heightening his own power. Then a thought struck him. What if his increase in his spiritual power was noticed by the other shinigami at the base? They would know where he was.

Breath hitching in excitement and dread all at the same time, Ichigo had a moral dilemma of whether or not he wanted to be rescued. Before he could think too deeply on it, Tosen spoke up.

"We are completely masked from outsiders. No one will sense any of our power as we open the Senkaimon." The dark skinned man's face remained blank as was per the norm while he spoke.

Sighing in relief and defeat, Ichigo continued to focus on raising the level of his power. This was inevitable. If he went back to Soul Society, then at least his human friends would be safe from any shinigami. It still grated on him that he couldn't defend them from the infected. It was only a matter of time till the other shinigami returned as well.

"Ichigo, focus." Byakuya's commanding tone made Ichigo grit his teeth in irritation as he pushed the thoughts aside.

Feeling his spiritual power soar up far above the present lieutenants and keeping a close match with the captains, Ichigo felt his competitive drive kick in as he struggled to push himself even farther. With the captains directing the power forward to the hidden dimensional door, Ichigo felt his clothes and shaggy spikes of orange hair tugged by an invisible current of power that whipped around them like an angry gust of wind.

Reaching out with their combined powers, they touched the hidden Senkaimon. With explosive results, the door appeared for the briefest of moments only to vanish again within the blinding flash of pure, volatile power.

Gasping for breath, Ichigo sat up and wiped the blood that trickled down from a cut above his right eye. Looking around them, he was surprised to see everyone else in much the same position. Trying his damndest to see straight and hear beyond the high ringing in his ears, the orangette watched as the other shinigami stumbled to their feet.

"The hell?"

"We aren't tryin' that again, are we?"

Hisagi and Omaeda grumbled as they stood and dusted the rubble from their shihakusho, with Kira staggering to his feet after them.

"Omaeda, shut up. You disgust me." Soifon said with no lack of venom and snap to her tone. Grimacing she stepped forward to where the door had appeared and extended her hand, feeling with her power.

"I can't believe it." She nearly whispered as her dark grey eyes widened with disbelief.

"What?" Ichigo asked, only to be completely ignored by the female captain.

Byakuya stood with Tosen at his left and Gin to his right as they surveyed the scene. It was the stoic, indigo eyed captain that finally broke the hushed silence.

"The Senkaimon was destroyed."

"It was _his _fault!" Omaeda bellowed as he pointed a thick, chubby finger in Ichigo's direction.

"Shut UP!" Soifon whirled on her overweight lieutenant and smacked him upside his head, her eyes blazing with anger and irritation.

"No, the door was tampered with from the outside after being locked from within. It was modified to self destruct should anyone with significant power attempt to open it; most likely in the hopes of killing said person." Tosen supplied.

Ichigo could hardly believe what he was hearing. Someone had locked all Senkaimon from within Soul Society and then rigged them to explode when someone tried to open them?! This was mad. None of the shinigami that had sided with the humans would have done such a thing, let alone know how. Not that he was doubting anyone's intelligence, he just didn't think any of them had the necessary knowledge.

"Who?" Ichigo asked as he looked around at the utterly destroyed shrine and surrounding trees. It was a wonder no one had been seriously hurt.

"Whoever has taken the measure to lock us out, obviously." Byakuya stated with derision at Ichigo's lack of foresight.

"Mah… it looks like we're gonna need ta find another way in then. Any ideas?" Gin asked with his usual smile. Ichigo could see the concern in the man's body language though, no matter how well hidden it was.

Now that he looked around, everybody was more than on edge. Whoever had locked the Senkaimon obviously did not want them to return to Soul Society. Hoping that the Shinigami who were undoubtedly locked within were alright, Ichigo tried his best to dissuade himself from attempting to escape. He had to ensure the safety of his friends -of Grimmjow- first.

**…**

**…**

Sitting in his room, Grimmjow found that his face was starting to hurt a little from smiling. Shaking his head that was swimming with alcohol, he looked to the two who sat with him. Szayel had stopped by his room after a half an hour of Grimmjow returning to his room from the shower. He and Nel had talked some on Grimmjow's new abilities and his chances of finding Ichigo. Before she could put him in a guillotine after asking about his feelings for the ginger, the pink haired devil himself arrived with three partially full bottles of liquor.

An hour or more later, they were all quite happy and laughing at the stupidest things. Grimmjow was a little miffed that being an otherworldly being had not upped his tolerance for booze, but he didn't mind so much; he still had the alcohol tolerance of a fucking draft horse.

Currently Nelliel was regaling them with a story of how Halibel had thoroughly kicked Nnoitra's ass in a sparring match up in the training room. Sitting at the head of his bed with his back against the wall and nursing a very colorful bottle of something with vodka in it, Grimmjow smirked crookedly as he and Szayel listened in rapt attention.

"So then she wuz tellin' me that she didn' wanna hear Nnoi complain 'bout it 'n then I tol'er that it wuz pretty hard to bitch 'round a tube sock 'n duck tape!"

Erupting into wild bouts of guffaws and untamed laughter, Grimmjow watched Szayel laugh so hard he fell backwards off the bed. Doubling over in more riotous merriment, Grimmjow laughed so hard that tears welled in his eyes. Looking over he saw that Nel had gone an intense shade of pink as her face contorted with laughter while she silently shook. Waiting for her to take in a much needed breath, he snorted with even more laughter as she hiccupped her own self off the bed.

"Ohmigod, I gotta 'member that one!" Szayel cried from where he lay on the floor, his honey eyes squeezed shut as he tried mightily to sit back up.

Nel's pale green head of hair peeked up from the edge of the bed like a curious sea monster as she giggled and took another swig of whatever was in the bottle she held. Hopping back up on the bed, she looked down to Szayel whose legs were still on the edge of the bed as the rest of him was splayed out drunkenly on the floor, his pink hair haloing his head.

"Need help up?" She asked with another drunken hiccup. Szayel shook his head in the negative and mumbled that he was comfortable down where he was.

"Well, Imma 'fraid I gotsta call it quits for the night. I've watch 'n the mornin'." Nel slurred. Her room was at the end of the hall on the other side, so Grimmjow knew she didn't have very far to go. With an inebriated stumbling walk on her knees across the treacherously squishy mattress, Nel flung herself at Grimmjow and nearly squeezed the life out of him with a bear hug of affection.

Leaving her bottle on the nightstand beside Grimmjow's Colt, she then stumbled her way out of the room with a drunken round of goodnights. Taking a deep swig, Grimmjow polished off his bottle and picked up Nel's discarded one.

"Ya migh' wanna slow up some, Grimm." Szayel said with a mushy slur to his usually crisp tenor.

"Don' call me that." Grimmjow rumbled without any true heat in his voice as he tossed the bottle back and took a plentiful swig. The harsh liquid burned all the way down and at this point, Grimmjow was too far gone to recognize the liquor. Noting it tasted good, he didn't quite care and tipped it back for another hit before settling in to stare at his lap and pluck absently at his black sweat pants; his thoughts invariably drifting to soft brown eyes and thick orange lashes.

"Ya like 'im dontcha?" Szayel asked softly, his voice full of concern.

"I guess so." Grimmjow mumbled into the open bottle as he stared at the dark liquid sloshing around inside. This wasn't a conversation he wanted, even less so with Szayel.

"Ya guess? I think it might be more 'n that."

"And I think you're too nosy."

Szayel paused thoughtfully and set his bottle down on the bottom level of Grimmjow's clothes shelf before struggling to sit up. Legs falling from the bed, the pink haired drunk managed to tangle himself with his own limbs, thus kneeing himself in the face.

"Ah fuck!" He griped as he massaged his tender nose.

Snorting with more laughter, Grimmjow took another swig and looked out the window at the dark city below. He had a full night ahead of him with nothing but brooding thoughts and alcohol to keep him company once Szayel turned in.

Grimmjow turned his eyes away from the window and opened his mouth to tell Szayel he was an idiot (in the most endearing fashion, of course) when an intense flood of power from a distance assailed his supernatural senses. Head whipping back to the window, Grimmjow witnessed an intense flash of light from the hill that held one of the city's shrines atop it.

"The fuck wazzat?!" Szayel muttered as he perched his chin on the edge of the bed to witness the blast of light.

"Ichigo!" The whisper fell from Grimmjow's lips excitedly as he felt the unmistakable feel of Ichigo's power mixed in with others he didn't recognize too well.

Slamming the bottle in his grip down on the bedside table, Grimmjow flew out of his bed with surprising agility as he ripped off his sweats and crammed himself into the first pair of jeans he grabbed. Dropping onto his ass without any hesitation, he shoved his feet into his combat boots and hastily laced them up as Szayel watched him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well that was more of you than I ever expected to see." He said with the most lewd tone he could muster.

Finishing lacing his boots, Grimmjow realized he hadn't been wearing boxers when he so speedily changed in front of the wasted doctor. Suppressing the urge to bury his face within his palm, Grimmjow ignored the man and reached by force of habit for his Colt and weapons holster. Pausing mid action, he realized he had no need for them anymore.

Turning to leave, he felt a tug on the leg of his jeans. Whirling about he saw Szayel poised to get up as he clutched at his pant leg to halt him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The suddenly serious doctor said, his whiskey gold eyes blazing with the intention to stop him.

"Ichigo was there, I have to go find him." Grimmjow said in a rush of words.

Yanking his leg out of Szayel's grasp he took a step for the door only to find his other leg had been grabbed. Growling deep in his chest, the bluenette suppressed the urge to turn and lightly kick the man. Looking over his shoulder he saw those amber eyes full of determination.

"I'm going too."

"The fuck you are."

"What if Ichigo is hurt? You may need my help!" Szayel interjected.

Rolling his cyan orbs, Grimmjow shrugged and heaved a large sigh. He knew he was going to regret this.

**…**

**…**

Standing at the edge of the broken window in Renji's room, Grimmjow sighed at Szayel. The pink haired man was eyeing him like he had completely lost his marbles.

"You said you wanted to come with, well this is the only way you're coming." Grimmjow said, annoyed at how the man balked.

"But you are far too new at this whole thing and I'm not sure that I'm exactly comfortable just climbing onto your back and letting you simply waltz out of a seventh story window!" The doctor hissed, his golden eyes narrowing as he jerked his head towards the shattered window.

"Think of it like riding a motorcycle and having someone else drive. Either that or stay here." Turning away from the man to walk out the window Szayel called out for him to wait.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the doctor heft his small bag of medicinal supplies over his shoulder to rest across his white night shirt and shake his head. Muttering to himself about being completely stupid, he walked up to the rippling muscled form of a man before him. Scowling deep, Grimmjow stooped down the man to climb onto his back. He had been hoping Szayel would bitch out and not make him carry the man on his back.

Getting the doctor settled on his back, Grimmjow ground his teeth and stepped closer towards the window. Waiting a brief moment for Szayel to get a grip and quit being so tense, he spoke to the man over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Giddy up then." Came the doctor's snide tone.

Curling a lip, Grimmjow leapt out of the window and was satisfied when Szayel let out a surprised and very undignified squeal. Feet hitting an invisible surface several feet below the window, Grimmjow took off at incredible speeds and grinned with feral delight as the doctor quivered on his back. Revenge was sweet.

Rocketing across the sky, they made their way towards the decimated hill top where the explosion had come from. Within mere moments, they reached the spot that had obviously been the source of a large explosion. Touching down, Grimmjow let Szayel fall off of his back as the man crumpled to the ground with wide eyes and a gasping pant. Nose in the air, Grimmjow sniffed around and tasted the residual power; there had been several shinigami here recently and one of them had been Ichigo.

Looking about at the splintered trees and the ruined shrine, the bluenette tried to make sense of what had happened here. Glad there wasn't any trace of the scent of blood, Grimmjow was fairly certain Ichigo was unharmed. Feeling a little overwhelmed at how he automatically knew these things, the blue haired Arrancar followed his senses towards a strange flux of power that hung in the air before the shrine.

Reaching out with a hand, he felt the hairs on his arm prickle at the strange field of energy. Unsure of what to make of it he let his hand drop. Had there been a fight here? If there had been, it wasn't much of a fight due to the lack of blood. It baffled the bluenette and only served to frustrate him more.

"Fuck!"

The shouted curse, followed by a harsh thump and a grunt of pain from Szayel brought Grimmjow whirling about to see what had happened. Thinking a shinigami or an infected had attacked the doctor, Grimmjow met a concussive blast of power straight to the face .

Cursing, the bluenette was launched back as he hit the steps to the shrine hard, the edges digging into the flesh on his back. A hand to his face, Grimmjow realized he was blinded by the attack. Instantly his keen sense of smell and hearing kicked in, but not before another volley of searing, fire power hit him again; once in the face and twice in the chest.

A coppery and harsh taste filled his mouth as he coughed up blood. Doing his best to retain consciousness, Grimmjow found it to be a futile effort as his attacker slammed their foot down on his abdomen and hit him hard in the temple. A sharp sting at his neck and Grimmjow found himself being pulled down, screaming into an endless oblivion filled with aching pain and infinite blackness, a single word falling from his bloodied lips. The last sounds he heard was his own voice and the sharp click of his strange jaw bone on the concrete steps.

"Ichi…"

**...**

**...**

**Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. *hides fearfully***

**So yeah and stuff... Poor Grimmy. D: Just when he was having a good time! Let this be a lesson to everyone; do not drink and then fly via mysterious powers to the source of an apocalyptic explosion. :P **

**Let me know your thoughts! **

**~Aurelia**


	21. A Spider's Bite

**Alright! So my fine fellows, I now officially have that fabled "real job" everyone has been telling me so much about! I'm excited and a little disappointed at the same time. While I look forward to this job and the paycheck that inevitably follows, I'm not too keen about losing writing time. But hopefully it won't detract too much from my writing.**

**This chapter is fast paced, choc full of action and here's a cookie for you all: the wretched Mystery Villain is finally revealed in this chapter. Please, I beg of you, do not hate me. *nervous chuckle***

**Ready, set, go!**

**…**

**…**

"What does it look like out there?" A man's frail voice echoed in the cavernous depths of the prison as his question was punctuated by his wet, wracking coughs.

Another man turned away from the hidden opening within the prison and sighed heavily as he shook out his long, wavy brown tresses bound into a tail at the nape of his neck. Sitting beside his pale, white haired friend, he scratched at the hairs on his chin as he put it as delicately as he could.

"There are countless Hollows out there, plenty of Menos and what looks to be a handful of low class Arrancars. For now it seems the squads on the outside have managed to hold the southern half of Seireitei, but it is only a matter of time till they fall without the help of the captains."

Jushiro Ukitake coughed once again and shook his head in dismay. This was not good news. No one knew just exactly how the Hollows had broken into Soul Society, but it _had_ happened and they found themselves in a crisis as the Head Captain was now missing.

Wishing he had his sake on him, Shunsui Kyoraku mulled over the mess they were in. Only through sheer ingenuity on both men's parts were they able to escape and congregate in secret just before the outbreak of Hollows occurred. They were in the dark as to where the other captains were being held. Shortly after Byakuya, Gin, Tosen, Soifon and their respective lieutenants had been sent to retrieve the deserters, the Head Captain had thrown Unohana and Komamura into prison as well. The attempt had been made to apprehend Mayuri Kurotsuchi, but the odd shinigami had vanished along with a large amount of his research material and his lieutenant Nemu.

"We should have noticed sooner that something more was going on here. I'm positive now that Genryusai-sensei has been absent since this strange malady has taken hold of the living world, and that an imposter has been artfully parading about in his stead."

Kyoraku nodded thoughtfully to his companion's words. It made sense, there were little telltale signs that he should have paid better attention to. Now Soul Society was split in half and being ravaged by rampant Hollows.

"Old man Yama is wily and resourceful, I'm sure he is fine wherever he may be, but I wonder where our little imposter has gotten to. It had to have been them who secretly let the Hollows into Soul Society, most likely from the Senkaimon."

Ukitake suppressed another round of painful coughing that drew a worried glance from his long time friend.

"Then I would say we cannot wait any longer. We must free the other captains, find Genryusai-sensei and if we can, open the Senkaimon; we will need the other captains as well as Ichigo."

Looking to his sickly friend, Kyoraku nodded as he shifted to crouch on the balls of his feet to help his friend up from the cold, stone floor. They'd find themselves in the thick of it all and most likely at the receiving end of one of the Head Captain's lectures no doubt by the day's end.

**…**

**…**

Jolting awake, Ichigo was overwhelmed with the sudden need to see Grimmjow. Looking about him wildly, he was shocked to realize he had actually fallen asleep on a small couch. Finding Tosen and Soifon staring out a window of the new hideout they had found, Ichigo tried to figure out what they were so intently focused on out in the darkness of the early morning.

"What is it?" The orangette asked sleepily as his brows pulled deep into his usual scowl.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now be quiet." Soifon snapped with her usual curt tones.

Scowl deepening at being brushed off like that, the orangette was about to roll off the couch when he caught the soft sound of a blade being loosened in its sheath. Looking into the shadowed corner across the room, Hisagi frowned at Ichigo and shook his head. Getting grumpy at his treatment, Ichigo remained seated on the couch, but with the greatest displeasure.

Knowing for certain that they were hiding something from him, Ichigo found that he was resolved to find out what it was. Even if that meant going against them.

**…**

**…**

Stifling a girlish yawn, Nel meandered slowly down the hallway on her way to the cafeteria. Morning had come far too soon. Nursing a slight headache and a serious case of cottonmouth, the green haired beauty sleepily pushed open the cafeteria doors and headed for the long tables that had been set up as counters.

Smiling at the woman behind the counter, she happily took her food and a bottle of water before turning and finding a seat with the others she was to take watch with that morning. Plunking down beside the ever serene Halibel, Nel stared at her food for dull moment before she could work up the gumption to load the fork with scrambled eggs and bring it to her mouth.

"Someone's a bit slow this mornin'." Starrk said with a half smile and a cocked brow. His deep, seemingly all knowing grey eyes were half open yet full of humor.

Giving an inelegant grunt as her answer, Nel swallowed the unappealing wad of eggs and cracked her water bottle to chase away the thick cotton feeling in her throat. Looking around, she saw, Halibel, Starrk, Nnoitra, Tesla, Shawlong, Yammy, Edrad, Nakeem and Hanataro as well as a few others about the cafeteria, but that was it. Knowing Ulquiorra was probably already off working for Aizen, Nel wondered where Szayel and Grimmjow were.

Hoping they weren't still sleeping or worse retching their guts up and sick with a hangover, she set her water down and forced herself to take another small bite of her tasteless eggs. Thinking they might be in a minute or two, she waited and waited but neither man arrived through the doors.

"Has anyone seen Grimmy or Szayel?" Nel asked, her voice still rough from combined effects of sleep, laughter and alcohol.

"I ain't seen 'em." Nnoitra said around an open mouth of food.

Halibel and Starrk shook their heads in a no as did the others in the table across the way. Where were they then? Hearing the doors open, Nel turned excitedly to see Renji and Rukia meander into the cafeteria followed by the hulking Kenpachi and his shoulder jockey of a lieutenant, Yachiru. The pink haired little girl squealed at the sight of Nel and leapt from the imposing man's shoulder to dash to Nel's side.

"Giggles! You look sleepy! Did you stay up too late laughing? I heard you giggling from my room and I wanted to see what was so funny but Kenchan said no." Yachiru threw a scalding pout over her shoulder at the big man who crossed his arms and tried his best to ignore it.

"Where's Blueberry and Pinky!?" Yachiru asked, her cheerful smile brightening the entire room with her irresistibly cute voice to lend to the image. Nel looked briefly about the table to realize that no one but her understood what the girl meant.

"Grimmy and Szayel aren't here for breakfast yet. They're probably still sleeping like lazy bums." Nel said with a giggle as the pink haired girl climbed into the seat beside her. Giving Yachiru her small, unopened cup of yogurt and a spoon, she watched with a warm smile as the girl dug in.

"Mmmf… sounds like Shun-shun! He sleeps all the time and constantly smells like sake." Yachiru said cheerily after swallowing a mouthful of yogurt.

"Well hopefully they don't sleep in too long. I hear Hitsugaya Taichou wants to do another sweep of the city and we all know how pissed Grimmjow will be if he doesn't get to go." Renji said with a wry smirk as he eased himself into a seat as Rukia took one beside him.

Scooting her seat over, Nel moved so that Kenpachi could have enough room to sit beside Yachiru. Once everyone settled into their seats, an easy conversation about Renji returning to work and possible defenses against the undead began. The tattooed, red headed shinigami was finally healed enough to get back to work, or so the doctor had said last night before heading off to shower.

Nel was glad to see he was feeling much better; she knew how much it peeved the man to be stuck away from the action. It seemed Rukia was much the same way. Nel couldn't help but smile at how similar yet different the pair were. Like fire and ice, each was fierce and strong in their own ways that complimented each other. It was obvious to the sea green haired woman that the two were deeply in love and had been for some time. In a way the couple reminded her of Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Once again checking the room, she was disappointed to see that Grimmjow was not there, nor was the doctor. Beginning to worry, Nel looked to her unfinished breakfast and excused herself to dispose of her food and dishes.

"Where are ya goin'?" Nnoitra asked as she got up.

"Going to drag Grimmy out of bed and try to find Szayel ; they're both awfully late." Nel said over her shoulder as she turned towards the door to run into the small, white haired Toshiro, the bombshell Matsumoto and an expressionless Ulquiorra.

"Don't bother. They are missing." Ulquiorra said without tact. Feeling her insides churn with a nervous roil of fear, Nel opened her mouth to ask, but Toshiro spoke before she could.

"Last night there was an explosion of power; it seems someone had attempted to open a remote gate to Soul Society and it was destroyed in the process. While we doubt anyone was hurt, we still aren't certain. I checked into it after it happened and I felt the distinctive power of an Arrancar near there, but by the time I arrived, no one was there."

Arrancar. Grimmjow was an Arrancar now, right? Nel gaped as her brain frantically scrambled to put it all together.

"I suspect that Grimmjow had gone there to inspect the scene himself but he isn't anywhere to be found and nether is the doctor. I can only guess that the two went to the scene together but after that, we don't know what happened to them. There were signs of a struggle and we found blood, but it isn't enough to say anyone is dead." Toshiro's words cut into Nel like scalpel as she wobbled on her feet.

Before she could fall to her knees, Matsumoto was there to steady her and offer and kind embrace. Grimmjow was now missing too and they had found blood. Did that mean he was hurt? Why had Szayel gone with him, and if he didn't then where was he? Did the other shinigami attack them? What in the world had happened? All of the questions fought and vied for a logical answer as her mind still tried to comprehend that Grimmjow -Grimmy-, her best friend was missing.

Finding herself being gently pushed towards a seat, she locked her legs like a stubborn mule and refused to move. Looking to Toshiro and Ulquiorra, Nel set her jaw as her eyes blazed.

"We have to tell Aizen, we need to go look for him!" She said with an excess of passion. She needed to find her friend and no one was going to dissuade her from it.

"Aizen has already been informed and he has asked the shinigami to look for Grimmjow as well as Szayel and Ichigo." Ulquiorra said with an air of far too much disinterest for Nel's taste. Whirling on the man shorter than she, she loomed over him as she shouted in passionate anger.

"Really? I want to talk to Aizen myself. You've never liked Grimmy and would be more than glad that he was gone and never came back!" Breast heaving in ire, Nel was startled when Ulquiorra's face registered the barest emotion. Emerald green eyes flickering with hurt and a hint of surprise as his lips thinned.

"I do not get along with Grimmjow very well, but I know how much the man means to you as a friend. I would not wish him gone if it upset you." His voice was actually soft though it still lacked any nameable emotion.

In contrast to the man before her, she was filled to the brim with so many emotions. Nel was shocked to realize the small man was concerned for her. This was the first time she had noticed anything as Ulquiorra was so incredibly stone faced and immovable in his countenance. Not to mention Nel spent much of her free time with Grimmjow, so it went without saying that they would avoid the unusually pale man. In an instant her cheeks flushed and she felt like a complete bitch.

Shoulders dropping and wheat grey eyes downcast, she mumbled an apology. Not only had she been a bitch to Ulquiorra but she'd made an ass of herself in front of those present in the cafeteria. It wasn't entirely her fault though; Ulquiorra was just as much to blame for not coming forward and expressing himself more clearly until now.

The man never went out of his way for anybody but Aizen, so it was hard to swallow the fact that he was standing here now telling her that he didn't want to upset her; even if it meant putting up with his so called arch nemesis.

"There isn't a need to apologize Nelliel. I understand your concern. The shinigami will find Grimmjow and the others, but it will require patience." Ulquiorra's tone was still devoid of any trace emotions but his voice was soft and unassuming.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for watch duty."

Before something could be said to cause her to blush even more, Nel shouldered her way out of the cafeteria to walk briskly towards the stairwell. Eyes stinging, she held back her frustrated tears and headed to the weapons storeroom to retrieve her firearm that was mandatory to carry on watch.

_You better be alive and healthy Grimmy, or I'm gonna never forgive you._

**…**

**…**

"Whoa." Nnoitra whispered as he watched the fight drain right out of Nel at Ulquiorra's crisp, clear words. Nnoitra was taken aback as Nel muttered a quiet apology to the odd, super pale man. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"Yeah." Starrk whispered back as their whole tabled tried to watch the exchange without being too obvious.

_Did Ulquiorra just confess his love ta Nel 'r some crazy shit like that?_

Nnoitra was a little past flabbergasted as he watched the scene. He looked away as Ulquiorra began to explain that the shinigami would help find the now missing Grimmjow as well as Szayel. After Nel all but ran from the cafeteria, the group of three turned their eyes on their table and headed for them.

"Yo, Hitsugaya Taichou." Renji said in a familiar greeting, but still being respectful of the captain and his title.

"I'm glad to see you've mended Renji. We'll need you today to help us find Grimmjow and the others. I'd like to take as many of you with us as we can but without leaving the base here unprotected. Zaraki, would you and your lieutenant remain here to assist Aizen in defending the base?" Toshiro asked, without really letting it sound like a question.

"Tch, boring as fuck, but whatever." Kenpachi said as Yachiru happily continued with the last of her yogurt.

"Thank you." Toshiro said with a twitch of a smile at his lips and a suppressed roll of his glacial eyes.

As the little white haired captain began giving Rukia and Renji instructions, Nnoitra let his eyes drift to Ulquiorra. The man was colder than a statue in the back ass half of Siberia. Wondering how long the man had been crushing on Nel, Nnoitra had to hold back a snorting guffaw as he thought on it. The small man was a bit out of league. Sure he was good looking enough, but he could hardly stand tall enough to look Nel (who was undeniably a grade A babe) in the eyes. Strangely enough, Nnoitra had thought Ulquiorra swung the other way. Maybe he was bisexual.

With a neutral grunt, Nnoitra continued with his breakfast. This morning was certainly more than interesting so far. He idly wondered what else would happen.

**…**

**…**

_Drip… drip… drip…_

The distant, echoing sound of water hitting a hard surface was beginning to annoy him to no end. Where was it coming from? He couldn't tell the direction. It was so dark and cold, he couldn't see a thing but he could tell his clothes were damp.

Groaning as pain assaulted his tender skull, Grimmjow struggled to sit up only to find himself already sitting. Something cold and hard dug into his flesh uncomfortably and he found that he could barely move. Trying to reach a hand up to cradle his face in it, Grimmjow's blood ran cold when he realized he was restrained.

Hard, azure eyes slowly opened only to find it was pitch black around him. It smelled of earth and he could tell he was sitting on hard stone. Messy, damp strands of baby blue hair hung in his face and tickled at his nose. Trying his hardest to figure out where he was, he let a low growl slip from his throat as the previous night's events came back to him.

He'd gone to the shrine to check things out with Szayel when the doctor had been attacked. Before he could even see what had happened to the pink haired man, Grimmjow had been attacked and rendered unconscious. Where was Szayel now? Where was Grimmjow? Coughing to clear his throat of the gravelly disuse, Grimmjow spoke into the darkness.

"Szayel… you there?" His low, rumbling baritone met with nothing but silence that was periodically punctuated by the sound of water dripping.

"Fuck." The bluenette mumbled. He was going to have to save that flamboyant man's ass too.

Grimmjow was almost certain he was underground somewhere, but beyond that he hadn't a clue. Unsure of what it was that had him restrained, Grimmjow pushed against it and hissed in frustration when it didn't budge. Then it hit him. He was a fucking Arrancar. Why wasn't he using his otherworldly powers to break free?

Wanting to hit himself in the face for the lapse in sense, Grimmjow took a deep breath and reached within himself to gather his power. The second he touched it, he felt his entire body filled with the most wretched sense of being flayed apart. Eyes slamming shut to the pain, he realized his bonds were burning him with the most incredible pain.

Letting go of his power, he panted raggedly as the pain quickly subsided from his body, leaving him tired and dazed on the ground where he sat. What the fuck was that? Grimmjow wasn't a stupid man. He knew that his strange restraints somehow kept him from using his power by causing immense pain that made it hard to even think let alone move.

That certainly narrowed down the list of people to attack him. It had to have been the shinigami who took Ichigo. But why keep him in here all trussed up? He highly doubted they feared him or his potential power. Gin had demonstrated that he didn't fear Grimmjow in the slightest. Why didn't they just kill him? Where they planning on using him against Ichigo yet again?

Thoughts drifting to the ginger, Grimmjow realized if the shinigami had taken him, did that mean Ichigo was nearby too? The thought gave Grimmjow a sudden surge of hope and an amazing drive to escape wherever the hell he was.

Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow reached out for his inner power once more. Ruthlessly assailed by the immense pain that made him feel as though he were being skinned alive, the bluenette grit his teeth as his muscles convulsed. Ichigo, he had to get to Ichigo. He wasn't going to rot down here and miss the only chance he may have left to at least tell the ginger that he liked him, maybe a little more.

His bindings felt as though they were searing into his flesh and burning into his bones, but he kept fighting against the pain to keep a hold on his power. Eyes rolling into the back of his head against the strain that the struggle was putting on him, Grimmjow tried to shatter the bonds with his supernatural strength.

Not an inch of success was gained. Collapsing against the hard surface he had been bound to, Grimmjow panted and gave a dry heave as he struggled to make his world stop spinning. His head felt like it was going to implode and his muscles were like mush while his bones felt like they had gone to the rigidity of Jell-o. This was ridiculous. He had managed to hold onto his power longer, but at the price of being tazed by the cold, hard, constricting bonds that held his arms to his torso and kept his legs and feet tied firmly together.

Sagging against the hard surface at his back, Grimmjow resigned himself to rest a bit before he tried that again. His body still throbbing with the lingering traces of agony, the bluenette let his mind wander off to a much more pleasant place, occupied by a smiling ginger.

**…**

**…**

Watching the shinigami disappear into the distance, Nel sighed heavily as she shouldered her pump action shotgun and leaned against the short wall on the rooftop. Studiously ignoring the pale, raven haired, jade eyed man that was across the roof, she tried her best to keep her thoughts positive. They'd find Grimmjow. They just had to. Remembering what Toshiro had said about finding traces of blood, Nel cringed involuntarily and felt her insides clench in cold fear.

_Grimmy will be fine. He's too tough to go down so easily. I'm sure he's just lying low, maybe even following a lead on Ichi and Szayel's with him in case Ichi's injured._

She ran those thoughts through her mind over and over like a favorite song. Deep down she knew there was something more wrong than that but she preferred to stay optimistic. Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku were going to find Grimmjow and Ichigo and that was all there was to it.

Another sigh forced a tired breath from her lungs as her hung her head and surveyed the streets below. It seemed lately that it had just been one thing after another. First Ichigo arrived, then Rukia showed up and nearly mortally wounded Renji who turned out to be a shinigami, then more shinigami showed up on their doorstep and Ichigo went missing, Aizen's a shinigami now too and then Grimmjow got bitten by an infected to turn into some sort of anti-shinigami. Now Grimmjow was missing too, as was Szayel. She worried immensely for them both.

"Something's up." Halibel's cool, husky voice carried softly across the rooftop, grabbing the attention of all those on watch.

"Yeah, too quiet." Kenpachi grunted as he stood leaned up against the small housing for the door that led inside.

The large man looked incredibly intimidating with his eye patch and all his scars and heavy muscles, but Nel liked him. If a sweet little girl like Yachiru saw fit to cling to the monstrous man like he was an overgrown and highly intimidating teddy bear, she figured he couldn't be as bad as he looked.

Realizing the two were right, she paused and really listened. Normally one could hear birds, bugs or something in the distance, but it was just too quiet. It was as though the streets were holding their breath in anticipation for some event. Feeling the fine hairs on her neck bristle at the unnerving silence, Nel watched the streets with sharp eyes.

"Keep a close watch out for anything that moves." Starrk said as he moved on nearly silent feet along the edge of the rooftop.

Silence descended upon them all. Afraid to breath too loud, Nell tried to quell her adrenaline rush. Staring out and ruined vehicles, empty storefronts and blood dried on the concrete, she felt like she was going to go off the deep end from the deafening silence. That was when she heard it.

There was the softest sound to her left. Turning to the rear of the building, she noted that the back alley was empty. Pausing, she heard it again, like flesh across a hard rough surface. She knew something was there. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the busty sea green haired woman gripped her shotgun tight. Stepping right up the ledge, she braced her legs against the wall and leaned over to look directly down.

Rocketing up with an ear shattering screech that made her think her ears were bleeding, Nel found her face clutched in the palm of a wicked monster of an undead with long, gangly arms and deformed legs. Squealing as the monster came over the edge and slammed her down onto her back, Nel felt her shotgun ripped from her grasp as the infected tossed it away. Going for the long Bowie knife on her hip, she felt her lungs beginning to collapse form the lack of air.

In an earth shattering moment, the undead was thrown off of her with a single well placed shot. The creature rolled and tumbled to a stop and moved no more, a viscous trickled of black blood oozing from a hole in its temple. Panting heavily, Nel found a pale hand thrust into her face. Taking the hand, she was pulled up by Ulquiorra. Glancing at the small man, she couldn't believe that his slight frame was so belying to his strength as he easily brought her to her feet.

Bending down, Ulquiorra picked up her discarded shotgun and handed it back to her. Taking it from him, she did what her every instinct told her to do. She enveloped the small man in a tight hug and whispered her words of thanks into his ear. Pulling back, she smiled wide at him and was surprised to see the man's impassive expression ruined by the slightest pink tinge to his cheeks.

Before more could be said, Nnoitra shouted out across the rooftop. With everyone quickly converging on the lanky black haired man, Nel soon saw what the cause of his concern was. The streets below that had been abandoned moments earlier were swarming with undead.

Another ungodly screech filled the air only to be echoed by another and then another. Quickly realizing they were surrounded on all sides, Nel let her breathy voice exclaim a foul malediction.

"Mother fucker!"

Happening all too quickly, shots rang out again across the rooftop as another Screecher clambered up over the short wall. In no time Kenpachi wasted the undead only to find another had taken its place.

"Don't bother shooting the Walkers or the Runners. Only kill what can get up here!" Starrk shouted over the sudden cacophony of moaning wails from the ravenous undead below.

With a feral grin Kenpachi took Yachiru from his shoulder and stepped up onto the ledge of the building to nonchalantly jump off into the writhing horde of infected below. Nel watched as the big, hulking man became death incarnate as he cut through them with astonishing ease.

Spotting another Screecher climbing up the side of the building, Nel knew her shotgun would do little good at the position she was at.

"Screecher! East wall!" Nell shouted.

Seconds later, Starrk was there with his rifle, gunning the creature down.

"Fuck! We got us some nimble fuckers climbin' the fire escape!" Nnoitra bellowed, his gunshots clipping off his following words that were more than likely a colorful curse.

Yachiru bounced about the roof in obvious agitation as she couldn't attack anything since Kenpachi had left her here. Turning to the little girl, Nel asked if she was able float in the air like other shinigami.

"Not yet, but if any get on the roof I can kill them for you! I'm very strong and very fast!" Yachiru cried exuberantly, her pink locks bouncing up and down with her, mirroring her excitement as she clutched her small, pink katana. Nodding to the tiny lieutenant, Nel turned her attention back to Nnoitra.

Dashing over to the fire escape to help Nnoitra pick the speedy infected off the metal structure, Nel gripped her firearm in a white knuckle hold. A little fearful of ricochet, Nel pumped her shotgun and let loose on the closest infected. The spray cut the creature down as it fell from the fire escape to smash its skull on the asphalt of the alley below.

"AAWOOOO! Nice shot Nel!" Nnoitra cried out, doing his best to imitate the howling of a wolf. Grinning wide with his crazy, piano key grin, the lanky man fired off shot after shot, picking more infected off the structure.

"They are far too organized!" Ulquiorra shouted as the last infected fell from the fire escape.

"The undead don't organize!" Halibel retorted as she and Starrk continued to patrol the sides of their respective walls for Screechers.

"Exactly! There must be someone pulling the strings elsewhere! Their attacks are far too strategic and their numbers too great to for this all to just be happenstance from one infected's call!" Ulquiorra returned as he picked another Screecher off his side of the building.

Below Kenpachi was still a whirling dervish of bone crunching and head severing death. He had felled innumerable amounts of undead, but still they came. A loud crash resounded across the rooftop, momentarily overpowering the roar of undead moans. Looking over her shoulder, Nel saw Aizen rush out onto the rooftop with Tesla and Shawlong; both of the latter men bearing rifles.

Shawlong took off to assist Ulquiorra while Tesla ran over to aid Halibel. Standing in shock, yet still managing to be cool and collected, Aizen shouted to them.

"How did this happen?!" He bellowed over the raucous din the undead made.

"I believe it to be a premeditative strike, sir! They all convened on our position at once!" Ulquiorra shouted from his side of the building. More shots rang out as Nnoitra cleared more infected from the fire escape and as Starrk took out another spider-like Screecher.

Looking to Aizen, Nel clenched her jaw and took a deep breath.

"At this rate we'll need a lot more ammo!" She shouted to the dark cinnamon haired man.

Aizen nodded to her and used his newly revealed shinigami powers to flash step off the rooftop. It was mere moments later when he arrived with two duffle bags, one slung over each shoulder. Setting them down at the center of the roof, Nel could see they were heaped full of ammunition.

A deep bellowing like a war drum that reverberated the very ground beneath her feet caused Nel's blood to run icy. The guttural, animalistic cry that drowned out everything else was echoed from two other points from around the building. The three cries building in their crescendo were beyond terrifying. Everyone froze as they witnessed the biggest infected ever seen shambling down the street.

"There are Goliath's coming our way!" Halibel shouted, her soft green eyes now hard and gleaming with the instinct to survive.

"Well, to hell with it." Aizen's furious growl could still be heard by Nel.

Whipping her head back in the brunette's direction, she watched him casually extend his right hand to have a katana materialize into his grasp within a green glow. She watched in amazement as the handsome, older man stepped up to the ledge of the building and vanished in the blinking of an eye.

Another colossal war cry was emitted by the Goliath visible on her side of the building as she watched Aizen effortlessly cut the large infected down. Wheat grey eyes going wide, Nel shook herself and gripped her weapon tighter. Turning back to the fire escape, she let loose another volley and then another, doing her best to take out the freakishly agile and intelligent infected attempting to scale the metal structure.

She'd be damned if she died today without getting to scold Grimmjow for taking off like that.

**…**

**…**

Harsh and rippling with indescribable agony, his voice ripped into the darkness and shattered the silence to echo back at him as his scream increased in volume. Cyan eyes squeezed tightly shut, Grimmjow howled in pain and rage as he fought against his restraints. Gripping the power inside him as though it were a high powered electrical wire, he fought to remain conscious in his efforts to break free.

It was too much, the pain surged through him and turned him to a less than cohesive being. He released his power but the pain continued and didn't fade as quickly as it had in his previous attempts. Each try, the punishing agony lasted longer and longer after he had let go of his power. Panting with the momentous strength of will it took to keep from blacking out, Grimmjow gritted his teeth and tried it once more without waiting.

The pain seared through him with alarming alacrity, his skull feeling as though it would burst under the immense pressure of conflicting powers in his body. Another pained scream was torn from his chest as he began to thrash and convulse against his bonds, his muscles no longer responding to his will and only to the debilitating pain. His power released, Grimmjow still cried out as the burning, agonizing waves rocked his body and wounded him to the core.

Finally receding from his body (albeit at a snail's pace), Grimmjow panted at the minor relief as the pain faded from his body. He was covered in sweat, his blue hair was lank and in his face from the salty dampness and his thin t-shirt clinging to him wetly. Brows drawn in a severe scowl, he blearily opened his eyes that had slammed shut in his seizure-like moment of pain. He could feel his power feebly coursing beneath the surface of his skin like a pulse, begging to be released but taxed from his strange, shock collar reminiscent restraints.

"I'd really prefer you not keep fighting it. You'll never break them, and you'll only succeed in damaging yourself."

Head jerking up roughly at the smooth voice, Grimmjow squinted into the darkness and saw a faint glow moving towards him that looked like a candle with its yellowish light. Baring his teeth in a snarl, the defiant bluenette mustered up whatever was left in his mouth and spit in the direction of the glow.

"So feisty." The voice muttered. Grimmjow tried frantically to place the smooth tenor he swore he knew, but he was beside himself with pain and was hardly in possession of all his wits.

The glow came closer to halo a face that stilled the blood in Grimmjow's veins. Pale, flawless skin, a lascivious grin, amber eyes and pink hair came closer to him, coming to a halt but three feet away.

"Szayel?" Grimmjow coughed harshly in confusion. The doctor was dressed in strange white robes that reminded Grimmjow of a lab coat as he stared down at the bluenette with an odd, glowing, glass orb in his left hand.

"What? How'd you escape the shinigami and how'd you know where to find…" Grimmjow's words trailed off at the harshly cold smile the pink haired man directed at him.

In a sickening moment of surprise and anger, the bluenette realized that Szayel wasn't here to help him. A lilting laugh escaped the doctor's throat and rose into a fevered cackle of madness.

"Finally, you get it! Ahahaha! I'm not here to rescue you so we can frolic off into the dangerous unknown and save your fuck buddy! I'm here because I want to fucking dissect your little orange haired sex kitten!" Szayel crowed loudly as he let loose with another peal of crazed giggles.

Slack jawed and in complete shock, Grimmjow couldn't even manage to ask "what" dumbly in return to the man's words. Pausing in his unhinged merriment, the doctor looked Grimmjow over with a look of mock concern laced with copious amounts of derision and scorn.

"What? You thought we were best buddies and that everything was all cupcakes and rainbows? Wrong!" Szayel laughed once more at Grimmjow's blank and dumbfounded expression. Finally regaining some of his senses, Grimmjow managed to speak.

"Why? And how the hell did a little fuck like you take me out?" He growled between his teeth.

Szayel paused in his gloating laughter to point at himself innocently.

"Me? My, my, my… the usual cliché questions; Why? Where? When? How? Let me tell you why: It's because I want power! I'm sick of wasting away within the confines of a netherworld no one wants while those pompous shinigami prance about in their self righteous ways and control everything with an iron fist. The tables have turned and I'm on top of this ridiculous dog pile and before everything is said and done your little bitch, Kurosaki, will be the key to my victory. He just doesn't know it yet."

Rage building up inside him like a tidal wave that threatened everything laid out in its path, Grimmjow panted in an effort to not lose his temper. Nostrils flared, eyes blazing with untamed hatred, he clenched his fists that were bound behind him.

"You wanna run that by me again?" He hissed venomously.

"Was I not clear enough for your simple brain? You want to know why? Because I'm a fucking Hollow you ignorant, rutting, dim-witted, hysterical brute! And because I fucking can!"

With that, the pink haired villain stepped in closer and conjured a small, swirling red ball of power into being within the open palm of his right hand. Not wasting a moment, Szayel promptly bitch slapped Grimmjow with the small cero, sending the bluenette rocketing back into the mind numbing embrace of unconsciousness.

**...**

**...**

**Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! Oh wait, I wrote that. xD **

**Yeah. I went there. I hope you all aren't to mad with me as I know some of you expressed that really liked Szayel. I love Szayel too, but I love him as a deliciously wicked villain even more! Safe to say the shit has hit the fan and were about to see some Hulk action. **

**Please let me know what you think as I highly treasure your opinions and comments. ^_^ **

**Until the next chapter!**

**~Aurelia**


	22. Under Pressure

**So first I must apologize for how rushed this might feel. I had a hard time with this chapter and I was running around like mad between tasks to make this chapter as gripping as possible. I'm afraid that things are coming to climax and soon we'll be winding this story down.**

**One more thing: thank you again to all my fabulous reviewers sign and anonymous alike. There are a lot of you who give full and very wonderful reviews that leave me bouncing in my seat like am overexcited child on Christmas. So thank you again! Now enough from me...**

**Enjoy!**

**…**

**…**

Sitting bolt upright from his slouched position on the worn sofa, Ichigo shivered violently. Somewhere, a shinigami was fighting. He could feel the aura of a shinigami as they battled in the distance, and the orangette knew that it was at the base. A sinking feeling hit him as he felt his hopes for his friends' safety dashed. As if that wasn't enough, something more happened. He was so preoccupied with focusing in on the shinigami aura, that he almost missed the flare of power that felt darkly familiar. If he wasn't mistaken, it felt like a high ranked Hollow.

Standing up quickly and ignoring the warning looks from the dark Hisagi and the fair Kira, Ichigo ignored them and turned to the man who had cleared his throat. Byakuya sat across the room rigidly in a chair while he observed the barren street in front of the house through a window in the front room.

"Where are you going Kurosaki?"

"To help my friends. I know you can feel that power too, they're in trouble. And I highly doubt you missed the aura of that Hollow just now. I can't let a Hollow that big run around on the loose." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, his words oozing from the cracks in his teeth with vehemence for the stone cold captain.

"You forget, you resigned yourself to your fate and you will go to Soul Society to face trial as a _traitor_." Byakuya said with no feeling to his stiff tones. Glaring the man down with dark eyes that spoke of the pins and needles he wished upon the captain, Ichigo squared his shoulders aggressively.

"And _you_ forget about your oaths to protect the balance between the realms of the living and the dead. Right now because of this strange infection, the living realm is on the verge of being swallowed whole by the worlds of the dead and while I'm not an expert at this crap, I'd say that's not good!"

Byakuya sat silently as Ichigo seethed in vituperative fury. Actually taking a moment to take in the younger shinigami and his words, the raven haired captain sighed and actually had the audacity to roll his eyes and suppress a smirk.

"You would lecture me about oaths? What about _your _oath to obey your superiors and follow the laws you promised to uphold?"

"DAMN THE RULES! You know that there is a time and place for everything and now is the time for a little disobedience! Or have you no honor when it comes to protecting what you so swore to, just because you fear it would cross someone higher up the food chain than you?!" Ichigo spat at the suddenly still captain. Indigo eyes narrowed dangerously as Byakuya took in a very controlled breath.

"We can't even get into Soul Society and for all we know, that may be due to the imbalance that is more than likely caused by the presence of the undead here. What harm is there in helping those in need? Pull your head out of your ass and be someone we can all respect!" Ichigo could tell his last few words hit a nerve as the captain slowly stood and turned to face him.

"You forget your place and should not speak to me so." Byakuya's deep tone was deadly as he glared daggers at the orangette that so frequently defied him and the laws he stood for. Stepping up so that he was almost nose to nose with Ichigo, Byakuya paused for a moment and stared at him.

"But then you never were one to let technicalities stop you from doing what is right." His words were laced with a sense of wry humor as Ichigo twitched his scowling orange brows in confusion.

"Give him his zanpakuto." He said over his shoulder. The room fell to stunned silence as everyone gaped openly at the indigo eyed captain.

After the moment had passed, Tosen seemed to come to his senses as he magicked Ichigo's blade into being from thin air. Handing it over with an air of caution, the dark skinned man stood back and eyed the orangette with his unseeing eyes. It was obvious no one was sure what was going on, but Ichigo wasn't about to question it. After realizing no one was going to come with him, he flashed stepped his way from the house effortlessly without being hindered.

Feeling free, he sped off at blurring speeds that would have made him invisible to the human eye towards the base. Knowing his friends came first, he'd worry about the Hollow he had felt at a later time. For now, he need to make sure that Grimmjow was safe.

**…**

**…**

"Ooooh, now isn't this delicious!" The taunting tenor crooned madly as Grimmjow slowly came back around to reality and out of the dark twisting place that was his nightmares. Groggily looking up, he saw Szayel eyeing him appreciatively.

"The fuck you want ass hat?" Grimmjow snarled heatedly as his head lolled to the side.

Sapphire eyes brightening in intensity now that he was awake and recovering his wits again, he exuded pure desire to thoroughly beat Szayel.

"You'll never guess who I just felt flash stepping across the city!" The man said perkily. Grimmjow's cyan eyes widened a fraction.

_Ichigo!_

"That's right, your little boy toy." Szayel said, his words echoing Grimmjow's thoughts as though he had heard them.

Feeling the beast inside him stirring with rage, he was suddenly desperate to protect Ichigo as he watched the pink haired Arrancar turn to leave.

"Why do you want him so bad?" Grimmjow asked quickly. Szayel paused in his trouncing steps to look demurely over his shoulder at Grimmjow. Fluttering his lashes with a false look of innocence, the Arrancar gave a lilting chuckle.

"Why only to tap into that incredible reserve of power he has."

"Why?"

Sighing, Szayel rolled his whiskey eyes and turned round, taking a few steps closer to the still trussed up and bound bluenette.

"Because; I want to study him and see what makes him so powerful. He is a shinigami with embryonic powers of a Hollow buried deep within him. If I can tip him over the edge to where he loses the balance between Hollow and Shinigami, he will turn into a Hollow with but one purpose: destruction."

Grimmjow felt himself tingling with dread and true fear for his ginger.

"So you're saying he'd be the key in taking out Soul Society then. How does a shinigami have Hollow powers?" Grimmjow asked with true curiosity. He needed to stall, to keep the man from going after Ichigo and he'd do that any way he could. He needed time to find a way to get out of here.

"Indeed he is the key. As for how he has those powers, I do not know. That is why I want to dissect him and study him like a lab rat. Once he's served his purpose in over throwing Soul Society, he'll serve as an amusement. Maybe in more ways than one if you catch my innuendo." The doctor winked at him lewdly as he ran his tongue over his upper row of perfectly straight, white teeth.

The beast inside Grimmjow howled furiously and demanded this man's blood but he had to keep his cool. He needed to remain calm and think of a plan.

"Wait. Why didn't you just let Renji die then? You could have let his infection kill him instead of sending Ulquiorra after penicillin."

"Because, Hanataro knew about the infection too and it was easier to just heal the man than to let him die and the kill another to cover it up. Renji was never a target and besides, he served me better alive as a subject I could study. I've gathered rather comprehensive notes about shinigami just by treating Renji." Szayel said with a tone that clearly stated he thought the reason should have been obvious to Grimmjow. Grasping at anything to keep the man here and talking Grimmjow whipped out another question.

"So you're the one who made the infected." Grimmjow said accusingly. The pink haired man laughed and brought a slender hand to his face and flipped his shoulder length rosy pink locks with a flourish of his hand.

"As if. That was all the doing of a shinigami. Probably Aizen. I don't really know nor do I care. All I know is that their presence provided the perfect distraction for my intentions and allowed me to camouflage myself here in the world of the living. While I didn't create them, I can still manipulate them to a degree. In fact, they're probably attacking the base right about now."

Blinking like a stunned owl, Grimmjow tried to clear his thoughts.

"But why attack the base?"

"Simple. There are shinigami there, and now that I've made my move against Soul Society, I cannot have them organizing and finding a way to break into Soul Society."

Desperately attempting to think of another question to keep the man here, Grimmjow changed the subject.

"How'd none of the other shinigami notice you're an Arrancar?"

Grimmjow was grasping at any question he could think of. If Szayel was going to be so inclined to divulge everything, it meant he was either incredibly confident Grimmjow wouldn't escape or that he was painfully stupid. Seeing as how the man was a supernatural scientific genius, he doubted that last one. Hell the man probably just liked the sound of his own voice.

"The balance has been tipped. There are trace amounts of spiritual power leaking into the world of the living just from the presence of the Hollow-Zombie creatures. So by suppressing my power with the help of some of my knowledge about Arrancars, I was able to blend into the flock of sheep easily. My Hollow hole is easy to hide as well." Szayel gave Grimmjow another cheeky wink and a lascivious grin as he turned on his heel to leave. Yep… the man definitely enjoyed hearing himself talk far too much.

"Wait! So you're not in league with the shinigami who created the infected?" Grimmjow asked frantically, his desperation beginning to surface.

"I've already said that I don't know who they are, so no; I'm not working for them nor will I ever. I'm free now and for once I am enjoying being in charge. Already I've got Hollows and low ranking Arrancars tearing Soul Society apart. No enough of your stalling. I'm off to kidnap your boyfriend."

With those last words, the pink haired Arrancar blinked out of existence using his sonido. Feeling the man's power fading rapidly, Grimmjow knew that Szayel was on his way to wherever Ichigo went and fast. His desperation gripping him with an icy hand around his throat, Grimmjow let out a primal roar as he reached out and ferociously grabbed hold of his power.

He'd die from the stupid shock collar around him before he let Szayel turn Ichigo into any kind of monster.

**…**

**…**

"Why won't ya jus' stay DEAD?!" Nnoitra bellowed as he shot off two more rounds at a persistent infected that was rapidly reaching the top of the fire escape. The damn rotting thing had dodged him several times. The level of intelligence it displayed was frightening and Nel didn't know what to do.

"I'll make sure it dies!" Yachiru said as she merrily bounced up with a swish of her shihakusho.

Her cheeks were mantled with her perpetual girlish blush as she unsheathed her pink katana and bolted over the short wall and down the fire escape. With blinding speeds, she reached the infected and severed its head with a quick slash and a small grunt of effort. Leaving the headless corpse there, she looked down and saw another begin the climb.

"I'll take care of these ones Giggles! You and Toothy can go help the others with the spider thingies that are climbing the walls!" With another childish grin, she sped down to the base of the fire escape and held that point.

"Toothy? The fuck?" Nnoitra muttered with wide, confused eyes as he looked over to Nel. Nel smiled warmly to him and shrugged.

Nervous did not begin to describe how she felt about leaving the girl child alone to kill the undead, but then she reminded herself that Yachiru was a shinigami and a lieutenant at that. Watching briefly she was amazed by the little girl's skill with a katana as she effortlessly went about cutting the creatures down.

With a heavy sigh, Nel turned away from the fire escape to hold the corner of the building on the side where Ulquiorra was diligently working with Shawlong to assist him. The small, pale man gave her a quick look that was fierce and passionate despite his lack of expression. A small shiver ran up and down her body. Had they not been in a life or death situation, she would have been certain that she was turned on by that look in his eyes.

Mentally shaking herself, Nel turned back to the alley by her corner and saw a Screecher beginning to scale the wall. Aiming her shotgun, she took a deep breath as her finger began to press the trigger. A sudden blur of movement happened so fast that she wasn't sure she saw it right. On her exhale she fired but she knew the infected was already dead as she saw its headless corpse fall to the ground.

There was a strange current of air that brushed by her and a familiar presence that brought her attention to the person who now suddenly stood behind her. Whirling about, ready to attack, Nel almost dropped her shotgun when she came face to face with a lightly tanned and barely freckled face framed by a spiky tumble of orange locks.

"ICHI!" She all but squealed and threw herself around the orangette.

Ichigo gave a woofing grunt as her tenacious hug knocked the air from him. Quickly throwing his arms around her to return the hug, Ichigo grasped her shoulders and held her at arms' length. His golden brown eyes glinted with worry as he spoke loudly over the deafening cries of the undead.

"What's going on here?! How'd you get swarmed with this many? Where's Grimmjow?"

Nel's face fell at his last question. Looking around to make sure no one was being besieged and the rooftop wasn't being taken over, Nel hurried to answer Ichigo's questions.

"A Screecher almost got me while I was on watch but Ulquiorra got it. It called out and others came. But we think another shinigami might be behind this, as they all came too fast and in too many numbers for this to all be from one Screecher alerting them. It's got to be an organized attack."

Ichigo stood slack jawed at what she was telling him.

"That's crazy! None of the shinigami I was with had anything to do with the infected. We'll just have to beat them back. But Nel, you didn't answer me; where's Grimmjow?"

Here it came. What was she going to tell him? The truth of course. Biting her lip, Nel sighed heavily once more and blinked her wheat grey eyes slowly in apprehension.

"Grimmjow's missing. There was an explosion out over by the shrine across the city and we think he took off to investigate it and we haven't been able to find him or Szayel since." Her voice dropped to a murmur but she knew the orangette had heard her.

Mouth agape, Ichigo was stone still for a moment. Nel began to panic and just as she reached out to comfort Ichigo, the man was gone.

"Ichi?!" She yelled.

Like a skipping movie, Ichigo reappeared in front of her.

"I've got to find him! You guys have everything under control here with Aizen, Yachiru and Kenpachi, but I need to find Grimmjow!"

And then like a shot he was off again, vanishing before Nel could even utter a reason for him to not run off again.

**…**

**…**

Like a fisherman casting a net, Ichigo let his supernatural senses expand as he searched for Grimmjow's aura. Flying over the city, he knew he was a target for that powerful Hollow he had felt earlier, but he just didn't care. He needed to find the missing bluenette or he'd never forgive himself. If that man was besieged by a moaning horde as well or worse, bitten, Ichigo would never forgive himself.

He had left with Gin in the first place to prevent any harm coming to his friend-part-lover, not to have the man go missing looking for him. He never expected Grimmjow to drop everything after witnessing the flash of the explosion and trek across the entire city to find him. Sure he expected the man to be mad, but to risk himself to find him? A warm fluttering sensation was added to the roiling fear in his gut to make for a strange concoction of emotions.

Touching down in a clearing on the hilltop, Ichigo surveyed the destruction from the blown gate. Feeling the residual traces of power about him, Ichigo tried his best to see if he could pick out Grimmjow's aura.

Nothing.

With a sigh, he came to stand at the base of the steps that led up to the shrine and looked around for any telltale sign of the bluenette. Looking down at his feet, he was overcome with dread at the sight of blood. It looked fairly fresh, and none of the shinigami he'd been with on the night of the explosion had come this way; they'd all been knocked in the opposite direction.

Stooping down to inspect it, he felt a sudden tingle as he became aware of a pair of eyes on him. There was a faint ghosting of spiritual power around him, but it was gone before he could recognize it. Standing up slowly, he turned to look out at the trees. Of course he saw nothing, but he knew someone was there.

"You might as well come out. I'm not in the mood for games right now." Ichigo stated in an even voice to the more than silent clearing. A moment passed when finally a figured emerged from the trees out into the sunlight.

"Szayel?"

Looking at the pink haired doctor, Ichigo noted he was wearing an odd white, form fitting lab coat. Golden eyes wide, the man looked about the clearing at the steps of the shrine fearfully as he slowly crouched his way over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo where have you been? Grimmjow and I went looking for you and when we both saw this strange explosion and when we got here something attacked us and when I woke Grimmjow was gone and I was stranded here and there were strange noises and I've been running through the woods trying to escape from whatever it was that's been chasing me!" Szayel said slightly panicked and out of breath.

It was more than evident by the pink haired man's countenance that he was terrified of whatever was out there pursuing him. Heightening his senses Ichigo tried to feel out the presence of any being in the woods but all he sensed was himself and a faint aura from Szayel. Odd, usually human auras –even when they had no spiritual presence- were stronger than that. Maybe Szayel's aura was fatigued or something like that. Ichigo was no expert on this stuff.

"Whoa. Calm down. Did you see what attacked you guys and where it took Grimm?" He asked in a calm tone, trying to calm the doctor down as he panted.

"No. I got hit from behind and I blacked out right as I saw this huge shadowy figure attack Grimmjow. What if he's dead!?" Szayel's eyes grew even wider as his voice rose in pitch.

"Just take it easy. Grimm is tough. Now try to remember, is there anything else you can remember about the figure or where it went?" Ichigo knew that there had to be something useful the man had seen but he just didn't know it. Perhaps what had attacked them was that large Hollow he had felt earlier. His blood ran cold at the thought of a Hollow taking Grimmjow.

"Uhm… no. All I can remember is my head hurting like a bitch and being scared shitless!" Szayel whined.

"You're safe now. Focus. This could be critical to finding Grimmjow." Ichigo said. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. While he understood why someone would be out of their wits with worry or fear at something like this, it just seemed out of character for the doctor. He'd seen the man act cool and calm when faced with a problem so this level of anxiety seemed out of place. Biting his lip nervously, Szayel shifted from foot to foot thinking.

"Well. It went after Grimmjow. I tried to get up and I remember the dirt in my face. Then I looked back and the thing was hoisting an unmoving Grimmjow over its shoulder and then… it ran really fast up above the shrine into the hills." Szayel said with look that said he hoped it would help. It did; a little anyways.

"Then I go to the hills, but not until I take you back to the base."

"No! Grimmjow is my friend too and I would feel ashamed for not looking for him." A flicker of the pink haired man's confidence was restored as he argued with Ichigo. Looking into his amber eyes, Ichigo sighed heavily at Szayel and nodded silently.

"Alright. Then the easiest way to do this is for me to flash step around the hills, so I'll have to carry you. Are you ok with that?" Ichigo asked. Szayel nodded eagerly and Ichigo allowed the man to climb onto his back.

An odd tingle of repulsion shuddered through Ichigo when the doctor touched him, but he ignored it. He couldn't help it that the only man he was attracted to was Grimmjow and that he got the heebie-jeebies when he was forced into this much physical contact with another dude. Sighing heavily, Ichigo relaxed his muscles and was about to flash step out of the clearing when he felt something peculiar further down the hill.

Accidentally dropping Szayel, Ichigo whirled around and faced the suburbs below. He had felt Grimmjow's aura down there. But it was strange, like it had been corrupted by something. Fearing for the bluenette's safety, the orangette looked to Szayel only to find himself launched across the clearing to land hard into a large tree; nearly breaking bones as he did.

Sliding down the length of the tree, Ichigo groggily got to his feet, knowing he'd have to protect the doctor from the unknown assailant. Standing he drew his zanpakuto from his hip and looked about wildly. The only one in the clearing was Szayel. Ichigo knew something was wrong. The man wasn't exuding any fear at all, a little adrenaline but nothing more came from him.

Eyeing the doctor warily, Ichigo was about to ask what was going on when it happened. Suddenly power erupted from the pink haired man in a very visible glowing aura about him that swirled menacingly. Then he knew.

Szayel was a Hollow.

**…**

**…**

Bestial and frightening, Grimmjow roared like the angered predator he was as he felt Ichigo's presence tantalizingly close. What was worse was he could have sworn the extra presence he had noticed was Szayel's. Gripping his power within himself and refusing to let go, Grimmjow felt as though he was being pulled apart in every which way.

Staying tenaciously resilient, the bluenette Arrancar gave another hoarse bellow of pain as he drew heavily on his spiritual power and focused on pushing it out from his body like an imaginary sphere. With a blinding flash of light and the sensation like he was being blown apart, Grimmjow shattered his bonds. They blew away from him with great force as some pieced of the strange, cold hard material even embedded themselves into the floor and wall about him. Falling to his side on the damp stone floor, Grimmjow panted unevenly from the effort it had taken to break free.

Feeling a malevolent power unleashed above ground, Grimmjow knew deep down that Szayel was making his move on Ichigo. Pushing himself off the cold floor, he staggered to his feet and squinted his eyes to try and see in the dark. Stumbling down the tunnel like hallway blindly, the bluenette did his best to sharpen his senses to find his way out. He had a ginger to save.

**…**

**…**

"What are you doing? I thought you were on our side." Ichigo said quietly, his voice full of unmistakable confusion yet darkened by his anger that was spreading through him.

"I'm merely doing what my survival instincts are telling me to do, and that is to strike while the iron's hot." Szayel said affably.

"You... You are the one who attacked Grimmjow when you guys came to examine the source of the explosion. I bet it was you who rigged the Senkaimon to blow too." Ichigo hissed as his brows furrowed; his face contorting with something akin to loathing.

"Right you are! Oh someone please give the boy a cookie…" Szayel scoffed as he let out an eccentric giggle as his eyes rolled back into his head. He looked quite mad.

Suppressing a very Grimmjow-esque growl, Ichigo stood his ground and held his zanpakuto at the ready. Alread,y he could feel his blade whispering strategies and tactics to him from beyond his inner world.

"So what? You think you can take advantage of the undead to destroy Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as he gauged the other man carefully. Szayel smiled a secret smile as he cocked a hip and set a hand on it nonchalantly.

"In the simplest terms yes. But there is one piece that you left out."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Why, you of course." Szayel said as his smile grew and spread into a creepy grin that made Ichigo's skin crawl. Confusion taking hold of him, Ichigo looked to the man who he only just discovered to be a Hollow.

"What?" Ichigo asked in a dumbfounded tone, his face deadpan beyond the scowl he wore.

"All in good time." Szayel replied smoothly.

And like that, the man brought a hand up and fired off two red ceros before Ichigo could blink. Bringing his zanpakuto up on instinct, he deflected the first into a nearby tree but the second had been fired marginally lower and took him right in the stomach. Thrust back into yet another tree, Ichigo fell dazedly to the ground. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he was shocked when Szayel had sped up with flash step like abilities to come in and rain down a succession of blows upon the orangette.

Hastily dodging, Ichigo barely got out of the pink haired psycho's reach. Reluctant to swing his blade at a man he had thought of as a friend, Ichigo was torn. He wasn't sure he could fight Szayel.

_"Attack or die Ichigo."_

The gravelly voice sternly admonished him from within. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo steeled himself and held his blade in offense as he charged with his flash step. Blinking rapidly in and out of view, Ichigo zig-zagged up his opponent and slashed wildly.

Dodging effortlessly, Szayel laughed and summoned a dark pink cero and tossed it at the orangette with a casual flip of his hand. The orb of pure negative energy screamed and hurtled toward Ichigo with incredible speed. Raising his black blade barely in time, Ichigo struggled and pushed against the incoming attack to finally have it split in two to shoot off to either side of him.

Before he could come back with a counter attack, both men were distracted by a sudden and nearby explosion in the streets below. Blinking rapidly, Ichigo was stunned to sense Grimmjow's aura with that strange dark hint. Szayel gaped openly as the blue light of the blast faded. In an instant of skin tingling power, Grimmjow winked into being between the two.

Haggard, his clothes were riddled with burn marks but his body appeared unharmed. The bluenette looked tired beyond belief and there was a wild look in his eyes. But what dominated Ichigo's attention was the white bone jaw that stood out in stark relief against Grimmjow's golden tanned skin. Tentatively reaching out to feel at the man's aura, Ichigo's jaw dropped in shock.

Grimmjow was a Hollow now.

"Szayel you son of a bitch. Don't fucking count me out." The blue haired man growled fiercely, his voice sounding hoarse like he had screamed or yelled for hours and hours.

"Grimm-jow?" Ichigo's voice cracked as he looked on his lover in shock and slight horror. What had happened to the man? Was this Ichigo's fault somehow?

"Hey ginger." Grimmjow didn't turn around to look at Ichigo as he acknowledged him, but the way his voice softened was more than noticeable.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Ichigo nearly whispered in shock.

"The infected are actually Hollows and I got bit. Aizen saved me from becoming one of them by sharing his shinigami powers with me and helping me become an Arrancar. But Szayel here, he's been an Arrancar since the beginning and he's been hiding out among the humans at the base. He wants to fuck up Soul Society and use you like a weapon." Grimmjow spoke so fast that Ichigo was hardly able to keep pace, but after hearing the man's words, he wondered if he had heard correctly.

Grimmjow got bit? The infected are actually Hollows? And Aizen is a shinigami?! Everything was too much to process at once. It was nearly impossible to believe. How had everyone been fooled into thinking that Aizen and Szayel both were human when in fact they were both far from human? Focusing on the last part of all this crazy information he'd been given, Ichigo blinked a second or two before speaking.

"Me? A weapon?" Ichigo said, pure and unadulterated surprise coloring his tone and expression.

"As lovely as this dramatic little reunion is, I'm afraid we'll have to cut things short. I'm a busy man you see." Szayel's voice cut through the clearing as he smiled wickedly.

Holding his hands out before him like he was expecting someone to lay tribute in them, a sword appeared in his hands out of nothingness. Eyes widening, Ichigo remembered that higher ranked Hollows like Arrancar had zanpakuto. Spitting a curse out, Ichigo ran forward to pull Grimmjow back.

Grabbing the bluenette's arm and tossing him back behind himself a little rougher than he meant to, Ichigo cocked his sword arm back and gathered his power along the edge of his razor sharp black blade. Throwing himself into the wild swing, Ichigo screamed with all his might as he let out his attack.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

**…**

**…**

Deftly dodging a cero thrown at him, Shunsui Kyoraku sighed and rolled his eyes as he swung his zanpakuto and took out the Hollow that had attacked him. Checking about him, he found Ukitake handling his own while Unohana and Komamura were engaged in battles of their own.

There had made it to the heart of Seireitei and were doing their best to break into the head squad's compound, but the Hollows and their numbers were oppressive. If they didn't receive reinforcements and soon, the dark haired man knew that they'd be in trouble.

"It's no use. At this rate we'll get nowhere!" Komamura shouted as he threw two Hollows off of himself, his canine-like snout wrinkling into a snarling grimace.

"I would have to agree." Unohana replied as she too repelled another Hollow.

Sighing, Kyoraku spared a quick look with his friend Ukitake before the white haired man nodded to him in silent agreement.

"Then we use our shikai to handle even more."

With those words, each captain stilled for a brief moment as they simultaneously released their blades. The air around them visibly shimmered with mind blowing power as they advanced on their foes and pushed harder against their ranks to reach the Head Captain's office. Little did they know, a full on war was taking place in the world of the living as well.

**...**

**...**

**Ugh. It is like five in the morning here and I'm dying. I can't sleep but I'm sooooo tired. Hopefully I'll be able to catch a couple hours of sleep to recharge my overtaxed brain. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! :D**

**A happy update to all, and to all a goodnight/early morning.**

**~Aurelia**


	23. The Things We Do for Love

***GASP* An update that's on time despite my hectic life! :O**

**Well I went all out with this chapter. There is a TON of action in this one so buckle up! This chapter is roughly two thousand words longer and it would have had even more to it, if I hadn't cut myself off. I did a word count and it is approximately 8,599 words long. I almost kept going just so I could shout "IT'S OVER 9,000!" but I refrained. xD**

**Another round of warm, mushy, gushy heartfelt thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! You rock my world and I apologize for keeping up and messaging every single one of you back.**

**Now without any further rambling from me... le story.**

**…**

**…**

With a grunt and a dull throbbing pain in his backside, Grimmjow fell to the hard ground. Sitting dazed he barely registered that Ichigo was attacking. The ginger's primal yell resounded around them as he unleashed a devastating attack of flickering black and red flames at Szayel. The air around them thickened with clashing auras as the assault met with Szayel's blade. With little effort, the pink haired Arrancar deflected the spiritual attack as it flew off into the trees.

Dirt, stone and tree debris was tossed into the air to rain down upon them as Szayel casually brushed himself off. Struggling to get to his feet, Grimmjow watched as Ichigo stood firmly in front of him. Watching the two men face off, Grimmjow wondered if there was a chance he had a sword too. Szayel was an Arrancar after all and so was Grimmjow, so why not? If only he knew how to summon his sword like Szayel did.

"This would be easier and much less painful for all of us, if you just cooperated with me Ichigo Kurosaki." Szayel said in an affable manner as he used his sonido to speed forward.

Before Szayel could get very far, Ichigo rushed him and forced the man to block a slash of the ginger's black katana with his own blade. Smiling madly at the orangette, the amber eyed doctor chuckled and made Ichigo retreat back a step. In an instant, the orangette moved back in to block Szayel from moving anywhere with yet another attack.

Realization dawned upon Grimmjow as he watched the two men. Ichigo was trying to keep himself between Szayel and the bluenette. Growling at having the ginger still protecting him, Grimmjow took a deep and much unneeded breath. He'd not let himself be emasculate now that he had magical bullshit of his own to fight back with.

Gathering his power about himself, Grimmjow easily called the vivid, wild blue light into being. His strong hand contorted and formed into a claw, the tendons and veins standing out in relief in his golden skin. Focusing hard, he used his sonido to maneuver in closer and unleash the blue light at Szayel right as the doctor pushed Ichigo back.

Power screamed through the air like wind howling through a tunnel as the blue light expanded and consumed everything in its path. Unfortunately that didn't include the doctor who had deftly dodged the catastrophic path of destruction. Ichigo paused wide eyed to stare at the bluenette in amazement, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Smirking with satisfaction, Grimmjow trained his eyes on the pink haired bastard and geared up for another Gran Rey cero. Before the bluenette could do so, Szayel had vanished. In an instant he appeared in front of Grimmjow and threw a red cero blast into the center of bluenette's chest. Flying backwards through the air, Grimmjow let a curse slip between his clenched teeth.

Hitting the stone steps to the shrine with enough force to shatter them, the blue haired Arrancar blearily blinked his eyes and shook his head of the pain. Scrambling like mad to get back up, Grimmjow's blood went arctic in his veins when he saw Szayel had Ichigo by the throat.

Ichigo went incredibly still for the briefest of moments, and Grimmjow watched in horror as Szayel's free hand began to glow with power as he reached for the center of Ichigo's chest. Everything slowed down to a dramatic slow motion and Grimmjow knew that even though it felt like things were going slower than a mile a year, he'd never make it to Ichigo in time. A light began to pulsate from Ichigo's center as Szayel's hand drew nearer and nearer.

Screaming out frantically in anger and worry, Grimmjow knew he couldn't use a cero without hurting his ginger. Beginning to feel the judgment clouding influence of panic, the blue haired man cried out his lover's name, praying he'd make it to Ichigo before Szayel could do whatever it was he was going to do.

**…**

**…**

"You are losing."

The man balanced precariously on a flag pole at the side of building. Ichigo looked at him, slightly boggled at how the man did it so effortlessly. The man's long, dark hair was ruffled in the nonexistent breeze as was his large black, tattered coat. Tired, eyes watched the orangette behind darkly tinted shades from the weathered, angular face.

"I am?" Ichigo replied as he stepped closer on the side of the building. Looking down at the concrete, he paused briefly to wonder why his inner world was sideways.

"You are. It is because you are holding back. You won't hear my voice. Your thoughts are too clouded with worries, doubts and fears. Let go of them all."

"But how? That is easier said than done isn't it?" Ichigo couldn't help but feel as though a noose were being slipped around his neck as they continued to converse. The edges of his world began to waver, fade and darken out in the distance.

"You wish to protect. Let only that feeling guide you. Fear is the most useless emotion for you Ichigo; it has never suited you so do not let it take hold of you now. I know you worry for the blue haired one, but honestly, let go of everything but your desire to grow stronger. Accept everything that is inside you and you'll be able to win this battle and the one that will inevitably follow."

"Wait, what battle that'll follow? What do you mean?" Ichigo scowled at the spirit of his zanpakuto in confusion. Did the older man know something he didn't? The darkness was creeping in around them and Ichigo felt as though time were running out.

"That's because it is, Ichigo." The weathered man said, answering his unspoken thoughts in a slightly eerie manner.

Chattering whispers from a strange voice echoed senselessly around them as Ichigo fought to control the tide of fear that began to overwhelm him. Scowling even deeper at the older man, the orangette spoke.

"What happens when time runs out?" He asked.

"You'll die." He replied simply, his face impassive beyond his usual austere expression.

It was then the old man drew a sword identical to Ichigo's. Feeling the weight of his black blade at his hip suddenly, Ichigo looked down without surprise to find his zanpakuto there. It just seemed natural for things to appear and disappear in this strange place. Without warning, the spirit of his zanpakuto charged him, blade held aloft. Chocolate eyes going wide, Ichigo suddenly felt himself jolt to life as he dodged hastily and scrambled to get out of the way.

"You always were a slow learner; forcing me to teach by experience. I imagine that is why we've done so well together as sword and warrior in the past as you have no patience and I have oceans of it." The older man said in his deep, gruff voice as he turned back to charge Ichigo again.

"Pick up you sword, Ichigo." He demanded in a deep bark.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Ichigo unsheathed his blade and held it steady as he parried blow after blow from the older man. Each swing he deflected hurt his arms and shook him to his core. The older man hadn't attacked him this hard before.

"Let go of your fear! Fight me as a warrior should! Beat back this kido and remember who you are as a fighter!" The spirit of his sword cried harshly as he continued to advance, pushing Ichigo back.

Blocking one blow and dodging another, Ichigo repeated the process of retreat by backing step away from the ruthless onslaught of attacks that older man rained down upon him. Sharp, calculating eyes narrowed as the older man sighed heavily, watching Ichigo shirk from the rain of blows. Lips parting, the older man spoke in an almost bored manner, his voice quiet yet gruff.

"Gestuga Tensho."

Ichigo let out a hoarse yell as he struggled to deflect the intense attack that was now directed at him. Black and red flames licked at the air near his face as he braced his free hand along the back of his blade to keep from being overwhelmed by the strong, spiritual attack.

Finally losing ground, Ichigo was able to dodge the worst of the attack but was thrown viciously backwards through his inner world, crashing though empty building after building. Tumbling to a halt on another building side, Ichigo staggered to his feet and gasped past the pain he felt in his entire body. In no time, the older man was back again slashing and hacking at the orangette without mercy.

"If you fight with fear in your heart you will die! If you retreat you will die! Now stand firm and face me without fear! Warriors do not fear dying!" His words were fierce and angry but somehow still moderate in tone as he continued to attack.

"Face who you are and break the hold this kido has over you!"

Attempting to evade the endless barrage of blows, Ichigo noted the darkness closing in on them at an increasing rate. The strange chitter-chatter of whispers grew louder but their words were still indistinguishable. His pulse quickened as he saw the darkness roil and move with a life of its own.

"I said let go of that fear!" His zanpakuto spirit admonished fiercely.

Fight without fear… don't fear death… How did someone not fear what everyone feared? Then it hit him, the epiphany screaming through his brain like a wayward freight train. He had a purpose. His sword's spirit had spoken of how Ichigo's purpose was to protect. He was stubborn enough that he couldn't die until that purpose was fulfilled. It was as simple as that.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled back senselessly as he struck out in a retaliating strike.

He couldn't die when he had others depending on him. Lashing out, Ichigo parried another slash and countered quickly, his blow removing the blade form the older man's grip leaving him sword-less as he watched the blade spiral away into the encroaching darkness. Looking on at Ichigo with endless eyes that spoke of years of wisdom, the older man spoke.

"Good. It seems you've remembered just exactly who you are."

"That I have… Zangetsu. Thanks."

Zangetsu actually let a slight smile form a curve to his thin lips as he looked at the orangette with his steely gaze.

"Don't thank me, just go do what it is you need to do."

**…**

**…**

Eyes snapping open to blaze fiercely with unrestrained power, his hand tightened round the hilt of his zanpakuto as he choked out a single word.

"Ban-kai…"

Incredible force with unfathomable intensity seared through Ichigo's being as he felt himself take a full hold of his shinigami powers. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Ichigo knew exactly who and what he was with amazing detail. His shining, pale blue aura surrounded him in an explosion of power that threw Szayel back roughly. Black robes that were fitted to his lithe form like a trench coat and a pair of black hakamas tied with a white sash replaced his human clothes as the orange haired shinigami glared hatefully at the now stunned Szayel.

"How unexpected… No matter, it won't save you." The pink haired Arrancar hissed venomously as his whiskey eyes narrowed.

Suddenly aware of Grimmjow at his side, Ichigo spared the worn bluenette a glance. Their eyes met in a brief charged moment of unequalled passion and understanding that filled Ichigo with a thrill he couldn't put words to. It didn't matter that the bluenette was an Arrancar now; he was still the same man as before. It was all in the way the man smiled at him. Turning on Szayel together, each man gathered their power to fight the treacherous Arrancar.

"You know, despite my love for theatrics and as much as I would love to have a huge, dramatic drawn out, climactic battle… I'm just **not** that patient."

Faster than belief, Szayel blinked into being inches in front of Ichigo and plunged his glowing fist into the orangette's chest. Chocolate eyes bulged as the light faded from them and a strangled gasp crawled up and out of Ichigo's throat. This wasn't right. He couldn't let things end like this. He had promised himself he wouldn't die without fulfilling his purpose.

"I would have preferred to yank your soul chain once we were in Soul Society, but here will work." Szayel's cold words were colored only with unrepressed malice and wickedness as he drew his hand back in a vicious tug.

**…**

**…**

Rushing in, Grimmjow threw a punch laced with a healthy dose of his inner power and caught Szayel on the jaw, sending the man sprawling with a glowing, ethereal length of broken chain in his grasp. Everything was happening too fast. What was going on? What did Szayel do? Grimmjow was floundering as he frantically turned to try and help Ichigo who still stood as solid as a statue.

Looking into the younger man's frozen features, Grimmjow took Ichigo's face in his hands as he tried to snap the ginger out of it. It was then that Ichigo let loose with a tormented, scream that sounded as though it belonged to a dying man. Eyes rolling into the back of his skull, Ichigo's spiritual power suddenly changed as he was surrounded with an aura of power not very different from Grimmjow's and Szayel's.

The eruption of dark Hollow energy threw Grimmjow back much like the release of Ichigo's bankai had done to Szayel. Unable to take his eyes from the ginger, Grimmjow watched in horror as Ichigo began to change before his eyes. A viscous, white substance began to engulf Ichigo and cover his body in an exoskeleton of sorts. Orange hair grew impossibly long and a mask covered his agonized face, wicked horns sprouting from the crown of the mask.

"Just like I thought…" Szayel whispered in awe as he stood a few feet behind Grimmjow, looking on at Ichigo transforming into what Grimmjow could only assume was a full on Hollow.

Turning on the pink haired man to savagely beat the ever loving fuck out of him, Grimmjow was shocked to see an extended length of cold, silvery steel stabbing through Szayel's chest. The pink haired Arrancar coughed feebly as a dark bubble of blood popped on his lips soundlessly. Looking down at the blade, Grimmjow followed the incredibly long length of steel all the way back to its source.

Gin stood off at the edge of the clearing, his creepy smile lessened by the angry tilt of his brow and the flash from ice blue eyes that were visible, if for only a split second. The blade pulled free from Szayel with a wet, sucking sound and the Arrancar fell to the dirty ground as his blood pooled beneath him.

"I don' know 'bout ya, but I didn't wanna listen ta 'im ramble on before ya challenge him ta a death match ta avenge yer honor or somethin' like tha'." Gin said over the sound of Ichigo's continued screams with a little of his usual, disturbing humor.

Other shinigami dropped into the clearing and Grimmjow had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like what came next now that they were here.

"He's losing control to the Hollow powers within himself at an accelerated rate. We'll have to put him down if he can't gain control of himself." A dark skinned man said. It was the man who had interrupted the fight between Grimmjow and the silvery haired Gin previously.

"What?!" Grimmjow shouted back. No one was going to put his ginger down like a lame horse or a rabid out of control dog. Not now after he had just got him back.

Taking a risk, Grimmjow put his back of the Hollowfying Ichigo and faced off with the several shinigami in the clearing. There was Gin, the darkly skinned shinigami in the white coat of a captain, a man who was tall and had black hair that hung past his shoulders and a stoic expression with critical indigo eyes –this must have been Rukia's brother, Byakuya, who was Renji's captain before the redhead defected. There was a slender blond haired man with an almost somber expression and a man of a similar build, if only a little more muscled with black spiky hair and a tattoo of the number sixty-nine on his face.

Grimmjow would have snorted in perverted amusement at the tattoo in any other given circumstance, but now was not the time. Beside the man with the sexually suggestive tattoo, was a petite woman a little taller and more muscular than Rukia with short, black hair that sported to long, wrapped braids thrown over her shoulders. She too wore a captain's coat. Finally beside the small angry looking woman was a large, man with a seriously receding hairline and more than his share of a beer gut.

"Step aside! He will not know you in the state he is in and he may very well attack you!" The small, fiery woman said.

It was only then Grimmjow realized the agonized screams behind him had silenced. He had been so focused on putting himself between Ichigo and the shinigami that he had not noticed the quiet that had descended upon them.

"Let me talk to him." Grimmjow said with iron hard resolve. There was no polite asking to his words, simply a demand that they not interfere with him.

"No, he is Hollow now and as Soifon has stated, he will not know you. We must detain him and ensure he does not cause problems. He is no longer shinigami, just look at him." The impassive, indigo eyed man said.

Grimmjow turned his dangerous blue gaze on Byakuya and growled low in his throat. Shifting to the side ever so slightly, Grimmjow felt his stomach drop to his feet and his heart freeze in his throat at what he saw out of the corner of his eye. Turning around he faced what was before him and gaped openly.

Taller than Grimmjow by a good foot or more, stood what was supposed to be Ichigo. White skin covered rippling muscles and a mask devoid of expression regarded him with fierce, glowing eyes of deepest black and embers of gold for irises. His shihakusho from going into bankai was torn and tattered; his hakama barely on his well muscled, cut hips while his tight fitting robe was torn and mangled beyond repair from the transformation.

Dominating Grimmjow's view was the large hole in the center of Ichigo's chest between his pectorals. Harsh black lines radiated out from the void and merged into two lines that ran up his chest and on either side of Ichigo's neck to meet the black lines on the mask. Long orange haired rippled and was tugged lightly by the soft breeze on the hill. Ichigo was indeed no longer a shinigami.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow's voice was hesitant and soft like a plea.

The masked face swiveled towards the bluenette and fixed his immobilizing gaze upon Grimmjow. Right then and there, Grimmjow knew he hated that mask. He wanted desperately to see Ichigo's face but he was left with nothing but the expressionlessly malevolent stare from the bone façade.

"Ichigo? Can you hear me?"

Grimmjow took a step forward boldly without fear in his heart of the creature standing before him. It was still Ichigo and he knew the ginger wouldn't hurt him. While the ginger was stubborn as a mule and had a surprisingly quick temper, he knew the younger man wouldn't harm someone he considered a friend. He remembered when the man had fought Kenpachi on the streets. He could have killed the brute of a shinigami, but instead he carried the man to a rooftop out of harm's way despite his being an enemy. Compassion was something that was invariably a part of Ichigo's nature and the bluenette was positive it was still there, hidden behind that mask.

With ear bleeding volume, the Hollowfied Ichigo emitted a soul rending cry of unbridled rage and blood lust. The thirst for carnage and destruction rolled off the creature that was no longer Ichigo in tidal waves of dark, wild power. Lowering his head like a charging bull at Grimmjow, a red light began to coalesce between the tips of the twin horns, much to Grimmjow's utter horror.

Barely using his sonido in time, Grimmjow blinked out of existence for a brief moment just before the blast incinerated the spot where he had been standing. This wasn't right. Ichigo should know him. Ichigo wouldn't harm anyone so callously. But this wasn't exactly Ichigo anymore, now was it? A tendril of doubt worked its way into Grimmjow's belly and ate away at him from the inside as he watched the creature that was once Ichigo stood and tensely watched them.

"Y-you're all t-too late…" A feeble voice coughed wetly from behind. Whirling around Grimmjow saw a smirking Szayel lying in a pool of his own blood while he choked in pain on his mad laughter.

"You're still alive?" Byakuya asked coldly without even sparing a look at the dying Arrancar, his impassive poker face glued to the image of the now Hollow Ichigo before him.

"I'll at l-least have… th-the satis-f-faction of knowing e-everything… will b-b-be taken from all of y-you. The h-human's will l-lose their w-world… you sh-shinig-gami will lose Soul S-society and you… G-grimmjow… will lose I-ichigo."

Frozen in place by the cruel reality of those words, Grimmjow felt empty inside. Cyan eyes lost their fiery glint and glazed over with pain as his arms hung limply at his sides. Watching the monster that had once been his lover, he couldn't even bring himself to cry. Jaw slack and will broken, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques felt defeated for the first time in his life.

He simply watched as the Hollow-once-Ichigo lifted off the ground with invisible currents of power, roaring his bloodlust to the clear, blue sky. The brush of power from the other shinigami's rushed past him as they lifted into the air and took off in pursuit of the creature, leaving Grimmjow standing numbly in the rubble of the hilltop.

Ichigo was gone. After everything he had endured, survived and beaten, Grimmjow still never got the chance to tell the man that he was hopelessly, madly, head over heels, crazy stupid in love with that he loved him. After missing the ginger for so long and then finally finding him, the chance had been ripped from his grasp by a painfully cruel twist of circumstances.

A jolt was sent through his body and his knees protested with sharp pain as his mind barely registered he had fallen to his knees on the hard ground. Numb and hollow, he was devoid of anything and everything. Feeling like an empty shell, Grimmjow didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to feel or how to react. All he could do was sit numbly in a stupor as the time he had spent with Ichigo whizzed through his mind on fast forward over and over like a movie on endless replay.

"_You could save him…"_

The thought slipped through his mind with a whisper, interrupting his agonized reverie of the ginger haired man.

Could he really save Ichigo? There was nothing left of his lover in that beast that almost killed him. No recognition in those malevolent black and gold eyes and no secret smile upon soft, pink lips. Even if there was the tiniest shred of Ichigo left within that vessel of destruction, how did Grimmjow go about getting his ginger back?

"_You make him remember. Fight him and force him to recall just what you mean to him."_

The persistent thought urged. It tugged and pulled at his mind in a nagging yet commanding fashion. Fight Ichigo? Was he really strong enough to fight Ichigo and force the transformed ginger to recognize him? He had finally gained power on par with a shinigami, finally grew strong enough to hold his own against the supernatural only to find that he still couldn't protect Ichigo. He felt fucking useless and weak.

"_Then grow stronger…"_

It echoed in his brain with a defiant growl that reverberated through his body. Resonating within him, Grimmjow let that growl rumble through him like resilient thunder and work its way from his throat to slip out into the hot, empty air before him.

Focusing on that resonance within himself, he let it permeate his entire being. Stronger? Of course he would grow stronger. That was what he did. He was not a man to give up anything without a fight; and for Ichigo, he'd be willing to fight until he ceased to be. Grimmjow had found someone that he cared deeply for beyond anything he'd ever known and he'd be damned if he let that slip through his fingers after everything he'd gone through.

Like a beacon mirroring the intensity of his strength and resolve, a pillar of bright blue light shot forth into the equally blue sky as the surrounding natural light seemed to drain from the atmosphere. On his knees in a growing puddle of Szayel's cooling blood, Grimmjow threw his head back and screamed heavenwards with everything he possessed. His anger, his hate, his strength and his love poured out of him as he let himself be swept away in a sea of virulent power.

His body felt as though it were on fire as he roared savagely under the hot sun in the unnatural darkness caused by the overwhelming presence of his power. He could feel his body shifting and changing from within as bones shrank and grew and his skin was covered in a cool, soothing layer of power that hardened and came together to form around him like a second skin. It clung to him and followed the natural curves of his body and muscles to be left open to expose his muscled chest as the jaw bone on his face crumbled and fell away.

Hands lengthened into wicked claws and blade-like bone protrusions jutted from the sides of his forearms. He could feel his already prominent canines growing and pushing against his full lips while his legs took on more feline attributes; feet forming into paws of black that met with the white armor forged from his undiluted power. Ears with tufts of teal that complimented his sapphire eyes grew from the tangled mass of his hair as a small crown-like bone formed over his brow. A tail longer than his body, clad in white armor whipped about angrily behind him as his body trembled form the metamorphosis he had undergone.

The pillar of blue light faded and receded from the sky, allowing the natural light to return as he fell forward and braced his clawed hands on the ground. Long, silky strands of blue hair formed a thick curtain around the panting, transformed bluenette to pool in a puddle of blue silk on the ground in front of him.

Grimmjow could feel the incredible power surging through his body and all round him. He could feel the rocks and the trees as well as the small animals and insects in the surrounding woods. He could feel the presence of the undead in the city and he could feel Ichigo and the shinigami that attempted to subdue him. He could sense everything from the monstrous power being exuded by the supernatural beings around him to the tiniest flea in the tall summer grass. He felt alive and powerful beyond all imagination.

Arching his back in a feline stretch, Grimmjow slowly stood and straightened to his full height. Sparing a single, remorseless look for the dead Szayel beside him, Grimmjow let himself be carried away by shifting tides of power with ease using his sonido.

He had a ginger to save.

**…**

**…**

"There's too many!" Nel cried as she gripped the barrel of her shotgun and used the butt of the gun to bludgeon a Screecher in the face, sending it tumbling to its true death on the hard asphalt below.

"Just keep at it! Their numbers can't be infinite!" Halibel yelled in return as she took a Screecher out with the heavy crow bar in her hands, beating the thing's face into a mushy pulp on the graveled rooftop.

Aizen and Kenpachi were swamped with fighting off the several Goliath around the building as well as the Walkers and Runners that attempted to break into the front of the building. For all their supernatural talents, they hardly managed to keep up with the swarming hordes of undead that besieged them. Even though the access halls and doors below the seventh floor were locked up tight, it would only be a matter of time till the infected broke the doors down and set upon the civilians inside if they broke in the front doors.

Yachiru was preoccupied with keeping the unnamed new breed of startlingly agile and intelligent infected at bay on the fire escape while Matsumoto, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika were nowhere to be seen. Fearing the worst had happened to them, Nel tried not to focus on it as she kept her eyes peeled for any more Screechers attempting to scale the walls.

Ulquiorra, Tesla, Starrk and Nnoitra were all busy shooting down the persistent Screechers with what ammunition they had left while Nel, Halibel and Shawlong kept an eye out for any Screechers that breeched the walls.

Aizen had left Edrad, Nakeem and Yammy inside to defend the civilians should they fail outside. It was a gruesome thought to entertain, but Nel knew they had to prepare for the worst. Spotting a Screecher that was rapidly making its way up the wall, Nel took her empty firearm and readied herself to beat the creature's skull to a pulp.

"Where the hell 'r those other shinigami at?!" Nnoitra bellowed as he shot down another infected. Nel wondered that as well as she kept her eyes on the ascending Screecher that was scaling the wall on her side.

Right as the Screecher came within range, Nel bashed the infected hard and watched as it fell twelve stories to crack open like a rotted melon on the ground. It was then a brilliant blue column of light erupted from the hill where the shrine was. Whirling about she stared in awe at the deep, azure color as it pierced the blue jay summer sky. Filled with awe, her wheat grey eyes widened as the others about the rooftop paused to watch the strange sight.

"That better help on the way!" Starrk hollered as he turned back to defending the rooftop. Nel couldn't agree more.

**…**

**…**

It had felt like they had been battling hordes of Hollows for hours and hours when in reality it had only been maybe forty five minutes. Finally reaching the doors to the Head Captain's quarters, Kyoraku signaled for the others to come down the hall now that it was cleared.

The canine Komamura wrinkled his snout as he sniffed about the hall before the door briefly. Nodding to Kyoraku in a sign that there was no one else about, the big fur clad shinigami kicked the enormous double doors down with one mighty blow, allowing Kyoraku and Nanao his lieutenant, Ukitake, Unohana and her lieutenant Kisane and Komamura with his lieutenant Iba, to enter the large spacious room.

The first thing that caught their notice was the fetid rotting corpse just inside the room. It had obviously been there for some time judging by the rank smell of decay and the state of the body. Silvery, dark grey hair was the only distinguishable feature on the tall, slender corpse that wore a black shihakusho and a sleeveless white overcoat.

"Oh my… it's Chojiro Sasakibe, the first division lieutenant." Unohana said in a quiet, genteel voice. Her face was contorted with a somber look that spoke of her feelings at the man's demise. The first lieutenant may not have been a memorable man, but he had been well liked and loyal to a fault.

"Does anyone see signs of Genryusai-sensei?" Ukitake asked softly as they quickly scouted the room.

Straying towards the balcony, Kyoraku noted how the sounds of battled could easily be heard from the open doors. The remaining shinigami were still fiercely fighting the Hollows that continued to inundate Seireitei.

"I see nothing." Komamura said, the distress in his voice evident. Komamura was very loyal to the Head Captain as the man had taken Komamura in as a shinigami despite his unconventional appearance.

Stepping away from the open balcony, Kyoraku moved farther into the room to offer the towering, furred captain a reassuring smile.

"Looking for me?" The strong, deep grizzled voice came from the balcony behind Kyoraku, making the captain jump in surprise. He had never even felt the man's presence as he appeared like magic on the honey colored, wooden balcony.

Feeling relief flood through him at first glance, Kyoraku then was overcome with apprehension when he noticed the look in Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes. Something was wrong. Taking an easy, slow step backward, Kyoraku kept his posture relaxed, but was at the ready for anything. This wasn't the Head Captain.

"Quite possibly. But maybe you would be so kind as to help us find who we're really looking for. Where is old man Yama?" The wavy haired brunette said casually as though he were at a tea time discussion. He was ever the one to remain calm an unaffected by something that disturbed him.

The imposter stepped forward to close the distance between himself and Kyoraku once more, his height becoming a bit imposing as he approached. The weathered, scarred face and the half lidded eyes regarded him with cold calculation as he rested his hands atop his knotted, wooden cane.

"I think you are a touch addled youngster. I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, your captain and teacher."

Eyes widening at the old man's words, Kyoraku realized that it was true. He spoke exactly as Yamamoto would and even carried himself the same. But something was terribly off and the air was still full of palpable tension. Casting a sideways glance at his long time friend Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku knew the man felt the same.

"Where have you been Yamamoto Taichou?" Komamura asked with disbelief. It was evident that he too was a little less than sure of the situation.

Yamamoto watched them all with a look of haughty distaste as he slowly straightened his posture to exert his intimidating stature.

"I have been watching the disloyal be punished." The Head Captain said coldly.

"What happened to Sasakibe, Genryusai-sensei?" Ukitake queried urgently.

"He was disloyal. He had to be punished." The Head Captain replied, his voice and expression lacking all emotion as he continued on. It was beyond unsettling to hear those words coming from such a calm man. His demeanor slowly changed as he continued to speak.

"You were placed in prison for defying me. It would seem I must punish you so that you all may know your place as the disobedient youngsters you are!" The Head Captain nearly shrieked, his eyes widening with a fevered light.

"My word. He's gone mad." Unohana said in her quiet voice, her calm manner belying the terror on her usually smiling features.

Taking his gnarled cane in hand, the illusion about it fell away to reveal the most powerful fire type zanpakuto in all of Soul Society. Unsheathing the blade to everyone's horror, he looked up at them from under his thick white eyebrows and spoke in a tremulous voice as a look of rage colored his grizzled features.

"Bansho issai kaijin to nase… Ryujin Jakka."

And like that, the quarters of the Head Captain erupted into utter bedlam.

**…**

**…**

Rocketing across the sky on currents of living energy, Grimmjow came to a halt when he finally reached the source of commotion caused by the monster that was once Ichigo and the shinigami who tried to contain him. Walking through the sky upon thin air with deadly grace and solid purpose, Grimmjow easily brought the incredibly blue orb of pure destruction into being within his palm and hurled it at a nearby, empty building. The explosion shattered windows and left a gaping maw of ragged glass and steel beams in its wake, effectively bringing everyone's attention to him in a dramatic fashion.

"ENOUGH!" His snarling baritone cried with force.

Every shinigami halted in an instant. The Ichigo-turned-Hollow paused as well and cocked its head to the side to examine the newly transformed Grimmjow with animal curiosity. Grimmjow was a little inwardly surprised that everyone had stilled like he had planned for them too.

"Wha' happened ta ya?" Gin asked incredulously as he took in the feral looking bluenette drastically changed appearance.

Ignoring the sly, duplicitous shinigami captain, Grimmjow stepped forward to face off with the Hollowfied Ichigo. Appearing at his side with the use of his flash step, Byakuya set his jaw firmly; a sign that he disliked be ordered around by an Arrancar. He could fuck off for all Grimmjow cared.

"What exactly do you plan to do, _Arrancar_?" The arrogant captain said with a hint of irritation painting his words as he sneered out what Grimmjow was. Grimmjow was officially annoyed by this man and had this been another time, he would have punched the uptight captain.

"I plan to get my ginger back, _shinigami_. Stay out of this." He spat in return.

Before Byakuya could even object, Grimmjow was off at a quick pace across the open air to stand directly before the tensed and wild creature that was deep down, still Ichigo. They stood like that for a brief second, silently regarding one another and taking a measure of their opponent. Breaking the tenuous silence, Grimmjow spoke in a soft yet determined tone that hinted at his inner turmoil for fighting his lover.

"I don't expect you'll hear me or understand my words, but I fucking love you Ichigo and I'm going to kick your ass until you see that."

_Way to declare your love, jackass…_

Grimmjow thought wryly to himself.

Like a tempest unleashed, the two beings of incredible power clashed like Titans in the sky. A black blade swung forward with startling alacrity only to be thwarted razor sharp blades of white bone. Using the blades that jutted from his forearms held up parallel in front of himself, Grimmjow blocked the strike and skidded backwards a few feet from the force of the blow.

With incredible feline grace and agility, Grimmjow leapt up from where he stood on empty air and soared through the space between them. Nimbly dodging a slash of the sword, Grimmjow cocked his black, clawed fist back and unleashed a powerful punch laced with shimmering blue power. The blow whipped the masked face to the right hard as Grimmjow followed up with a lithely planted spinning kick that sent the Hollowfied Ichigo hurtling straight through the glassy surface of a tall building to come tumbling out the opposite side.

With a quick jaunt of his sonido, Grimmjow was on the other side of the building and closing in on the already recovered monster. Seeing him bring his arm back for another swing of his blade, Grimmjow prepared to dodge it to repeat the previous process. He was surprised though, when the sword was pulled at the last second.

A deep red flash of light and a furious animal roar sent him zipping back through the air to crash into the blood stained asphalt below. Hitting with enough force to create a crater in the too hot blacktop, Grimmjow grunted in pain before he hopped back to his feet and launched into the air. Lips pealed back from his savage fangs as he gave a ferocious roar that shattered the glass in the windows within a mile radius.

Working on instinct, Grimmjow bobbed and weaved past numerous blows and another bright red cero. Once inside the once-Ichigo's guard, Grimmjow rammed his elbow out and connected it with the masked jaw. Focusing his spiritual energy within himself on that point of contact, he fired sharp, crystalline projectiles out at his opponent.

The Hollow Ichigo flew back as the projectiles exploded. Somehow the monster had managed to dodge a large number of the exploding objects, thus escaping the worst of the damage. Thin trails of blood oozed down the flawless, white torso, making Grimmjow wince momentarily in a fleeting sense of guilt. Grimacing with a toothy snarl, Grimmjow crouched and sprang forward once more.

Trading ceros, punches, slashes of a sword, kicks and vicious bellowing cries of animal fury the two raged on in the sky, aware of nothing else but one another.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. SEE… MEEE!?" Grimmjow howled, his deep baritone nearly cracking from the strain the volume put on his vocal cords.

His answer was a wordless cry for violence as he dodged a particularly large cero that incinerated everything in its path behind him. Ducking low and sweeping his leg out in a kick at Ichigo's feet, he deftly rolled out of the reach of the black blade as he sprung up and flipped through the air to bring his foot down on the masked head with jaw rattling force.

"IT'S ME, GRIMMJOW! SNAP OUT OF THIS ALREADY, GINGER!"

Sidestepping to evade yet another strike, Grimmjow knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. He'd have to turn up the heat if he wanted to gain an edge on Ichigo. That was easier said than done though, as he hardly knew what his abilities were. He was acting purely on primal instinct here. So far his instinct hadn't let him down. Aside from one deep gash on the expose part of his chest and other various nicks and bruises, he was largely unharmed.

"Nothing gained if nothing ventured!" Grimmjow hissed between his fangs to himself.

With his black clawed hand held in front of himself, he gathered a massive Gran Rey cero and fired it with everything he had as he screamed wordlessly in the heat of the moment. Lowering his horned head, Ichigo fired his own deep red cero in a violent rejoinder. The two swirling, living spheres of devastating power met and exploded outward with a brilliant flash as everything went white and was drowned out by the dull roar of the wind from the blast.

Holding his claws out to his sides, the transformed bluenette brought all of his energy that he could muster into his claws. It was that mask that was corrupting Ichigo. Those eyes were not his ginger's and that barbaric screaming lust for blood was not Ichigo's. Ichigo was actually tender and compassionate beneath his aloof exterior.

Grimmjow wanted to tear that hideous, wretched mask from Ichigo's face so he could look into that face and force Ichigo to look into his passionate blue eyed; force him to remember his feelings while Grimmjow crushed his lips to his.

Caustic energy surged through his body, inundating his veins, taking over every cell and pooling into his twitching claws. The need to see Ichigo's face and to see the realization dawn in his eyes took him over as he threw his head back and howled his angered lament to the sky. Taking in a cleansing yet unnecessary breath that gave him strength by the familiarity of the action, Grimmjow lowered his head and focused his burning, sky blue orbs on the monster that was his lover deep down inside.

Clawed feet digging into the unseen terrain of the world's energy so high above the ground, the bluenette stormed forth with a tangible aura of resolve to regain the man he loved. The weight of the desire and resolution felt like the world upon his shoulders as he charged the monster recklessly with his glowing claws held out in front of himself.

Every step felt like an eternity. Never for a second did Grimmjow doubt himself. He would reclaim his lover no matter what it took. Muscles searing with adrenaline, lungs stilled in anticipation and his jaw clenched with effort as he focused every shred of his power into his claws leaving him with not even enough to utilize his sonido. Drawing both his hands back when he was but a few feet from the Hollowed Ichigo, Grimmjow swiped out with his claws as devastating lines of violent, fierce blue light formed into the dagger sharp points and raced forward to meet their target.

Ten lines met with smooth white flesh all at once and the air was filled with a pained, echoing scream that reverberated throughout the city like proclamation of defeat. The sound tore at Grimmjow's soul and sent an indescribable pang into his chest where his heart should have been beating. Drudging up what little strength he had left, Grimmjow made one last Gran Rey cero in his palm and lunged forward to lash out at that hateful mask that hid Ichigo's features.

The pained roar faded as two figures fell from the sky to collide with the unforgiving ground below. Eyes closed, Grimmjow lay in the crater of concrete, asphalt and other debris beside the prone form of the Hollowfied Ichigo. Exhaustion permeated his every muscle and only the strength of his will and his deep seated passion for the man beside him was what rolled him over and brought him up to his knees.

Looking down at the unmoving body in silence, he noted the mask where he had hit was cracked. Beyond that, Ichigo still looked like a monster. After all of that, he hadn't managed to bring back the ginger. All he managed was to kill the young man he was beyond smitten with.

The depression that he had felt previously to the climactic battle returned with a vengeance as he hung his head in melancholic agony. Leaning down, he gathered the body of the Hollowed Ichigo into his arms and silently rocked back and forth as hot tears stung his eyes and left burning trails down his sweat covered face. Long tendrils of sweat and dirt matted blue hair fell around the savage looking mask as if to tenderly caress it in sorrow.

No wracking sobs came forth as the tears flowed from his sorrowful blue eyes relentlessly. Shoulders shaking in silent mourning, Grimmjow bared his fangs and hissed at the flood of pain that consumed him. Szayel had been right. He lost Ichigo despite how hard he fought to reclaim the ginger. Taking in a shuddering breath, Grimmjow didn't notice the stunned shinigami watching him as they gently touched down to the ground around him. They didn't matter. Nothing did. Ichigo was gone.

"You son of a bitch…" Grimmjow choked out in a voice thick and rough with grief as he clutched the immobile Ichigo to his chest tighter, his forehead dipping down to rest on the mask he hated so much.

"You just had to fight me on this you stubborn ass. I never got to tell you that I love you… Ichi..."

His voice cracked as he was immersed in oppressive sorrow. Pressing his trembling lips to the smooth bonelike mask, Grimmjow cursed under his breath when a sharp edged fissure cut his lip. The droplet of ruby red blood stood out in harsh contrast against the blinding white of the mask. Reaching a hand up, Grimmjow used his black clawed thumb to wipe away the blood.

The slightest pressure from his thumb deepened the crack in the expressionless façade upon Ichigo's face till it rumbled and fell away. Looking down into the mask, Grimmjow was shocked to see snowy white lips open and gasp for air.

If Grimmjow had still been alive, he imagined his heart would be beating like a jackhammer against his ribs with enough force to break them. Bringing his hand back up to the mask, he frantically went about prying the mask off of Ichigo's face as gently as he could in his haste. Piece by piece and ragged chip by chip, Grimmjow tore the mask away till finally Ichigo's face was revealed.

He marveled at what he saw as the black receded to give way to white sclera and gold deepened into hazelnut brown. Color began to fill in the snowy white expanse of his smooth skin as the ginger haired shinigami drew in another shuddering breath.

Dazedly looking into Grimmjow's wet cyan eyes, Ichigo smiled weakly and brought his hand up to cup Grimmjow's face tenderly. Coughing and wincing, he spoke in a hoarse whisper that sounded like music to the bluenette's ears.

"Idiot. I love you too."

**…**

**…**

Breaths burned his throat as he panted heavily. Wiping a trickle of blood from his jaw, Kyoraku watched as Seireitei burned with the uncontrolled, riotous flames of Ryujin Jakka. Shaking his head he turned away from the sparsely treed ridge and limped back into the cover of the dense forest. Making his way into a small cave in the cliff face, the haggard shinigami captain came upon his comrades.

"Soul Society is burning to the ground at the hands of old man Yama. This is insane." The brunette grumbled in disbelief.

Nanao shivered as she clutched a broken arm to herself while she patiently waited for Unohana to finish tending to Iba while her lieutenant, Kisane, checked on the frail Ukitake. She looked up at her captain without her usual curtness and sighed heavily at his words. The normally spirited woman was pale and obviously frightened about their situation. When Yamamoto had released his zanpakuto, all of their lieutenants had been unable to withstand the immense pressure of pure power that had been exuded by the blade and its master.

"I hope the others made it out of there." She said in an uncharacteristically mousy tone.

"I'm sure the others are fine." Unohana reassured the dark haired, bespectacled lieutenant with a small smile as she shuffled over to tend to the younger woman's arm. Ukitake, crouched down and took a seat on the cave floor, wishing he hadn't lost his favorite hat in the tussle with Yamamoto.

"I'm wondering where Kurotsuchi Taichou is. He's been missing since we were imprisoned." Iba said as he gingerly probed the fresh bandage on his head above his dark sunglasses. Komamura grunted in agreement as he crouched beside his lieutenant.

"And Hirako. He's been missing for a long time too. I can't recall the last time I saw him, but I know he had to have been here for all of this." The canine captain's deep voice echoed about the small alcove.

"I am sure they are both fine, but I am concerned for those in the world of the living. They should have been back long ago. We need their help to right what has been done here." Ukitake coughed into a handkerchief and tried his best to not show his discomfort for his condition.

Kyoraku smiled at the brave face his friend made and knew he was right. If they had any hope of reclaiming Soul Society and living through this debacle, they would need some serious help.

**…**

**…**

**So I'm not going to lie to all of you; I cried like a big baby writing that parting scene between Ichigo and Grimmjow. I wound up listening to "The Host of Seraphim" sung by the enchanting Lisa Gerrard and that couple with the scene I was writing nearly crippled me. I had to take a break after that and blubber while I killed big bad aliens on Halo. :P ****Furthermore, I couldn't help the fluff that inevitably followed that heart breaking scene. **

**Also, if you couldn't tell, shit is still going down and Yamamoto is a crazy son of a bitch. I never really liked his character after he was so quick to condemn Rukia for the sake of following the rules and from then on I have always referred to him as Old Man Genocide. He'd got an "Off with their heads" kind of attitude that bugs me. Though he does have some redeeming moments in the anime and manga... I guess. :/**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and as always and I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and comments!**

**~Aurelia**

**P.S I was going to Rick Roll all of you by titling this chapter "Never Gonna Give You Up" but even I could not stoop that low. xD**


	24. Coming Together

**So I wanted to start this chapter off with a round of recognitions to all you who have given me so many encouraging and entertaining reviews signed and anonymous alike! ^_^ The list is in no particular order at all and if I missed anyone, I'm deeply sorry. Please know that everyone's support of this fiction has been greatly appreciated as it has given me the inspiration to continue on with my original work. :D So here we go; a great big thank you to…**

**Jessk13, Hav-g(_You're such a sweetie!_), ougley, Son of Asura, Shadowthorne(_you rock and you know it_ :P ), PotionsPet(_You always offer great compliments_), Anime Hottie Lovah, black-misty-sky(_Where would I be without you and your never ending encouragement!? Thanks for being such a doll!_), Kyuu90, sesshyluhvr, Aka-chan57, OfeliaWolf, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, TwoSexySlytherins(_You're so fabulous!_), Himeko14X, IILesGeMeAuxII, ladymelancholy17, Mayuzu, knock2whosthere, Little Madam Russia, ghostwood77, Shylael, Equivalency(_I always enjoy hearing from you and your reviews always help me better myself :D_ ), cccccCc, Karpassieni, DragonWolfStar, Nekokratik, lemonlimediddies, Boogermeister, Misc. Ink(_You have never failed to give me wonderful feedback!_), Writer's-411(_I always look forward to hearing what you think and I cherish the encouragement you give!_), tinad09, Ink and Death(_I'd hug you to death for the awesome reviews on and off if I could deary!_), Dark Dolly, skyglazingMaro, KawaiiBerry-chan, NoLifeButLives, DontBeASourLemon, chachamaru43, Narutopokefan, Arisu Hato, Slfangirl15, Say No Review, Breezies(_Since you review anonymously, I wish I could message you back personally for all of the incredibly, fantastically comprehensive reviews you give! Thanks m'dear!_), LovelessZim, darkstar7789, Lazy Turtle, Pantera Fang, ShadowsOfPenAndPaper(_You, my dear, are fabulous and it's always great hearing from you!_), murumuru, Lunar Tokala(_No more dying from excitement, ok?_ :P), loverslittlebattlefield, xXDivinity16Xx(_You're such a pleasant person to converse with and I value you reviews m'dear_), Chifuyuu(_Also, no more dying from excitement for you either!_ xD), pinball62, CheongyAryan, TobiBlack, blahblahblah19229, dreameroftheheavens, ZabimaruXZangetsu, .stitchesXx, Avenging Neko, rosewhip889(_I always benefit the feedback you give_ ^_^), sKyLaR KnIgHt, Skeeezy, SaLiMuPe, Wrath4life, arielsabik101, AkatsukiSailors, The Fictoral Explorer, Dividing Line(_You're freaking beyond awesome and of course you know this. We should travel the world together with a murderous Mercedes Benz and cause apocalyptic explosions in our wake._ xD), BleachIchi15, Firesreek(_You're such a peach and I value your support!_), Yumi-nachan and RaidenNakamura.**

**Whew! Again I apologize if I missed anyone as there were a lot of you. All right, now enough of this and on to the main event!**

**…**

**…**

Feeling like a total chick for crying and being all emotional like he was, Grimmjow tried to regain some of his manly, tough guy composure by scowling down at the revived Ichigo in his arms. The ginger's hair had somehow magically receded back to its shaggy, shoulder length mess of spikes while the hole in his chest was now gone as well. It was a shame about his hair… it gave Grimmjow ideas of the not so pure persuasion. Shaking the lewd thoughts out of the forefront of his mind, Grimmjow continued to scowl at the ginger. Azure met with coffee brown and Grimmjow felt his throat tighten with an excess of emotion all over again.

"You moron! Don't ever do that shit again or I'll beat you even worse next time!" The bluenette growled deeply into Ichigo's ear as he crushed the orangette closer to him.

Ichigo gave a very unmanly squeak of surprise at the embrace before he too attempted to recover some of his masculine pride.

"Che, I'll remember that next time a mad doctor rips some glowing chain out of my chest."

Ichigo gave a tired smile that melted Grimmjow's un-beating heart all over again. Every time he was around Ichigo felt like the first time. Hell, the ginger made him feel like a teenager with their first crush all over again. If it didn't make him want to cero himself, he'd blush and titter like a girl on instinct from the feelings that the ginger instilled in him. Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow did his best to stand up without toppling over onto Ichigo.

Exhaustion assaulted him with a mighty dizzy spell. Hitting his knees beside Ichigo who was now sitting up on his own, Grimmjow felt his body begin to shift. Gritting his teeth at the uncomfortable but not unbearable sensation of his bones rearranging within his body, the bluenette grunted in pain as he began to change. Spine cracking and joints popping, he fell forward on to his hands as Ichigo watched in concern.

"Grimm?!" The worried shinigami asked, the panic rising in his hoarse voice.

"I'm … fine…" Grimmjow gritted out from behind his white teeth as his jaw locked in discomfort.

Claws gave way to strong, tanned hands as the hard, bonelike armor crumbled and vanished into nothing as baby blue hair grew in reverse back his usual tangle of ode to bed head style. Jaw bone materializing on his right cheek, Grimmjow panted as he remained on his hands and knees in the crater beside Ichigo finally back in a more human form. The hard metallic clatter of a blade hitting the debris caught Grimmjow's attention and drew a surprised gasp from the orangette at his side.

Looking over, Grimmjow was surprised to see a shining silver katana with a wrapped blue hilt and a polished navy sheath. The blade looked so sleek. Grimmjow could feel his own energy coming from the weapon and he knew it was his. Reaching out to pick it up, he held it in his hands and marveled at the weapon. He had one of his own now. Silly as it might have been, he felt a little bit more complete knowing that he too now had a sword. Glancing over to Ichigo, he saw the ginger was smiling wide and Grimmjow couldn't help but return the wide, crooked grin.

A quick once over of his appearance showed his clothes to be worse for the wear. His jeans had several tears in them and were stained with dirt while his sleep shirt that he had worn when he and Szayel took off for the shrine was filthy and also sporting a couple holes. At least he was better off than Ichigo; the ginger was still wearing tenuously held together hakamas and he might as well have been topless with the state his robes were in.

Feeling a touch distracted by the tantalizing amount of muscled flesh that was bared before him, Grimmjow cleared his throat and slowly got to his feet; there'd be plenty of time for that later. Bending down, he offered a hand to Ichigo. Helping the younger man up, the two turned and noticed for the first time, the several shinigami watching them from a short distance away.

"Well tha' was touchin'." Gin drawled with a wide eerie grin that made Grimmjow want to wipe it off the captain's fox face with a well placed cero.

"As much as I feel we should take Ichigo back to Soul Society now that the threat posed by that Arrancar is gone…" Byakuya began, instantly drawing a growl and an aggressive glare from the haggard bluenette.

"… It is obvious that is a lost cause now. There is something amiss in Soul Society. Obviously you two have not noticed, but your human friends had experienced some trouble of their own." The indigo eyed man of stony demeanor said.

There was a surprising glint of compassion in those hard eyes that surprised Grimmjow. Pausing in his growling, Grimmjow realized the captain was right. He hadn't noticed it earlier as he was a little more than distracted with his fight, but now that he thought on it, there had been a massive swarm of infected over in the direction of the base.

His battle with Ichigo must have exuded enough power to ward off the infected as they were, in truth, Hollows so that may have explained why they didn't see any here. Or it could be that Szayel had cleared the general area of them? Either way, it didn't change the fact that the infected had attacked the base en masse and some of his friends may be hurt.

"Grimm, I forgot all about it! I was so worried for you that I took off without helping!" Ichigo cried as he hefted his black bladed zanpakuto. His features were drawn into a pained scowl and his warm, brown eyes hardened with the resolve to save his friends and to eradicate the living world of the infected. It was more than apparent the ginger felt guilty.

"Relax. Kenpachi, Aizen and all the other shinigami should be there to help them. Not mention Starrk, Halibel, Nel, Nnoitra and the others are exactly helpless." Grimmjow proffered.

Instead of relaxing, Ichigo's face grew puzzled. Eyes ringing with question, he cocked his head to the side and blinked owlishly at the bluenette.

"Aizen?"

It was then that Grimmjow remembered the ginger had no clue about Aizen being a former captain.

"Uh… yeah. Aizen was apparently a shinigami captain at some point for the fifth squad or something before he was forced to come here. Shortly after, the infection broke out and the place became zombie central and he organized our group of survivors when he realized that there was some spiritual mumbo jumbo imbalance." Grimmjow explained quickly.

"Not possible. There has never been an Aizen as the captain of the fifth squad in recent times." Soifon said brusquely.

She glowered at the blue haired Arrancar with unveiled aversion. It seemed the prejudice against Arrancars, or Hollows in general for that matter, was not something Grimmjow was going to easily overcome.

"I don't recall an Aizen at all and I am well versed in the histories of Soul Society and the captains of each squad going back to the formation of the thirteen divisions of the Imperial Guards." Byakuya added, his tone colored deeply with suspicion.

"Well he is definitely a shinigami and he even discovered that the infected are actually Hollows."

"What?!" Ichigo crowed in shock over the bluenette. Orange brows drew impossibly deeper into a scowl that showed his displeasure at being so uninformed. Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow geared up for the long, confusing explanation.

"Yeah, he said that the infected are humans who have been stripped of everything but the need to eat or consume. He said the imbalance that allows humans to see shinigami was due to their presence since they were Hollows and exuded a certain type of spiritual energy. Every time an infected feeds on a human, that human is then turned into a Hollow as well and then the Hollow that fed from them becomes stronger till they eventually evolve into something more powerful to house the power inside them." Grimmjow said. His in depth explanation obviously had captivated everyone present, as even the shinigami had listened intently.

"Mah… tha' does make sense if one thinks 'bout it." Gin said quietly as he paused, a pondering expression on is fox-like features.

"It follows the basic evolution of all Hollows. But how would one strip a living being of everything like that and cause them to become Hollows without becoming a spirit first?" Tosen added in an equally thoughtful tone.

Grimmjow knew he'd have to give another long explanation. Looking about to see the expressions of those present, he found they all watched him expectantly.

"Well, Aizen said that a shinigami would have been the one to start this whole thing; something about a Hollowfication process. While I'm not a damn expert on this shit, I imagine what Szayel did to Ichigo was the same thing that had been done to the humans who became the first infected. Szayel said that he didn't create the infected but he said that he thought it would be Aizen." Grimmjow marveled at the moment of stunned expressions on the faces of the shinigami about him. It was nice to be the one with all the knowledge for once. It was then he recalled more of what Szayel had told him while he had been held underground in the sewers.

"One more thing: you're more than right about something being wrong in Soul Society. Szayel bragged about how he had all kinds of Hollows tearing the place up. He's the reason the gates won't open too."

"Well fuck." Gin said. The silver haired captain's language was the cause of more than one look of contempt and disproval.

"How did one Arrancar manage to put up into this much turmoil?" Kira, Gin's slender, blonde lieutenant said softly, not really asking a question.

"Well I'll tell you one thing." Grimmjow growled low in his throaty baritone.

"If you want back into Soul Society, I imagine you're going to need help. You might as well forget this agenda of taking Ichigo away as a traitor and team up with the other shinigami staying at the base."

Byakuya stepped forward, his face transforming with the slightest bit of annoyance and aggression. It was more than apparent that the man was not used to having people speak him thus.

"I do have a duty to uphold and when this mess is sorted out, I intend to finish that which I have started." The raven haired captain said dangerously in return to the bluenette's words.

Rising to the challenge, Grimmjow snarled and tightened his grip on his newfound zanpakuto. He'd be damned if Ichigo was taken away after all the shit they'd made it through.

"I said you ain't fucking taking him anywhere, or are your ears just painted on, you arrogant domineering prick!?" The threat in Grimmjow's baritone was not easily missed as the muscles in his corded arms rippled and flexed with anticipation.

"Mah, easy boys. We'll jus' cross this bridge when we get there, ne?" Gin said in an easy tone as he smiled wide.

He was enjoying the confrontation, but still had the common sense to stop the two men before their little spat escalated. Byakuya threw Gin a withering look before he sighed and haughtily looked elsewhere, avoiding Grimmjow with purpose.

"Heathen…" The proud captain muttered.

Grimmjow was about to launch himself at the man when a warm hand on his tensed bicep stopped him in his tracks. Looking over to Ichigo, the ginger haired man rolled his eyes in Byakuya's direction. He instantly knew that Ichigo was just as annoyed by the stiff, uptight man as he was. With a momentous amount of control, Grimmjow sighed and did his best to curb his hair trigger temper.

"Instead of arguing, how about we join up with the others? I want to make sure they're alright." Ichigo's soft tenor filled the uneasy silence and everyone seemed to agree.

In a matter of seconds, the group lifted off from the ground and was rushing at supernatural speeds across the city to the base.

**…**

**…**

It was unbearably hot out. The sun was beginning its descent towards the western horizon, but that didn't change the fact that it was hot enough to fry an egg on the blacktop. Sitting on the graveled rooftop of the base, Nel slouched with her back against the housing for the door that led back inside. The others were in much the same state as they too lounged in exhaustion on the roof. Yachiru sat beside Nel and sighed heavily as she sagged against the large bosomed woman. Nel smiled warmly at the little girl and brought her hand up to pat at the tangled mass of pink hair.

Across the way sat Halibel, Starrk and Nnoitra while Ulquiorra, Shawlong, Tesla and Aizen stood off to the side. Kenpachi of course kept back from the group with his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the low wall of the rooftop.

If it hadn't been for Kenpachi and Aizen's help, they'd all probably be dead right about now. After the two had dispatched of the Walkers, Runners and Goliaths on the ground, they helped the humans on the rooftop take out the insistent Screechers since Yachiru had single handedly made short work of the intelligent and agile infected that Nnoitra had nicknamed Tricksters due to their cunning nature.

The streets and alleys around the building were piled up with corpse upon corpse and it was a gruesome sight to behold. Nel tried her best to not linger at the short wall; it wasn't a scene she really wanted to see. While she knew that it was all for their survival, she couldn't stand such slaughter. Taking a deep breath, she sat in silence a moment longer to reflect and pray for those dead. While Nel wasn't a highly religious person, she felt it was right to keep the dead in her thoughts, even if they did try to eat her alive. She was deep in reverie when Aizen's authoritative tone brought her back to the present.

"There is a group of shinigami approaching. Ichigo and Grimmjow are among them." Aizen said calmly.

Sitting upright, Nel's eyes widened at the man's words. Grimmjow and Ichigo were okay and the others were coming back at last! She wondered what had kept the others but she knew she could ask them when they got here. More than ecstatic that Ichigo had found Grimmjow, she then paused and wondered how the orangette had handled Grimmjow's new… state of being.

Just as Aizen said, a group of shinigami were suddenly in the air above the rooftop, descending down like celestial beings. Spotting the brilliant blue hair and tanned skin, Nel shot up from her seat beside Yachiru and bolted towards Grimmjow. Tears welling up in her eyes, Nel threw herself around the bluenette that was her best friend.

A grunt was all Grimmjow was able to get out before Nel was squeezing him fiercely in a bear hug that would have possibly cracked the ribs of someone less sturdy than the bluenette. Burying her face into his ruined t-shirt, Nel sobbed shamelessly in joy that her friend was alright.

"Grimmy! We were so worried about you!" Her words muffled as her face was still pressed tightly into his shoulder.

Looking up over her friend's shoulder, her eyes met with Ichigo's smiling face. Before the orangette could react, she snaked a hand out and grabbed his arm, yarding him closer so that she could enfold him in a hug too.

"I was so worried about both of you!" She cried as she wrapped both men up into another fierce hug.

"Whoa, easy Nel! We're just fine. We were more worried about you. Is everyone here alright?" Grimmjow said with a light chuckle.

Nel nodded vigorously at Grimmjow's question as she was too overcome with joy to finally have them both back. Pausing, she looked around and realized someone was missing.

"B-but where's Szayel at?" She asked, her wheat grey eyes blinking several times in the silence. Grimmjow and Ichigo both stepped back, their faces serious. Fearing the worst, Nel was about to order them to tell her when Grimmjow finally spoke.

"Szayel was the one manipulating the infected. He was an Arrancar, but unlike me he was actually from that one netherworld or other." Grimmjow said softly, as if to cushion the blow for Nel. It wasn't everyday one learned a friend of theirs was a murderous otherworldly being.

"So is… is he…?"

"He's gone Nel." Ichigo answered her unspoken question as he stepped up and put a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder.

"So Szayel was orchestrating events all along. I should have seen it coming as he took in all of this new information a little too well. I see you've recovered what looks to be another piece of yourself." Aizen said, looking pointedly at Ichigo's battered shihakusho to which the ginger haired shinigami blushed lightly.

"Yeah, I did." Ichigo replied bashfully, as he took a step closer to Grimmjow.

Nel didn't miss how the orangette seemed to gravitate towards Grimmjow and it made her smile. She still couldn't believe that Szayel had been the one pulling the marionette strings for the undead. She had liked the pink haired doctor and it would take time to process all of this, but for the time being she was more than happy that her friends were alright. Aizen drew her attention when he spoke once more.

"I guessed as much when I felt your spiritual power rise so suddenly to change and fluctuate. I'm glad to see you both are alright. That was one serious argument of sorts you had out there." Aizen said with a raised brow. Unsure as to what Aizen meant, Nel was about to ask when someone behind them spoke up.

"As stimulating as this is to listen to, we have pressing matters that must be dealt with. First one being as to who this man really is. He is no captain though he is obviously a shinigami." A woman's low voice said, drawing Nel's attention from those before her to the unfamiliar voice.

Sparing a glance over her shoulder, Nel was surprised to notice for the first time that the shinigami there were all people she did not recognize. The petite woman who had spoken had dark, short hair and cold, hard eyes. Beside her was a tall man with deep blue eyes and raven hair and to her other side was a slender pale man with short silver hair and a wide unsettling smile. She took in the others around as well but she was unnerved by the smiling man, enough so that she involuntarily took a step backwards.

There was a sudden presence by her side and she looked over, relieved to see it was only Ulquiorra. The short, slender man's emerald eyes blazed as he regarded the new shinigami before them. He took a step forward to place himself between Nel and the newcomers. Ulquiorra had obviously noted how uncomfortable she was with them; or with the silver haired man at least.

"I would agree with Soifon. I too would like to know who this man is and why he is here. Are you another shinigami who turned their back on Soul Society in the past?" The tall, cobalt eyed man said.

Looking back over to Aizen, she saw the cinnamon haired shinigami sigh and give a pleasant smile. Running a hand through his brunette locks, the leader of their base shook his head slightly.

"It seems that I've been found out." He said quietly to no one in particular.

Piercing brown eyes sweeping those before him, Nel watched in amazement as each shinigami present including Ichigo gasped in surprise as some unknown force danced through the air. The eyes of each shinigami widened and a few even took a step back in what looked to be horror. It was like watching someone witness a magic trick you couldn't see and their reaction was more than unsettling.

"Do you all recognize me now?" Aizen asked, his tone friendly and unassuming.

"Aizen…" Ichigo muttered in shock.

Unsure of what was going on, Nel knew that whatever it was had to be rather momentous and would hopefully be explained soon.

**…**

**…**

Dark hazelnut eyes widening in complete surprise, Ichigo took a half step back as he eyed the man before him. It was as though a fun house mirror had been placed in front of Aizen to then shatter and fall away, revealing the truth beneath. What Ichigo could see now was the same exact man in appearance, but he now suddenly remembered exactly who the shinigami was.

Sosuke Aizen was indeed the captain of squad five before something had happened. Ichigo suddenly had memories of pursuing the cinnamon haired captain through the woods of the Rukongai along with nearly all of Soul Society. Each captain and their lieutenants had been present in the chase that the old man Yamamoto had sent them on, telling them that Aizen had murdered shinigami for cruel experiments. The memory ended with Aizen drawing his sword in the deeply shadowed night of the forests outside the Rukongai.

Like a book with pages missing, Ichigo felt the odd gap in his memory lead up to his decision to defect from Soul Society due to Yamamoto's decision to not aid the living world. But now that the strange illusion had fallen away from his eyes like a blindfold, Ichigo could see and clearly remember the man before him. Now he was left with but one question: was Aizen really responsible for the creation of the infected? It was Byakuya's even yet stern words that jerked him out of his stunned ponderings.

"Explain yourself Aizen." The impassive, poker faced captain demanded coolly.

Aizen gave another small, pleasant smile before turning to head through the door that led inside the base.

"I will explain it all, but I think it best that our human friends be allowed to recover inside out of this oppressive heat."

Following the man inside, Ichigo watched as the large procession of people headed indoors. Returning inside with the others, Grimmjow was suddenly at his side and whispering into the orangette's ear.

"What's going on?" The bluenette asked in confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but I think Aizen used some kind of ability from his zanpakuto to escape Soul Society and make everyone forget about him. He just released the magic so now we all remember him but that doesn't answer all our questions." Ichigo explained in an unsure voice. Too much was happening all at once. Life should never be allowed to get this hectic or crazy.

Nodding silently, Grimmjow continued to walk alongside Ichigo till they all eventually came to the large conference room. In lieu of taking a seat at the table Ichigo stood against one of the walls to the side of the table with Grimmjow at his side, offering his firm and reassuring presence.

Ichigo watched as others took seats at the table or along the wall on the floor. He couldn't help but raise a brow at how Ulquiorra threw Grimmjow a cursory glance before taking up a seat beside a blushing Nel. What surprised Ichigo though, was how the man turned his head to Nel and her smile brought a faint tinge of pink to his corpse pale cheeks. Sneaking a quick look at Grimmjow, he noted the bluenette was busy watching Aizen like a hawk and hadn't noticed the curious exchange between Nel and Ulquiorra. It was probably for the better.

With all of the humans, the exception being Nnoitra –who chose the comfort of the floor- sitting at the table and the newly acquainted shinigami taking up positions along the walls, every eye turned towards Aizen. The imperious brunette was at the head of the table in front of the large window as usual, his dark brown gaze swept across every face in the room.

"I am indeed a captain of Soul Society that fled. In the weeks before the confrontation that led to my leaving, I noted unseated shinigami from each squad had been disappearing in the forests outside the Rukongai. I looked into the matter to discover it had been going on for some time. This was around the same time that the Head Captain had suddenly become very withdrawn and secretive about his private affairs; more than usual." Looking about the room to ensure he still held everyone's attention, Aizen continued.

"It didn't take me long to figure out that someone was performing experiments on shinigami, attempting to instill them with Hollow-like powers to add to their shinigami powers. This process would supposedly make a super soldier of sorts, but they all failed and each shinigami died in the transformation; except for one."

The silence that fell over the room became icy and uncomfortable. Turning his piercing gaze on Ichigo, Aizen smiled softly, his action drawing the eyes of everyone else into the room to the ginger haired shinigami.

"You, Ichigo, were the first to survive the process."

Shock and dread filled his insides with a heavy feeling that made Ichigo want to retch. This couldn't be right. He had no recollection of any sort of experiment happening to him or who had done such a thing. Stiffening in horror, the warm, comforting hand of Grimmjow came up to firmly squeeze Ichigo's shoulder. The touch had a nearly instantly calming effect that grounded the shocked orangette. When Ichigo made no move to reply to the information, Aizen continued on.

"From what I could make out of the situation, you weren't even supposed to be a test subject. I'm assuming you did what you do so well which was be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I watched your transformation from the shadows and was rather horrified to learn the identity of the perpetrator. You managed to force the Hollow within you into submission and after you fell to the ground, an ancient kido thought to be long forgotten was used to purge the incident from your memories." Aizen's voice softened slightly, as though it might help ease the severity of all the life changing information he was divulging to Ichigo.

This explained much to Ichigo. He now knew why there was a darkness inside him and why Szayel had thought that Ichigo could be used as a weapon against Soul Society. Being an Arrancar, the pink haired cretin must have sensed the Hollow within Ichigo and decided to use the removal of the orangette's soul chain as a catalyst for the transformation that would turn him into a full Hollow bent on rampaging about and destroying everything in his path. Ichigo now knew who was responsible for all of this but he could hardly believe it and it only left him asking why. Looking Aizen in the eye without flinching, he asked anyway.

"Who?" Ichigo's voice was surprisingly strong.

"Genryusai Yamamoto. While I have not the proof, I believe him to be responsible for the Hollowfication of humans as well. Szayel merely used this upheaval of events to attempt to gain a foothold and from what I understand, it has worked. I'll guess that the rest of you are here because you are unable to return to Soul Society; correct?" Aizen said, directing his last few words to the shinigami present.

"That would be correct." Tosen said with a light sigh.

"According to what _he's _told us…" Soifon added with a jerk of her head to Grimmjow.

"This Szayel has managed to insert a number of Hollows into Soul Society and they are more than likely causing enough trouble for those there. And if the Head Captain is indeed responsible as you say, then the captains trapped in Soul Society will have their hands more than full." She said in clipped, angry tones.

"While I'm not quick to believe someone who uses illusions as a weapon, I think it would benefit Soul Society if we all joined forces to eradicate those Hollows." Byakuya said, his face dead of any telling emotions.

Aizen's pleasant smile widened .

"I would have to agree with you. I do not blame for not being so quick to trust me, as I would not if put in your shoes." The cinnamon brunette said with an easy chuckle that inexplicably drained much of the tension from the room.

"Well now we got this shit outta way… the fuck us humans gonna do?" Nnoitra said grumpily from his spot on the floor. The lanky man looked haggard and beyond tired, but the glint in his hard eyes showed his propensity for action.

"Ya can sit 'ere an' enjoy yerself some downtime." Gin said with a smirk at the raven haired Nnoitra. The fox faced captains words drew a curled lip and a muttered curse from the brash Nnoitra.

"What Gin means to say is that this entire disaster is a problem caused by the dissension among our people, therefore it is our duty to correct it; not yours. It is the least we can do for letting the living world fall into such chaos." Tosen said. Gin threw the ebony skinned man a sneer and a shrug of his shoulders before ignoring the other captain completely.

"If this is settled, then there's the matter of where Toshiro and the others are. Where is Rukia?" Byakuya asked, the concern for his sister slipping between the cracks of his usually impeccable façade.

"Yeah, where's Rangiku?" Gin chimed in, his smile slipping in worry if only for an instant.

At their questions, Aizen's shoulders sagged ever so slightly that it was almost imperceptible. Turning to look out at the mass of corpses of the streets below, the ex-captain sighed before looking back over at the others.

"That is a good question. I have not been able to sense any of them since the infected arrived on our doorstep." Aizen said.

Ichigo could feel dread brewing within him. Despite Grimmjow's warm hand on his shoulder, the orangette was more than worried for his friends. He began to desperately hope that nothing had happened to them. There was just still too much going on and it was all hard to process. Even though Szayel was no longer a threat, there was still a lot more they had to deal with before this whole mess was over with.

"We need to go find them." Ichigo said, the sound of his own voice startling himself. He hadn't meant to speak aloud, but he had and with great conviction.

"The others stuck together in a large group and they have someone of a captain level with them as well as two lieutenants and seated shinigami. They will be fine. For now we really must regain entrance to Soul Society to help those who are struggling with the Hollows. I'm sure for now that their main target will be Seireitei, but afterwards they will go after those in the Rukongai and they won't have a way to defend themselves." Byakuya said, an impatience for Ichigo's instincts to help his friends evident in his deep voice.

Ichigo knew while the man was outwardly cold, that he cared very much for Rukia and even had a bit of compassion for his lieutenant, Renji. He was just as worried about the others, but the man was right; they needed to rescue Soul Society. Sighing and letting his shoulders sag, Ichigo took a moment to grind his teeth. He hated how Byakuya was usually right about these things. Straightening, the orangette had a rekindled look of fiery determination in his warm, brown eyes.

"Then how do we get in?" Ichigo asked, looking to Aizen know the intelligent man would have some sort of plan.

Aizen wasn't able to speak before a figure appeared outside the window, hovering in midair thus drawing everyone's eye.

Large golden eyes had a cunning light to them and white lips peeled back to reveal unnatural teeth in a smile that was too wide to look sane. A strange, long blue mane flowed out of a headdress to fame a black and white painted face that was cocked to the side in a curious manner. Despite being on the other side of the glass, the figure's voice was heard clearly.

"Oh, I think I can take care of that side of things." The voice said in an almost mad croon that was raspy yet smooth.

Ichigo could hardly believe he was seeing this shinigami here and now. The man should have been stuck in Soul Society with the others.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi!"

**…**

**…**

**Ugh. I have to apologize for how damn long it took me to update this one. It is so out of character for me to take this long, but I found the real world was kicking my ass and throwing me curve ball after curve ball. In short, I wound up becoming very ill and was hardly able to type let alone get my chaotic mess of thoughts in order to write. I'm feeling much better now and am not on my deathbed, so hopefully my health won't take a step backwards. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. There will probably be one or two more chapters left as there was no way I could finish it all up in one.**

**Thanks again for everyone's support and patience. I hope the chapter was worth the ridiculous wait. ^_^**

**~Aurelia**


	25. Important Update

***UPDATE***

**Apologies guys for this not being an actual chapter, but I figured I would let everyone know what's going on. I've been in the hospital the last couple days as my health took a downward spiral. Safe to say I've been told to take things easy since I am having major respiratory problems due to multiple reasons. **

**I'm alright, but I wanted to let everyone know that I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth and that I am working on Dead World. I feel awful for losing the pace that I have diligently kept for my updates and so as recompense for taking forever with this latest chapter, I'd like to leave you all with this short, little teaser from my book that I've been writing that was inspired by my love for GrimmIchi.**

**So please enjoy with my sincerest apologies and rest assured that Dead World will be finished! **

**~Aurelia**

**...**

**...**

**A quick summary:** _A.J La'Montaine is a no good, womanizing, rough and tumble kind of guy who likes it when things go his way; as they usually do. Rene Fuselier-Gravois is a dedicated psychology student who has a hard time maintaining any kind of social life with his nose buried in the books, which is why his girlfriend is headed out the door. When Rene resorts to asking a quirky voodoo man for a little help with his crumbling love life, it results in a twist of fate that leave both young men finding their worlds colliding on the streets of New Orleans. Suddenly wanted as jewel thieves due to a misunderstanding caused by a crazy curse, the two dodge trouble in the form of the mob and a persistent detective as they rush to clear their names and to find the wily voodoo man who placed the hex he placed upon their heads. Inevitably, the two men different as night and day quickly become friends in their hilarious scramble to keep out of trouble._

**...**

**...**

Drawing in a long breath with his sluggish yawn, A.J staggered out of his bedroom wearing naught but his dark grey sweatpants. Meandering across the hall to his bathroom, he avoided looking at his bedraggled morning visage in the mirror as he went to the bathroom, washed his hands and then splashed a little cool water on his face. Raking a hand through his wild and unmanageable dyed neon blue locks, he stiffly wandered in his sleepy haze to his kitchen.

Staring at the growing pile of hateful dishes, he curled a lip and hobbled to the dishware cupboard. Reaching in he grabbed his last clean bowl and plunked it down none to gently on the laminate counter top. The late morning sun streamed through his kitchen window to warm his taut, tanned skin as birds sang in a sickeningly cheery manner. He really hated mornings...

It would have been better if he had slept decently, but he had been plagued by dreams of being chased by that freakish voodoo man wielding a pimp cane and toting a black, hissing cat. The dream had been so weird and twisted, but it was quickly fading from his memory as he began to wake up a bit more.

That voodoo man had been weird to be sure. A.J had never had a dream about a random stranger before. Maybe it had to do with how the klutzy ass had ran right into him on the sidewalk. A.J was a hard man to miss being six foot one and a hundred and eighty pounds of muscle capped with electric blue hair; that stood out in any crown, even in New Orleans. That voodoo man had rammed right into him and hadn't even apologized. A.J of course lost his short fused temper and then the man started going on and on about how the bluenette would get a taste of some newfound respect. What a weirdo. If there was one thing A.J didn't believe in was magic of any kind so he of course brushed off the man's threats of a curse. His stomach then rumbled and reminded him why he had dragged himself into the kitchen in the first place.

With a sigh he leaned over to grab the fridge door and opened it, grabbing the carton of milk. It was awfully light in his hands and he knew by the pitiful sloshing inside that he was due for more after this last bowl of cereal. Setting the carton on the counter beside the chipped, white bowl, he reached up into a cupboard and grabbed the box of his favorite cereal; some too sweet concoction that boasted pirate themed marshmallows. There was one thing in this world that soothed his grumpy morning demeanor and that was a bowl of sugary sweet cereal with marshmallows.

Juggling his bowl, the box of cereal and the milk to his table, he set them all down and plopped himself into a hard, cheap chair. Pouring his milk in first as was his odd habit, he couldn't resist grabbing the bowl for a quick sip. Grimacing at the foul combination of cold milk and toxic morning breath, he set the bowl back down and grabbed his box of cereal. It felt a touch heavy but he thought nothing on it as he realized he'd forgotten a spoon. Grumpily pulling himself out of his chair, he rummaged through a drawer till he found a clean spoon. Sitting down hard in the cheap chair at his table, A.J set the spoon beside the bowl of milk and picked up the box of cereal once more.

Popping the cardboard tabs open, he picked the box up and began pouring, smirking slightly at the prospect of at least getting to enjoy his favorite morning food. When nothing came out of the box, he gave it an agitated shake, finally dislodging the contents after mentally cursing the flimsy box.

With a heavy thunk and wet plop that sent his milk surging out of his bowl in a tidal wave that splashed him and the table, A.J stared down, slack jawed at what he saw in his bowl.

There in the remaining milk, among floating bits of deformed, colorful marshmallow bits that were supposed to resemble parrots, swords, treasure chests and crunchy cereal shaped like anchor,s was a ruby the size of a goose egg. Hazel eyes bugging out of his skull in amazement, A.J sat for a good five minutes staring at the impressive gem.

"Best fucking cereal box prize ever..." A.J whispered, his voice hoarse with sleep and shock as he stared at his new booty.

He couldn't believe something like this had just fell into his lap, or rather his breakfast. There was just no way the thing was real, but the incredible shine to the gem made his inner self tell him otherwise in a know-it-all sort of tone. Mind suddenly awake and whirring a million miles an hour, the bluenette grinned in dazed excitement at the possibilities. His monetary problems were over! Bills and debts were no longer something he had to stress over. He could move out of this rat trap and start his own garage like he had wanted to for so long.

Before he could get too wrapped up in the myriad of fantasies that the blood red jewel spawned, there was a thump at his front door that made him leap out of his seat to brandish the half empty box of cereal in self defense. Realizing that it was just the morning paper hitting his front door, A.J heaved a sigh of relief. Setting the box back down on the table he rushed to the door, glad to see the paper boy actually managed to get his paper on the front step; for once.

Undoing his deadbolt, he yanked the heavy door open and snatched up the perfectly rolled paper. This morning was turning out great. Even the paper boy seemed competent today, as if to add a cherry to the top of his cake. Taking the paper back to the table, he unfurled it to read the black and white print with a goofy smile on his face.

Staring at the paper a moment, he wasn't able to process what the headline was screaming at him. Reading it for the fifth time in a row, panic and cold dread washed over him like a tidal wave of unadulterated "oh fuck".

**BOLET FAMILY JEWELS STOLEN: MOB SUSPECTED**

The headline mocked him, complete with a crystal clear, color photo of the jewels that included ruby that now sat amidst mushy marshmallows and soggy rice puffs that were turning his milk rainbow colors. The realization of what was going on hit A.J like a runaway train. Dropping his paper and staring at the ruby that reminded him of the devil's cunning eye, the bluenette felt like he was going to be sick.

_"You'll see whut it's like ta get pushed around pretty boy! I got a hex that'll make ya change yer tune an' you'll soon be seein' things inna whole new light…"_

The voodoo man's words echoed in his brain as he realized just exactly what was going on. But curses and shit like that weren't real. They just weren't! Sitting in his bright kitchen, the birds chirping merrily, A.J La'Montaine sat as quiet as the tenants of the graveyard he was practically neighbors with till a hushed malediction left his lips.

"Ahhh… fffffuck!"

**...**

**...**

**So there you have it. I'm now off to sleep and then to cradle a hot cup of tea while I work on the final moments for Dead World. Thank you to all of you for your patience and for your wonderful support! ^_^**

**~Aurelia**


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

**I LIVE! :O**

**Phew. So after much effort I finally whipped this chapter into shape! The more I write on this, the more I think just one more chapter. There is going to be at least one more after this unless I keep dragging it out. :P This chapter is a bit slow and is full of smut to make up for the lack of romantic involvement lately. I pray the next chapter won't take me so long and if it does, I'll apologize here before hand. **

**Thank you everyone for the well wishes and for your patience! Also thank you for the kind words on the little teaser from my book. There are still aspects that need editing and/or a change but I'm relieved it was liked!**

**Without anymore rambling from me, here's the much awaited and troublesome chapter! :D**

**…**

**…**

Sitting at the head of the table in the spot that was usually reserved for Aizen, sat the strangest looking man Grimmjow had ever seen. A strange headdress of deep blue hair cascaded down his back and over his shoulders while his face was painted with black and white. What really disturbed Grimmjow though, was the shinigami's golden teeth.

_Shinigami wear grills? Weirdoes…_

Grimmjow thought to himself as he studied the man. Everyone in the room was expectantly quiet and waiting for the strange man to speak up while he sipped at a bottle of water that had been given to him. The man's eyes passed over Grimmjow several times and each time the bluenette could feel the ginger at his side tense up. Grimmjow felt like tensing up whenever that deep gold gaze passed over him too. The man was checking him out.

_Awkward…_

Grimmjow wasn't into to whatever type of guy this new shinigami was and he hoped Ichigo wasn't going to get upset about the man's blatantly roving eye.

"So, shall you explain what exactly is going on, or are you going to be beyond rude and keep us all waiting?" Byakuya asked the blue mane bedecked shinigami in a captain's coat who sat at the end of the table. The irritation in the tall, black haired man's voice was hard not to miss.

"Easy, easy now. Honestly you can't rush a perfectly good explanation, but I'll try my best to keep it brief for those of you who aren't on par with my level of genius." The man Ichigo had called Mayuri said with unparalleled amusement.

Sweeping the room with his eerie gaze once more to ensure he had the attention of his audience, Mayuri Kurotsuchi began to regale everyone with an explanation as to his presence here and what he knew.

"I've had all of Soul Society under surveillance for some time now and so I knew just exactly what the Head Captain has been up to and I'd like to add that I never fell under the hypnosis abilities of Aizen's zanpakuto, since I was not present at the time he revealed it. It was clever of you to use the identity of a long since gone captain in your place though. Hirako Taichou has been off the grid along with some others for a very long time now after a similar incident- I don't know where they are so don't even ask.

"Anyways… I did not interfere with the Head Captain as I was interested in his experiments and because he's the boss. It wasn't until Kurosaki and Abarai decided to leave and then the captains were imprisoned one by one, that I took matters into my own hands.

"I went about trying to discover exactly what the Head Captain had planned but I realized that he had gone quite mad and that there really was no plan at all. Shortly after that, Hollows began to flood Seireitei and I noted that the Senkaimon were locked.

"It was a pesky and trivial matter getting one of them unlocked and moving my research equipment into the living world, but I managed to keep a Senkaimon open and I've been able to study these strange perversions that wander the living world. You're more than likely already aware that the corpselike humans that are devouring the living are actually Hollows trapped within a physical body. After a little more research and reflection, I realized why and how they were created."

Mayuri paused, obviously for a dramatic effect. Everyone in the room was hanging on his words with rapt attention as he smirked crookedly and took a slow, deliberate sip of water. Rearranging his white captain's haori, he gave the room yet another eerie grin before finally continuing.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has been around for a very long time. He founded the thirteen Imperial Court Guards and has been the Head Captain for nearly a thousand years… and he is dying. He was not trying to create a super soldier of any kind when he was experimenting on shinigami with the Hollowfication process. He was attempting to create a route to immortality. When he failed to gain the results he desired through experimenting on shinigami, he turned to the living. That ultimately failed as well and thus the rot encased Hollows you see all around here were born. But as Aizen had stated earlier when I was listening in, Ichigo was the only success among the shinigami; at least in the aspect that he didn't die.

"That was another reason why he so fervently pursued you when you defected to the living world. It was not because you disobeyed his orders, but because he needed to keep a close eye on you to further observe you without drawing to much attention to his studies."

Grimmjow bristled at how the man turned his unsettling golden orbs on the ginger beside him. It was a hungry gaze that looked just like Szayel's. The desire to tear something apart just to see how it ticked was rampant in those glistening eyes and in that coldly cunning smile.

"Hold up." The bluenette growled, forcing the words between his teeth with a guttural sound to them.

"You're saying Ichigo is immortal?"

Mayuri turned that frightening gaze on Grimmjow and let his grin slip away to reveal a bored expression full of derision and scorn.

"No. I am merely stating that the Head Captain believed it was a possibility. I have done extensive research on the Hollowfication process and I've concluded that there is no possible way to achieve immortality as a result. The subject becomes faster, stronger, more durable and overall more powerful but beyond that there is no evidence to suggest an effect on the lifespan of a subject. In short, Yamamoto believed that combining Hollows and shinigami –two spiritual beings- that he could create an immortal life form. It is impossible… for now. I plan on evaluating the data I've collected more thoroughly once this is all over."

The odd scientist shinigami let his gaze linger over Ichigo once more and Grimmjow inadvertently let a low rumble slip from his throat. His possessive display drew Mayuri's attention.

"Then there's you… How curious that a human was able to survive the Hollowfication process. I'm impressed. I would thoroughly enjoy studying you. There must be some inconsistencies between you and naturally born Arrancars." The strange captain said.

Squaring his shoulders, Grimmjow ignored the innuendo he detected and bared his teeth in a frighteningly savage smile that would have made a normal man's blood freeze.

"Think about _studying _me and you'll lose your pretty gold teeth. Think about studying Ichigo, and I'll beat you to an unconscious pulp, string you upside down and open your major arteries and dance in the fountain of your blood merrily." Grimmjow's voice was surprisingly deadpan and void of anything. His expression could have rivaled one of Ulquiorra's or Byakuya's.

The room descended into a stunned and highly uncomfortable silence. Ichigo stood slack jawed at Grimmjow's side as a crimson blush began to creep up the ginger's neck to mantle his slightly freckled cheeks. If it wasn't clear before, it was certainly clear now that Grimmjow thought of the ginger as his and that he'd do whatever it took to keep it as such.

"My, my… so vulgar. It's almost admirable; no, not admirable, I meant adorable." Mayuri cooed in a tone that reminded Grimmjow far too much of Szayel. Fists clenching at his side, Grimmjow curled his lip in disgust for the man.

"Calm down the both of you." Soifon hissed impatiently from her spot against the wall on the other side of the room. Her lieutenant stood wide eyed at her side and looked slightly afraid of the two men and their tense exchange.

"Yes, this is not the time. Besides, Mayuri may be callous and at times brutal, but he won't harm either of you as you are allies." The darkly skinned Tosen said as he directed his unseeing gaze towards Grimmjow, even though he had addressed both Grimmjow and Ichigo. It was unnerving how the man could easily pinpoint a person's location though he was quite blind.

"If the two of you are done with comparing your egos, I'd say it is time we found out exactly what Kurotsuchi Taichou has planned." Aizen said as he settled his quelling gaze upon the still snarling bluenette.

"Agreed. Aizen is right. I am here because I can get the shinigami back into Soul Society where they are needed. Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana and their respective lieutenants have been trying their best to hold off the Hollows and keep Yamamoto at bay. Last I checked he was burning Seireitei to the ground like a child throwing a tantrum." Mayuri scoffed.

"Impossible. I cannot believe the Head Captain has gone mad…" The soft uttered words came from a small blonde man. If Grimmjow remembered correctly, the man's name was Kira or something like that. His eyes were wide with shock and his expression was one very close to fear.

"Well it is happening. So I suggest you get over your inhibitions and get ready to attack the Head Captain. It's that or watch him destroy all of Soul Society." Mayuri snapped at the lieutenant.

"Mah, well then wha' is our plan? Also… where's Rangiku?" Gin said, giving a wide smile to his blonde lieutenant as he addressed Mayuri.

"I would suggest resting for the rest of the evening as there are those of you who need it. Hollows are most active at night, so I suggest we move into the Soul Society at dawn. They'll have to weather things out on their own while I prepare. I'd rather not go up against the Head Captain without a trick or two up my sleeve; mad or not." Mayuri said, before addressing Gin's second question.

"As for Matsumoto and the others, they are with Nemu at my temporary lab here in the living world, ensuring that the Senkaimon stays open and remains guarded."

"Che, who needs rest?" Kenpachi muttered in his deep, gravelly tones that rumbled around the room, not showing an ounce of worry for those in his squad that had been supposedly missing. The man's voice reminded Grimmjow of rolling thunder.

"I'm not tired, but I am hungry Kenchan!" Yachiru piped up as she playfully batted at the heavily scarred man's head.

"Not that I am doubting anyone's abilities, but I believe Grimmjow and Ichigo both are in need of a well deserved rest." Aizen said as he spared the two a very slight smile, his cinnamon eyes sparkling with a hint of pride.

"Then it is settled. We set out at dawn for Soul Society." Byakuya said with an air of finality.

**…**

**…**

Harsh, bright lights lit up the white tiled room. The steam lingered in the air from the hot showers and created a nearly white fog that clung to the cold surface of the mirror Ichigo was attempting to look into. Giving up, he took his towel off of the basin of the sink and began to dry his shaggy orange spikes.

Shirtless and in loose sleep pants borrowed from Grimmjow, Ichigo planned to grab as much sleep as he could before they left for Soul Society. There had been some debate about whether or not it was a good idea for Grimmjow to go as well, but there was no dissuading the bluenette. He wasn't about to let Ichigo go anywhere without him. Another blush crept onto the orangette's face and he almost tittered like a girl. Grimmjow's protective nature had him feeling beyond giddy.

Dragging the towel across his bright orange locks for the last time, he draped the towel over his arm and grabbed his things. Grimmjow had finished his shower first and had already headed up to snag some food from the cafeteria to bring back to the room, leaving Ichigo to enjoy the small pleasure of luxuriating in the near burning water a moment longer.

Exiting the tiled bathroom, Ichigo briskly walked down the dimly lit hall towards the room he shared with Grimmjow. The hallway was awfully quiet as most of the other occupants were sleeping in their rooms or preparing for another day tomorrow. While Grimmjow refused to stay, there was still the matter of protecting the civilians who lived in the base. Aizen had asked his top agents to stay behind for obvious reasons and protect the base as the once shinigami captain planned on returning to Soul Society to confront Head Captain Yamamoto.

A trickle of dread and excitement shivered down Ichigo's spine as he thought of the day that lay ahead of them. He did not relish the thought of fighting Yamamoto and the fact that Aizen was going to leave the human's he felt responsible for told of just how serious the situation was. With a shake of his head and a series of rapid blinks, Ichigo cleared the thoughts away from his too full mind.

He was still trying to come to grips with the fact that Aizen was a shinigami, Grimmjow was now an Arrancar and Szayel had been a murderous Arrancar out to rule the world. Stepping into the unlit room that he shared with his… companion, Ichigo set his things down and plopped onto the edge of the bed to look about the empty room in the fading light of dusk.

What was Grimmjow to him now? They had both gushed their feelings in a tense yet emotionally charged moment out on the street in a crater earlier, so they were definitely more than friends now. Ichigo let a small smile grace his lips as he thought about how the two of them had become friends almost instantly upon meeting. Things had developed quickly and snuck up on them both, taking them from rescuing one another on the streets to spending passionate nights in one another's arms, to confessing their love to each other after Ichigo nearly died in Grimmjow's arms.

The orangette's smile widened as he thought about how they met on the streets and admitted their love on the streets as well. Ichigo was jerked out of his excited girlish reverie when the door suddenly opened to admit the bluenette that was the focus of his mind's eye seconds earlier. A warm blush blossomed on his face as Grimmjow came into the room carrying a tray of food for the both of them. The bluenette paused in the open doorway and watched Ichigo intently for a brief moment before recovering himself.

With a kick from his booted foot, Grimmjow shut the door behind himself and set the tray down on the bedside table before he immediately turned and gathered Ichigo up in his arms. Like being caught up in a storm of emotion, Ichigo felt hot lips crush themselves to his own soft lips as strong hands went up his smooth bare back and tangled in his shaggy, damp ginger hair. When they parted, Ichigo gasped for air while Grimmjow growled in his ear, nibbling on the soft lobe, the hard bonelike mask on the man's face scraping against Ichigo's skin.

"I love it when you blush like that." He said to the orangette, his voice a seductive growl full of demand and promise.

Suppressing an unmanly whimper as he wanted to melt into those strong, corded arms that held him close, Ichigo shivered instead as that velvet voice caressed his ear. Swept up into another heated kiss, he could feel the heat pooling within him, like a volcano priming to erupt.

He distantly remembered the food that he had been looking forward to and thought about halting their kisses before it escalated into something more. A hand trailed down from his hair to ghost over his back till it came to rest on the rounded flesh of his rear. Gripping it tightly, Grimmjow pulled the orangette even closer and Ichigo could feel the brewing erection against his hip. Grimmjow's kisses flowed from Ichigo's lips like a too full glass to run over his chin till he felt the pleasant sharp, bite of the bluenette's teeth against the skin of his neck.

Food could wait.

**…**

**…**

The sun was blood red and spreading its crimson light along the horizon like a ripe and bleeding fruit. Nel watched from the window of the sparring room as the fiery orb continued to sink lower and lower. This was one of her favorite spots to watch the sunset from as the window was large and faced the ocean where the sun set and offered a high vantage of the city. That and most of the corpses weren't visible from this side of the building.

It had been a long and trying day, but it seemed that things had worked themselves out in the end. While they weren't entirely out of danger yet, it was a relief to not be in immediate peril. Nel was still unsure how she felt about Grimmjow going to this Soul Society place to fight a battle that wasn't really his. When she thought on it though, she knew he was only doing it for Ichigo and it made her smile. She was glad her friend had found someone he cared that deeply for.

With an audible sigh, Nel turned to leave when she heard the soft clearing of a throat by the door of the sparring room. Whirling about in surprise, she instantly relaxed upon seeing who it was. Smiling wide to where her large, wheat grey eyes crinkled at the edges, Nel took a few steps forward and closed the distance between herself and the newcomer.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to interrupt." Ulquiorra said in gentle voice that only made Nel's smile widen further.

Stepping closer towards the buxom woman, Ulquiorra's emerald eyes swam with near palpable emotion. Suddenly overcome with the desire to be kissed, Nel felt her cheeks burning with a brilliant blush as her gaze lingered too long on the slighter man's lips. The room was now filled with more than apparent sexual tension and Nel felt herself shiver as Ulquiorra's steely gaze burned her with each little shift of his deep green eyes.

"Oh no, you're not interrupting anything. I was just looking at the sunset." Nel said, nearly fumbling over her words in anticipation; for what she wasn't sure.

"Can I watch it with you?" The slender, pale man asked, his lips twitching with a nearly imperceptible smile. Despite being on her way out, Nel couldn't help her enthusiastic reply that flew from her traitorous tongue.

"Of course!"

Both ambled towards the tall window and without any preamble, Ulquiorra sat on the floor in front of the window. When Nel didn't sit too, he looked up to her and watched her curiously till she blushed even brighter and plopped down with much haste. She felt like an idiot for being so scatterbrained, but for some reason this man had that effect on her.

Funny, she hadn't even really noticed him until she had yelled at him in the cafeteria and he let it slip that he was worried about her. Now here she was feeling twitchy and nervous about him like a love struck girl. Was she feeling this way only because he confessed to liking her? Recalling how he had saved her earlier on the rooftop, Nel felt her blood rush through her veins as her heart stuttered upon remembering the heated look in his eyes. No; there was definitely a connection there.

Staring straight ahead out the window for several minutes in a tortuous silence, Nel finally turned her head to speak to Ulquiorra to find him doing the exact same thing. Closing her mouth, she blushed and chuckled.

"Go ahead." She said.

"No, that's alright. Please, you first." Ulquiorra responded, his tone light and amused.

Realizing she had absolutely nothing to say, Nel's mouth worked like a fish drowning on air as she frantically tried to think of something intelligent, witty or interesting to say.

"You're a good shot!" Nel blabbered frantically. Instantly she wanted to slap herself for being so obtuse and off topic. Ulquiorra seemed to catch on quickly though as he realized she was talking about how he had shot the infected off of her earlier.

"Thank you. From what I've seen, you're an excellent shot as well. Perhaps we should work on our marksmanship together sometime." Ulquiorra said, his eyes twinkling with an invisible smile.

"Yeah! Though I think my grappling skills need improvement more, otherwise you wouldn't have had to save me like that." She said sheepishly.

"I could grapple with you." Ulquiorra replied.

Instantly Nel could feel her body reacting to his words. Freezing like a gazelle that had spotted a lion, she tried to keep her breathing normal as her heart thumped rapidly in her chest like drummer on a sugar rush. Sneaking her tongue out to wet her too dry lips, she panicked when she realized they were chapped. No one like kissing with chapped lips.

_Wait! Kissing! I'm getting carried away!_

Nel internally berated herself as she looked anywhere but at Ulquiorra. Startled by sudden movement, she found herself pinned on the floor beneath the wiry man. His vibrant jade eyes stared deeply into hers as his shoulder length midnight hair fell around her face to block out the dying light of the setting sun.

"You're right. You do need to work on your grappling skills." He said, his tone dripping with playful amusement.

Feeling far too stunned to even fight back at the jab, Nel felt her breast heaving as he straddled her hips, their bodies so close. Sitting up he released her and began to stand up. A tiny voice from the back of her mind screamed at her to stop him from leaving and like that, she sat up and grasped his wrist.

In a couple, rough, clumsy movements, Nel had Ulquiorra back on the floor with her as she captured his pale face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Stunned and immobilized for only a few seconds, Ulquiorra regained his senses and began to kiss her back. Teeth gently pulled at her full lower lip causing her to gasp; an opening upon which Ulquiorra slipped his tongue into her mouth. Eyes closed, a soft moan of approval slid up and out of Nel's throat as she tangled her hands in his silky, black hair. Pulling back for much needed breaths that brought her back to some semblance of reality, Nel stared into Ulquiorra's slightly flushed face.

"I've wanted to do that ever since you helped me up off the roof after shooting that Screecher off of me." Nel said in husky tones. Bringing his hand up to cup her face, Ulquiorra surprised Nel with a genuine smile that showed teeth.

"Me too."

Like magnets drawn together, the two were back to kissing one another as clothes began to be shed like autumn leaves.

**…**

**…**

Grey tendrils of light reached into the room as the sun finally dipped below the horizon, giving the room a cool feeling despite the panting and the distinct musky smell of sweat and sex. Face first in a pillow and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Ichigo did his best to keep from making too much noise as he was pounded into the large king sized bed. He wasn't too successful.

"Ahhh~! Grimm…!" Ichigo cried as the two both reached their release at the same moment. Shuddering beneath the muscular bluenette, he could feel Grimmjow shivering in like pleasure as both rode out the turbulent waves of their orgasms.

Groaning, Grimmjow pulled free from the orangette and collapsed to his side next to Ichigo. Eyes closed and a large, goofy grin on his face, the bluenette blindly reached out and grabbed Ichigo for a sloppy but endearing kiss. Smiling wide, Ichigo panted as he curled up beside his lover.

"That… was amazing." Ichigo said as he stared up at the ceiling, a thick sense of drowsiness overcoming him.

"I am… aren't I?" Grimmjow panted back with a chuckle that sounded more like a giggle.

Rolling his eyes and letting a similar grin grace his flushed features, Ichigo let himself relax into the soft mattress. He had planned on getting a lot of sleep in, but sleep was the furthest thing from his mind at that moment despite the drowsy and mind numbing effects of the sex. It was then his stomach decided to give the most embarrassing and loud protest to not having been fed yet.

Blushing a little, Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's face and grinned even wider when the bluenette raised a brow at him with a smirk. Sitting up, Ichigo turned to the bedside table and found the food there. It was an assortment of apples, a banana and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Seeing that they were all items that didn't require heating or cooking, Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow had planned this little romp ahead of time.

With the tray in hand, Ichigo moved towards the foot of the bed and sat cross legged as he set the tray down on the mattress. Pooling the excess of sheets in his lap for modesty's sake, the orangette thrust a sandwich in Grimmjow's face. Sitting up as well, Grimmjow silently joined Ichigo in a late, cold dinner. Happily munching away on a sandwich, Ichigo smiled contentedly to himself. This kind of thing was nice. It was a wonderful feeling being with Grimmjow and not having to worry about anything at all while they ate. The silence wasn't uncomfortable at all; in fact it was a rather easy and companionable silence.

Surprised he had already finished his sandwich, the orangette glanced down at the tray between them and realized he was still hungry. Grabbing the banana, he began to peel it, unaware of Grimmjow's intense scrutiny. Opening his mouth, he looked up at the exact moment he took a bite of the banana and made eye contact with Grimmjow. Seeing the man's expression froze him in place. Mouth open wide and full of banana, Ichigo blushed furiously at Grimmjow's leering grin. Hastily chewing and swallowing the bite, he repressed a smile of his own and settled for breaking the banana into pieces to eat it.

"You do that really well you know." Grimmjow said as he picked up an apple. Taking a savage bite out of it, Ichigo watched as the juice from the red fruit clung to the bluenette's chin.

Deciding to turn the tables, he leaned forward and licked the juice from Grimmjow's chin without hesitation. Instead of stunning the man, Ichigo was surprised to find himself pinned beneath Grimmjow and smothered with passionate kisses along his neck and collar bones.

Instantly his body reacted to the larger man's touch. A short gasp escaped his throat as his muscles quivered and shivered deliciously with want and mind befuddling pleasure. Ichigo's reaction in turn served to excite Grimmjow further, his kisses wandering down Ichigo's lithe torso to circle round his navel before going tantalizingly lower.

"R-round two already?" The orangette panted as his hands strayed of their own accord to map the musculature of Grimmjow's back.

Hands wandering lower, he knew he was at the edge of that curious void in the bluenette's being. Cautiously, he traced the edge with a teasing finger and was delighted to hear a soft gasp from Grimmjow in response. A smile spreading on his lust darkened features, Ichigo took the middle fingers of each hand and simultaneously ran them round the curious edge before slowly delving them inside. The reaction was priceless.

Throwing himself back, Grimmjow groaned lasciviously; a sound that made the pleased orangette hard all over again. Taking the opportunity to truly turn the tables, Ichigo flipped their positions, the rough movement tossing the tray with the left over fruit onto the floor. Straddling Grimmjow's hips, Ichigo leaned forward towards the gap in Grimmjow's body that marked him as a Hollow. Sighing, he let his hot breath caress the tender skin as his tongue peeked out and toyed with the taut smooth skin near the void.

The bluenette's breathing quickened as he arched his back into the contact. Letting his tongue taste his lover's skin more and more, Ichigo found himself panting with desire as well. It wasn't exactly in Grimmjow's nature to be this submissive and Ichigo was enjoying the power trip.

"I-Ichi…" Grimmjow moaned, a low rumbling sound of carnal perfection.

When it seemed the bluenette wouldn't be able to take any more of the teasingly tortuous foreplay, he sat up and entangled Ichigo in his grasp and crush their lips together. Wrapping his legs about Grimmjow's torso, Ichigo sat in his lap feeling the prominent erection beneath him. Deft hands grasped his rear as fingers neared his entrance. Sitting up, Ichigo reached down and stilled Grimmjow's hand firmly. Coffee brown eyes turning black with lust stared into dazzling eyes of the brightest blue with a look of savage resilience and desire.

"Just do it." He panted. "I want you inside me now."

Smirking, Grimmjow suddenly slammed Ichigo down, the orangette's legs still wrapped tightly round Grimmjow's waist. Looking down at his lover, Grimmjow planted a heart meltingly chaste kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

"Sir, yes sir." He said with a wolfish grin.

Slowly, yet still somehow brutal in force, Grimmjow entered the tight, silky heat and gasped in unparalleled pleasure while Ichigo writhed and moaned beneath him. No matter how many times they butted heads for dominance, or how rough things got between them, there was always a tenderness in the way they looked at one another and it made Ichigo want to float up into the sky like a balloon to never come back down.

A swift pace, grasping hands and moaned words of love spun the melody of the song they danced to as the night deepened outside their window, veiling them in moonlight and shadows. Clutching at strong shoulders, Ichigo held on for dear life as he felt as though he were being swept away by Grimmjow's lust maddened love. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could endure. He felt so full of heat, pleasure and need as Grimmjow continued to pump in and out of him with lascivious abandon. Lips brushed against the shell of his ear as he cried out when that magic spot inside him was hit just right.

"I… love y-you… Ichigo…"

The panted words were moaned into his ear and like that Ichigo was sent spiraling into endless pleasure. Every muscle down to the miniscule, tensed in an overflow of sensation that had him tumbling through shivering convulsions of ecstasy. Tightening round Grimmjow's member as he arched up high and ground into the man, his orgasm milked a sympathetic reaction from the bluenette as he spilled his seed deep into Ichigo.

Collapsing to the bed, Grimmjow was careful not to crush Ichigo as he lay on top of the ginger. Wrapping lithe, sweat covered arms around Grimmjow, Ichigo whispered haggardly into the man's neck as he nuzzled him lovingly.

"I love you too, Grimm."

**…**

**…**

Standing over the large conference table looking down at the countless charts and maps that had been made to track the movements and evolution of the undead, Aizen sighed heavily. He reached up and ran a hand through his cinnamon locks to sweep them out of his face, but as usual a stubborn frond of hair fell back into his face just over one of his eyes. The sun was just beginning to peek up over the horizon and soon they would be moving out.

Soul Society… his home was in such dire straits. Ravaged by Hollows and a maddened man who had lost his senses over countless years of existence, Aizen wasn't sure that Soul Society could recover from such a blow. Whether recovery was a possibility or not, the ex captain would do what he must to put the Head Captain down. From what Mayuri had told him, it seemed talking sense into the man was impossible. Yamamoto was more than an authority figure to the captains he was a role model and a father figure of sorts that they had all looked up to. With that once unflappable pillar of strength taken from them, how could Soul Society ever go back to the way it was?

It was likely that the King of all Soul Society might even disband the Imperial Court Guards. That thought alone was enough to actually send a snaking feeling of dread into the collected man's gut. Rolling his brown eyes, Aizen shoved the thoughts aside and looked to his sword on the table. He didn't know why he had materialized his sword an hour earlier, but its presence gave him a measure of calm. He almost curled his lip at his own weakness. He hated feeling as though he needed his blade to feel in control of his own emotions. He had always been the kind of man to disdain using his zanpakuto as a crutch and his sword knew that, but never took offense; his blade felt much the same way and that was probably why they got along so well.

Picking up the sheathed blade, Aizen turned towards the double doors that led out in the hallway. It was about time they all got moving and he had troops to rally. One way or another, before the sun fell today, Soul Society would be reclaimed by those who truly cared for it.

**…**

**…**

**Woo! xD It feels good to finally have this chapter up and I hope it wasn't a let down! I'm still a touch out of it, but I plan to let nothing halt my progress on the next chapter; even if I have to hire a necromancer to raise my stubborn corpse as insurance should I die while writing the next chapter. :P Ok, so I'm a little over dramatic, but I guess I'm trying to reassure you all that you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter.**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**~Aurelia**


	27. Flames of Madness and Confrontation

**I'm sooooo sorry everyone! Work has had me so damn busy that I can hardly get time to write. It is a touch depressing but money is a necessary evil I'm afraid. Again thank you to everyone for wishing me better health, I am doing much better now. :D Without any further rambling from me, here's the chapter!**

**…**

**…**

Birds stirred in the trees and began to chirp and tweet as the sun peeked over the horizon and shed the first few beams of its golden light on the copse of trees that stood between the outskirts of the city and the makeshift lab that stood in the open field. Tall, golden brown meadow grass waved with the slight breeze as everyone stood about the invisible Senkaimon in the middle of the field. Watching everything with a wary eye, Grimmjow stayed close to Ichigo the whole time.

There was little conversation between those present as everyone was silently watching Mayuri and his lieutenant Nemu go about their preparations. Renji gave a weak smile to Grimmjow and Ichigo as Rukia gave them a grim nod. Everyone knew this was the point of no return; the door to the otherworldly Soul Society was open and they were moments away from stepping through. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika all stood together to one side of the invisible door, each wore a smile of their own that displayed their eagerness to join the fight.

Off to Grimmjow's left stood Gin, Kira, Toshiro and Matsumoto. The silver haired fox faced captain had been practically glued to Matsumoto's side the entire time and the pumpkin spice haired woman kept giving him secret looks. The two obviously had strong feelings for one another. To Grimmjow's right stood Soifon and her overweight lieutenant along with Byakuya, Tosen and Hisagi. Then there was Aizen.

The former captain of the fifth squad stood in front of them eyeing the Senkaimon darkly as he held his green sheathed blade in his hand. The cinnamon haired man was more imposing than usual; his cold demeanor filled with tension and what Grimmjow thought of as displeasure. It was a touch unnerving to Grimmjow to see Aizen a little rattled like this. The man had always been so unflappable like some zen master. Heaving a large sigh, the bluenette reached a hand up to his face. Palming his jaw, he cracked his neck to the left and then to right, feeling a little relaxed by the popping of the bones in his neck. His hand inevitably strayed to the bone visage on his face, the constant reminder that he was more or less than human now.

"Alright. Ready yourselves. We'll be stepping through. Once inside, we'll regroup with the others and continue on from there." Mayuri said with an authoritative tone as he stepped up to the spot Aizen faced.

Waving a hand casually and letting his power dispel the illusion over the magical doorway, the scientist shinigami revealed the Senkaimon and looked over his shoulder to leer at everyone. Without another word, Aizen stepped through the shimmering portal of lights that was just beyond the surreal looking rice paper, sliding doors. Rolling his golden eyes, Mayuri and his lieutenant followed. Next in line, Grimmjow refused to show any apprehension as he strode up to the door with Ichigo tailing behind him. With an unneeded breath to ground himself in serenity, he stepped into the glowing rift within the air.

Feeling as though he had been sucked into a great nothingness and then dropped out on the other side of the world, Grimmjow stepped onto solid ground on the other side of the shimmering door. Patchy dirt, small rocks, scraggly shrubs and sparse meadow grass made up the ground while tall trees soared up high above him. Thickly leafed branches blocked out the majority of the early morning sun giving their surroundings a slightly gloomy feel. Everything felt just like the world he had come from, but something about this place made him feel lighter on his feet, quicker, stronger almost.

Stepping away from the Senkaimon, he allowed Ichigo to pass through behind him and he turned his gaze on the ginger. Smiling at the bluenette, Ichigo turned his gaze off towards something in the distance and frowned. Looking to where the smaller man had, Grimmjow frowned too when he noticed the ominously powerful presence. For the first time since arriving, he could smell the smoke in the air.

Soul Society was indeed burning. The frown on Ichigo's face deepened, his orange brows knitting and drawing low as he let his hand stray to his zanpakuto at his hip. It was as though touching the blade reassured him. Grimmjow finally knew how he felt; his own blade's presence had a calming effect on him as well. It was like there was something within his sword that whispered wordless communications of strength and calm. Sighing, Grimmjow turned and looked to the others as they passed through the ethereal gate.

"The others, last I checked, were holding out in a cave not far from here. I would suggest we find them and decide on a plan of action from there." Mayuri said as he took off through the trees without a second glance back for everyone.

The group quickly fell in behind him and his closely following lieutenant. A quick, short trek led them towards a cliff and a cave nestled into the rock face of a mountainside. Even though he couldn't not see inside the cave, Grimmjow knew there were shinigami in there. With Mayuri, Byakuya, Aizen and Nemu leading the group, Grimmjow wasn't able to make it very far before he felt the air shimmer with power and a thin line of cold steel pressed to his very exposed throat.

"Don't move an inch Arrancar." A deep, smooth and yet amiable sounding voice said into his ear.

Stiffening, Grimmjow let a growl rumble up from his chest like angry thunder as he fought the urge to whirl about and attack whoever it was behind him. Again his actions were cut short when the group froze by the sudden and new presence. Ichigo though, went wide eyed and began to shout as his grip went white knuckled on his zanpakuto.

"Kyoraku, don't! He's with us! He's here to help!" The ginger cried.

Grimmjow could feel the shinigami behind him relax a little as the blade dropped from his throat. Spinning about like an infuriated top, Grimmjow came face to face with a haggard looking brunette. Long wavy locks pulled back into a tangled pony tail, the man sported a hideously pink kimono draped over his shoulder that looked worse for the wear. Beneath that, Grimmjow noted the white captain's coat that covered his black shihakusho. Stormy and tired grey eyes bored into his own wintry sapphire orbs. While his blade wasn't at the bluenette's throat anymore, he still held it at the ready.

"An Arrancar on our side you say? What a strange occurrence in these times. He does not look too friendly to me." The man called Kyoraku said with an easygoing smile that belied his tense posture.

"Well I didn't know I was supposed to want to be your best friend after you hold your sword to my throat. If that's how things work here, I can hold mine to yours and see how you enjoy it." Grimmjow spat, refusing to back down.

Ichigo stepped forward and put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. Almost instantly, the tempestuous bluenette's hackles lowered at his lover's touch. His temper flared once more though as the man's mouth quirked into a wry smile before shaking his head with amusement.

"My apologies. Any friend of Ichigo's is a friend of mine." And with that, Kyoraku sheathed his blade.

Unsure if the man was serious or mocking him for his obvious intimacy with Ichigo, Grimmjow decided to ignore it. After a few tense seconds passed, more figures emerged from the cave in the cliff face. A slender woman with black haired tied up and glasses on her face led the way followed by a tall man with dark sunglasses. Next out of the yawning opening in the cliff side was a woman in a captain's coat with hair braided in an odd way around her neck to fall down her front and a tall pale haired woman sticking closely to her side who must have been a lieutenant. A frail, white haired man came out next to be followed by the strangest looking thing Grimmjow had ever seen. It looked like a giant humanoid fox in a shihakusho and a captain's coat.

The newcomers eyed the blue haired man warily but said nothing. Curling his lip at their obvious distrust at his being an Arrancar, Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He was right about there being a prejudice against Arrancars that was common among shinigami. Ichigo seemed to be the only one handling it best if he didn't count Aizen.

"I was curious as to where you all had disappeared to." The woman with the odd black braid said as she eyed the shinigami in Grimmjow's group.

"We were held up in the world of the living while a few others escaped to the living world as well before Mayuri arrived and offered us all a way back in." Tosen said from back in his shaded spot near the trees.

"It is good to see everyone safe and sound." The pale, white haired man said before he went into a fit of coughing. It was more than apparent that the man was quite ill.

"Just who is _that." _The strange fox-like creature said with unbridled venom as he jerked his furry head in Grimmjow's direction. Grimmjow almost snorted in dark amusement to have the freaky dog looking thing refer to him like a monster.

"This is Grimmjow." Aizen said, stepping forward to address the others.

"He was a human who suffered grievous wounds from a new type of Hollow in the human world. The only way to save him was to turn him into an Arrancar using the Hollowfication process. He is brash and short tempered, but he means well and is here to assist us in reclaiming Soul Society from the rampant Hollows and our less than stable Head Captain."

"Wait a minute… who the hell are you?" The large man with the dark sunglasses said in confusion as he regarded Aizen.

"Indeed, I'm not sure as to just who you are. I've not seen you before, what squad are you in?" The woman with the braid said.

Smiling pleasantly, Aizen patiently introduced himself as he grabbed hold of his spiritual power to remove the effects of his zanpakuto's hypnosis. Instantly recognition dawned on the faces of the other shinigami only to be replaced by distrust.

"You were the one who was caught Hollowfying shinigami!" The studious looking woman with the glasses said in surprise. Sighing heavily, Aizen shook his head.

"While I would give you the full story, we simply do not have time. I am not responsible for the deaths of all those shinigami. That blame lies at the feet of the Head Captain, the rest here can attest to the validity of my words. For now though, I think it best if we focus on the more urgent matters at hand. We must stop the Head Captain and reclaim Soul Society." Aizen said, his words calm yet determined and fierce.

Silence descended upon the large group as they all regarded Aizen for a moment. It was Kyoraku who finally broke the silence, his deep voice coming from Grimmjow's side.

"I for one am thrilled to have some help. We cannot squabble amongst ourselves while there are bigger threats out there Nanao-chan." Kyoraku addressed the woman with glasses who was still eyeing Aizen like he was an escaped criminal.

It was only then that Grimmjow realized she was the wavy haired brunette's lieutenant. Though, with the man's informal way he addressed his lieutenant, he wondered if there was something more going on there. Judging by the slightly icy stare the woman gave her captain at the use of the name though, Grimmjow rethought that little idea.

"Agreed." The white haired and frail captain said.

"Then we join forces and kick some ass." Renji crowed from the back of the group excitedly.

"Idiot!" Rukia hissed at the redhead's language choice and lightly punched his ribs.

"Rukia! It is good to see that you are alright. I was worried when you never returned from the living world." The snowy haired man said as he stepped closer to see the petite woman. Rukia hastily bowed and addressed the man.

"Ukitake Taichou. I apologize for making you worry. I was locked out of Soul Society but I have returned." Rukia said in a stiff and formal manner. From the exchange, Grimmjow guessed the man with the shock white hair was Rukia's captain.

"Do not worry yourself about it. What matters is that we are all here and in one piece." Ukitake said in return. His words seemed to have a soothing affect on Rukia. She smiled before a glance to her older brother wiped the smile from her face.

"If we're done with the pleasantries, I'd like figure out a strategy for dealing with the issues at hand." Mayuri all but hissed with impatience. Everyone turned to look at the mad scientist shinigami and his scowling, painted face.

"From what I can tell from here, Yamamoto's rampage has taken out a vast majority of the Hollows. I would say our main focus should be the Head Captain." The golden eyed shinigami captain continued.

"Then what is our plan of attack? We cannot simply overwhelm the Head Captain with numbers and brute force." Byakuya spat in retort to Mayuri's impatience.

"Actually, that was exactly what I planned to do. With our combined bankai, we could defeat him, especially if Ichigo and his new muscle bound ape of a friend can use their Hollow powers to join in." Mayuri explained with a condescending smile.

"Wait, what!? I can't control that! It nearly killed me and Grimmjow last time!" Ichigo screeched.

Grimmjow puffed up in defense of his ginger and nodded in agreement. While he was sure he could use that crazy power of his again, he didn't want Ichigo trying and losing control. Things could wind up disastrous if that happened.

"Che... relax, it was merely a suggestion. Whether you do it or not it doesn't matter. The difference in our combined power would be minute. Though if your blue haired Neanderthal could use his Hollow powers to that extent, it certainly would be helpful; as a decoy of course." Mayuri sneered.

"You can't use Grimm as a distraction!" Ichigo nearly howled, his face contorting in anger.

Grimmjow placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulders and gave him a look telling the orangette it would be alright. Ichigo's shoulders sagged a bit in relief but Grimmjow could tell the fiery young man was still insulted by the odd shinigami captain's comments.

"Done." Grimmjow said with a crooked grin. Every face turned to look at him; some in open distrust, some in curiosity and one in shock.

"I can do it. If I my distracting this guy long enough for you all to attack him at once means victory for us then I'll do it." Grimmjow said with finality despite the look of utter horror on Ichigo's face.

Not that he cared what these shinigami thought, but he was sick of them treating him like a dangerous and unpredictable animal that would turn on them all in an instant. He'd prove them wrong.

"Grimm, no. You have no idea how strong the Head Captain is! He could break you in half like a twig! He's been the Head Captain of all the shinigami for so long because of how strong he is! This is suicide!" Ichigo pleaded.

The emotion in the ginger's words hit Grimmjow like a runaway truck, but he had already made up his mind. It was evident to the others around him too that he was already dead set on going through with Mayuri's plan. If it protected Ichigo, then he'd fight armies and die a hundred times just to keep his ginger safe.

**…**

**…**

"This is damn crazy…" Ichigo muttered crossly as they slunk through the empty dirt streets of the Rukongai towards Seireitei.

The Rukongai was abandoned as most had fled deep into the woods to avoid the flames of the Head Captain's madness. The damage wasn't too bad out here, but there were a few buildings that suffered from the flames.

He didn't know why Grimmjow was chomping at the bit to go head to head with the strongest man Ichigo had ever known, but it was unsettling that the man was so willing to throw himself into harm's brutal path. Ichigo still felt wretched for hurting Grimmjow during their big fight back in the human world when he lost control to the Hollow within himself. He had sworn that he'd do everything he could to protect the bluenette, but the fiery man was making that difficult with his stubborn bullheadedness.

"Easy now Ichigo. You know Grimmjow will be just fine. He's a tough son of a bitch." Renji proffered his easy going words of comfort with a not so convincing tone and smile. The red head was just as worried about Grimmjow as Ichigo was.

"I am indeed. So chill Ichi. You aren't gonna get rid of me that easily. That and I plan on sticking around to annoy you for a long time to come." Grimmjow said to Ichigo with a saucy wink that inevitably brought a smile to the orangette's face.

"Enough chatter." Soifon nearly snarled as they approached the large white wall that surrounded Seireitei.

"Komamura, Kenpachi, are you two ready to open the gate?" Byakuya said as they all trotted with quiet steps towards the gate. The two captains nodded and grunted in affirmation as they rushed ahead to get the enormous gate before them.

The thing was huge and Ichigo could see the skepticism on Grimmjow's face as the two men got into position. Smiling to himself, Ichigo hoped that maybe this little display of strength would show Grimmjow just how crazy this idea was. If he thought Kenpachi and Komamura couldn't open that measly gate, then the bluenette couldn't possibly fathom Yamamoto's strength. A tingle of dread washed away his smug amusement as he thought of the bluenette trying to go head to head with the scarred, grizzled Head Captain.

Kenpachi and Komamura grunted with effort as they lifted the gate. Running inside, everyone dashed through the opening to the main courtyard on the outer ring of Seireitei. Once everyone was inside, the two captains let the heavy door fall. Looking around and taking in his surroundings for the first time, Ichigo's jaw dropped at the destruction.

The white buildings that made up Seireitei were no longer burning, but they weren't exactly standing or white. Nearly everything was charred and reduced ash and rubble. No building was left untouched and only a few were still supported by blackened beams that looked like dark skeletons amid a wasteland of bleak destruction. Yamamoto had certainly thrown a tantrum.

"Mah…" Gin muttered under his breath as he stepped closer to Matsumoto. The pumpkin spice haired woman let her crystalline eyes flick over him before returning to their survey of the damage that had been wrought.

"Whoa." Was all Grimmjow said as he looked on at the cooled cinders and soot blackened stones.

Ichigo could feel the dread in his stomach uncoil like a snake as it grew into something closer to fear. This was the fruit of the Head Captain's madness and they actually thought they could stand a chance against the man… fools, they were all fools.

Before he could even look at Grimmjow with his pleading brown eyes, the air around them thickened with a tangible sense of danger and power. Spiritual power so immense that it made the air shimmer like the way heat created mirages as it bore down on them from above. Slowly turning his wide eyed gaze skyward, Ichigo felt his throat go dry as he saw the imposing figure of Head Captain Yamamoto.

Standing in the sky like a mad angel of destruction, shihakusho messy and unkempt and his white haori missing, Yamamoto stared down at them with eyes that burned with a lack of reason and an abundance of insanity.

"So you pups decided that you would show your weak faces to me. Run away with your tails between your legs or face your punishment for disobeying me." His deep voice boomed and rooted Ichigo to the spot as the man's intense spiritual power began to climb exponentially.

He wanted to draw his sword, he wanted to use Zangetsu to protect those he cared for, but he couldn't move. Fear had gripped the orangette and paralyzed him on the spot as he stared open mouthed like a mouse hypnotized by a snake.

Struggling to master his fear, Ichigo tried to snap out of it, but he couldn't. His eyes were glued to the frightfully out of control and insanely powerful man in the air above him. Like a slap to the face, another spiritual power surged and multiplied to vie with the power of the man in the sky. Familiar brash and headstrong power washed over him and wrapped him in a comforting and tender embrace, bringing him out of his terror induced trance.

"It's my turn to protect you." A deep and husky baritone growled in his ear.

And like a shot, a transformed and feline-like Grimmjow shot into the sky. The white armor clad bluenette stood in the air twenty feet or so from Yamamoto for a brief moment before he snarled savagely and charged the old man head on.

And like dominoes, everything fell into utter chaos at the actions of the blue haired catalyst.

**…**

**…**

He just wasn't going to stand by and let this monster of a shinigami threaten Ichigo. Grimmjow's could taste the ginger's fear in the air and it made his blood boil with a protective rage that had no equal. Staring down the man that he knew to be the Head Captain Yamamoto, Grimmjow let his lip curl into a sneer as he gathered his power about him faster than the crack of a whip.

"No one threatens my Ichi." He growled under his breath as he let his supernatural speed carry him the distance between him and his foe in mere seconds.

Gathering his anger up into a fiery blast of red power in the palm of his right hand, Grimmjow let his growl crescendo into a wordless cry of rage as he let the red cero loose upon Yamamoto. Instantly those around him sprung into action. Not surprisingly, Yamamoto dodged the attack and immediately went onto the offensive with a disturbing lack of real emotion beyond the stoic glint of lunacy in his barely opened, ancient eyes.

Knowing if the old man landed a decent blow on him that he'd be done for, Grimmjow used his sonido to take off and flit out of range like hummingbird evading a cat. He hated running, but he'd chew and swallow his pride to pull off this plan and to protect his lover. With the Head Captain hot on his tail, Grimmjow sonidoed out of the way once more, this time with barely any time to spare. The man was fast despite his age, but Grimmjow knew he shouldn't underestimate the old man. Throwing another ill aimed crimson cero at Yamamoto to keep the man attacking him, he hoped to any god that would listen that this plan worked.

**…**

**…**

"Now, everyone needs to use their bankai." Mayuri said calmly as Grimmjow barely managed to evade a furious and less than sane Yamamoto in the sky.

Taking hold of his power like everyone else around him, Ichigo let the power of his zanpakuto overflow and coalesce into something greater as he took on the form of his bankai. Zangetsu whispered words of empowerment and strategies to Ichigo as the orangette tightly gripped the hilt of his black blade. Watching Grimmjow with increasing worry, Ichigo was about to spring into action when a calm and even voice stopped him.

"We need to attack as one, Kurosaki. Do not lose sight of the goal and let your emotions control you, or you will lose him." Byakuya said icily.

The raven haired captain's words grated against Ichigo in the worst way, but he knew the indigo eyed man to be correct. Taking a deep breath, the orangette shinigami joined the others in taking up positions all around the pair doing the striking and evading up in the sky. Nerves jangled like keys dangling in an ignition, Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tightly as he swallowed the lump of anxiety in his throat. Following Byakuya's lead, everyone waited until Yamamoto stilled before they all struck at once.

A rain of swirling pink blades like sakura petals followed by an angry tempest of ice were the first things to engulf the Head Captain followed by the behemoth samurai of Komamura's bankai, a blast of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, a strike from Soifon's weapon and a crimson beam from Renji's skeletal looking blade. Strike after strike was launched at the terrifying vortex of power that surrounded where Yamamoto stood. Despite the overwhelming attack from all sides, Ichigo could feel the resilient and blood chilling power of the Head Captain's power rising up from the assault like a dragon irritably raising his head. The familiar ripple of Grmimjow's power ghosted across Ichigo's skin as a violently blue Gran Rey cero was fired into the maelstrom of power as well, but Ichigo knew it wouldn't help.

Intense heat engulfed them all as white hot flames pushed everything away in a fiery wave of consuming power. The inferno forced everyone to fall back to a safe distance, causing Ichigo to look about in slight panic to ensure Grimmjow's safety. When he spotted the gorgeous long tresses of blue streaming behind a lithe body running at unnatural speeds in the sky, he inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.

Renji spit out a curse when they all realized Yamamoto had not been fazed by the attack in the slightest. Ichigo was about to turn his eye to Byakuya to see what the man had planned, but Ichigo's attention was riveted on the bluenette streaking through the sky.

Ichigo wanted to scream at the top of his lungs for the man to run faster, but he hadn't the time. It was far too late. Before his lips could even part to voice that scream, Ichigo watched as the terrifying figure of Yamamoto quickly closed in on Grimmjow, brandishing a blade wreathed in deadly flames.

"NOOOO~!" Ichigo's voice cracked as he hollered in anguish at the top of his lungs.

Like a bird shot down from the sky, Ichigo watched the bluenette tumbled down the ground. A small part of him knew Grimmjow was still alive, but that little voice of grounding reason was drowned out by a maddened, lilting cackled that demanded retribution.

"_Kill 'im… kill… kill…" _The voice crooned.

The lust for blood and vengeance overcame him with a fierceness that he'd never known before. The voice cooed to him and pushed him closer and closer to the edge of his tenuous control. Jaw clenching, eyes burning like golden coals engulfed by a sea of black, Ichigo let out a wordless howl and lifted into the air as a mask of dark twisting power grew from nothing to cover his enraged features.

Howling like an animal thirsting for blood as though violence was just sport and a way of life, Ichigo was in the sky and charging Yamamoto and his scorching flames before Grimmjow even hit the ground. Anger filled his vision and coursed through his veins as he cocked back to deal a debilitating blow. Without even voicing the command for the attack he wanted, Ichigo let loose with the largest Getsuga Tensho he'd ever brought into being.

Black tinged with red that faded into a ghostly white made up the strange, shadowy and flickering flames of utter destruction that hurtled with screaming speed towards the unaware Head Captain. Ichigo watched as the man turned in slow motion to face the slightly out of control orangette, but it was too late. The attack hit the ancient shinigami with full force, the blow sending everything into a hushed silence before an ear rending scream resounded about them.

Knowing it wasn't enough, Ichigo dove back into the fray with blade raised, fully intending to strike Yamamoto down. The others had the same idea and joined him the massive attack as they all struck like one entity. The Head Captain certainly couldn't defend from each of the blows, but the fight was decided when Ichigo flash stepped his way inside the ancient man's guard and plunged his zanpakuto deep into Yamamoto's abdomen.

Silence. It was deafening as everything around him began to fade. There was nothing but the feel of his sword slicing soft flesh and the sensation of warm salty blood gushing over his right hand. Staring deep into the glazed and surprised eyes of Yamamoto, Ichigo watched as those eyes closed and watched as the man slid off his sword to plummet to the unforgiving ground below. It was then that his deeds dawned upon him.

He had killed a man.

The sudden need to retch overcame Ichigo and drowned out the cackling inner voice that tried to egg him on and hack the body to pieces. The mask fell away from his face and he was hardly able to keep his footing up in the air. Slumping forward, Ichigo tried to come to grips with what he had done. The blood was still warm on his hand and it sickened him to know what he had done.

"You had no other choice. You defended Soul Society and those you care about from a tyrannical madman. There is no shame in your victory, so do not dare sully yourself with such thoughts." Byakuya's voice was at his ear and surprised him.

The tenacity and force behind the captain's words stunned the orangette. He couldn't believe that the man was giving praise for striking down their superior. But what the indigo eyed man had said was definitely right; he had protected those he cared about and that was all that mattered in the end.

Looking down below, Ichigo watched as Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana and Mayuri worked a kido barrier around Yamamoto's fallen form as a precautionary measure. Ichigo knew the man wasn't getting back up though… he had watched the light go out in those incredibly ancient eyes.

Abruptly, the ginger haired man remembered the cause of his blood rage. Franticly scanning the ground below for the form of his lover, Ichigo was startled and jumped, nearly squeaking when he turned round to find the bluenette back to his normal state looking bedraggled and singed just behind him. Without a second though, he lunged at his lover and wrapped the man up in tight hug despite his protests. Thanking every god he knew in existence for Grimmjow's safety, Ichigo gently gripped the larger man's shoulders and took a half step back to better examine him.

He was a little burnt, his forearms were bruised and sporting minor gashes that bled a little, but it seemed that his white armor-like hierro had saved him from the worst of the blow. Grimmjow gave the ginger a crooked smirk and shook his head. Reaching out, he took Ichigo's hand in his as they looked down the scene below.

"It's finally over then." He said, his deep baritone still managing to make Ichigo's heart race.

Looking about at their companions, Ichigo watched as Aizen silently vanished into thin air using a superior flash step. Wondering where the man was off to, he wasn't even able to ask before Kyoraku spoke up with a slight and crooked smile.

"He's off to find Hinamori, his lieutenant."

Ichigo remembered the small woman and nodded at the captain's words. Eyes riveted on the still form of their now former Head Captain, Ichigo still had to fight off the ill feeling in his gut. He had killed a man without a second thought and that unnerved him more than the lilting and watery toned voice in his head. It didn't matter though, as it was all over. Still a whisper of that strange voice echoed in the back of his mind, begging to differ with Ichigo's sentiments.

Turning to face Grimmjow with a hard look, Ichigo kissed the man he loved passionately without a care for who was there to witness his moment of passion. Grimmjow was right, he thought to himself as the bluenette recovered from his surprise at the attention and fiercely kissed the ginger back.

Everything was over.

**...**

**...**

**Woo! So there will be an epilogue after this and that will be that. Thank you to everyone who has given me their support with this lovely little fiction, and I hope that work eases up soon so that I may finish up Revenge in A Minor as well. I'm sorry I don't have too much to say, but I have to go make dinner for others and myself and then I'm off to sleep for years to come. xD**

**Thanks again everyone!**

**~Aurelia**


	28. Epilogue: By Your Side

**I finally found the time to post this. I've had it finished to some time now as it is a short little epilogue, but I've been so busy! Between a full time job, helping a friend move to Germany, moving furniture for another pair of friends, visiting another friend in the hospital, finally finishing the remodeling of my kitchen, cleaning the house before winter settles in and reconnecting with people I haven't seen in almost a year… I've had little to no time for writing. **

**But here is the epilogue finally up here and finished!1!1!1!11!1 Whew! I hope you all enjoy it and I pray you can forgive me for going on an extended hiatus. Meaning Revenge in A Minor more than likely won't be updated soon. I do plan on finishing it if anyone was hoping to read more from that one, but it will be some time till things settle down and I'll have the free time to write more on it.**

**Anyways, another final round of sincere thank you's to everyone for reading, reviewing and all that happy jazz! You guys are the best and I hope everyone's doing well! So enjoy!**

**…**

**…**

Blood; it rained down from the colorless sky to coat his bare form in a shocking crimson. The viscous liquid dripped from him in thick ropy strands as the cloying coppery scent filled his twitching nose. Opening his mouth to breathe, he could taste the blood like old pennies sliding across his tongue. He knew he should have been gagging, shivering in revulsion but he didn't. Staring out at the bleak world that was turned on its side, he knew where he was. Nothing made sense to him. Where was Zangetsu? He knew the blood was a reflection of his initial horror at killing a person, but it unnerved him how the deed did not affect him here and now as it certainly should have. A watery voice echoed around him.

"Ya shoul' neva fear a victory, King." The voice said.

Instinctively, he knew this voice to be inside him. It was the Hollow within his mind and soul that fed from his anger and his lack of control. He was dreaming and communing with the thing in his sleep. Somehow it all made sense yet didn't.

"Killing is winning?" He asked back into the nothingness. Lilting laughter was his reply as it surrounded him, the atmosphere shimmering, making him feel as though he were in a creepy funhouse.

"O' course. If ya don' take that victory, then another will and yer gonna die. Survival o' tha fittest King. Give me a chance 'n I'd kill ya fer even a hint o' weakness. Neva ferget tha'." The laughing voice rasped from the strangely reflective darkness.

Before he woke from the uneasy dream, he caught a glimpse of a pale face and glittering ember eyes.

Sitting bolt upright with a sudden surprised gasp, he struggled briefly against the ropelike restraints that were his sheets tangled round his arms and legs. Panting heavily, cool air ghosted across his bare, chest. Shivering slightly in his cold sweat, Ichigo looked about the room.

It was still dark outside with clouds obscuring the moon's crescent sliver. It was nice to have some cloud cover in the recent weeks. It seemed the weather was finally cooling down and becoming more bearable; a sign that summer was ending. Heaving a heavy sigh, he gave a startled jump when a warm hand settled on the small of his back.

**…**

**…**

Grimmjow affectionately rubbed his hand at Ichigo's back as the ginger blinked rapidly, coming back to his senses as he came fully awake. He had been watching his lover in his sleep and the bluenette knew that the dream Ichigo had been having wasn't a pleasant one. He'd been having the same dream ever since their trip to Soul Society.

Ichigo smiled a still slightly sleepy and warm smile at the blue haired man beside him and let the strong hand pull him back down to the comforting embrace of strong arms and a soft mattress. As his ginger snuggled up close to him Grimmjow thought of asking about the dream, but decided against it. He already knew the orangette's sleeping mind was more than likely filled with nightmares of how he had killed the previous Head Captain. Ichigo hardly even spoke of the events that happened nearly three weeks ago.

Things were more peaceful now, but they were far from normal. Infected still wandered the living world and Soul Society was still recovering from the loss of their Head Captain and the unbelievable damage he had wrought.

It was only just recently that the shinigami had reached a verdict as to who would be taking the place of the former Head Captain. After much arguing (according to Renji and Rukia) the captains had decided that the two next most experienced shinigami should take up the role. A joint rule between Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake had been settled upon and slowly but surely, Soul Society was being pieced back together.

Back in the world of the living, Grimmjow and the team Aizen had put together were all working their hardest to exterminate the remaining infected. Between the scientific endeavors of Mayuri and Aizen, the two shinigami concluded that the infected could unfortunately not be healed or restored to a more human state. Despite the fact that Aizen had been reinstated as the captain of the fifth squad, the cinnamon haired shinigami saw fit to remain in the living world a little while longer to assist with the removal of the last of the infected.

Furthermore, Ichigo had been staying in the living world to help as well. It was only as of a couple days ago that he had been placed in a permanent role of watching over the living world as a liaison of sorts between the humans and the shinigami. The decision had been made by Kyoraku and Ukitake and was much of a relief to Ichigo and certainly to Grimmjow. The bluenette might have dismantled Soul Society further should they have chosen otherwise, or so Kyoraku had joked when he gave Ichigo the assignment.

Wrapping his arms tightly around his lover, Grimmjow buried his face in the rapidly growing, shaggy spikes of orange. Smiling into Ichigo's silky hair, he let his mind forget about his worries as he groaned happily at the soft smell that met his nose. There were no infected in that moment and no monstrous Hollows lurking behind the veil that separated worlds; there was only Ichigo.

"You sound like a purring cat." Ichigo jested, his voice muffled and reverberating against Grimmjow's bare, muscular chest.

"Meee~oooow~…" Grimmjow rumbled in his sleep roughened baritone as he smirked.

Ichigo shook with a silent giggle and pressed his lips to the small indentation at Grimmjow's collar bone. A delightful shiver wracked the bluenette's body at the sultry touch. Muscles uncoiling as he began to sit up, he was surprised to find the ginger suddenly straddling his hips, holding him down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked Grimmjow.

"Uhm, well I was going to get on top of you, but I think I like this better." Grimmjow said with a crooked and beyond sexy grin that displayed his prominent canines.

"Well good. I thought you might have had plans about leaving." Ichigo said with a coy smile as his nut brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

Sitting up against the pressure the ginger applied, Grimmjow wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo and moved his lips in a wanton manner across the slighter man's chest. A tongue grazing a nipple to bring it to a full pertness as teeth caught it in a teasing hold. Kisses running across taut skin, Grimmjow whispered, his lips writing out the words he spoke against Ichigo's toned muscles.

"I could never be anywhere but here with you."

**…**

**…**


End file.
